Celebfaer Silver spirit
by Louise Blue
Summary: A fairy, a mythical being has been hidden in Lothlórien by Elves because she had lost her memory. When word of the ring reaches the Golden wood she travels to Rivendell to attend the Council of Elrond and there she finds more than she hoped. L/OC. R R
1. Default Chapter a note on Fairies

I just thought that I'd give you the first three chapters, so that you get the drift of the story but before I start the story I have to give you some background information on Fairies. All reviews are welcome.  
  
Fairies are beings that are both male and female that have long wavy hair, normally brown in colour with brown eyes also. The female fairies wear a dress that is low enough at the back to let their wings move freely and hang loosely behind them. At the front it appears as a normal dress, but the length of the dress is down to their mid-shins and they normally walk around bare footed. Male fairies wear shorts and a t-shirt type top that has a low enough back for their wings to move freely also.  
  
Fairies have large wings that protrude from their shoulder blades, which enable them to fly or float short distances in the air. Their wings are similar to butterfly wings, but are clear in colour. Each wing is identical to its pair and wings are unique to only one fairy. The wings are formed through the experiences of each individual fairy. Each single experience that a fairy experiences alters the pattern on the wings slightly during the first 150 years of a fairies life. Their wings take approximately 150 years to form and once formed a fairy is then able to learn their abilities or skills that are passed from generation to generation of fairies.  
  
Though their wings are a distinguishing feature of fairies, they are able to live when their wings are badly damaged, however the ability to fly/float is no longer avaliable. Their power is not reduced if their wings are damaged as they only lose one ability and the majority of their abilities are in their mind, which is the basis of their power. However, if a fairies wings are cut off, they are unable to live and generally die within 50 years of their wings being cut off.  
  
Their mind is their best asset because it stores all their summons, calling of spirits and knowledge of their people. All this information is stored in their minds at birth and their abilities are latent until their wings are fully grown and then they start to learn their form of magic. This is possible because all fairies are connected through the mind and as one fairy learns something new, such as a summons or form of knowledge not previously known, the other fairies that are alive learn it also. But before they can learn new things they must learn all the old abilities first. The amount of 'magic' that they learn depends on the strength of their mind. The stronger the mind, the greater the amount of 'magic' they are able to learn and the more 'magic' they are able to 'create'.  
  
The least powerful and least useful 'abilities' are built up first, while the more complex 'abilities' are learnt later on in their life when they become a fully mature fairy. So, 'abilities' such as talking to the wind, water and trees are learnt first and the more complex spirit summons are learnt in the last hundred years or so. Spirit calling is learnt to a small level in the first three hundred years of life and grows more complex when the fairy learns the associated summons. Full maturation of a fairy occurs at approximately 1000 years of age and they come to their full power and strength then.  
  
A fairy is considered a 'teenager' when they reach approximately 500 years old and are finally able to talk to the rest of their people telepathically. Once this telepathy is learnt a fairy is able to journey out of the kingdom by themselves, on certain tasks from their teachers. This is only because the telepathy enables them to contact another of their kind if they are in trouble and they will be able to get aid.  
  
When summoning a spirit or spell fairies are very vulnerable because they need full concentration on the task at hand and everything else around them fails to get their attention. When they are younger, the spells take a lot longer to cast, whereas when they are older, as soon as the words are said the spell is cast and they are able to cast another almost straight away.  
  
When learning the spells, the fairies are normally in the company of a teacher and the teacher is able to teach the fairy the correct way of 'controlling' the spell and remembering it, adding it to their list of spells that they already know. If a spell is learnt without the age of a teacher the spell comes out without warning and can have disastrous affects. For example if a fire spell is learnt without a teacher present, it will come out of a fairy without warning and set the first thing it comes in contact with on fire. The greater the potential of the fairy, the more damage and more powerful the spell will be.  
  
On a final note, it is forbidden in fairy lore for them to teach any other than their own kind, any of the spells, summons or magic's of their people. And the telepathy is able to be taught only if the being that is willing to learn has enough mental strength to cope with it. They are also forbidden to love another being, because fairies are scarce and tend to stick to their own. If a fairy falls in love with another being, they must choose between the being and the fairy realm. Most choose the fairy realm, but most have never been outside of its walls except on missions from their teachers when they were younger, or missions from the Queen to prove their love for another fairy so they can be wedded.  
  
A note on fairies and the 'heir' to the throne.  
  
Fairies are governed by a Queen. The King is important in that he supports the Queen with all her decisions and he helps the Queen protect the realm. But, the Queen must have at least one daughter, which is called the first daughter of the Queen, meaning she is the heir. The next daughter is called the second daughter and is second heir to the throne, if the first daughter shall be exiled or lost. Normally the Queen will choose a husband for her first daughter.  
  
In order for a male fairy, to court or wed a female fairy, first they must win the female's heart, then manage to get the female to approach the Queen, telling her that she is ready to accept the male fairy. The Queen, will then consult with the female and appoint a task/quest/journey to the male fairy, normally involving them having to go outside the realm, taking the female with them. If the male succeeds in his quest then he is worthy of wedding the female.  
  
The wedding ceremony normally takes place six months after the completion of the quest and the Queen generally is present at the ceremony and presents the couple to the whole kingdom and they are then wedded.  
  
In the case of a male fairy requesting the hand of a potential heir to the throne, the Queen sets a near impossible task. Once the male fairy completes that task they are finally worthy of wedding an heir, for it shows they are willing to stay beside the heir in times of great need, when she may be a Queen herself. 


	2. Prologue: Elrond's Discovery

Prologue: Elrond's Discovery and The Scholar of The Lady  
  
Riding along the river Anduin, Elrond was ever alert. Being near to Moria there was a chance that one would encounter a company of Orcs that were on their way to Mirkwood, or on their way down to Mordor. The Orcs rarely went through Lothlorien for the Elves that dwelt there hunted and killed any Orc that passed into their forest and none ever escaped its borders once wondering in there.  
  
Elrond had just broken free from the safety of the wood he had been visiting, his daughter Arwen had come back from the wood over three months ago with a request from the Lady of the Wood that Elrond pay a visit to Lothlorien. So, as summoned he had come, and now after staying a month there, the Lady bid him to ride safely back to his people in Rivendell.  
  
So, riding along the great river he was glad to be on his way home.  
  
Suddenly he saw a figure up ahead, lying slumped near the river, instantly he got off his horse and readied an arrow, his eyes searching the land around him for any sign of movement or ambush. There was none, so he put his bow away, but laid a hand on the hilt of the long knife that hung from his waist, ready to draw at any sign of movement.  
  
Approaching the figure he saw that it was unconscious and it appeared to be a female, however she was dressed rather oddly.  
  
A silver dress clothed her body but the material looked like none he had seen and the style rather odd. The dress barely covered all of the maiden, the bottom half of her legs were exposed for all to see, which indicated to Elrond that she was not of the Elven race.  
  
As he approached she did not stir, so he was able to walk right up to her and stand over her, where he saw another piece to the puzzle.  
  
This maiden had wings, which was quite odd, but the wings were badly damaged, torn in many places and now lying useless by the maiden's side and Elrond looked around for signs of what had done this to her.  
  
He saw tracks all around her and it only took him a few seconds to realise that the tracks were from Orcs. A group of about ten he guessed and from the look of the tracks they had caught the maiden by surprise because it looked as though she had not even tried to defend herself.  
  
Elrond kneeled down and put his hands to her arm, looking for a pulse.  
  
Surprisingly he found one, though it was quite weak, so he put a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating on calling out to her.  
  
He was able to find some form of her spirit and he managed to bring it back into contact with the body, but it was very faint and he knew it would easily drift away again.  
  
So, he walked back to his horse and brought the animal forward, while getting a cloak from it and wrapping it around the being's shoulders.  
  
Then, Elrond picked her up and placed her onto his horse and he mounted and sat behind her. He had to get her back to Lothlorien, which was the closest dwelling that he knew of and ask the lady to heal her.  
  
On the way back to Lothlorien, it dawned on Elrond that this maiden was of a race known only to few. A race called fairies, but it was believed that they had all been destroyed long ago.  
  
When he made it to Lothlorien, he called for them to get a room and the Lady.  
  
A servant took him to the room, where he carried the maiden and laid her carefully down on the bed, trying not to crush her wings, though they were hidden by the cloak.  
  
The Lady of the Wood entered the room a small time later.  
  
"Elrond what is the meaning of this?" She asked him and he mentioned to the maiden lying on the bed, then requested that the servants leave.  
  
"Galadriel, this maiden has been injured badly by Orcs, I fear she may die and I wish you to heal her."  
  
"She is no Elf." Galadriel said and Elrond nodded.  
  
"She is of a race thought to be dead." Elrond said then he mentioned for her to walk behind the maiden and he removed the cloak slightly.  
  
"A fairy?" Galadriel asked, gasping in shock and once again, Elrond nodded.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"I shall try my best." Galadriel said gravely, then she walk to the other side of the bed so that she could see the girl's face and sat down, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
Elrond waited the amount of time that it took until Galadriel stood up, slightly shaken and exhausted from the healing she had just performed an hour or two later. Then Elrond helped Galadriel place the fairy in underneath the covers and they covered her hair and ears with a hood so that her secret would remain safe.  
  
"What happened Elrond?" Galadriel demanded when she had finished and Elrond shrugged.  
  
"I do not know for certain, but from the tracks around her, it appeared that ten Orcs had caught the maiden off guard and left her there to die, but four hours before I arrived." He said and Galadriel looked grave.  
  
"She will live?" He asked, uncertain.  
  
"She will. But it will take her a long time to recover. Her spirit cannot even remember what her name is or what she is. And I was unable to heal any of the hurt that the wings have encountered." The door then burst open to admit Celeborn, his elven face looking slightly angry.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked looking at Elrond, then to his wife.  
  
"Celeborn, you are looking upon a fairy that is badly injured."  
  
"And I shall tend to her until she awakens from her deep sleep. Elrond, I shall take her into my care and make certain that she survives. She will dwell here in Lothlorien until she recovers from this awful deed that has been done to her." Galadriel said and Celeborn nodded.  
  
"As you wish my lady."  
  
"Well, I need to be back on my way to Rivendell, so I shall leave her in your care Galadriel. Send word on her progress when you can." Elrond said, then he departed from the room, as did Celeborn.  
  
Galadriel stood looking at the fairy for a short while before she walked from the door, searching for her servants.  
  
A year later, the fairy finally wakes up. After showing some confusion as to what happened, Galadriel establishes that the girl has no memory of her past at all. The girl does not even know of what race she herself is; yet she seemed to speak Elvish fluently.  
  
So, Galadriel decides to take the fairy on as her scholar and dress her in a hooded cloak so that her wings, ears and hair are covered and she is able to pretend to be an Elf. Galadriel also gives the fairy an Elvish name of Celebfaer, meaning 'Silverspirit' because of the silver dress she was found in and her ability to call spirits. Celebfaer was also given some elven- style dresses that had a low enough back to let her wings move.  
  
Over the next 50 years, Celebfaer trains with Galadriel, learning how to meditate and explore her mind and eventually she starts to remember bits and pieces about fairies and all of her previously learnt abilities are brought back to her. And with Galadriel's help she is able to establish that her age is 559 years old but her real name or where the fairies dwell she is unable to recall.  
  
Almost immediately after she regains that small amount of memory, Celebfaer starts to learn new things and without a teacher she is unable to control the summons as it is learnt. A few weird events happen in Lothl?rien, like huge gusts of wind running through the forest, around trees and finally out of the forest. On another day a fire started in the middle of nowhere, but was quickly put out by some unseen force. And these events are all caused by Celebfaer's inability to control her summons.  
  
Galadriel notices this and decides that it would be best if she took Celebfaer out into the woods each day so that if she learnt a new summons and could not control it, the effect would be seen only by Galadriel. Also she stopped it before the elves of Lothlorien started to suspect that it was Celebfaer causing these weird things to happen.  
  
And so Galadriel starts to teach Celebfaer mind control in a hope that she will be able to control the summons that she learns before they become too powerful and burn down all of Lothlorien. In return Galadriel asks Celebfaer to educate Galadriel on the ways of fairies.  
  
After a heavy three months of training Celebfaer learns to control the summons when she learns it and it does not just hit the first target that it sees. Instead she is able to keep the new summons under control until they get away from the City and then she shows Galadriel the new summons on a target of her choosing.  
  
After about four hundred years of this, Arwen comes to Lothlorien and Galadriel introduces the daughter of Elrond to Celebfaer and the two become close friends.  
  
Soon a message comes from Elrond with a request that Celebfaer and Arwen both come to Rivendell because Elrond is eager to meet the fairy and see what she has learnt.  
  
At Rivendell a great feast is held in honor of Arwen returning to her father and her brothers returning to Rivendell after a long journey.  
  
When the fairy meets Elrond, she bows low as she was taught in Lorien.  
  
"I owe you my life my Lord." She says and Elrond shook his head.  
  
"I did what had to be done at the time, but we shall talk later this evening during the feast. I hope that you can dwell here in Rivendell for many years as I wish to learn from you Celebfaer." He replied and she bowed once more.  
  
"As I said, I owe you my life Lord Elrond and would love to stay and dwell in Rivendell for a time to learn what I can from the Elves here."  
  
50 years pass and the fairy has learnt much and taught Elrond as much as she can about her people without giving away secrets that are forbidden.  
  
Soon the fairy misses the trees of Lorien so journeys back there to dwell once more with Galadriel and Celeborn to which she looks to as her family.  
  
And so many years pass and the ring is found by Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and once Gandalf reaches Rivendell with the news, a messenger is sent to Lothlorien.  
  
The fairy decides to go to Rivendell and see if she can be of assistance as the news of the One Ring is even within the lore of fairies. 


	3. Chapter 1: Rivendell

A/N: To Arabella Thorne, thank you for your review - the prologue was just supposed to set the scene for the real part of the story, so I didn't want to go into too much detail or it would have been a very long chapter and probably very boring to read. Thank you for your comments though.  
  
Also, thanks to Vanyaer for her review too. All reviews are welcome and if anyone wants to send in criticism then that's cool too.  
  
I hope you all enjoy the first real chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 1: Rivendell  
  
Celebfaer arrived in Rivendell very late on the night before the council of Elrond was called. She left her horse at the stable then rushed up to Elrond's study, requesting to the first servant that she saw to see Elrond immediately.  
  
She was not waiting in the study for long before Elrond walked in, looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Celebfaer, what brings you to Rivendell at such an hour of the night?" He asked and she bowed to him.  
  
"My Lord, word was sent to Lothlorien that the ring of power has been found and was heading to Rivendell." She replied.  
  
"That is the truth for the ring is already here. A Council of the races of Middle Earth is being held tomorrow, and seeing as you are here you are welcome to represent your people." He said and she looked at him, not believing what he had just told her.  
  
"You wish for me to represent the fairies? But not many races even believe that we exist anymore my Lord."  
  
"I am sorry, for I did not intend for you to reveal yourself. Just to sit in at the Council and then you can send word back to Lothlorien of what was said when you return. You may find it interesting what will be said. But I do think that you should keep up the pretence that you are an Elf unless it cannot be avoided, revealing what you really are." He told her and she nodded, understanding what he meant.  
  
"Where is the Council to be held?" She asked.  
  
"That will not be disclosed as yet. I shall come and get you when it is due to start." He replied. "And now I believe your journey was long and tiresome and you may wish to get some rest before the Council for it will be a long and tiring day for us all." He added, then he called for one of his servants. "Show the lady Celebfaer to her rooms, she will be staying in Rivendell for some time." He said then Celebfaer bowed to him once more.  
  
"Once again, I thank you my Lord." She said and then she followed the servant out to find her room.  
  
***************  
  
The next day at the Council, Celebfaer wore a plain light brown cloak with the hood up enough to cover her ears and hair but not high enough to hide her face, as Elrond had instructed her the night before. She planned on blending in and she wished to sit and observe the proceedings quietly.  
  
At the Council Celebfaer sat next to the Wizard, Gandalf, whom she had met before when he had been traveling through Lothlorien. As each being stood up, to recount their part of the story that concerned the ring, Celebfaer watched and took it all in, studying the different races that were present.  
  
The two Hobbits, and the Dwarves were of most interest to Celebfaer because she had never encountered either of the two different races in all her 2982 years of life. Both races were short, yet the Hobbits, were fatter than the well built Dwarves but both had a determination that Celebfaer found amazing.  
  
Each being that was present at the Council had great concern about the ring and although there were many opposing views, it was clear that the ring had to be destroyed. And the ring could not be destroyed any other way than to drop it into the fires of Mount Doom. But no one was willing to go and eventually it was said that the ring could not be hidden forever and so would have to be destroyed.  
  
The thing that surprised Celebfaer the most was that the youngest Hobbit, Frodo was the only one willing enough to take a stand and announce that he would take the ring. She begun to wonder why she had never heard of the Hobbits until now if they were all as brave and courageous as this young one was.  
  
The Council ended soon after Frodo's announcement and Celebfaer lingered a little, deep in thought before she realised that everyone had started to leave. However, one of the Men that were present approached her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Celebfaer it has been long since I saw you last. I trust you are well." The Man said and she looked up then smiled when she realised who it was.  
  
"Aragorn, I am well. It is good to see you also, though I wish we could have met again in better days. It seems that the world is in great peril and we have only a Hobbit to save us." She replied.  
  
"That Hobbit is tougher than any of us would think. I traveled with him from the town of Bree to Rivendell and he is a very brave soul indeed." Aragorn said. "I trust you will be in Rivendell for a time?"  
  
"Indeed I shall be, but if you will excuse me Aragorn, I must speak with Elrond." She said getting up to hurry after the lord of Rivendell, who was heading towards the gardens.  
  
When she caught up with Elrond, he did not seem surprised to see her.  
  
"Celebfaer, were you not interested in what was said?"  
  
"Indeed I was my Lord. Hobbits seem to be a rather interesting race." She said and Elrond laughed, lightly.  
  
"Indeed they are."  
  
A short silence fell then, which Celebfaer broke. "Lord Elrond, with your permission I wish to join the Company to take the ring as far as Lothlorien because I shall be journeying that way myself. I may also be of some use with my summons and spirit calling."  
  
"Whoever travels with the Company will be in great peril but I think that maybe it would be best if you stayed here for a while. It has been many years since I saw you last and you have learnt much. If you would allow me to, I would also like to try and cleanse your wings and restore them to their original state as I am sure that it ails you that they no longer work."  
  
"The absence of my wings and the ability to fly is not missed, although the cleansing of my wings would be delightful, I wish first to try and work on it myself by visiting the pool by which you found me."  
  
"I will think on it." Elrond responded, then Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"Is Arwen in Rivendell? I greatly desire to speak with her because it has been many years since any have heard from her in Lothlorien and I have some news that may be of interest." She said and Elrond nodded a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"My daughter is in Rivendell, but I know not of where to find her for she is great at hidding when she does not wish to be seen and incredible at appearing when she is least wanted." He replied and Celebfaer bowed to him before turning to explore the gardens in search of her friend.  
  
On her way through the gardens, Celebfaer came by her faviourte pool in all of Rivendell and so, she stopped by it, looking into the water, thinking of a way to find Arwen.  
  
Celebfaer looked around quickly to make sure there were no other people within her sight before she sat down next to the pool. Then, she started singing gently to the water, in the tongue of her people, her words said so softly that they were unheard by anyone but herself and the water.  
  
A few seconds later, the pool started to shimmer and move and then an image of Arwen and Aragorn was reflected on the surface as though one was looking into a mirror image of the two.  
  
Unbeknown to Celebfaer, one of the male Elves from the Council had been walking through the halls of Rivendell and had found a balcony that overlooked the pool that Celebfaer was sitting by. He had seen her there and decided to watch her because he had been curious about her at the Council. He had thought she was an Elf of great wisdom, for she had been the only female present. When he saw the water shimmer and move in front of her to reveal a picture of Arwen with Aragorn he gasped, shocked, then he silently sliped away, not believing what he has just seen.  
  
Seeing that Arwen was with Aragorn, Celebfaer let the water go, thanking it for allowing her to use it as a viewing glass. Then, because Arwen was busy Celebfaer headed off to the library to see if it had anything about Hobbits or Dwarves that she could learn.  
  
On her way to the library, walking through one of the long hallways Celebfaer ran into the young Hobbit, Frodo.  
  
"My lady, you were present at the council, but you did not speak and Elrond did not introduce you. I would greatly like to hear your thoughts on the journey." Frodo said when he saw her and she smiled at him.  
  
"Master Frodo, you are a brave Hobbit, and I have not heard of your people before, and would also desire to speak with you. I am called Celebfaer." She said and he nodded and smiled.  
  
"Silver spirit if my translation is correct."  
  
"You speak Elvish? That is a wonder indeed!" She said, clearly showing her shock. "Would you care to walk with me and on this walk may we learn much about each other and our peoples?" Celebfaer said and Frodo nodded, accepting her offer, then they walked out of the hallway and into the gardens together and the young hobbit started to tell her about his people.  
  
Celebfaer found the traditions and everyday events of Hobbits quite odd, but she was delighted to hear about them. They had about nine meals a day, which was astounding to believe for such a small people, but she had not seen them eat yet and the first time she did she was quite shocked. For although they were little their appetites were great as they were very energetic people.  
  
When Frodo came to the birthday traditions of huge parties and that person, who was having the birthday, gave gifts to that Hobbit that had been invited to the party instead of receiving them Celebfaer was truly amazed. Birthdays for Elves and Fairies were of no significance once they were considered old enough to look after themselves.  
  
"When is your birthday?" Frodo asked her suddenly and she blinked at him for a few seconds before answering, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"I am not sure." She replied, truthfully. Celebfaer could not remember her own birthday and Galadriel had never really celebrated any birthdays in Lothlorien.  
  
"How can you not be sure? Everybody has a birthday."  
  
"I mean that I would not be sure how to translate the day into your language." She said hoping she had covered it up that she did not know her birthday.  
  
"You are not an Elf are you my lady?" He asked suddenly and she looked at him, completely shocked at his boldness.  
  
"What makes you think that? I come from Lothl?rien and according to Men, the Elves from there are considered as a weird kind of folk. Do you not think likewise?"  
  
"I am sorry for questioning my lady, but I was just curious. You act like an Elf but you do not feel as though you are an Elf." Frodo said and she looked at him.  
  
"I am a young Elf." She tried to defend that she was an Elf, but she knew it had not worked and Frodo's next words confirmed it but she gave him no clue as to the truth of his words.  
  
"Then why do you cover your hair with a hood and why do you wear your cloak such? The Elves I have seen do not dress as such."  
  
"You are a smart hobbit and I no longer fear as much as I did for you on your journey. Stay observant Master Frodo and you will survive long on your journey." She said then she turned and walked off to another part of the gardens, hoping he was not offended of her leaving in such a way.  
  
After walking for a short time Celebfaer found herself once more by the pool in which she had looked for Arwen. This time she found Arwen sitting there by the pool herself thinking, with a smile on her face, Aragorn was no where in sight.  
  
"Arwen, it has been a long time." Celebfaer said when she saw her and Arwen smiled then stood up, turning around to face Celebfaer.  
  
"Ahh. The spirit has arrived. Aragorn told me of your presence at the council but I had not heard that you had arrived. Either way it is good to see you Celebfaer."  
  
"I only arrived late last night and was summoned to be present at the Council by your father. I have news for you." She said and then Celebfaer and Arwen sat by the pool and talked of Lothlorien.  
  
Eventually their talk turned to other things as Celebfaer was rather curious about the lives of Elves and many of the other beings that she had encountered at the Council.  
  
"The Elves that were present at the council. They were looking at me queerly. I have not seen them before, are they from Rivendell?" Celebfaer asked.  
  
"Nay. They are from Mirkwood. Legolas is their leader and the heir of the dwelling. He has brought ill news indeed. He is one of the best archers of all the Elves and a dear friend of mine." Arwen replied and Celebfaer nodded. "I shall introduce the two of you at the feast this evening."  
  
"There is a feast this evening?"  
  
"Yes, to celebrate the arrival of the Elves from Mirkwood, Boromir of Gondor and for you as well spirit child." She said and Celebfaer laughed.  
  
"I will not ever get used to you calling me that Evenstar. Being able to call spirits is not considered a gift for my people."  
  
"But you are the last of your people left."  
  
"And that is not known for certain. I just cannot remember where we dwelt before my attack. One day when my telepathy is strong enough I will be able to find them." Celebfaer said proudly and firmly and Arwen just smiled.  
  
"But until you prove me wrong I will still claim you are the last."  
  
"Well Arwen, let us go and prepare for tonight shall we?" Celebfaer replied, not wanting to start the same never ending argument as always and Arwen nodded then the two of them walked from the pool. 


	4. Chapter 2: The Feast

A/N: Wow, firstly thank you all for your reviews. To Goddess Morrigan, I have pretty much got the whole skeleton of the story worked out and yes she does end up going back to the fairy realm, but it is quite some time down the track yet. So, you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens before she gets there!!  
  
Thanks once again to all that reviewed and here is a rather long second chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Feast  
  
Later that night, during the feast, Celebfaer once more remained quiet and listened to the talk all around her. Aragorn was talking to Arwen's brothers Elladan and Elrohir about battles amongst other things, which were of no interest at all to the fairy. So she turned her attention to the young hobbit, Frodo. He was talking with the Dwarf Gimli of caves and mining, which Celebfaer thought was fascinating.  
  
However, she was only able to listen to Frodo and Gloin for a small amount of time before a loud laugh broke her concentration and she turned to see where it had come from, only to see it had been Arwen that was laughing. The Elf beside Arwen was laughing also, although not as loudly as Arwen had been.  
  
Celebfaer looked at him, recognizing him from the Council earlier on in the day, though she had not had a chance to look at him properly. His hair was a golden colour that sparkled when the light hit it, pulled back in the normal Elven fashion, with two small braids on each side of his head. His crystal blue eyes were alight with laughter and Celebfaer could tell that with a face like that he would have any amount of she-elves trying to gain his attention.  
  
Arwen was of course talking to Legolas, the Elf from Mirkwood. Seeing his features more alive and a lot less grim than they had been in the Council, Celebfaer started to listen to the conversation he was having with Arwen. It was about the mischief they used to get up to when they were young and when they were in the company of each other and Celebfaer could not understand their amusement with the pranks they had played all those years ago.  
  
"The look on her face when she fell in the water was priceless! Legolas you are ingenious in the pranks that you thought up." Arwen said and Legolas just smiled.  
  
"Thank you Arwen, you weren't too bad yourself." He said and Arwen laughed, then Legolas continued. "I saw her later and she covered it up, saying she had been swimming in the river, and she never worked out who it was that did it." He said and they both laughed once more.  
  
Eventually they stopped laughing and recalling their childhood pranks, and Celebfaer thought that they had finished their conversation, so she took the opportunity to talk Legolas.  
  
"Master Greenleaf, tell me more of your dwelling, it sounds a lovely place." Celebfaer said Legolas looked up at her for a few seconds before replying.  
  
He could not recall seeing the strange Elf enter, let alone sit down opposite him and he was slightly embarrassed that she had been listening to part of his conversation with Arwen. For not many knew of the pranks they used to play on the older Elves. Though he had enjoyed playing the pranks when he was younger, he had been glad when they had gotten caught by his father and ordered to stop the nonsense, just over two millennia ago.  
  
He now looked at the strange Elf once more, taking in her odd appearance. The hood covered most of the distinguishing features of an Elf, but due to the presence of her brown, soulful eyes he guessed her hair to be a shade of brown also. He had noticed her at the Council and noted that her eyes though appearing young held a great deal of wisdom, so it was impossible for him to put an age to her.  
  
"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet, my Lady." Legolas said, throwing a quick look to Arwen, a flash of anger in his eyes.  
  
"I am called Celebfaer." Celebfaer replied, saving Arwen from an argument with him. "And Arwen was just caught up in the memory of childhood, though I do not understand your amusement at such pranks. Where I come from everything is taken very seriously." She added.  
  
"And where do you normally dwell my lady?" He asked her, causing Celebfaer to smile.  
  
"Lothlorien and though we have heard of Mirkwood, little is known of it or the Elves that dwell there, so I would greatly like to hear of it, if you would give me the pleasure of hearing it."  
  
"Lothlorien? You ask of Mirkwood when you dwell in a place so beautiful as Lothlorien, for we in Mirkwood have heard of it too. The Golden Wood is one place where little is heard from or known about in my country except that it is one of great beauty, great trees and very wise Elves."  
  
"That it is. A peaceful place is Lorien, Arwen knows also as she has been there often." Celebfaer said and Arwen nodded the smile still on her face.  
  
"That it is and the Lady of the Wood is very generous indeed. Generous and wise she is and greatly admired in Lorien and Rivendell through her kindness to all her people." Arwen added. "Legolas her beauty surpasses even your own and all that look upon her are enchanted by not only her stunning looks, but the wisdom that is evident in her eyes."  
  
"I should like to see the trees one day during spring of course when the leaves turn gold. And if I have the pleasure of meeting this Lady I shall then make my own judgement Arwen." Legolas said his eyes sparkling with excitement at the mention of the trees.  
  
"It is truly beautiful, though one that calls it home comes to take it for granted. To hear it spoken of in such light and with such excitement is quite joyful indeed and makes one appreciate its beauty. But now it is your turn to talk of Mirkwood, Master Greenleaf." Celebfaer said with a smile.  
  
"Though it is not as fair as Lothlorien or Rivendell and the shadow dwells like a mist over the wood, we must keep the borders of the wood under constant watch or the Orcs will over take the wood altogether. Not even I am spared of that watch and I spend most of my time on watch or practicing my aim." He said and Celebfaer smiled at the mention of archery, then looked quickly at Arwen.  
  
"I hear that you are the best archer of all the Elves, though I have not yet seen an archer better than those in Lorien I am sure that your skill would even surpass theirs." She said and Arwen laughed.  
  
"Oh Legolas is good, but so are the archers of Lorien, I would more say that the two are equal." Arwen said and Legolas looked a little offended, but he laughed also.  
  
"Archery is but one of my skills." He said, then he threw one of his dashing smiles at Arwen. "And you promised me a dance the next time that we met and now I ask you to keep your promise, my lady. Excuse us." Legolas said to Celebfaer, and she watched as Legolas led Arwen out to dance, both of them laughing and happy.  
  
Aragorn looked up briefly to what Arwen was doing out of her seat, saw that she was with Legolas and in capable hands, then he turned back to Elladan and Elrohir to continue talking to them.  
  
So, Celebfaer was left sitting at the table, by herself watching all the other Elves dance and wishing that she herself would have been able to dance, though she knew she could not. She was not alone for long because suddenly a voice whispered behind her.  
  
"Is there anyone sitting there Celebfaer?" It said and she shook her head, looking up to see Gandalf.  
  
"Mirthrandir, long it has been since you have been seen in Lothlorien and your presence has been missed greatly." She said, using the name that he went by when in the presence of Elves.  
  
"Tell me, is it true you have now reached the full potential of your 'abilities' Celebfaer?" He asked her softly so as no one would hear him, and claiming the chair beside her, he sat down.  
  
"Not quite. I still need to build up my strength. Though you have been quite busy since I saw you last. It is ill news indeed that the ring of power has been found but I assume it could not have been helped. We have even heard of its legend and what my memory tells me is not at all good." Celebfaer said.  
  
"Indeed. Though I did not think this concerned your folk as well." Gandalf said, raising an eyebrow at her and she nodded sadly.  
  
"We were there to cleanse the land in the aftermath of the war and it was not a pretty sight. I would not like to experience that first hand." She said, shivering slightly.  
  
"But let's not talk of things evil while dwelling here. It is a time to be peaceful and talk of merry things. Tell me how is the Lady of the Wood?"  
  
"She was well when I saw her last. Though the news troubled her and she did not wish me to come to Rivendell, I came and told her I would leave and be back with more news as soon as possible. Though seeing as the Company is journeying that way I have asked Elrond to accompany them as far as Lothlorien."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Gandalf asked and she nodded confidently.  
  
"Very wise. My skills may be of some use. I have learned much that you do not know of and some that could be of great use in time of need." She replied.  
  
"Very well, but it is up to Elrond."  
  
"Yes. Either way I will be going back as soon as the decision is made. I wish to do some cleansing of my own if I can when I return to Lorien."  
  
Gandalf just nodded then got up to talk to someone else, leaving Celebfaer, free to observe her surroundings and watch the dancers.  
  
She saw Aragorn excuse himself from Arwen's brothers and walk over to where Legolas and Arwen were still dancing. Celebfaer could not hear what was said, but she knew that he would have asked for Legolas's permission to take over and dance with his loved one. Arwen just laughed, not letting Legolas reply, then she said a few words to him, causing him to nod, and let her go so that she started to dance with Aragorn.  
  
Legolas having had his partner stolen, then looked around for another and finding none, he made his way back over to the table, where Celebfaer was sitting.  
  
"Care to dance Celebfaer?" He asked her when she arrived in front of her, but she shook her head.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot dance."  
  
"An Elf that cannot dance? Surely that is a rare elf indeed. Especially one as fair as yourself."  
  
"We do not hold many dances in Lorien and the Lady never thought it important to teach me." She said, knowing that if they danced then as soon as he touched her back, not only would her wings be crushed, but he would find out her secret.  
  
To her surprise instead of accepting that she did not want to dance and moving on to ask another Elf, Legolas bowed deeply to her and she blinked a few times before she realised what he was doing. "Then I would be honored to teach you how to dance, my lady." Legolas pressed, and Celebfaer looked at him for a few seconds, not believing the determination that he showed. Then, she stood up from her chair looking at him in shock, thinking of a quick way to excuse his kind offer without dishonoring him in anyway.  
  
"I am sorry my lord, but I am tired as I traveled and arrived here in Rivendell very late last night and I need my rest. I bid you a good night." Celebfaer said then she headed from the hall and went to her rooms, not once looking back.  
  
In her room she threw off her cloak and examined her torn wings that could no longer open, but hung limply from her shoulder blades, never able to fly again. The beautiful and intricate design was ruined and no matter how hard she tried, the most movement her wings ever made was a slight flutter. If she could find her people then she might be able to mend them once more or maybe if she went back to the spot where Elrond had found her all those years ago.  
  
The memory of that day had come back to her on the trip to Rivendell and she was certain she could find the spot and she knew now why she was there.  
  
********************  
  
She had been sent to call the water spirit and see what news that was flowing through the water. As she had settled down she had started the calling spell when suddenly from out of nowhere, some Orcs had found her. Being unable to notice the world around her because she was concentrating so hard, she had not noticed until the Orcs had pounced on her. She had turned in shock, but before she could do anything she had felt a sudden pain coming from her wings. When she had turned to see what they had done, she could no longer move them and the tear marks in them had been great. After that she had not struggled for much longer, though the Orcs grew tired of her and just knocked her on the head, and left her lying there, not caring if she lived or died. She remembered hoping that she did die for a fairy without wings may as well just die for they were never accepted and ended up living alone in the forest away from the city.  
  
********************  
  
Coming back from the memory, she sighed, trying to remember where the city was but she drew a blank. The only thing she could remember was that fairies with damaged wings were always taken out to the forest and never seen again.  
  
Suddenly a longing to call and talk to the water spirit came over Celebfaer, so strong was the longing that she had donned her cloak, more out of habit that willingness to remain hidden, and was almost in the outskirts of Rivendell before she realised what she was doing.  
  
There she found the river Bruinen as the Elves called it, but Loudwater in the language of Men.  
  
So, settling herself down on a rock near the river, she looked up at the sky and wondered at the beauty of the moon and the stars, for a time before she stared into the river. Remembering why she had come, Celebfaer started to call the water spirit.  
  
As she finished her words, the water made a rather large wave that grew up as high as the cliff face before it and as it came crashing down it started to move and a figure emerged from the water. The figure had long hair that was the same colour as the water and was clothed in colours of blue and green that merged together so that you could not tell where one colour started and the other ended. Just before the water could come crashing down on top of Celebfaer, the water spirit stepped out and sat on the rock beside Celebfaer. The water split where she had exited its hold and fell directly back into the river, returning it to its normal steady flow.  
  
"Long it has been since one of your folk called upon us, and longer still one that was elf-friend also." The spirit, Naiad said and Celebfaer sighed sadly.  
  
"It has been long since I tried, although it is ill news that you have not heard from one of my folk in a long time, as I was to ask for news if any of my people."  
  
"There are some of your folk left, but they are too scared to come out of hiding in case the evil lord sees them and wishes to turn them. Where they dwell is not known by any but their folk, the last time they called they asked about a child. I assume this child was lost. It has been long though since any spirit has heard from them." Naiad said and Celebfaer's hope dropped, for if the spirits had not heard from her people, then maybe Arwen was right and there was in fact none of her people left.  
  
"What news then flows along the water?" Celebfaer asked, trying not to show how upset she was about the lack of news of other fairies, a trick that she had been able to learn from Galadriel.  
  
"The evil lord's faithful servants were washed away some six days before and scattered they were though not killed and they travel back to the evil lord as we speak. The water is stirring as ill news is beginning to make it foul. Though evil flows now through some waters forevermore others are trying to cleanse those waters to no avail....." Naiad continued on for some time and Celebfaer took it all in, asking questions occasionally to see if there was anything she could do to help or to make some things that the spirit said a little clearer to herself.  
  
Eventually the Naiad had nothing left to tell Celebfaer, though she was glad that the spirit had given her as much as she had.  
  
"Though there is no more news through the water, the wind blows long and hard, maybe there is more news to be had from the wind spirit."  
  
"I shall try him next, thank you dearly for the information you have gathered, it will be of some use, I should think."  
  
"It is good to hear from the lost ones again. Though I notice your hurt there are ways to cleanse it."  
  
"My wings? You know of them."  
  
"I can feel your every thought and emotion and although you give me your full attention you worry about your people and your wings that you desire to cleanse. It is difficult to do and most that lose the use of wings give up for the road is hard. There is a pool of water on the highest peak from which a waterfall comes. The water at the bottom of the fall has grown foul over the years, though the water in the top is where one needs to bath the wings for as long as it takes to cleanse them. Though no being dares to try the climb, not even an Elf would dare. Up in the Grey Mountains this pond is on the top of Withered Heath. It is too dangerous for you now, you need to build up your strength before you can try. And I see a great journey ahead of you before you can indeed try." Naiad said.  
  
"But I will try one day. I cannot go back to my people with my wings in this state. To them a fairy without wings may as well not be a fairy." She said and Naiad nodded then jolted as though disturbed from a deep sleep.  
  
"Someone comes." She said. "Farewell, and do not hesitate to call for help or news of any kind." She added, then Celebfaer said some words softly and Naiad was able to dive into the water and disappear, but still Celebfaer whispered and spoke the words that would end the call properly.  
  
When she was finished, she opened her eyes then turned around to see Arwen.  
  
"I thought you would be here spirit child." She said and Celebfaer smiled at her friend.  
  
"You know my favourite places in Rivendell. It is good I shall not be here too long then. What brings you in search of me?"  
  
"Legolas was a bit dismayed by the way you left and he asked me to come and speak to you to see if it was something he had said. He dislikes people being angry or having ill air between another being and himself, whether it is Man, Elf or Hobbit. Dwarves he still dislikes anyway, but so do most Elves. Did he say something to upset you?"  
  
"I am not Elf, Man, Hobbit or Dwarf and my people are never offended. I just wish your father would let me tell people what I am so then I could avoid difficult situations."  
  
"What situations?" Arwen asked curiously.  
  
"The Hobbit suspects I am no Elf. Legolas does not believe in an Elf that cannot dance and it is only a matter of time before other Elves realise that wearing a cloak is not usual. In Lorien they accept me because the Lady does and they do not question her. So, if the Lady says I am an Elf, then I am an Elf." Celebfaer replied and Arwen nodded.  
  
"It is best that no one knows what you are or else they would be scared. Most folk be it a Hobbit, Man, Dwarf or Elf believe that Elves have the most power and grace in Middle Earth, with the exception of Wizards. Fairies are not known to many of these races, only the wisest Elves and some Wizards know of their existence. Aragorn is the only Man that knows what you are and what that means. When the time is right and if you embark on this quest to Lorien with the Company, then they may have to be told, although it will only come about if it must. You do understand that do you not?"  
  
"Yes Arwen." Celebfaer said and suddenly she yawned. "I am sorry, my journey from Lothlorien must be catching up with me, I think I shall go and rest."  
  
"I shall walk with you back to your room, then tell Legolas that all is well." Arwen said and Celebfaer thanked her friend.  
  
So, they walked up to Celebfaer's room, through the breathtakingly beautiful gardens of Rivendell. Once they made it to her room and were standing in front of the doors, Arwen wished Celebfaer a pleasant sleep, then departed. 


	5. Chapter 3: The Begining of Friendship

A/N: I forgot to add that the Nazgul are described by the spirits as 'the evil lord's faithful servants'. And the evil lord is of course Sauron.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Begining of Friendship  
  
The day after the Council, Elrond had sent scouts out to find out any news of what Sauron was planing or anything else that could be important. Celebfaer, eager to hear what news she could quickly, waited a few days before she went down at night, while everyone was sleeping to the spot near the river and she called the wind spirit, to see what news he had.  
  
He had much the same news as the water spirit, except that he told that the evil lord's faithful servants were regathering in the evil land and the evil lord was still searching. He told of Orc armies being built up and of something in the earth near Isengard, which was where Saruman dwelt. However, the wind spirit knew not where more of her people were dwelling. Just before he left through, he suggested that she ask the earth spirit as well as he might know a little more about Isengard.  
  
It was exhausting calling up spirits and talking to them, but the male spirits of Wind and Earth were harder for women to call up, so it was four days before she felt that she was strong enough to be able to call the earth spirit.  
  
He had the same sort of news as the wind and water spirits did, except that he added more to what was happening in Isengard. Something to do with a building of an army of Orc-like creatures, though he was unsure of what their use would be. He also told of news of the different peoples of the world, though he knew not where the fairy folk were dwelling.  
  
The lack of news about her people started to dismay Celebfaer because if the spirits of the world had not heard of them then maybe there were none left of her kind. She refused to believe this thought and pushed it to the back of her mind before it could try and make her believe it. Celebfaer had a feeling that her people were hiding and waiting until they received some form of news from the outside world that would allow them to finally show themselves.  
  
However, Celebfaer did not call up her favourite spirit, the fire spirit, because she knew that there would be no relevant news on the fires that she did not already know or had not already heard from the other three spirits.  
  
Four days after she talked to the wind spirit Celebfaer went to Elrond to tell him of all the news that she had discovered that had to do with the dark lord, Sauron and what she had heard about Saruman's army.  
  
"How long have you known all this Celebfaer?" He asked her amazed at what she had found out in so short a time since the scouts were only sent out about a week ago and none had yet returned.  
  
"I have collected it since the night of the feast." She said, then she looked straight into his eyes in challenge and added. "Do you still doubt my usefulness to the Company as far as Lorien?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "I never doubted your usefulness. It is more your safety that I was concerned about."  
  
"I can look after myself quite well. My summons and calling abilities are very strong."  
  
"But if you are caught unaware it could end in more than your wings."  
  
"But if I were with the Company I would not be caught unaware because Aragorn and Gandalf know of what I am and would keep a watch out, as they would with all the Company."  
  
"It is not certain that they will be going yet."  
  
"Well, if you do not intend to send me with them, then I will return to Lorien within the next few weeks, I have some business that I must tend to." She said and Elrond nodded.  
  
"Okay. You will go with the Company, though I still do not know when they will be departing or who shall be in the Company as yet. When I decide you will be told, but nothing will be certain until the scouts come back, in spite of what you have told me." He said, then he turned his back, dismissing her.  
  
Celebfaer walked down the corridors with a troubled look on her face, until Legolas saw her. She stopped when he approached her, then asked her if he could accompany her on a walk.  
  
"If it pleases you." She replied and so they walked together, in silence at first until Legolas broke the silence by asking a question.  
  
"Where have you been the past week and a half, if you do not mind me asking my lady?"  
  
"I have been resting. The journey I took was more tiring than I had at first thought."  
  
"Are you sure you are an Elf?" He asked ever so softly in Elvish and she smiled, her ears were just as keen as any other Elf.  
  
"You dare question it? Does Elrond not say that I am? Does the Lady of the Wood not say that I am?" She replied in Elvish, whispering too so that he could hear it and Legolas relaxed a little, smiling.  
  
"My apologies my lady." He said, but he also knew that keen hearing and the ability to speak Elvish did not make an Elf.  
  
Legolas knew then that he would just have to find another way to test her until she either removed the hood of her cloak or was able to survive every test that he could think of. He was rather curious about her and he needed to know if she were an Elf or not, so that if she were indeed an Elf, he could study her peculiar ways and learn from her.  
  
She smiled then. "So, is that the real reason you wished to walk with me? Elves do not avoid topics normally and I sense you wanted to talk of something else, my lord."  
  
"Well, I would like it and be very thankful if you could tell me a little about the Elves in Lothlorien and of the wood and trees there." He said, slightly nervously and Celebfaer smiled, then nodded.  
  
"First let us find a nice place to sit." She said, causing him to smile and then she led him towards one of her favourite spots, which was a pool with that she used to find Arwen when no one else was around. It was perfect because it was never disturbed.  
  
Legolas flinched when she led him towards there, the smile falling instantly from his face and she frowned as Elves never flinched, but said nothing and continued to lead him to the pool, where they sat.  
  
"Is there something wrong with this pool Master Greenleaf, you act as though it is poisoned." She said and he looked at her then shook his head.  
  
"Nay, there is nothing wrong with the pool." He said, pausing to try and think, but she interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Then why do you flinch so?" She pressed.  
  
"Arwen and I got caught planing a prank on her brothers here by Lord Elrond and I have not been by this pool since then. It is nothing, we shall sit and I will get over my...... childish ways." He said pausing slightly and she laughed.  
  
So then, once they were settled, she started to tell him of Lorien, and in return he told her of Mirkwood. She had a greater interest in it now because the Grey Mountains spanned there and Withered Heath was just beyond Mirkwood. She had looked at maps when she had not been resting. She very much wanted to bathe her wings in there until they healed, so that she could find her people.  
  
That was how Celebfaer spent most of her days for the next month as they waited for the scouts to return, and she and Legolas became friends. Legolas was amazed at her interest in Mirkwood when she lived in the fair Lothlorien. They also ceased talking in the Common speech and talked only in Elvish to each other. She thought it was another way for Legolas to test if she were indeed an Elf. He still questioned whether she was or not though he could not make up his mind, he was waiting for some flaw in her speech or anything to catch her out and prove to him that she was not an Elf.  
  
"Celebfaer, why do you wish to know so much about my home? Do you wish to visit it one day?" He asked her one day and she smiled.  
  
"Maybe one day I shall. And if I do, I shall expect a grand tour." She said and Legolas laughed.  
  
"If I am there I would be honored to show you around."  
  
"And what of the mountains near there, do the Elves wonder in them?"  
  
"Nay. The mountains are foul and the air about them fouler. Not one Elf that ventures up there has ever returned. I have been to the base and that is as far as I will venture. The base is foul enough and further up I imagine it gets worse."  
  
"You think so? What if it were able to be cleansed? Would the Elves venture up there then?" She asked him eagerly.  
  
"Cleansing can only be done by the spirits. Elves have no knowledge in that area, unless the Elves of Lorien have hidden talents." He shot at her and she realised that she should not have spoken so easily, however she rose to the challenge.  
  
"Nay, we have no hidden talents. I was just curious is all." She said, her tone back to normal.  
  
"You are curious of many things Celebfaer and seeing as I am curious too, I should like to ask you a question, if you will permit it." He asked her, cautiously.  
  
"Ask your question my lord and if I am permitted to answer it then I shall to the best of my ability." Celebfaer said.  
  
"Why do you clothe yourself in this unusual way? Or, do all Elves of Lothlorien clothe themselves in this way? You are an Elf, you should be proud to show your hair and ears." He held his head high, proudly at the last sentence, as if to demonstrate how proud she should have been.  
  
She knew that he would ask her this one day and she had prepared her answer. "I am proud of my ears and hair, though the Lady does not permit me to show more than I do now. It is just habit I guess that keeps me donning the cloak outside of Lorien. But the cloak is light and just like the clothes you wear now. My riding cloak is much more heavier. Besides, I am able to wear clothes underneath the cloak it just feels a little weird without it on." She replied, she had only worn it for almost 2500 years and she spoke the truth, she felt weird if she did not have her cloak on.  
  
"Well then would you show me your hair and ears, the Lady shall never know for I will not tell her and there is no one else about to see." Legolas asked, testing yet once more.  
  
"Why do you wish to see them?" She replied. She couldn't believe that he was so persistent in his questioning and testing that he did to her.  
  
"I wish to see if they are as beautiful as the rest of face that I see in front of me."  
  
"And you say the Lady will never know?"  
  
"Yes. I shall never tell her and there is only you and I here to see it."  
  
"Then you are more foolish than you look my prince. Have you not learnt anything about the Lady since I have been educating you?"  
  
"Yes......"  
  
"The Lady knows all about her people, even when they are not in her land, she has a way of knowing what they are up to."  
  
"Then she is the most wise and powerful of Elves, for no Elf has ever had that ability. Not even Elrond himself." Legolas shot back with his constant pressing and Celebfaer was starting to get a little tired of all his games.  
  
"Well, Legolas, my father has talents in other areas. The Lady of the Wood is very wise, as is my father, but although my father is a great fighter, the Lady is better at other things." Arwen said coming up behind the two and smiling.  
  
"Arwen it is not polite to sneak up on people." Legolas said.  
  
"And you are an Elf. You should have heard me coming. But that is not why I come." She said, then she turned to Celebfaer. "My father wishes to speak with you, Celebfaer." Arwen said, refraining from calling her spirit child as she did when they were alone.  
  
"Well then, Legolas we have talked enough today and I am needed else where. I shall see you tomorrow, if it pleases you." She said, then she followed Arwen, glad for a reason to get away from Legolas' questioning looks. 


	6. Chapter 4: A Ride In The Woods

Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 4: A Ride In The Woods  
  
It had been almost two months since the Council of Elrond and the scouts had started coming back, although Elrond hadn't told her what they reported, Celebfaer knew that it probably wasn't any different to what she had told him from the spirits.  
  
When they got to Elrond's meeting room, Arwen left her and Celebfaer entered, wondering what Elrond needed to talk to her about.  
  
"You know that all the scouts have finally arrived and their news is much the same as yours with some extra and some unrelated." He said waiting for her to nod before he continued. "I shall announce who will be leaving with Frodo tomorrow, but I wish for you to know now so you can ready yourself. As well as Frodo, Sam and yourself, I am sending Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir of Gondor will journey with the company to his home in Minas Tirith. From the Dwarves I will send Gimli son of Gloin and from the Elves, your new found friend Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. And tomorrow I will search for another to travel with the Company. I wish for only nine members to be in the Company." Elrond said and she nodded.  
  
"And when shall we depart?"  
  
"Seven days from tomorrow." He said. "And so you shall be able to prepare yourself, only Aragorn and Gandalf, will know truly what you are. I suggest strongly that you do not do anything to give away what you are unless you absolutely must. And Celebfaer, once you get to Lothlorien you will go straight to Galadriel and you will not continue with the Company. It will be too dangerous for you." He said.  
  
"Yes, but you shouldn't treat me as a young one. I am as old as your daughter!"  
  
"Yes and even my daughter needs instruction sometimes." He said, firmly, frowning as though in deep thought, so Celebfaer decided to leave it lie, even though she knew Arwen was quite capable of looking after herself.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, my Lord." She said. "Have you any word that you wish for me to bring to the Lady?"  
  
"If I think of something that will not get there before you do then I shall tell you." He said and she turned to leave, but he stopped her. "Celebfaer, you should also know that you will not be taking your horse, as the Company will travel on foot, so if you wish to keep your horse I suggest you send it back to Lothlorien in the next few days before you depart."  
  
"Thank you." She said then she walked out and headed for the stables, straight away, wanting to send her horse off so that he would make it back to Lothlorien before she did.  
  
Celebfaer requested for her horse to be brought out and while she was waiting for the horse, Legolas walked past. Seeing her there, Legolas walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"Celebfaer, are you taking a ride?" He asked and she looked up when she saw him, then smiled.  
  
"Yes. I wish to say goodbye to my horse." She said, noticing that he did not even flinch at her words.  
  
"May I join you then? For it has been some time before my horse has been out for a run." He asked her and she looked at him.  
  
"You wish to join me in riding my horse?"  
  
"It is dangerous past the borders of Rivendell and you are unarmed." He said, truthfully.  
  
Legolas had encountered many foul beings outside the borders of Rivendell on his trip there with the Elves from his home and Celebfaer appeared unarmed. He did not think that Elrond would appreciate it if he let her ride by herself and something happened to her as she seemed to be in Elrond's high favour.  
  
"My hands are deadlier than you think my Prince." She answered him, then as her horse had been brought out, she jumped lightly up onto it. "Well, if you wish to come you had better be quick." She added, then she muttered some words to her horse and the animal took off, leaving Legolas there, to call for his horse to be readied quickly.  
  
The horse galloped at a great speed for a while before she was sure that he could not track her and catch her, and only then did she dare to slow down and let her horse trot for a while.  
  
Celebfaer knew that the only way for her horse to be truly safe would be to cast a spell on the horse so that no evil would harm it. She decided to cast the spell while she was riding because if she got off the horse and Legolas caught up with her, he would ask her what she was doing and throw her concentration, causing the spell to go wrong.  
  
She told the horse first about its journey and then what she was going to do to it, asking it for permission to do so and making sure it was not troubled about it. The horse gave her permission and she nodded then took a deep breath before starting the spell.  
  
That was how Legolas found her, some five minutes later. She was still on her horse but she was in a trance-like state and instantly, Legolas panicked and searched the bushes around for someone or something that could have attacked her. When he found none, he looked back to her and realised that she was not injured in anyway and seemed to be riding the horse with perfect skill. It was as though she were meditating, but her mouth was moving, mummering words that Legolas could neither hear, nor understand and he could not guess what she was doing. Thinking that she was mummering because of fever, Legolas looked around once more for her attacker. Once again her found none and so still unsure he turned back to her, and pulled his horse alongside hers, ready to pick her up and gallop back to Rivendell so that she could be healed if her body went limp. Before he could worry any further, he saw her open her eyes and pat her horse's neck, whispering still more unintelligible words to the animal.  
  
"Celebfaer?" He asked in a very puzzled voice, when he thought she was finished and she jumped at the sound of a voice, then turned to look at him, riding beside her horse. "You took off too fast, though I was able to catch you finally." He said with a smile this time because of her obvious confusion as to how he had gotten there. "What were you doing?"  
  
He had caught her by surprise and she did not know how she would be able to talk her way out of this one, surely he had seen some of her spell casting, or she would have noticed him sooner. However, she wondered how long he had been there and did not want to tell him more than he needed to know, so she played it safe.  
  
"Talking to my horse. I like this horse very much, it has seen me through many long journeys." She responded, looking at him closely, watching for his reaction.  
  
"You are most definitely the strangest Elf I have met. Are they all like you in Lothlorien?" He asked and she laughed.  
  
"No Legolas. I am one of a kind." She replied, then she rubbed her horse's neck again. "Now, seeing as you are here with a horse, I bid you to let me join you as my horse has to leave for it's own journey now and I shall be left without a mount." She told him, then stopped her horse and got off, whispering more words to the horse that he could not make out, before patting it once more.  
  
"If you and your horse don't mind me sitting behind you of course." She said and he frowned.  
  
"Where is your horse going?"  
  
"Back to Lothlorien, for I will not be requiring it for a while and they may need her there. She will be safe for she is strong footed and swift." She said, not looking up from her horse, which she was still patting, stroking its mane tenderly. "Farewell." She said to the horse not long after, then she removed her hands and the horse started forward in a trot, instantly until it was out of sight. "Now Legolas, may I have you hand, to help me up onto your horse?" She asked his confused face and he nodded, then whispered some words to his own horse, asking her for permission.  
  
"She will have you." He said to Celebfaer, before he offered his hand to her.  
  
Celebfaer threw the hood forward as far as it would, then used Legolas's hand to help herself up onto his horse. Legolas, however pulled her up so that she was in front of him, much to her confusion and her hood fell back into it's normal place, not showing him anymore than it normally did.  
  
"Why do you wish for me to be in the front? I have great skill with horses."  
  
"I just do not wish for you to fall and here I can keep an eye on you, my lady." He said sweetly and she nodded, knowing that she would not win an argument with him.  
  
"Back to Rivendell thank you." She said, then Legolas put his arms around her, holding onto her loosely so that she wouldn't fall and holding to the mane of the horse, lightly, before commanding the horse to make its way back to Rivendell, with a click of his tongue.  
  
Celebfaer welcomed the support from him because she was feeling a little tired herself. The spell had been quite easy but it had taken a little of her energy and she needed to rest for a small time before her energy levels would be back to normal.  
  
Legolas had merely put his arms around her instinctively because that was how he rode with his younger cousins, when he was teaching them to ride his arms around them so that they would not fall. Seeing Celebfaer there on the horse in a trance like state had scared him and he had suddenly felt that he needed to protect her.  
  
Celebfaer, watched the horse, noticing how it picked a careful path around the worst bumps and how she moved with a grace that any horse would be pressed to match. She could not believe how well trained the horse was and she closed her eyes, forgetting that Legolas was there for a moment. Closing her eyes was a mistake, because suddenly a wave of fatigue hit her and she almost slipped off the horse, but Legolas was there to catch her and she was brought back to the world.  
  
"Are you ill, Celebfaer?" He asked her, wondering if indeed she did have a fever and if she needed healing.  
  
Taking a few seconds to recover Celebfaer shook her head. "I am sorry, Legolas. I let my mind wonder for a few moments and forgot where I was. Your horse has been trained so well that I feel as though I am floating above the ground." She said and she realised that his arms were holding her a little tighter now.  
  
"I took the pleasure of taming her myself. We found her one day in the wild and she would come to no Elf, except myself. My father then gave her to me and I trained her to do exactly as I command." He replied softly and Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"But she is intelligent. I can see it in the way that she picks her path along the road, looking for the smoothest path possible."  
  
"That is what the horses in Mirkwood are trained to do." He said and they fell silent for a time.  
  
"Why did you follow me out here?" She asked him eventually.  
  
"As I said in the stables. For your protection as the woods are dangerous, particularly for a lone, unarmed she-elf." He replied and she knew from the tone that he had a smile on his face, even though she could not see it.  
  
"Legolas, you may loosen your grip, for I will not fall again." She said, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable having him so close to her.  
  
"I would not like to take the chance, as I may not be able to catch you in time." He replied lightly, not loosening his grip and she sighed. "If my grip makes you uncomfortable, my lady I shall loosen it, but I wish only to ensure your safety." He said and she laughed.  
  
"It is alright, my lord. I have just never had another being this close to me before and it makes me a little uncomfortable."  
  
"I am sorry." Legolas said, then he loosened his grip a tiny bit, which was enough to give her space, but also enough to catch her if she drifted off once more.  
  
Another silence fell, and again Celebfaer broke it. She enjoyed his company because even though he was constantly testing her, he spoke wisely and did not judge her merely by her appearance.  
  
"Master Greenleaf, not meaning to offend, but I wish to ask you a question."  
  
"You may ask your question and I shall answer it to the best of my ability." He said with a smile, that showed in his tone. She had used those words not that many hours ago though she acted as though it did not phase her.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked rather bluntly and she felt the muscles in his arms jerk in surprise.  
  
"My age? That is not simply discussed." He replied, a little shocked that she had asked it so plainly and she laughed.  
  
"I do not think you can be as old as Elrond, or the Lady Galadriel for your eyes appear rather young, but you are many years past your childhood."  
  
"Indeed, I am. But I will answer your question if you yourself tell me your age also."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I am but 70 years off 3000 years old. Though that is a great amount of time to live, according to Men's standards, I have experienced many things, but I feel as though I need more in my life before I can be truly happy." Legolas replied after a brief silence and Celebfaer was shocked. He was but a few years older than herself, yet he seemed much older. "And now I believe it is your turn." He added.  
  
"I shall have walked upon this world for 3000 years in but 75 years time and the majority of my life has been spent in Lothlorien. However, I wish that I were able to see more of the world myself rather than reading about it in books, or hearing about it from the Lady." She replied.  
  
"Celebfaer, your eyes possess wisdom way beyond your years for when I saw you at the Council, I believed you to be closer to 4000 years, if you do not take offence." He said quickly and she laughed.  
  
"I also thought you to be older than you tell, so I will take no offence, unless you do yourself." She replied, smiling.  
  
The rest of the way they rode in silence and they did not make it back to Rivendell until dusk. Celebfaer did not mind that so much because she was glad to be in the company of an Elf that was of similar age to herself, that did not despise her because she was in high favour of the Lady or knew that she was not an Elf.  
  
When they were outside the stables, Legolas jumped off first so that he could help Celebfaer down, so once more, she pulled the hood forward before allowing him to help her down and the hood fell back into its normal place on her head.  
  
"Thank you for the ride back Legolas and for your protection in the woods." She added and he nodded, then took her hand and kissed the top of it softly.  
  
"It was a pleasure my lady." He said. Then, being true to his word of protection he even escorted Celebfaer back up to her room, which she thought was too much but she knew it would be dishonorable to decline his offer of protection.  
  
Once they made it to her room she bid him a good night then entered. She waited a few more minutes to make sure that he was definitely gone before she stripped off the cloak she was wearing. Then, Celebfaer walked over to her bed and sat down whispering words of protection once more for the horse and willing it to make a swift and safe return to Lothlorien with the message for the Lady.  
  
She sat on her bed like that for some time, deep in thought until there came a knock on the door.  
  
"Who comes forth?" She asked, wearily.  
  
"It is I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn requesting to speak with the lady Celebfaer." He called through the door and she got up and walked over to the wardrobe to get out another cloak.  
  
"Come in Aragorn." She called getting the clean cloak out, so he entered and saw her pull the cloak out of the wardrobe. He was speechless for a few seconds at the sight of her horribly battered, torn and useless wings, she noticed, but turned to face him so that he would be spared the sight. "What news do you bring Aragorn?" She asked.  
  
"Those Orcs had no right in damaging things of such beauty." He said almost as though he was dreaming and she frowned at him.  
  
"Aragorn what is done is done, now what news do you bring?"  
  
"Arwen requests the presence of the spirit child for dinner with herself and I, if you have no other plans, that is." He said back to his normal self once more.  
  
"I will come, for I have no other plans. Just let me don my cloak." She said.  
  
The cloak this time was a deep green colour and she made Aragorn wait until she had fixed it properly before she turned and nodded to him.  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"Does it not hurt your wings to have the pressure of the cloth on them?"  
  
"I cannot feel them any longer and the cloth is light. My wings are damaged beyond repair except by one road, now lead on, for Arwen is not one to keep waiting." She said and he turned, then led the way to the door of her room. "And no more talk of my wings Aragorn, remember where we are." She added, just before he opened the door.  
  
"As the lady wishes." He replied and he led her to dinner with Arwen.  
  
After the dinner and a few glasses of mead, she was quite happy and ready to start dancing or something, but Arwen stopped her with a simple hand movement.  
  
"I think it is best that you went to bed." Arwen said and Celebfaer laughed.  
  
"You have never seen the dance of a fairy have you Evenstar?" She asked and Arwen shook her head.  
  
"But now is not the time, nor here the place. You have had a little too much mead and Aragorn shall have to escort you to your room in case you do something foolish." Arwen said and Aragorn stood up in response to the request made by Arwen.  
  
"Come my lady. For tomorrow will be a tiresome day indeed." He said taking her hand and Celebfaer just laughed, but it was a sad laugh.  
  
"Aragorn, I long to dance as is the fashion of my people but I no longer have the use of my wings and they play a great part in dances of that sort." She said sadly.  
  
"You should be careful of whom you say that to spirit child, sometimes there are ears where there shouldn't be and the ears of an Elf are most sensitive even to the lowest sounds." He said, and they fell silent as he led her to her room.  
  
Once there, Celebfaer looked around cautiously. "Aragorn, I tire of not being able to do what I like, when I like in fear that the Elves will find out what I am. Isn't almost 2500 years long enough of hiding?" She asked and shook his head.  
  
"That is something you should take up with the Lady on your return to Lothlorien. I am sure she eagerly awaits your arrival." Aragorn said. "Goodnight and may the Valar send you pleasant dreams." He said then she opened the door and went into her room, knowing he would already be on his way back to Arwen.  
  
It was that moment that Celebfaer felt the loneliness once more. This time however, it hit her even harder than before. She longed to have someone to love and who would love her back as much as Arwen loved Aragorn and he loved her. Seeing the two of them together normally made Celebfaer a little depressed and more lonely each time. She did not know she felt so lonely at that moment, but she had been alive for almost 3000 years and she had never felt the touch of someone that truly loved her. And she longed to have a companion that would travel with her and look at her as though she was the only being in the world that satisfied them. Though she wanted the companion to know the exact truth about her race and she knew that while she dwelt in Lothlorien with the Elves she would not be able to have that.  
  
Though she knew if she went back to her people they would not accept her because of her wings alone and she longed to be accepted by them. This longing for Celebfaer was far greater than the longing for a companion because she knew if she took an Elf or another being for her lover, the rest of her folk, the fairies, would never accept her and she would be outcast from the dwelling. If that happened she knew she would never be able to go back to the fairies or the elves and she would prefer to travel the world by herself, forever living with her sorrow.  
  
So, Celebfaer removed her cloak, then sat by the window, looking at the stars and wept for quite some time before she finally fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 5: Realisation

A/N: It's my birthday today and because I am in a good mood, I am posting another chapter for anyone that wishes to read it. All I ask is that you review, please!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 5: Realisation  
  
The next day Celebfaer was awoken to the sound of knocking on her door. "My Lady, are you awake?" She heard Legolas call through the door, his voice sounded urgent. "Celebfaer are you there?"  
  
"Yes, I am awake and here, though you would not wish to open the door for I am not yet fully clothed." She said, jumping out of bed and throwing on the nearest cloak that she could find, though it was slightly crumpled from being tossed on the floor the night before when she had come back from dinner with Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
Celebfaer was almost about to call him to come in, forgetting that her hood was not over her head just yet, before she stopped herself, her mouth hanging open. So, she stood in front of the mirror and put the hood in place on her head, quickly, hoping she looked respectable and then took a deep breath before calling for him to enter.  
  
"Legolas, what brings you to my rooms at such an hour?" She asked, when he walked in, having no idea of the time and the confused look her gave her did not help.  
  
"It is almost noon my lady. Had I known you were still sleeping I would have come back after noon to speak with you. Though I do not know if it is proper." He said, frowning as though he did not understand her and Celebfaer frowned, also confused about what his last sentence meant.  
  
"Of what do you speak Legolas and why does it concern me?"  
  
"Elrond has announced the members of the Company that shall journey south with the ring and it's barer in seven days time. You are on that list though I cannot figure out why." He said and she looked at him.  
  
"I just wish to go back to Lorien is all. That is as far as I shall travel with the Company and I think some of my skills may be of use." She said cautiously.  
  
"Skills? Have you been trained in battle whilst you dwelt in Lothlorien?" He asked her, a little shocked that a lady would be trained and she nodded.  
  
"Not only men need to have the ability to defend themselves. I have been trained with the knife and bow, though I prefer the bow I am not very good in either of them but I know enough to defend myself." She replied and Legolas searched the room for her weapons with his eyes.  
  
"Where are your weapons then? Or will we all have to protect you as well as the hobbits? We shall without being asked, though it would be better if you had some form of a weapon to protect yourself, in case we are not there to help and you are caught unaware."  
  
"My weapons I keep hidden, until they are needed." She replied walking to the door. "If that is the only reason you come then I shall talk to you of this later when I am more prepared and less sleepy." She said and he nodded, to her, backing down instantly, which she found odd as he never normally backed down on any of her commands.  
  
"As you wish my lady." He said, inclining his head slightly before he turned and walked from the room.  
  
Later that day after the noonday meal Celebfaer was sitting by her favourite pool once again, humming a tune to herself. A tune she had not heard before but had been stored in her memory and in humming the tune she seemed to remember the words, though she had never heard them before. It was a song sung by the fairies about love.  
  
It was there by the pool that Legolas found her and he stood in her field of view, waiting to see if she would notice him. She did, and without breaking the tune, she beckoned to him to come and sit by her. Over the past few months she had enjoyed his company and she hoped that they could still be friends after the ring was destroyed. As he sat down she reached the end of the tune she had been humming and then nodded happily when she had finished confirming to him that she was ready to talk to him.  
  
"What brings you out here Legolas?" She asked and he smiled.  
  
"I have never heard you sing before. Will you sing me a song that is sung often in Lothlorien?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as they always did when he talked of Lothlorien or his home in Mirkwood.  
  
"My singing is much like my dancing, I much prefer to hum the tune before I sing it and it would take me too long to do that for me to sing for you. And I am afraid I do not know many songs from Lothlorien, because the Lady never thought it important to teach me."  
  
"You really are unlike any other Elf I have met and if all Elves in fair Lothlorien are as strange as you, I should very much like to stay there awhile to study their ways."  
  
"Legolas, the Elves in Lorien are much like the Elves in Rivendell. I am just a different kind." She said and he frowned.  
  
"Are you half-elven then?" Legolas asked quickly and she shook her head.  
  
"There is much yet that you and others do not know about me. I am of a special kind that is not often spoken about in these lands or others." She said hoping he didn't ask her for more information for she could give him no more than that.  
  
"Yet Arwen, Elrond and Gandalf seem to know you well enough." He said. "Even Aragorn knows some of your secrets, a mere Man, though one of great power. Other than those four I have not yet seen you with other Elvish friends." He said and she smiled.  
  
"My friends are all back in Lothlorien Legolas." She said, knowing that she only had a few friends in Lorien because most despised that the Lady held such a strange 'Elf' in such high favour.  
  
"You do not tell much about yourself Celebfaer." He replied. "All I have been allowed to know about you is that you do not dance, you do not sing, yet you can whisper words so soft that no Elf can hear them even when they are up close and you can will water to show you images of people."  
  
She looked at him, shocked that he had picked up or seen that much, particularly the bit about the water showing her images of people, but she did not let it show. "You have been spying on me Legolas Greenleaf?" She asked a tinge of anger in her voice.  
  
"Nay, I have not. Though I believe you to be an Elf, your appearance certainly suggests it, I sense there is something about you that does not feel right around Elves." He said and she stood up.  
  
"You dare to question it? I know many languages that you do not. I know many things that you do not as I am a scholar of the Lady of the Wood and she has taught me many things. Some of the things she has taught me most Elves would not dream were possible." Celebfaer said, the anger flashing in her eyes, then she turned and started to walk off.  
  
"Are you promised to another Elf then?" He asked and she whirled around to look at him, finally realising where this had been heading.  
  
"Nay, I am not." She said then she turned and walked off, keen to find Arwen, a little shaken about what had just happened.  
  
She found Arwen in her rooms, sitting by the fire, a book on her lap and Aragorn sitting opposite her, talking to her softly.  
  
Celebfaer felt she would be intruding if she walked any further, but Aragorn sensed her and spoke up, before she could back away and leave them undisturbed.  
  
"You may come in Faer hen. We were just talking, but something ails you, I can feel it. Sit and tell us what it is so that we may be able to sort it out." Aragorn said using the name that he called her when it was just the three of them around and Arwen nodded to her, so Celebfaer walked over to the fire and sat in the empty seat between the two and furthest from the fire.  
  
"It is Legolas." She said and Arwen smiled.  
  
"I thought this day would come, though I hoped it would not come until you reached Lorien and the Lady would know what to do, but it has come and we shall try to instruct you."  
  
"He is starting to suspect I am not an Elf, and I think that he never truly believed I was a Elf from the minute he was told."  
  
"Legolas is very curious by nature. He cannot help it though he will never believe anything until he is shown the proof of it. It can be frustrating and annoying at times but at others it can be quite good for it helps, particularly in battle." Arwen said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"I think that he should at least be told of what I am. He may not understand what it means but I am sure it would cure him of his....... curiosity." She said, pausing slightly before the last word was said.  
  
"Legolas will always be curious of what he does not know about......." Arwen started but Aragorn nodded and cut her off.  
  
"It is true. Eventually the Company will find out or need to be told. Frodo just had to look at you before guessing you were not an Elf, though it was smart to do what you did, you cannot fool everyone that you are traveling with despite Gandalf and I being there." He said.  
  
"And then I would not have to try and answer any unwanted questions about my ways and I would not have to wear this hood!" She said, taking it off as if to show how much it irritated her to wear it.  
  
"You will wear the hood despite if they are told or not. There are some people that still know a bit about fairies and their ways, Sauron and Saruman are two of them and although Orcs may not guess, they could be told what to look for if it were suspected that you were with the Company." Arwen said in a commanding tone and Aragorn nodded in response, smiling at Arwen.  
  
"Once again my love speaks the truth, though I think you should wait until we are far from Rivendell before you tell the rest of the Company what you are and if it can be avoided then so it should." Aragorn added.  
  
"But that does not help in the matter of Legolas." Celebfaer said, sighing and Arwen looked at her face then turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, my heart will you go and seek Gandalf as I know he would wish to speak with you of the road you will take on the journey." Arwen said to him and he nodded.  
  
"As the lady wishes." He said then he stood up and bowed to her, then to Celebfaer before he walked from the room.  
  
"Tell me spirit child, has Legolas spoken to you of love?" Arwen asked when they were alone, which took Celebfaer a little by surprise.  
  
"Nay, he has not. Though he did ask if I were promised to another Elf, if that is what you speak of." She responded and Arwen nodded.  
  
"You know that Legolas' father will probably tie him down to a maiden from Mirkwood once he returns from the quest, and that the way he looks at you is not how he looks at all the other Elves." Arwen said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"You also know that you are unable to love another creature other than another Fairy do you not?"  
  
"Yes. I do know. Though it is not that I am unable to, it is more that it is forbidden for a Fairy to love one of a different race and the punishment is exile from the kingdom."  
  
"And you feel nothing for Legolas?"  
  
"He is special. Like a close friend that I will stay in contact with once he leaves Lothlorien. He is a close friend but not as close to me as you and Aragorn are because you two know about my wings and my real self. Legolas thinks I am an Elf and so he has fallen for an Elf. If he knew I were a Fairy then he would not have fallen so easily." Celebfaer said, truthfully.  
  
"Yes. Though I agree with Aragorn on this matter. No one else should be told until they absolutely must and on this journey you should not use your skills until there is great need." Arwen replied, then she closed her eyes for a few seconds as though thinking, before she opened them again and looked straight into Celebfaer's eyes. "Though I wish you well on your journey my friend, I cannot foretell what will become of it. Not even my father can foretell what peril you will face."  
  
"Thank you Arwen."  
  
"Do not stay away from Legolas though, he is kind hearted and when he does find out he may react a little strangely but give him time and you shall be friends again."  
  
With that, the Fairy stood up. "Thank you once again Arwen, your wisdom is greatly appreciated." She said then she bowed and smiled at Arwen.  
  
"But you also have wisdom spirit child. I just know what Elves are like. You are almost there, but maybe you need another 2000 years before you will truly figure us Elves out." Arwen said with a slight smile.  
  
Celebfaer just laughed, then departed from the room, leaving Arwen to her book and Celebfaer went for a walk out in the gardens.  
  
  
  
A/N: I will only demand that you review simply because it is my birthday and I really do want feedback, even if you think it is really terrible and that I should not continue on with it.  
  
Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

A/N: Thank you to all those people that have reviewed so far. It's nice to know that you like it, and for those that are interested I will be updating every couple of day (hopefully), so if you check back every three or four days I should have another chapter up. And from here on in it starts to get going a lot faster, because now they are out of Rivendell.  
  
Okay, now that I've said my bit, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and even if you don't leave me a review to tell me what it was that you didn't like about it. This is my first fanfiction afterall so I need any comments to try and make my stuff better and more enjoyable for you readers. Okay, here's the chapter........  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 6: The Journey Begins  
  
The seven days went by rather quickly for Celebfaer and Legolas saw her often though she had taken to sitting with the Dwarf, Gimli to learn some of their history and ways. She knew Legolas would not come near the Dwarf until it was necessary, so it was a good enough excuse to keep her distance from him and learn a few things about Dwarves also.  
  
However, Legolas would always seek her out, just before the evening meal and invite her to eat with himself and the rest of the Elves of Mirkwood. Not wanting to be impolite, she always accepted and she found herself enjoying the meals, as the Mirkwood Elves were very forthcoming in information about Mirkwood forest that Legolas had not told her.  
  
One night, while in the dinning hall, a band was playing music and after the meal, the Elves of Rivendell got up and started to dance. So, one of the Elves of Mirkwood stood up also and bowed deeply to her. His name was Operon and he was one of Legolas' best friends, and the best combat fighter in all of Mirkwood, which was why the king had sent him with Legolas.  
  
"Would the Lady care to dance?" He asked her and she looked at her lap, her hands that were rested there, fidgeting.  
  
"I am sorry, but I am uncommon with the dances of Mirkwood, or Rivendell and would be afraid to make a fool of myself." She said and all the Elves from Mirkwood, except Legolas, roared with laughter.  
  
"We are sorry my lady, but most of the dances of the Elves are the same and we assure you that it would not be that different to the dances of Lothlorien." Operon said and she lowered her head once more.  
  
"I am sorry......." She started and this time another Elf spoke up.  
  
"If you do not know how to dance my lady, then who better to teach you than the best dancer in all of Mirkwood. Prince Legolas." The Elf said and she turned to look at Legolas, who returned her look with a smile.  
  
"My lady, I would be honored to teach you how to dance, if you would allow me the pleasure." He said and Celebfaer shook her head then stood up.  
  
"I am sorry gentlemen, but I wish to rest before the journey in a few days time and I thank you for the wonderful evening." She said and Legolas stood up also.  
  
"Then at least allow me the pleasure of escorting you back to your room, my lady." He said and she nodded, knowing she would dishonor him even more if she refused.  
  
"You presence would be appreciated." She said, so he offered her his arm and the two walked from the hall, headed for her own room, leaving the laughter of the Elves in the dinning hall behind them.  
  
It was like that almost every night that she ate dinner with them, it always ended in her claiming she was tired and Legolas escorting her back to her room.  
  
The day before the Company was due to leave, however, Celebfaer had lunch with Gandalf because he had wanted to give her a last minute warning about revealing her true nature. She did not mind, because she played a game of chess with him, which Celebfaer was not all that good at, so Gandalf won.  
  
Eventually when the afternoon grew late, she excused herself from Gandalf then she went back to her rooms and readied herself for dinner. When she was ready, she sat in her chair looking out the window, in the gardens of Rivendell, waiting for the knock on the door that would announce Legolas coming to invite her to dinner. The knock came not long after she had settled herself into her chair, taking in the lush Rivendell gardens one last time.  
  
"Who comes forth?" She called smiling because she knew it would be Legolas.  
  
"It is I, Gimli, son of Gloin my lady. We Dwarves wish for you to be present at dinner, if you wish." He said and she walked over, then opened the door to see that the Dwarf was indeed standing there.  
  
"Master Gimli, I would be honored to have the evening meal with the Dwarves." She said, a little surprised, but she smiled at him, glad for the change in company for the night.  
  
So, Gimli bowed to her, and she nodded in response then they headed towards the dinning hall and found the rest of the Dwarves then sat down with them.  
  
The dinner was rather interesting because they were light hearted and full of laughter. After a few more glasses of mead they were very merry indeed. The songs they started to sing she did not know but she smiled at them and listened intently to everything they had to tell her. She had found them to be a rather interesting race and enjoyed her talks with them, especially Gimli, who would be accompanying them on the journey to destroy the ring.  
  
Celebfaer retired rather early that night because she wanted some time alone to think about the journey. So when she announced that she would retire, she told the Dwarves not to worry themselves with seeing her to her room, and she left quickly.  
  
***************  
  
The next day Arwen came to help Celebfaer pack her things. The pack that Galadriel had given her was specially made so that it sat about an inch off her back so that it would not damage her wings, and Arwen came also to give her a gift.  
  
"Here, this is to put behind the pack, between your wings and the pack so that the inch gap does not show. I weaved it myself and the rest of these cloaks are of the same material, so they will not show." She said and Celebfaer smiled, thankful for the gift.  
  
"Thank you Arwen you are most kind."  
  
"It is alright." Arwen replied and they continued packing in silence. "You will be taking your bow, quiver and knife?" Arwen asked her eventually and she nodded.  
  
"The bow with arrows, but only a small knife that shall remain hidden. If I truly need to use it, them my spells and callings will be of use too." She replied.  
  
Once they had finished, Arwen walked with Celebfaer to the dinning hall so that Elrond could have his farewell luncheon with all of the Fellowship.  
  
When all were present, Elrond stood up and all heads turned to him.  
  
"Ten there are that set forth, though one will not continue on once you near Lothlorien, and how many shall survive or if you shall succeed, I cannot be certain. All I can do is wish you all luck and bid you well and hope you return safely." He said and then he sat down and everyone started to eat.  
  
There was little chatter during that meal, because no one knew what to say and after it was finished they all went off on their own to think their private thoughts.  
  
They were not leaving until dusk, because Elrond had bidden that the Company travel by night until they were far from Rivendell. They were also not to look as though they were going to war, so only the lightest of weapons were taken and no armor was worn.  
  
Celebfaer went to the pool that she and Legolas had sat at so many times and sat deep in thought, hoping that the journey succeeded and glad that she was finally on her way back to her home. She had not realised just how much she missed the trees in the Golden wood and her own rooms, which were more of a retreat for her.  
  
Aragorn went with Awren to say their farewell because he did not know when or if he would return to her and if he did he would finally be worthy of her love. She just laughed and told him that he had better come back safe or she would forever hunt down whatever it was that had killed him.  
  
Gimli, was with the rest of the Dwarves, being given last minute advice from his father Gloin, who was lecturing as though Gimli's life depended on it. Gimli was chuckling to himself for he knew quite well how to look after himself, though his father seemed not to think it.  
  
Of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin were in the kitchens getting more food to store in their already bulging packs. Sam was going over everything that was in his pack to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Frodo was with the dear old hobbit Bilbo, chatting about adventures and anything besides the ring and Bilbo gave Frodo some gifts to take with him on his journey.  
  
Gandalf was sitting by himself, in the Hall of Fire, thinking of the journey ahead no doubt and trying to work out the road. His mind was troubled as the road ahead looked bleak and there was a chance that all of them would die before the end, or worse still, fail in the quest. But he vowed to himself that as long as he still drew breath he would not let this quest fail.  
  
Legolas was with the other Elves from Mirkwood. They were preparing to leave too because they would be on their way back to Mirkwood once the prince was gone, to send message to their King, Thranduil of the journey and the part that Legolas was to play. He himself was rather edgy, but eager to be on the road to defend the ring bearer in the best way possible, whether it meant the end of his life or not.  
  
At dusk, they started their journey and plodded off into the night, leaving the people of Rivendell behind watching with glum faces. Each member of the company felt as though the weight of Middle Earth was weighing heavily upon their shoulders.  
  
Within two weeks they had reached the borders of the country called Hollin where Elves once dwelt many years ago.  
  
They stopped eventually for the night, after passing Holin and Boromir started the usual lesson of training the hobbits Merry and Pippin with their 'swords'. Celebfaer settled herself down on a rock and watched their so called 'training'. She had never understood why Men, Elves and Orcs were constantly fighting though that was the way of fairies. They did not like war of any sort and were always there to cleanse the land after a war had been and gone, though many of them could use weapons, they preferred to prevent their use until the last possible moment. Though she had been trained in Archery and with a knife in Lorien she had done so reluctantly and only under the Lady's direction. The Lady had told her it would be of some use one day.  
  
"My lady Celebfaer, why do you look shocked at their practice?" Gimli asked her then, seeing the appalled look on her face and coming over to sit by her.  
  
"All forms of war are foul Master Gimli, we just endure them because we have to. These poor hobbits I imagine never even thought to use a knife or a sword before leaving the Shire and now here they are practicing with one on a Man more than double their height." She said and Gimli laughed.  
  
"One must do what one wills to survive in a world such as this Celebfaer." Legolas said looking up from sharpening his knifes, overhearing her conversation with Gimli.  
  
"But one does not have to like it." She replied throwing him a look, which he smiled at, then she got up and walked over to talk to Aragorn, who also had a smile on his face.  
  
"Lover's quarrel once more?" He asked her softly and she threw him an unapproving look.  
  
"You know I cannot love him Aragorn." She responded lowering her voice and he smiled.  
  
"But that does not stop him from loving you. Do you really think it will make a difference to him knowing what you are?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"It never mattered to Arwen. When she found out I was a Man she still pledged to me." He said firmly and Celebfaer sighed.  
  
"I think I shall go for a walk now. If it is permitted."  
  
"Just don't go too far there are evil things about in the air and I do not like the feel of this place."  
  
"I know what you mean, though I do not like it here either, I wish to be alone for a while."  
  
"If you are not back within an hour I shall come looking for you." He said and she knew he would be true to his word, so she nodded in understanding then got up.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight of the Company and nearby a river, she took off her cloak, revealing her battered wings, and she turned around to bathe them in the river. Any journey always took its toll on her wings particularly when she was pressed hard and she liked to cleanse them or wash them in a river when she could because it made her feel slightly better. Even washing them in the bath made her feel slightly better, because water had soothing properties that could never be explained by any of the folk on Middle Earth.  
  
She only bathed them for a few minutes, before taking them out and testing to see if they would work this time knowing that they wouldn't. This time though they fluttered slightly, before falling limp and useless once more. So she waited patiently for them to dry, sitting by the water, letting the sound of it calm her and ease her nerves. She enjoyed sitting by the river, listening to its sounds and wished she could stay there forever, basking in the peaceful environment that it offered with not a care in the world.  
  
However, it did not take long for her wings to dry, so she donned her cloak once more then headed back towards the camp.  
  
Aragorn had just gotten up and was about to head off to look for Celebfaer when he saw something in the distance catch Legolas' attention.  
  
Legolas saw something heading towards the camp that seemed to be alone and readied the arrow in the bow as quickly as one could blink, in case it would cause some form of threat. Aragorn also looked but at the distance he could not see the being heading towards the camp clearly and could not yet tell Legolas if it were friend or foe. The Elf waited for the figure to move closer, then he realised it was Celebfaer and took the arrow from the bow putting it back in its place.  
  
When Celebfaer got back to the camp, Legolas was glaring at Aragorn for some reason, but when they saw her, Aragorn called her over and Legolas walked off.  
  
"You were longer than an hour." He said, in the lecturing tone that he could only have learnt from Elrond himself and she nodded.  
  
"I know. I had not calculated how long the walk back would take. I am sorry."  
  
"You should be more careful, had Legolas not recognized you, he would have shot you before I had a say in the matter." Aragorn replied.  
  
"It is okay. I won't venture from the camp again. You have my word." She said to him in response and he nodded. Gandalf just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you alright child?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes Mirthrandir, do not trouble yourself." She told him, using the name that he used among the Elves, then she went off in search of Legolas. 


	9. Chapter 7: The Truth Is Told

A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I thought I'd put this chapter up today because I'm in a good mood. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 7: The Truth Is Told  
  
It had started to grow dark when she started to look for him and when she finally found him, night had truly settled in. He had been a little difficult to find, because he was out of sight, sitting in the dark by himself, thinking his own thoughts, not making a single sound. She knew from experience that if an Elf did not wish to be found, they could not be found for they are able to make not even the slightest sound when they wish to remain hidden.  
  
"Legolas?" She called softly, when she finally found him and he looked up to where her voice had come from, seeing her immediately because Elves had rather good vision in the dark, though he was shocked that she had found him.  
  
Celebfaer had always been able to find her target, because she was persistent and in tune with the world around her, a trait that all Fairies have. When some of the younger Elves had asked her to try and find them though, she had been able to just call the earth spirit quietly and he would tell her exactly where they were. With Legolas though, she had wanted to find him herself and it did not take her all that long.  
  
"Where did you go today? Do you not realise that you could have been killed?" He asked her, clearly worried and she smiled. "If I had not have hesitated to look closer I would have shot you down with an arrow." He added trying to sound angry.  
  
"It shall not happen again." She said, lowering her gaze.  
  
"Aragorn made it quite clear that no one will be venturing from the camp anymore." Legolas replied, and they fell silent for a few minutes, before he spoke up.  
  
"You would not have sort me out for so long just so that I could tell you that Celebfaer. There is something on your mind and unless you are going to tell me what you are thinking, then kindly leave. I was enjoying the silence and the beauty of the stars." He said.  
  
"Legolas I think it is about time that I told you the truth." She said, after a brief pause, knowing both Aragorn and Gandalf would not be happy if they knew what she was about to tell him.  
  
"About what?" He asked her, slightly confused.  
  
"Me. There are reasons why I cannot dance, reasons why I can will water to show me things that I want to see and there are reasons why I can whisper so softly that not even an Elf with the best hearing can hear my words."  
  
"What is it you wish to tell me that will explain all these things?"  
  
"I am not an Elf. Though I am almost 3000 years old, that is the truth, but I have lived with Elves for just under 2500 years."  
  
"If you are not an Elf, then how can you live for so long?"  
  
"I am of a race seldom spoken about and many that do know of our ways believe us only to be myth. I am a Fairy." She said and Legolas looked at her.  
  
"But you have no wings!" He exclaimed.  
  
She smiled then. "So you have heard of my people?"  
  
"Heard of them? They are believed to be the most beloved, graceful and beautiful creatures in the whole of Middle Earth. It is said that even the Elves cannot compare to their beauty."  
  
"But there are more Elves than there are Fairies. I still do not know where my people dwell and one day I wish to find them. I lost my memory when Elrond found me and it is slow in coming back, but the location of my people has not yet returned to me, though I do remember what I was doing the day Elrond found me, but I cannot yet remember how I got there."  
  
"Elrond found you?"  
  
"Yes. While calling to the water spirit, I was caught unaware by a group of Orcs. They attacked me and destroyed my wings, knocking me unconscious, then leaving me to die. Elrond found me and took me to Lothlorien, where the Lady has looked after me since. I am sorry that you were not told but it was best that I kept the pretence of an Elf because not many beings have heard of Fairies, and if they have they think them to be a myth. We are a private people and like to stay hidden."  
  
"And you are not an Elf, Celebfaer?" He asked and she shook her head, then removed her hood so that he could see that her ears were normal and her hair was slightly curly. When he saw that his face had a brief moment of shock, before it went hard and cold. "Leave me." He said, coldly but she needed to tell him something else before she left.  
  
"None other in the Company know except for Aragorn and Gandalf, I would greatly appreciate it if you would not tell any of the others. It will be safer that way."  
  
"The others will not hear it from me." He said coolly and she nodded, then replaced her hood before walking back into the camp.  
  
The next day they continued on, at the rise of the sun and walked a long way before stopping for a rest, however brief. Aragorn was leading, with Gandalf behind, Frodo and Sam followed, then Celebfaer, Boromir, Gimli, the last two hobbits and Legolas was walking last. There was little talk and what talk there was, was simply Aragorn consulting Gandalf on some matter.  
  
When they rested, Celebfaer looked at the downcast faces on weary hobbits, then first went to talk to Frodo. After a very brief conversation with him, she whispered some words very softly to try to ease the weariness of the hobbit, next was Sam and she continued on with Merry, then Pippin.  
  
The spell she had cast would not take affect until the hobbits started walking, but she knew it would help them slightly and that Frodo's burden would be lightened a little.  
  
Then she went to where Aragorn sat to talk with him.  
  
"What did you say to Legolas last night he has been itchy ever since." Aragorn said softly when she was standing near him.  
  
"I told him the truth, is all. He is finding it a bit hard to take I think, though I made it clear to him that no one else was to find out."  
  
"Spirit child you make it hard on the Company when he has a lot on his mind. An annoyed and irritated Elf is one you do not wish to face or witness, too often." Aragorn said and she looked at him.  
  
"He had to be told Aragorn. He needs to be cured of this...... foolish curiosity." She said and Aragorn looked at her his eyes cold.  
  
"The love one feels for another being should never be considered foolish Celebfaer, for surely only a fool will call it such. Give him time and he will still feel the same after he works through his frustration about what you are. Let us just hope that it is soon before he starts to act weirdly." Aragorn responded but she wondered what he meant by Legolas acting weirdly. She had dwelt with Elves for a long time and never had she encountered an Elf that was irritated for long enough to start acting strangely. All the Elves in Lothlorien were kind hearted and very quick to forgive though they never forgot.  
  
"You are wise beyond your years Estel, Elrond has taught you well."  
  
"Wisdom only truly comes from experience and in love between two forbidden races, I am experienced Celebfaer. Maybe if you can learn to return, even a small amount of that love, he will be happy and this journey may not be too unpleasant." Aragorn said and she nodded, feeling exactly as though she was being lectured by either the Lady of the Wood or Elrond.  
  
"But now it is time to move again." He said then announced to the rest of the Company the same thing and so they continued on with their journey. 


	10. Chapter 8: Forgiven

A/N: Okay, I am posting another chapter. I seem to be addicted to this thing and I can't concentrate in lectures or when I am trying to study. So, here's to hoping that this is finished before the exams come around in November!  
  
Once again thank you to all those people that reviewed. Particularly the Canon Police for not giving me a ticket even though they have a big new wad of them. Thanks you everyone Vanyaer, Black Pearl, Stick, faithfulbeyondfear, chris, Kele-kesen, Arabella thorne, princess greenleaf, Goddess Morrigan and everyone else for their great reviews and constructive criticism. Also, I say hello to Caz and tell her to stop reading this and finish studying!!!  
  
One last thing - I know this story is more like a Mary-Sue, but then again, what story that has an original character inserted into the Fellowship that falls in love with one of them isn't? We all just try to make them as different as possible. Please remember that when Celebfaer first met Legolas, he did not remember seeing her enter the room. And when he first saw her at the Council of Elrond, the only thing that drew his attention was the fact that she wore a cloak for he thought it was unusual, especially for an Elf to be dressed in such a way. In other words she was not like the typical Mary-Sue, so she wasn't breath-takingly beautiful that drew every eye when she walked in the room, though I don't deny her being a Mary-Sue. Anyway, the point is this chapter is very Mary-Sueish so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. I hope you enjoy it if you do.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story. Also some of the scenes in this and the next few chapters have close similarities to the book (like the dialogue is very similar).  
  
Chapter 8: Forgiven  
  
The Company continued on until they came to the bottom of Caradhras, then they stood there looking up at the great mountain that towered above them.  
  
"You mean for us to climb that?" Pippin asked, disbelievingly and Aragorn nodded.  
  
"There is no other way."  
  
"One does what one will in order to do what must be done. If Caradhras stands between me and my home in Lothlorien, then I shall do what it takes to get there." Celebfaer added, a suddenly longing to see the trees in Lothlorien coming over her once more.  
  
"You are brave for a she-elf Celebfaer." Gimli said and Legolas looked up and looked at her, disbelief in his eyes then he turned away, looking towards Gimli.  
  
"Elves, be it he or she are very strong willed. And when their heart it set on something, they will not rest until they have it." Legolas told Gimli. "But I for one would brave the mountain for this quest we are on must not fail or all beings in the world will fall into darkness. Even Elves."  
  
"A Dwarf is never warded off by a bit of snow. We are strong and will walk for days in whatever conditions to get to our destination." Gimli said proudly, as Dwarves were not fond of Elves and Elves were not fond of Dwarves. So, Gimli could not let Legolas, have the better hand and vice versa.  
  
"What must be endured will be endured." Frodo said quietly then and that was as if he had made the decision for all. No more complaints or comments were made. They would go up the mountain.  
  
"Let us camp here for the night and continue on in the morning." Gandalf said after a brief silence and the Hobbits, including Frodo grateful for a rest, collapsed to the ground immediately.  
  
After they had eaten and Aragorn and Gandalf had disappeared to talk privately, Boromir and Gimli started to chat to the hobbits.  
  
Celebfaer had walked off to be alone directly after the meal also and Legolas listened to Gimli and Boromir talk with the hobbits for some time before slipping away unnoticed himself. It appeared to Frodo, who had noticed everyone disappear that no one wanted to be in the Company of each other this night. So, he turned his attention to Gimli and Boromir, glad that those two had not gone off by themselves too, for tomorrow would be a very grim day for all of them and he did not know if they would freeze to death or not.  
  
Celebfaer was sitting quietly, by herself wondering how long it would be before she was back in Lorien and able to find her way to the pond by which Elrond had found her all those years ago. She was starting to miss the wood and as weird as it sounded to her, she wanted to be at home, among the Elves. She realised at that moment that she was never going to find her people, so she would have to dwell among Elves for the rest of her life. That thought depressed her, so she made the decision that as soon as the Lady of the Wood told her that she was free to go, she would start the journey to cleanse her wings. Beyond that journey she could not predict what she would do for she did not know if she would survive it.  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice Legolas approach at all, even though he was making enough noise so that he would not startle her. But, however he caught her by surprise when he suddenly spoke as though he had just appeared in front of her that second by some form of weird elf magic.  
  
"The real test will be tomorrow to see if you can walk on snow as I do." He spoke from out of nowhere and she gave a start, coming abruptly out of her thoughts, but she tried to cover it up by nodding.  
  
"I think I shall be able to manage." She replied.  
  
"But if you do not, then the rest of the Company will need an explanation." He stressed once more and she just nodded then the two of them fell silent. Neither wanted to be the first to break the silence but both needed to say something to the other. Eventually Celebfaer was the one to break the silence.  
  
"You spoke earlier on that Elves that have their heart set will not stop until they get what their heart desires. Were those words intended for Gimli or were they intended for me?" She asked softly and he did not respond at first, so she thought he had not heard her. Celebfaer was about to ask again when Legolas answered her question.  
  
"It was but the truth. If an Elf is passionate about something they will not give up until they get it. That is why they are able to die from sorrow, because the grief of losing something they are passionate about is unbearable."  
  
"Have you ever been passionate about something Legolas?"  
  
"I have and she stands before me." He said and she looked at him, a little shocked that he had said it so plainly.  
  
He then moved forward slightly wondering if she would stop him. As she appeared to be content to just watch he moved his hands to her hood and lowered it so that he could now see her hair and ears. He was also revealing to anyone that had good night vision that she was no Elf. And anyone that knew of Fairies would also know her for one as soon as they laid eyes upon her. But she was interested to see what the Elf in front of her would say, so she did not complain, nor replace the hood.  
  
Legolas looked at the sight before him, taking in every piece of her face that he could as though he had to lock her face into his memory forever and as though he was seeing her for the first time. Her hair was brown in colour, much like Arwen's though it was curly and held back loosely by a leather cord so that it was out of her face. Her ears were much like those of a human for there were no points on them, though he knew their hearing abilities were much like those of an Elf. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair and they showed wisdom well beyond her years, though now that he knew more about her he could see the pain and sadness that was also written in them.  
  
"And now she stands as she should and I still feel the same way about her." He said softly, then he gently cupped her face and chin with his hands before he lightly brushed his lips over hers.  
  
Aragorn was the only witness to this as he had come in search of Celebfaer to make sure she was safe, but when he saw the exchange between the two he quickly and silently withdrew back to the camp and he took on first watch.  
  
Legolas drew back and stopped, looking in her eyes to see what her reaction was. But there was none. She was still looking at him with the same curiosity in her eyes as she always had since the day they had met.  
  
"I am sorry my lady, I meant no offense of course......" He started but she reached her fingers up to his long hair and entwined her fingers in the golden locks of hair.  
  
"So beautiful, and your hair is like silk to touch." She said as though in a trance and he looked at her.  
  
"Celebfaer?" He asked her softly, wondering what was wrong with her.  
  
"Legolas, you are beautiful beyond words and any she-elf that is lucky enough to win your heart will have to be the most enchanting and divine lady in all of Middle Earth." She said softly, then she dropped her hands and looked into his eyes for the first time since he had kissed her. Her eyes were full or sorrow and loneliness and Legolas wondered why she seemed so sad.  
  
"One such lady has already won my heart. To me she is the fairest of all ladies and though she is not an Elf, she is the most radiant being in the whole of Middle Earth." He replied, hoping that her eyes would show some form of happiness at his words.  
  
"Legolas, I said she-elf. In Fairy lore it is forbidden to love another being other than another of our kind and I long to be accepted by my people when I find them. My damaged wings will make it hard enough to be accepted but I shall try my hardest and hopefully they will accept me the way I am, without banishing me from the city because I broke that which is forbidden." She said and Legolas put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Do not speak such things Celebfaer, for it pains my heart to see a beautiful maiden such as yourself, in torment." He whispered, then he cupped her face again and kissed her once more, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Knowing she would regret it, but knowing that she had to do it, she brought her hands to his face then gently made him pull back. No one had ever called her beautiful before and she did not want anyone least of all Legolas to make a habit of it. She had to put him straight because this had gotten way out of hand. Legolas was now looking at her with his big blue eyes, curiosity and unanswered questions in them and they looked as though they were pleading with her to answer all of those questions, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
Celebfaer then let him go, taking a few steps back and then she reached up to replace her hood in its proper place once more, covering her face in a shadow, so he could no longer see it.  
  
"Legolas, it cannot work. If you do not understand why, then at least understand that it cannot." She said then she turned and disappeared into the darkness, heading for the camp, leaving him standing there in wonder about what had just happened.  
  
Celebfaer found that Aragorn was the only one left awake because he was on first watch and when he heard her coming he loosened his sword from the sheath so that it could be drawn in the blink of and eye if it were an enemy approaching the camp.  
  
"Celebfaer, you should get some rest, the path of the mountains is a long and tiresome one and I fear we will have ill weather about us." Aragorn said when he recognized her, putting the sword back into its original place.  
  
"Wake me up for the next watch though Estel, do not do it all by yourself." She replied firmly and he nodded.  
  
"I shall Faer hen." He answered, then she found her blankets and settled down to go to sleep.  
  
It seemed as though she had just fallen asleep when she felt someone shaking her shoulder softly.  
  
"Celebfaer, if is your turn for watch." Aragorn's voice said softly, so as not to wake the others and she opened her eyes. In her sleepy state, she mumbled something to Aragorn that he did not understand, but she did not wake. "Celebfaer?" He asked a little confused.  
  
Suddenly she looked up at him sleepily. "What Aragorn? Is it my turn for watch?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, and I only woke you because you said." He added.  
  
"Thank you Aragorn." She said then she stopped as though trying to remember something or as though she were thinking before she smiled again. "Go to sleep, I shall start the next watch." She added.  
  
In the last hour of her watch, Aragorn rose and came to sit with her. He had been unable to sleep and had kept a close watch over the Company as they slept.  
  
Frodo was tossing and turning, though Aragorn figured dreams of the ring were plaguing the Hobbit in his sleep. Aragorn had noticed no other movement among the group of sleeping travelers until he had stood, that was when he noticed Legolas.  
  
Sleeping a little away from the group, Legolas was tossing and turning as though he were plagued by bad dreams too. Aragorn frowned for he had never seen an Elf move when they slept. It was true that they slept with their eyes open but when they walked in the dream world their body remained still. But for them to be unsettled when sleeping was a rare occasion indeed.  
  
So, Aragorn got up to keep Celebfaer company in the last hour, wondering what it was that had passed between the two. He sensed that she would need to talk it through with someone and he figured that it may as well be him seeing as he was a dear friend of hers. Besides he was enjoying watching the two to see how it would turn out between them. He just hoped for Legolas' sake that it was the way he hoped.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Aragorn asked her softly, coming out of the dark and she looked up at him, frowning while he sat down next to her.  
  
"Of whom is it that you speak?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Nothing that could hurt him Estel, so do not worry." She replied, looking around and Aragorn sighed.  
  
"He tosses in his sleep, so he must be troubled. And I am beginning to believe that it has something to do with a kiss that was stolen last night." Aragorn said, testing the water slightly.  
  
"You were spying on us, Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"  
  
"Nay, I was merely walking past and came across the two of you."  
  
"Aragorn you know that it is forbidden for me to fall in love with another being." She said and he shrugged.  
  
"Elves and Fairies share a lot more similarities than Elves and Men......" He started, but she cut him off.  
  
"But my people will not accept me if I love one not of our kind, for it is forbidden. They will already frown upon my wings being so badly damaged but they will not tolerate something like that."  
  
"Well fair spirit, on the day of judgement when you are brought before the Valar and he judges you on your deeds in the world will you be happy to say that you caused the death of a great Elf?"  
  
"I do not understand." She said even more confused now by what he was saying.  
  
"Legolas is going to be king of his land one day and because he comes on this journey with us he will be a famous king also. However, if he is left to die from sorrow then he will never make the throne and his brother shall take it in his wake. If you could give him even that little bit of hope, it may help him on this journey because he will find light waiting at the end of this dark journey."  
  
"Aragorn if you were to live for a Millennia and if Arwen weren't already promised to you I would travel with you, learning of your ways and hoping that I would be able to understand some of that mind inside your head." She said and he smiled.  
  
"We can only make use of the time that we are given spirit child. Remember that always and you will live a great life." He said talking from experience and she found it fascinating that even after knowing him for thirty-eight years he was still able to surprise her with the knowledge and wisdom that was in his head.  
  
So, they sat there in silence for a while longer before Aragorn decided that it was time to get them up.  
  
Aragorn of course left Legolas to her because he was a little away from the group and Aragorn figured that she would like to have a few words to the Elf in private before the journey up the mountain.  
  
"Legolas." She called softly and he stirred slightly but did not get up. "Legolas it is time to go my sweet." She said softly again and this time, to her surprise, life came into his already open eyes and he looked up at her.  
  
"It cannot work?" He asked, a slight smile on his face and hope in his voice and she realised that he had heard what she had just called him.  
  
"No, it cannot, but were I a she-elf you would be the only elf that I would pick." She said softly, then she went to walk off but he caught her cloak.  
  
"If you had no wings and pointy ears it still would not make a difference. Love is one of the greatest gifts the Valar gives, we do not pick it, we only find it and once found it can never cease or be weakened." He said with amazing strength and passion in his voice, so she turned.  
  
"Today we go over the mountain, or we shall try to." She said then she walked off to where the others were waking up and starting to prepare a quick breakfast so they could start again soon.  
  
Legolas just stared after her, amazed at her ability to cover her real emotions so quickly. 


	11. Chapter 9: To Walk On Snow

Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story. Also this Chapter mainly covers things straight out of the book, so anything that appears in the book and this chapter is copyright of J.R.R Tolkien as well as the characters and places.  
  
Chapter 9: To Walk On Snow  
  
By the advice of Boromir the Company carried sticks with which they could light a fire if in great need or fear of freezing to death and so they started the trek to the top of Caradhras.  
  
When they reached the first of the heavy snow, Legolas stepped up to the top of the snow and walked around on it as though it were solid ground, before he turned back to look at Celebfaer. She was in fact already on top of the snow and walking with as much ease as Legolas was, bringing a smile to her face and a memory that she had forgotten until that moment.  
  
When she caught up to him, he smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Very convincing." He told her and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Legolas, but I believe that I am able to skim over the water's surface as well, for I just remembered doing it once, so snow is rather simple compared with that." She said, and he laughed just as the rest of the company caught up to them.  
  
It started to snow in the late afternoon and got heavier as the Company trudged on into the night. The snow eventually got so bad that they could go no further and could not go back so they all huddled together beside a cliff wall, trying to keep warm.  
  
Soon it was clear the hobbits were near freezing, so Gandalf revealed a leathern flask that Elrond had given him full of miruvour, the cordial of Imladris. They started to pass it round for a mouthful each, but Celebfaer had already called the fire spirit softly to keep herself warm, so when it came her turn, for a mouthful of the miruvour she pretended to drink the cordial then passed it to Boromir, who accepted it gladly.  
  
For a while they still stood there in silence, until Boromir spoke up again.  
  
"I'm afraid that we may need fire or die in the next hour Gandalf. The little ones especially."  
  
To this Gandalf merely nodded. "If you can light a fire, then I permit it." He said and so Borormir set about trying to light a fire.  
  
When he failed Gimli tried, then Legolas and Aragorn who managed to obtain a small spark of light, though the light did not last longer than a few seconds. When their attempts proved futile, Celebfaer stepped forward.  
  
"Let me try." She said then she grabbed the stick in her hand and whispered a few words, as the fire spirit was already within her, so it was easy for Celebfaer to call the spirit out. However, to hide the magic, she used it with the tinderbox next to the sticks. The small stick suddenly burst into flame and she smiled then sat it down and they all huddled around it.  
  
Gandalf looked at her then, knowing for certain that she had just called the fire spirit. He knew that the spirit was around because he had sensed her presence, though he did not think that Celebfaer had the power to call her. He was a bit surprised, though he realised now that maybe she would be more useful than he had first thought.  
  
She did not see the look that Gandalf gave her because she was busy trying to keep the fire going and the rest of the Company huddled around her, grateful for the fire, particularly the hobbits.  
  
"If a wood elf could not light a fire then the talents in the Enchanted wood must be greater than any." Gimli said to spite Legolas, who said nothing in response and just stared blankly into the flames.  
  
It was a long night and as the last piece of wood started to burn out, dawn came and with it light and no more of the storm. But, the snow was quite deep and the Company agreed that it was foolish to keep going, but in order to get back they would have to pave a path.  
  
So off went the strongest two of the Company, Aragorn and Boromir, to dig a path through the snow for the rest of the Company that could not walk on snow to go through so that they could all make it to the bottom of the mountain.  
  
Legolas watched for a while before looking at Celebfaer, who was standing there quietly observing the situation, facinated at the strength and vigor of the two Men.  
  
"I shall go and scout out the area before them, I may find some useful information or maybe even the Sun herself." Legolas said and before any could answer, he sprang up on top of the snow, and ran off in the direction of Boromir and Aragorn, passing them quickly and disappearing around the corner.  
  
Celebfaer nodded almost in agreement after Legolas had left. "I think I shall look ahead to see if the snow gets any worse up there." She said and Gandalf looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise Celebfaer?"  
  
"Yes Mirthrandir. I shan't be long." She said then she too sprung up and ran across the snow in the opposite direction to Legolas, heading up the mountain.  
  
The walk by herself was good, though the wind chilled her to the bone, despite the fire spirit warming her body. The snow was very heavy and thick and she did not have to walk far before she gathered all the information she needed. To go on would be suicide, as the snow was rather thick and powdery in some places, so much so that when she stepped on a patch, her foot sunk and the snow came up to the top of her leg. Using her hands, she managed to pull herself up, then she rested for a few seconds before she turned and continued on back to where the others were. She came back just after Legolas and the Men had returned.  
  
Both Legolas and Aragorn looked at her with questioning looks, but she ignored them and reported that the snow only got worse further up, so much so that they would never get through it, so it was wise that they were turning back.  
  
So, Boromir and Aragorn carried Merry and Pippin first, and Legolas scouted across the ground ahead of them.  
  
Waiting with the others, Celebfaer looked around with not much hope, she did not know how she would be able to get back to Lothlorien now, because the only pass was blocked. If the Fellowship decided to down near Rohan and cross there she would have to turn back to Rivendell and wait for summer before she could return to her home. But something was calling to her as though she needed to be home in the woods of Lorien before the end of the winter.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn came back, breaking into Celebfaer's thoughts, so she helped Gimli up onto the horse, and Gandalf led the horse, while Boromir carried Sam and Aragorn beared Frodo. So, seeing that they were all settled, Celebfaer pounced across the snow and went to wait with Legolas, Merry and Pippin for the others to arrive.  
  
So when the others arrived, the Company proceeded down the mountain and Gandalf waited for the mountain to be as far away as their legs could carry them before dusk until he would let the stop for the night. He then handed out another sip each of the cordial from Imladris and this time Celebfaer took it because she had let the fire spirit go as soon as they left the snow behind them.  
  
Then they ate some food and Gandalf started to speak to them of their situation. Eventually the idea of passing through Moria was brought to the attention of the Fellowship and it got a mixed response. Aragorn and Gimli were willing to follow Gandalf through but the others seemed reluctant.  
  
Boromir stated that he would not go unless the majority of the Company were against him and he asked Legolas and the hobbits for their opinions before he would indeed agree to a trek through the mines.  
  
"I do not wish to go to Moria." Legolas replied looking off into the distance. "But I will go with you Gandalf for there seems no other way."  
  
"I shall go." Celebfaer said plainly and they all looked at her. "I do not want to walk through the Mines of Moria, as the thought terrifies me so, but I desire more to be home in the wood of Lothlorien, so I shall go into the Mines." She added and Gandalf threw her yet another look as she had managed to surprise him yet again.  
  
"You are a brave one Celebfaer." He said and she nodded, bowing slightly to him.  
  
"Thank you Mirthrandir for your praise is not easily won." She said and then Frodo spoke up.  
  
"I wish to sleep on it first." He said shivering from the cold wind. "Then make my decision in the morning when the air is less cold and the world less dark. How the wind howls!"  
  
Aragorn stood up and looked around at this comment, his eyes alert and the hand on his sword hilt. "Wolves!" He cried. "It seems that the Wargs have come west of the Mountains. May the Valar protect us and help us survive this night." He added then Gandalf led them to the top of a hill so they would be better protected.  
  
"I will take first watch." Celebfaer said once the fire was lit in the middle of the group, but Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself, I shall get no rest while there are Wargs about. Aragorn it seems will not get any rest either, so we shall keep a watch, fair one." Gandalf said and she looked at him, confused at his last comment, but she did not argue.  
  
"Thank you Gandalf, though I do not think I shall be able to sleep myself for I have many things on my mind." She said and Boromir snorted.  
  
"Nor shall any of us Celebfaer. The wolf that one hears is worse than the Orc one fears." He said softly and then none of them spoke another word, listening to the howling of the wolves getting closer.  
  
So, Celebfaer grabbed her bow and arrows, then readied an arrow in her bow, she did not want to be caught unaware this night.  
  
Eventually the wolves came and although they passed over the ring of stones that Gandalf laid, none would be able to pass through to the very summit, but the Company stood up and drew their swords or any other weapon that they possessed.  
  
Celebfaer looked at Legolas and he nodded, then they both stood at opposite sides of the Company and attacked with their arrows, barely seeing if their arrow had hit before looking then aiming for the next target.  
  
Suddenly, Gandalf grew and chanted some words, and fires leapt from tree- top to tree-top but all were still concentration on killing the wolves and the wolves stopped their advance just as Legolas used his last arrow. The arrow was set on fire by Gandalf's magic, so that it would hit its target with a fatal blow. It's target, the king of the wolves was hit with perfect accuracy as Legolas rarely missed his target. With their chief gone, the wolves fled and the hilltop was normal again.  
  
In the light the next day, Legolas and Celebfaer retrieved their arrows from the ground because there were no wolf bodies to be seen and their arrows were barely damaged.  
  
"It is as I feared. These were no ordinary wolves." Gandalf said when he saw that there were no bodies, so the Company set off as quickly as they could, all of them wanting to be away from the dreadful place. 


	12. Chapter 10: A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story. Also this Chapter mainly covers things straight out of the book, so anything that appears in the book and this chapter is copyright of J.R.R Tolkien as well as the characters and places. Also some of this is taken from the movie as well.  
  
Chapter 10: A Secret Revealed  
  
Eventually, by the leadership of Gandalf and Gimli, they made it down to where the wizard thought the Moria gate was. At first when they got there no gates could be seen, however Gandalf found them and with the help of a few words and the light from the moon and stars, he revealed to them a mighty gate made entirely of ithildin. However, Gandalf did not know the words that would get the gates to open, so the rest of the Company sat down, waiting and hoping that he would open the gates soon.  
  
Celebfaer looked around at the lake that was outside the gate. She had been hearing voices inside her head coming from or directed towards the lake, though she had not paid them any heed until it was evident that they must wait for Gandalf to find a way to open the gate. It was the water spirit, calling out to her, asking her to cleanse the lake before moving on and telling her exactly how to cleanse the water. So, she turned to look at the lake, and realised that she could sense that evil things dwelled within its depths. Sorrow was thick in the water spirits voice and Celebfaer desperately wanted to go to the water's edge and do as the spirit asked, but she stopped herself, knowing the others would then find out the truth of what she was. She decided that if she ever had the heart to come back to this place she would come back to try and cleanse the water, alone so that none knew of her secret.  
  
So, while they were waiting for Gandalf to open the doors, a silent battle was raging inside of Celebfaer and it was starting to unsettle her. Without realising it, a sad and troubled look appeared on her face, because of the task that the water spirit wanted her to do, but she knew that she could not. Boromir looked up at her, and seeing the dismay on her face he approached her.  
  
The only sounds that could be heard was Gandalf's muttering and the soft sound of stones entering the water as Merry was throwing them in, trying to rid himself of the boredom he was feeling.  
  
"Celebfaer, you do not have to go into the mines of Moria if it troubles you so. I could escort you back to Rivendell where you would be safe if you wished it my lady." Boromir said softly to her, not wanting to disturb the silence anymore than he should, and she looked at him regaining her composure and shaking her head.  
  
"It is all right Boromir. It is the pool that troubles me, not Moria itself and I wish that Mr Merry would stop throwing those stones into its core." She said and Boromir turned to see Merry throw his fifth stone in the water.  
  
"Merry, do stop that you are upsetting the lady." Boromir said and Merry looked up, startled by being spoken too, though he looked rather guilty holding yet another stone that he had been about to throw into the lake.  
  
"I am sorry my lady but there is nothing better to do for a bored Hobbit." He said dropping the stone, then bowing his head slightly before he went to talk quietly with Pippin.  
  
Celebfaer just smiled at the Hobbit, then cast her eyes to the pool, watching the ripples move across the surface of the water from where the stones had landed. The water spirit started to whisper to her once more and she shivered, unexpectantly, causing Boromir to frown.  
  
"Are you all right Celebfaer?" He asked her, concerned and she nodded.  
  
"I do not trust that water, and I wish that Gandalf would hurry up and open the gate for there is a foul feeling in the air." She said and Legolas looked up.  
  
"I sense it also Celebfaer." He said looking at her and they both nodded.  
  
At that moment, Gandalf managed to open the door, with the aid of Frodo. The company then hurried over to where the doors were and Gandalf walked in first.  
  
He was but a few steps in the door when suddenly Frodo cried out and disappeared out of the doors. Celebfaer turned and saw that an octopus like tentacle had grabbed him, but she did not dare to try calling the water spirit to try and stop the creature, because if she did, she knew it would make her stop to cleanse the foul water. However, before anyone could move, Sam stepped forward and attacked the creature, causing it to let Frodo go.  
  
Once the tentacle dropped Frodo, the Company ran for the doors and managed to just make it in before the tentacles did anymore damage to anyone. However, the creature pulled on the doors and slammed them shut behind the company, causing most of the rock above the gates to collapse from the force. So, they had no other choice but to get to the other side of Moria and hopefully make it out in one piece.  
  
It was left to Gandalf to lead them through Moria for he had been there before and he was able to light the way with his staff. They walked for some time in silence and without rest until finally Gandalf was presented with three doorways.  
  
"I have no memory of this place!" He said and the Company looked at each other with grave faces. "We shall rest here for the night." Gandalf announced after a short time and they found a room to sleep in.  
  
Though it had a hole in the floor by the entrance, the room was big enough for them all to sleep in. Pippin however was enchanted by the hole and without thinking, he dropped a stone down there to see how deep the hole was. It took a couple of seconds to hit the bottom, but when it did, it made a dreadful noise, and all the Company jumped.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said to Pippin. "I had hoped we would get through Moria without our presence being noticed but that noise has now made it impossible. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." He added then told Pippin to have the first watch for his foolishness.  
  
After the night though Gandalf seemed to have remembered and choose a way so, they continued on quicker as each member of the Company was eager to leave the mines of Moria as soon as possible. There was a strange feeling in the air, a feeling of dread and doom that was to come.  
  
Eventually the Company came to a large hallway, where they rested. Gandalf decided after their rest that he needed to know exactly where they were before he could move on any further and so the Company journeyed a little further.  
  
After some searching they found a chamber and entered. It appeared to be a burial place of someone great, and Gandalf reading the runes on the tomb confirmed that it was a Dwarf called Balin. Both Gimli and Frodo were saddened by this news though they seemed as though they suspected as such. Gimli looked down at the coffin where his cousin Balin lay, for some time, not listening to anything that the others were saying, silent in his grief.  
  
Gandalf had found a record keeping book and was able to establish that the people in the room had died protecting Balin, but who or what had killed them could only be guessed at. As he finished reading what he could of the book, the Company heard drums. And the drums were what awoke Gimli from his grief and trance like state, then looked around the room at all the possible exits.  
  
"They are coming!" Legolas cried suddenly and Gimli confirmed their worse fears.  
  
"We cannot get out, we are trapped."  
  
So, Aragorn took over, commanding that the doors be wedged and that they fight for as long as they could so that maybe they would make it out alive. Not long after Aragorn barricaded the doors with weapons they had found around the room, the doors were beaten down and a large number of Orcs started to pile in, but as quickly as they could enter, they were being slayed by all of the Company, including Gandalf and Celebfaer.  
  
Aragorn's sword, was stabbing and killing Orcs almost as quickly as Legolas could fire the arrows from his bow. Gimli's axe, with each blow to an Orc seeked revenge for the death of his cousin, Balin. Boromir was killing the Orcs as quickly as he could turn to attack them with his sword. The hobbits themselves were quite good, slashing away with their knifes hoping that they would kill the foul things before the Orcs killed them. Celebfaer's bow was in her hand, firing arrows as quickly as she could, her knife also at the ready in case one of the foul beings sunk up on her. Gandalf was also using his sword, slaying anything that came his way.  
  
Then, suddenly and without warning the Orcs retreated, moving aside and in the doors swept a cave troll, closely followed by more Orcs.  
  
Celebfaer eventually ran out of her arrows and she had killed many Orcs with them. So, she turned to watch the troll to see what it would do and if she could help in any way, her knife in her hand and ready to be used if anything should threaten her. The cave troll had cast Sam aside and when Aragorn had jumped in to attack it, the troll had grabbed the spear that Aragorn tried to kill it with and thrown Aragorn against the wall, knocking the wind out of him and a dazed look appeared on his face. Then the troll turned to find Frodo, who was defenseless now and it stabbed Frodo deep in the heart with the spear it had stolen from Aragorn, making Frodo scream in pain. Celebfaer looked at Frodo in disbelief, refusing to believe that the cave troll had just killed the most important member of the party.  
  
In a scream of furry she walked forward, her knife in hand and slashed at the troll trying to get it wherever she could and the blow landing on its foot, cutting quite deep, then cutting its leg as well. Before she could do anymore damage, the beast squealed in pain, then whirled around so fast that his hands rammed into her, throwing her backwards to thump into the wall quite hard, crushing her wings and throwing the hood of her cloak off, revealing her un-elven ears and hair.  
  
Celebfaer did not notice, as she jumped to her feet in an instant and loudly chanted a few, angry, unintelligible words at the troll. As she did, Legolas jumped onto the troll's head, and once the Fairy finished her words, the troll simply collapsed in a heap and Legolas had to jump once again to save himself from being thrown then crushed by the troll. The noise the beast made when it hit the ground was horrendous and all fighting ceased, leaving a deadly silence in the hall.  
  
The Orcs, seeing that their troll had been beaten, and hearing the power and command in Celebfaer's voice, fled, leaving the Company staring at Celebfaer with shocked faces as her hood was down and the look on her face was deadly. But, she did not see any of them; she rushed forward to Frodo, who was trying to stand.  
  
"Are you alright ringbearer?" She asked, the look on her face replaced with her normal look, though concern was clearly in her eyes and voice.  
  
"Yes, I am fine and I knew you were no Elf." Frodo said panting and taking a deep gulp of air before leaning back against the wall because his attempt to stand had failed.  
  
Celebfaer realised then that the hood was no longer up, and she quickly put it back in its place though the Company had already seen all that was needed.  
  
She turned around to see that all but the hobbits were looking at her in shock. When she looked at them Merry, Pippin and Sam quickly turned their gaze to Frodo, looking as though they were glad to see that he was alive, but unable to work out how. The rest of the Fellowship were looking at Celebfaer shocked, but for Aragorn and Gandalf it was merely because of how she had killed the cave troll. Neither had seen any of her spells and summons, so she could understand why, but she had no words for them that could comfort them because she did not quite know what it was she had done just yet. Boromir had his sword drawn and Gimli had his axe at the ready, both weapons were pointed in Celebfaer's direction, but Aragorn recovered from his shock first and stepped in before any could attack her, or try to kill her.  
  
"It is alright. Put your weapons down, she can do no harm and we have little time if we wish to escape." He said, and Boromir laughed.  
  
"Do no harm, she just killed that cave troll by the mere sound of her voice!" He said looking from her to Aragorn, wearily but Aragorn turned and stared at him.  
  
"She will not harm any that travels with us as a friend, now put your weapons down." Aragorn said, and the looks he gave them, made them lower their weapons, so he turned back around and walked over to where Frodo sat propped up against the wall. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Just give me a minute." He said, then taking a deep breath, he leaned on Aragorn's shoulder to help himself up before nodding. "Yes, I am fine." He said, then Aragorn turned back around but Boromir and Gimli were still looking at Celebfaer with caution. Legolas was even looking at her suspiciously, his hand resting on the top of his knife that hung by his side.  
  
"We must run!" Gandalf announced but when the Company did not seem to notice his words, he spoke again. "Now is no time for explanations we must go quickly." He added, then without another word, Aragorn took off, and the Company followed close behind, Celebfaer and Gandalf came last in line and Gandalf gave her an encouraging smile as she ran past. 


	13. Chapter 11: The Fall Of Gandalf

A/N: Thanks once again to all my reviewers and their fabulous comments. I like getting your feedback, even if it is to say that the story doesn't flow properly. Thanks once again and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story. Also this Chapter mainly covers things straight out of the book, so anything that appears in the book and this chapter is copyright of J.R.R Tolkien as well as the characters and places.  
  
Chapter 11: The Fall Of Gandalf  
  
They ran for a long time and not long after they started running they heard the sound of the drums again, ever pursuing and chasing as though they never tired.  
  
"The bridge is near!" Gandalf announced suddenly when it seemed as though the hobbits could go no further, though news of the end to Moria brought hope to their hearts and they were given a new burst of energy and were able to run on for a while longer yet.  
  
They made it to the little platform that lay before the narrow bridge, and they stood waiting for Gandalf to catch up. Arrows were flying towards them from somewhere, and Legolas shot back at them, never missing his target, but there were too many and his arrow supply was diminishing fast.  
  
"Cross the bridge, swords and weapons are no longer of use here." Gandalf announced when he came, hoping that they would do as he asked.  
  
Gimli crossed first, easily running and making it to the other side, then turning to watch the others. The hobbits went next and then came Boromir. When Boromir was halfway over, Legolas told Celebfaer to go, in between trying to shoot another Orc that was attacking with their arrows.  
  
"I may be of use to Gandalf Legolas, you go." She replied.  
  
"Celebfaer, you will be of no use to anyone, if you are dead and I am sure that the Lady of the Wood would not rejoice in the news that you fell into Shadow."  
  
"Legolas, you are more important than I for you are an heir to the throne!" She said back and then Aragorn spoke up, having had enough of their arguing particularly when there was no time for it.  
  
"The pair of you go, there is no time for arguing." Aragorn said, pushing Legolas first, but before he could push Celebfaer after him, Gandalf spoke up.  
  
"She is right. She may be of some use Aragorn. You follow Legolas, and if we do not make it you must lead them on." Gandalf said and Celebfaer looked at him then nodded.  
  
So, Aragorn followed Legolas and Celebfaer followed Aragorn.  
  
They were halfway over when arrows started to come from near the doors again, so Legolas stopped and turned to make a shot but before he could he gave a cry of horror, the notched arrow, falling from the bow and into the darkness below the bridge. The look of horror that was on his face, Celebfaer had never seen on any Elf before. So, she turned to look back to see what had caused the cry for if it could scare Legolas then it truly must be something one must fear. When she saw what it was, fear filled her also and she wished she had not looked.  
  
"A Balrog!" Legolas wailed.  
  
"Durin's Bane." Gimli cried from the other side of the bridge, and Celebfaer turned and prodded Aragorn to make him continue on. She did not want them to be caught on the bridge when that thing got there because she knew that she and Gandalf had to fight it alone.  
  
Stories had been told of Balrog's in Lothlorien, and that Balrog that was in Moria was one she wished most not to encounter. It was said that it was the deadliest of all beings that walked Middle Earth and that it could consume your soul if you looked into its eyes. So, not looking to the other side of the bridge, as she was halfway across and knew if she saw the others she would run back there. So, she turned to face the Balrog, hoping she looked braver than she felt. Gandalf was just coming onto the bridge now, his eyes focused on the bridge below him, and Celebfaer waited for him.  
  
When all save Celebfaer and Gandalf had made it to the other side of the bridge, they turned around to watch, hoping that Gandalf and Celebfaer would be able to tackle this new devilry.  
  
Gandalf stopped halfway across the bridge, then called out to them. "I must hold the way." He said, then his gaze fell upon Celebfaer as she stood only a meter away from him, a terrified look on her face. "Celebfaer stand a little back and if it looks as though it will break through you must do something to stop it!" He added to her and she nodded, trying to look braver and the Wizard felt sorry for her, but he knew that if he could not stop the Balrog, she would be able to. Her power was becoming quite strong and he knew she would do what needed to be done, no matter how much it scared her.  
  
"Mirthrandir, you are very brave indeed. I shall try my best, my friend." She said him, and he nodded to her, a smile on his face.  
  
"You are stronger than you let on fair one. And I wish I had more time to see what you truly are capable of, but we shall see what happens in the next few minutes. You must stop it if I fail." He said and she nodded, she knew why.  
  
"The rest of you get out. This is not a battle any can win, save with magic." Gandalf replied, though Aragorn and Borormir stepped forward to the top of the bridge.  
  
"You do not stand alone Gandalf. Isildur's heir stands with you." Aragorn said.  
  
"As does Gondor!" Boromir called.  
  
But before Gandalf could reply, the Balrog entered and it took all of Gandalf's attention. Celebfaer watched it closely trying not to give any indication that she was as scared as she felt.  
  
But looking at it properly made her realise that it was the ugliest beast she had ever seen though she knew she would never see a beast more fearful than that one. Its eyes were the flames of fires and flames licked its legs and arms, making it appear as though it were a devil sent from hell. The Balrog held a deadly whip that was red hot and though it hung loosely by the beast's side, Celebfaer knew that it would be the most deadly weapon anyone could possess.  
  
"You cannot pass." Gandalf said, then the Balrog tried to attack but Gandalf stood his ground. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow. You cannot pass." He said once more though in a firm and commanding voice this time.  
  
The Balrog then jumped onto the Bridge and Celebfaer, felt the shock of all it's weight underneath her feet, so she quickly started to call the earth spirit, hoping to hold the bridge together so that they would not all fall off.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir had started to head in the aid of both of them, hoping that they could do something.  
  
At that moment, the wizard raised his staff then brought it back down on the bridge, and tje bridge broke at the Balrog's feet. As the Balrog fell its whip took hold of Gandalf's ankles and he fell to the edge, holding onto it by his fingertips.  
  
"Mirthrandir!" Celebfaer called, abandoning her spell as she started to run forward, but Aragorn was suddenly behind her and caught her before she could travel any further than a step.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said one last time and then his grip gave way and he was gone. Those last three words however, would echo in their minds for as long as they lived for they knew that they were the words of a man that was in his final moments of life and that there had been nothing they could do to help him.  
  
"He is right, we must go." Aragorn cried and he and Boromir started to run back down the bridge as it started to collapse.  
  
Celebfaer stood for a few seconds in shock, not knowing what to do barely hearing Legolas call her name as she became numb, not believing that the great wizard known as Mirthrandir had fallen. She had never thought that a thing like that was possible and it pained her heart to see it, for Gandalf was a great wizard and a very dear friend to Celebfaer.  
  
"Celebfaer, run!" Legolas called, trying to run forward, but Aragorn heard him and turned then ran back down the bridge to where she stood, staring into the chasm that Gandalf had fallen into.  
  
"Celebfaer we must go before this bridge collapses. You are almost home in the woods of Lothlorien!" He said putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her back to life and out of her numb world where nothing existed. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the spot where she had last seen Gandalf and then ran after Aragorn, the pain in her heart not leaving her.  
  
Aragorn took the lead and they ran until they burst out into the bright sunshine of the day and once out of bow-shot of the gate, Aragorn halted and allowed them a short time to grieve.  
  
Celebfaer fell to her knees, too shocked to weep, she was numb and felt as though she would never feel pain again. She only felt like that for a few seconds before the mental barrier that she had created to block the pain in her wings, crumbled and she allowed herself to feel the damage the troll had done to her wings. Her back was throbbing as though it were on fire and she wondered if she would ever be able to cleanse them this time as she knew that there was more damage done. Then the numbness disappeared and she felt the loss of a friend. The loss of Gandalf hit her and it was as if she had lost part of herself and the pain of that feeling over beared the pain in her back and for a few seconds she could not breathe from the intensity of the pain.  
  
But Aragorn would only allow them a few minutes to grieve for Gandalf, for he knew that when the night fell the Orcs would come out in search of them and they needed to be far away by then. He had blocked out the pain, so that he would be able to delay it for a few more days. He needed to get the rest to safety before he could let himself grieve.  
  
"We must continue though we have lost a dear friend and companion we must continue on. At nightfall the Orcs shall come out and terrorize the land and we shall need to be long gone before then." He said and Celebfaer knew he was right, so she stood up and rebuilt the barrier to block out her own pain. "Legolas, help them up." He added and Legolas' face that had looked as though it were on the verge of tears, hardened once more. "Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said again.  
  
So, they were brought back to life again and Legolas headed for Sam, to help him to his feet. Boromir roused Merry and Pippin, while Gimli tried to help them to their feet as well. Aragorn was about to tend to Frodo when he saw Celebfaer walk over to him, so he stood and waited for them to be up and ready to move, fighting to prolong the grief that he knew he would feel once in the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
"Come Frodo, the loss is great but we must put it to the back of our minds for a moment. Aragorn is right, we need to get to safety before we can allow ourselves to grieve." Celebfaer told Frodo, putting a hand on the hobbit's shoulder trying to reassure him.  
  
Frodo didn't seem to feel anything, not even her hand on his shoulder. He just nodded, then willingly walked to where the rest of the group were and they all followed where Aragorn led with heavy hearts and unimaginable sorrow.  
  
Aragorn led them at a great pace and eventually after some miles Frodo and Sam started to lag behind, their sorrow, mixed with the injuries that had gotten in Moria finally taking its toll. So, Aragorn and Boromir carried the two hobbits for a while before Aragorn allowed the Company to rest.  
  
Then, Aragorn tended to the wounds.  
  
It was revealed that Frodo was indeed all right because he had a mail of mithril and the most damage that had been done were bruises.  
  
"So that explains one thing." Boromir said, then he looked at Celebfaer as if he was ready to kill her if she tried to do anything to anyone of the company. "Now I believe it is your turn to explain. What are you?" He demanded and she stared at him for a few minutes, debating whether or not to lie, before she decided to tell the truth.  
  
"It is simple." She replied. "I am no Elf, that you saw clearly enough, though I have dwelt with Elves for over 2000 years."  
  
"Celebfaer, what did you do to that troll?" Legolas asked amazement and disbelief in his voice.  
  
"I killed it, though I had thought too late." She said, looking at Frodo. "How I killed it, shall not be told for it is forbidden and only used in times of great need."  
  
"That still does not explain it all." Gimli said his hand on his axe, as though he were ready to draw it if she said something that he did not like. At that point in her life, she would have welcomed the axe to free her from the pain that she was feeling.  
  
"It is alright. I am a friend and mean no harm. My people have never joined wars, though we come to cleanse the land afterwards. I am of a folk called Fairies." She answered.  
  
"Fairies are a myth!" Boromir said angrily. "And you have no wings!"  
  
Celebfaer looked at Boromir, knowing now that he would never trust her, even if she saved his life, never would he trust her. She debated whether or not to show him her terribly torn wings to make him believe her, but Aragorn stood up and interrupted before she could, giving her a look that told her no.  
  
"We must go for we have some miles to travel before we are truly safe and we could only allow a small amount of time for rest." He said and before Boromir could demand more of an explanation, or Celebfaer could reveal her wings Aragorn turned and led the Company off to continue at the same pace, once more, hoping that they would follow. 


	14. Chapter 12: Lothlórien

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone that reviewed. You guys are great!  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story. Also this Chapter mainly covers things straight out of the book, so anything that appears in the book and this chapter is copyright of J.R.R Tolkien as well as the characters and places.  
  
Chapter 12: Lothlorien  
  
It grew dark and after some time the Company came to the borders of Lothlorien, which eased Celebfaer's heart as she felt as though she were coming home. Legolas could not contain his delight though he was upset that it were not spring and disappointed that he could not see the Golden leaves on the trees. Celebfaer found it amusing to watch him for she had never seen his eyes light up as brightly as they did when he talked about the trees in Lothlorien and how he wished to see them. And seeing the elf walk through Lorien looking around like a small child made her want to laugh. Aragorn told them all that they were a long way away from the Gates, so they could not linger for very long, though his own heart was eased at the sight of the Golden wood.  
  
"Though let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind." Aragorn said and Gimli sneered.  
  
"If Elves indeed still dwell in the darkening wood." He said looking at Celebfaer.  
  
Gimli no longer held her in the high favour that he once did, for she had never told them the complete truth and in that she had seemed very much like an Elf. Though eventually he would forgive her and they would become friends again, he was still a little touchy for he could not believe than a Fairy; a being of legend was actually walking in front of his very own eyes. That was the stuff told to children when they were scared at night and could not sleep. The Fairies would protect them while they slept, or so most races told their children and Gimli was having a little trouble believing that he had not recognised a Fairy, until she had been forced to tell them what she was.  
  
"They dwell there. The fairest of all Elves dwells in this wood and you will be nice to her Master Dwarf for she has a kind heart and knows all." Celebfaer told Gimli, fixing him with a hard stare and Gimli quickly dropped his gaze and looked away, causing Aragorn to smile.  
  
"Only evil need fear these woods or those that bring evil with them, but I shall lead you to the Gates and then you shall judge for yourself Gimli." Aragorn said and then he entered the forest.  
  
They walked for a time before coming across a stream that was called Nimrodel and Legolas sung a song about the maiden it was named after. His voice was sweet and the song lightened the mood of the group, letting them forget their own grief for a short time. He sung the song beautifully and it was almost as good as the way the Elves in Lothlorien sung it. It made Celebfaer smile because she had not heard happy songs such as that for a long time and it reminded her that she was in fact very close to her home.  
  
After a brief rest at the stream of Nimrodel, they continued on and Celebfaer put her hood on further so that none of her hair could be seen and only her face, as she was always seen in Lorien. Though her cloak was rugged and torn in a few places she knew that once she was back in her rooms she would feel like herself once again, after a long and hot bath.  
  
As the afternoon wore on and day started to settle into night, the company came among quite tall trees and Legolas looked around in wonder. "These trees are beautiful beyond words! I shall climb up and see learn what I may of them." He said and Celebfaer put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I do not think that is wise Legolas." She said but he ignored her and started to climb anyway.  
  
He had only gotten a little way up before a voice spoke suddenly in a commanding tone, taking Legolas by surprise and causing him to drop from the tree, looking up to see what it was that had said it.  
  
"Daro!" It said. The voice then continued in an Elven tongue and none save Aragorn, Celebfaer and Legolas could understand.  
  
"Have no fear, we know that Celebfaer, scholar of the Lady travels with you and also another of our kind. All we ask is that Celebfaer, the ringbearer and the Northern Elf climb up." The voice said and Legolas answered, then reported to the others what the Elves had said.  
  
Then a ladder was let down and Legolas ran up lightly as was his way. Frodo followed and then Sam shot up as well behind him.  
  
"Have no fear my young hobbits, I will make sure you do not fall." Celebfaer said as she followed them up, carefully as she had not used the ladders before because she rarely climbed the trees when she was outside the city.  
  
Once up on the platform that the Elves were on they saw that there were three Elves. When Celebfaer finally made it up, one of the Elves uncovered a light then looked at the hobbits then her.  
  
"Haldir how is the Lady?" Celebfaer asked and Haldir nodded.  
  
"She is well. Though we feared you were dead when your horse came back but two weeks ago but I have heard that it sent message that you were coming and with you there would be others." Haldir answered and she nodded. "How many are there?"  
  
"There are nine." Legolas replied. "Myself, Celebfaer, four hobbits and two men. One of whom is Aragorn son of Arathorn."  
  
"The name of Aragorn is known well in Lorien." Haldir nodded. "But that was only eight that you spoke of."  
  
"The ninth is a Dwarf." Legolas responded.  
  
"A Dwarf?" Haldir cried, then he spoke quickly and quietly with his companions before he spoke again. "I cannot allow him to pass."  
  
"He is a kind Dwarf and I give you my word that he will not do anything foolish." Celebfaer said and Haldir looked at her for a short while before he nodded, reluctantly.  
  
"Forgive me Halflings." He said then remembering that they were there. "I have not introduced myself. I am Haldir and these are my brothers Rumil and Orophin. They speak little of the Common Language, so they mean no offence if they do not talk to you." He said and the hobbits told Haldir they understood, then introduced themselves.  
  
So it was worked out that Legolas would go back down to send the other two hobbits up and the rest of them would sleep in the next tree over.  
  
"Celebfaer, we wish to talk to you of your journey so you shall stay here." He said and she nodded, after all Haldir was in charge of the Lady's guard so his command was to be obeyed as though it were the same as a command from the Lady.  
  
So the night drew on and eventually the hobbits fell asleep and then Haldir, his brothers and Celebfaer remained awake, talking. Celebfaer wished for news of Lorien since she had been away and Haldir greatly gave it. Though Rumil and Orophin left the platform once the hobbits went to sleep so that they could scout around and look out for Orcs. So, Celebfaer was left talking to Haldir, which she did not mind in the slightest because she and Haldir had become good friends over the years that she had been a scholar of the Lady.  
  
*************************  
  
The next day they journeyed through the woods Lorien with Haldir and his brother Rumil because Orophin had already been sent back to get more Elves to defend the borders from the Orcs. Legolas was looking around at the trees as though he had died and gone to heaven, while Celebfaer felt her pain and grief start to fade away, glad to be home among the trees of Lothlorien once again. They always seemed to have a soothing affect on her, and when she was angry she would walk through the woods and be calm and at ease once again.  
  
Once they crossed the river an argument broke out over Gimli being blindfolded, to which Aragorn announced that all of the Company including Legolas would be blindfolded, much to the Elf's disgust.  
  
It was that moment that Celebfaer announced that she would meet them in Lorien as there was a place that she desired to go before coming to her home. Haldir permitted it for she was of his folk and Aragorn looked at her then nodded.  
  
"And so we part ways and you leave the Company. Your presence has been a pleasure to all of the Company." Aragorn said and she laughed.  
  
"Do not speak of goodbye. I shall meet you all in Lorien in a short time, until then I wish you all well." Then she turned to Gimli. "Master Gimli, you will remember what I said or these Elves will take no pity on you, if you dishonor the Lady. Nor shall I." She told him and he nodded.  
  
Then she turned and walked off up the river a way, glad to finally be on her own for a while so that she could think and grieve for the loss of Gandalf quietly. 


	15. Chapter 13: The Lady of The Wood

A/N: I just thought I'd update two chapters today, because all the reviews put me in a happy mood and because both chapters are rather short, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story. Also this Chapter mainly covers things straight out of the book, so anything that appears in the book and this chapter is copyright of J.R.R Tolkien as well as the characters and places.  
  
Chapter 13: The Lady Of The Wood  
  
Eventually after a few hours, Celebfaer came to the spot she was looking for. The spot were Elrond had found her all those years ago. There was no sign of any spoiling of the land and the river beside the spot flowed on as though it had not a care in the world. Seeing the spot however, did not trigger her memory and cause her to remember where the Fairies dwelt and how she had came to be there, which made her quite sad because she had hoped that it would.  
  
Once she got there, Celebfaer took off her cloak and bathed her wings. They were grateful for it and the pain that had been caused from the troll throwing her against the wall was finally washed away. She bathed her wings for almost an hour, whispering some words that were used to cleanse the earth and when she withdrew her wings from the water she tried to move them and they fluttered slightly.  
  
She smiled when she saw this because normally they moved in the slightest way, as though a very gentle breeze was blowing them when she tried to move them. So, she waited patiently for them to dry before she got up, donned her cloak and headed for Lothlorien as quickly as her feet would carry her.  
  
She arrived just before dusk of that same day and first went to the stables to see her horse.  
  
The horse welcomed her and she spoke to it softly, rubbing its nose and praising it for the journey it had made, asking it if anything had hindered its journey. But the horse was happy to see her and nothing had befallen it on its journey, so after spending a small amount of time with the horse, Celebfaer left it and headed up to find Galadriel.  
  
The Lady was in her private rooms, but Celebfaer was allowed to enter, because the Lady had given the servants orders that if ever her scholar needed her, no matter what the Lady was doing Celebfaer was allowed to enter. Galadriel smiled when she saw Celebfaer, though she was clothed ruggedly as the journey had taken it toll and Galadriel liked the look of the slightly torn cloak, it somehow looked right on Celebfaer. Galadriel had always felt that Celebfaer had more of a purpose in life than to just dwell with the Elves and try to find her people.  
  
"Celebfaer, you have not been away long but your absence was felt. I heard that you had come and now I wonder if the rest of your Company are with you." Galadriel said when Celebfaer was seated.  
  
"I do not know Lady, for I left them with Haldir at the crossing of the river. I needed to bathe my wings though I bring you some ill news."  
  
"Ill news? What is it child?"  
  
Celebfaer paused for a few seconds, debating whether or not to tell Galadriel about Gandalf, but she made up her mind that it would be better if the Company were present when the Lady was told. So, Celebfaer told her the other bad news, which was nothing compared with the loss of Gandalf. "The Company know of my nature, though they were not warned against telling others."  
  
"The Company has Aragorn and I gather he will make them realise the importance of your secrecy my child." Galadriel said and Celebfaer nodded. "You have done well to hide the fact as long as you did and I do believe that it could not be avoided telling them any further when you did tell them."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Well now, you must ready yourself for a feast tonight in honor of the Company, which may I remind you, includes yourself." The Lady said.  
  
"Thank you my Lady." Celebfaer replied and bowed before she took leave to return to her rooms.  
  
In her rooms she stayed for quite some time, preparing herself for the feast, knowing that if she were not clothed in only the best silk cloaks then the Lady would be disappointed. However, the smooth silk gowns and cloaks felt weird on her skin after all her time traveling in the heavy warm cloaks that she had worn on the journey. The silks she thought useless as they were only made to be looked at and admired and Celebfaer felt that she did not want that anymore. She had just finished getting ready when she heard someone knock on the door to her rooms. It was one of Galadriel's servants and she led Celebfaer to the dinning hall.  
  
Celebfaer was to be seated next to Galadriel, on her left because Celeborn sat to her right. The Elves of Lorien had just accepted that Celebfaer though only a scholar of the Lady, was in high favour of the Lady and always sat next to her in feasts as though Celebfaer were apart of the family.  
  
However, when the Company arrived at the room, they were all a little shocked to see Celebfaer. She knew it would have been the case because now that she was in Lorien she was dressed as she always was in the same silver and whites of the other Elves. Galadriel herself had weaved the cloaks, and on them was embroidery that surpassed the work of even the best weaver and Celebfaer felt like a queen when she wore them, though the beauty of her garments were nothing compared with those that were worn by Galadriel and Celeborn themselves. The embroidery on the silvery white cloak she was wearing that night was all in blue to signify the water spirit that she was able to call, given the need. Though only Galadriel, Celeborn and herself knew that meaning the rest of the Elves just thought it symbolized the water that she was found near.  
  
As the members of the Company arrived Celeborn greeted them and welcomed them each to fair Lorien by name. When all of the Company were seated he looked around at all of them, including Celebfaer and it was a few minutes before he spoke and the whole hall was silent.  
  
"There are only nine here of the ten that set forth. Was there some change of council after the messages were sent from Elrond?" Celeborn asked and Galadriel answered.  
  
"Nay, there was not." She said, speaking for the first time to the Company, her musical voice flowing out into the whole hall and the hobbits looked at her in wonder and delight. "Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company but he did not come to the borders of this land. Tell us where he is for I greatly desired to speak with him." She added.  
  
"Alas, he fell into Shadow. He remained in Moria and was unable to escape." Aragorn replied, dropping his gaze to the floor as he spoke of such ill tidings.  
  
"That is ill news indeed." Celeborn said.  
  
"Celebfaer, why was I not informed of this on your arrival?" Galadriel asked the Fairy then and she looked at the Lady.  
  
"The loss is still fresh in my mind and the grief too new my Lady. I wished not to speak of it unless I were asked, for the loss is great." She replied and Galadriel nodded just as Frodo stood up to speak.  
  
"Our grief is great and the loss unmendable." He said. "He was our guide and in Moria when there was no hope left he saved us and fell."  
  
"Tell us the full tale of his loss for it would take a great being to defeat Gandalf." Celeborn said and so Aragorn recounted the events that led to the falling of Gandalf.  
  
Afterwards Galadriel and Celeborn spoke more words to the Company at the end of which the Lady held every members eyes for a time before moving on to the next. Legolas and Aragorn were the only two that endured the gaze long. Celebfaer was spared, though she knew that after the feast Galadriel would have a few words to her when they were alone.  
  
"Now you are weary but I do not doubt that you are all hungry also, so eat with us then you shall rest and have refuge here until you are healed and refreshed." She said.  
  
So, the feast started and there was a great amount of food to be had, but it seemed that once the feast was finished, the news of Gandalf's fall had saddened many so there was no dancing or merry making in Lothlorien that night. 


	16. Chapter 14: A Love Denied

Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 14: A Love Denied  
  
After the feast was over, the Company were shown their sleeping couches on the ground by Haldir and the Lady summoned Celebfaer to come to her rooms.  
  
When she entered Galadriel had her back to Celebfaer though she sensed that it was Celebfaer that had entered the room.  
  
"You have changed much in your time away from Lothlorien." Galadriel said before she turned around to look at Celebfaer, her eyes seeking Celebfaer's.  
  
"I have changed my Lady? I have grieved for Mirthrandir in the past few days and that grief, as well as the length of the journey has taken its toll." She replied.  
  
"That is true, but it was not what I meant, my child." The Lady said and then she looked into Celebfaer's eyes and Celebfaer as always rose to the challenge and continued to stare into the Lady's eyes until Galadriel smiled and set her free. "You have discovered many things, experienced new things though the greatest thing that you experienced is evident in your heart."  
  
"Of what do you speak my Lady?" Celebfaer asked bowing her head, to look at her feet.  
  
"You have encountered love." Galadriel responded and Celebfaer looked at her then shook her head, trying to deny what she knew the Lady could see as clearly as the stars in the night sky.  
  
"Nay, I have not. It is forbidden for a Fairy to love one of another race." She replied looking straight at Galadriel and Galadriel smiled.  
  
"Race does not matter in love. Ask Aragorn and Arwen if it matters, ask Luthien Tinuviel of her love for Beren. Ask Legolas and he will tell you that it does not matter if you were the daughter of Sauron himself for nothing can change his love. You too feel that love, though you do not know it now, it is the truth that I speak. As you are my scholar I will give you some words of advice in this matter and pray that you heed them. Love once found should never be denied, no matter what form it takes." Galadriel said and Celebfaer bowed once again.  
  
"Your words are wise though you do not understand the way of a Fairy."  
  
"I do not believe you yourself understand the true way of a Fairy." Galadriel said and Celebfaer looked at her, the anger flaring in the Fairy's eyes, Galadriel just stared back at her 'Scholar'. "But that is enough talk for one night, tomorrow we shall continue with our talks as I greatly desire to see what you have learnt. Aragorn was not speaking of something that took place in the mines of Moria and I fear it had to do with you. But tonight is not the time." Galadriel said lifting the mood and the anger in Celebfaer's eyes was not as intense, causing Galadriel to smile. "I bid you sleep well and I shall look tomorrow at your wings to try to cleanse them."  
  
With that, Celebfaer back to her normal obedient self, nodded and bowed once more. "You are wise my Lady and I bid you sweet dreams until tomorrow when next we speak." She said and then she walked out of Galadriel's rooms.  
  
The Elves outside were singing, grieving over the loss of Gandalf and Celebfaer sighed then went to find her favourite pond in all of Lothlorien.  
  
She sat by it thinking deeply and Haldir found her there later as he had searched her for a small amount of time before thinking of the pond. She and Haldir had become good friends over the years and he looked on her as a younger sister as she was many years younger than him, though he had trained her with the bow and knifes too, by the request of Galadriel.  
  
"Celebfaer what ails you?" He asked her and she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"I fear the Lady no longer sees me as she used to."  
  
"You have grown much in you months away from Lothlorien, there is a spirit and determination in you that was not there before you left. Are you thinking of leaving us?" He asked her and she looked at him a smile on her lips.  
  
"Nay. Haldir Lothlorien is the only home that I would choose as it is the fairest of all Elf dwellings and my life is not complete unless I dwell here though I feel as though something is missing."  
  
"So our greatest wonder, the Fairy has found something she loves more than Lothlorien. He is worthy of it Celebfaer though he has a great journey ahead of him."  
  
"What do you hint at Haldir?" She demanded, the anger flashing in her eyes once more and he smiled in response.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood forest of course. I do believe that at the feast many she-elves were trying to get his attention, though he did talk to them his attention was elsewhere."  
  
"He aims at me you say? His aim is too low for he is worthy of a great and fair she-elf, and who better than Lurien. She is young, fair and niece of Elrond of Rivendell, cousin to Arwen. Worthy of a Prince." She said and Haldir laughed.  
  
"I have heard that Legolas has an aim hard to be beaten with an arrow. He rarely misses his target, or so it is said." Haldir said then he bowed his head slightly and walked off, leaving her to think on his words. Haldir had a habit of doing that to her.  
  
Celebfaer looked into the pond then ran her hand through it, disturbing the peace of the pond in her frustration, then she headed downwards to the place where the Company were to be sleeping.  
  
The hobbits were not awake, but Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn were still awake, talking quietly. Legolas was no where to be found. Aragorn sensed Celebfaer's presence first as he had grown up with Elves and his senses were as good as an Elf.  
  
"It seems the Lady's scholar has come to speak with us." Aragorn announced then he turned his head in her direction and Boromir and Gimli did also. She stepped into their sight as they did and she smiled at the three.  
  
"My lady Celebfaer, I apologise for my harsh words a few days gone you are in high favour of the Lady and therefore my words were uncalled for." Gimli said then, bowing to her.  
  
"Master Gimli, there is no need for apologies. I am just glad you remembered my warning and am deeply sorry that you had to be blindfolded to walk through the forest, as it is of great wonder and splendor." She replied and he nodded.  
  
"Yes for the Lady graces it with her beauty." He said and she smiled, thinking how odd it was that the Dwarf had changed his views about Elves after seeing the Lady.  
  
"Why do you come now that you are among your friends?" Boromir asked and it was clear that he would not forgive her for not telling the truth.  
  
"Boromir you are under the protection of the Lady and you should have no anger or hurt after staying a few days this city. Yet I can see that you will not change."  
  
"You deceived us!" He said and she shook her head.  
  
"No, you just all assumed I was an Elf." She said softly, making sure there were no Elves to hear her. "Had you have asked I may have outright told you, but you would have needed to ask the right question." She said and Boromir looked at her.  
  
"Words! We have had enough of your riddles......." He started, but Aragorn cut him off.  
  
"Enough Boromir. I think it is time we all went to bed. There is no evil in this place so please do not poison it with harsh words." Aragorn said then he turned to Celebfaer. "You came here for a reason and to say something?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
"I just wished to tell you all that I was glad that you allowed me to accompany you all, this far into your journey. The rest of the journey will be long and tiresome but I feel that it will succeed. It must or it is the end of all beings on Middle Earth." She said and Boromir mumbled something then walked off and Gimli bowed once more.  
  
"The pleasure was ours fair one." He said and then he yawned. "But I am tiresome and wish for some rest." He added before he turned and walked off to his bed.  
  
"Do you seek Legolas, Faer hen?" Aragorn asked her then and she smiled.  
  
"I did but it appears as though you shall be in Lorien for a time so I shall seek him at a later date." She said and Aragorn laughed.  
  
"I think some she-elves whisked him away to try and catch his attention but an hour gone if that is of help." He said and she nodded.  
  
"Thank you Estel. Once more you have proved yourself helpful though I do say beware of Boromir, I sense something evil at work in his heart." She said the she bowed. "I shall come back to see the Company and the hobbits when I am allowed so that you are not alone among the Elves as few of them speak the Common Language." She said then she smiled. "I wish you sweet dreams Estel." She added before she turned and walked off through the trees.  
  
She wasn't walking long before she heard Legolas's voice, so she walked in the direction of it and observed from a distance before deciding if it was worth interrupting.  
  
Lurien's mother was talking with him and he was surrounded by various other she-elves that had daughters ready for marriage.  
  
Legolas looked as though he was worried that if he did not find a way to escape soon they would have him wedded to one of the daughters before the night was over. It made her smile to see the worried look in the Elf's eyes and Celebfaer watched for a while longer.  
  
"My sister, Celebrian, was Elrond's wife so my daughter has some claim to higher elves than the rest of these......" Lurien's mother said trailing off and Legolas turned to look at her.  
  
"In Mirkwood it does not matter what lineage an Elf is from and I am sure my father will choose a suitable bride for me when the time comes that I need a wife." Legolas said smartly, empathizing the words 'my father' and 'choose' and hoping that the she-elves around him would take the hint.  
  
"But then how will you enjoy your married life. You must have a beautiful wife, one that matches your own greatness instead of some tramp picked out for you." Another of the Elves that surrounded him said and he turned to look at her, mock anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"You call the she-elves of Mirkwood tramps? Although some do not compare in beauty to the she-elves of Lothlorien, I would not call them tramps." Legolas said quite irritated.  
  
That was when Celebfaer decided to interrupt and save him an argument.  
  
"Ladies I think that you should give the poor Elf a rest. He has traveled far and must be weary from his travels not to mention weary in heart at the loss of a good friend." She said, stepping forward into the place where the Elves had surrounded him.  
  
"The Lady Celebfaer is right, I am weary and although it is calming and peaceful in Lothlorien I am in great need of rest." He said. "And I seem to have forgotten the way back to the couches, Lady Celebfaer, would you show me back to my sleeping place?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
"Of course Master Greenleaf." She said being formal as she was not considered high among Elves at all and to call a Prince by his first name when she was not of equal rank would be blasphemy to the she-elves that were present. Besides, in their eyes a scholar of the Lady was merely that, nothing of great importance and certainly not worthy of the Prince of Mirkwood's attention. So, Celebfaer turned to the other Elves, inclining her head slightly. "Ladies I suggest that you try to get some sleep, for you may be able to show Master Greenleaf your daughters tomorrow when he is refreshed and his heart is less weary." She said then she added to Legolas. "The couches where the rest of the Company rests are this way."  
  
"Thank you my ladies, but you will have to excuse me for I am very weary from my journey." He said, bowing to each and kissing their hands before following Celebfaer, who had already walked a way off into the forest.  
  
Legolas eventually caught up to her and when he was sure there was no one watching, he took her hand and came around in front of her causing her to stop, taking her other hand as well.  
  
"Thank you Celebfaer. I thought I would never get away from them."  
  
"You thank me too soon for tomorrow they will have their daughters lined up to meet you dressed in their best ball gowns in hope that you will choose their daughter over the rest Master Greenleaf." She said, bowing her head slightly and he laughed.  
  
"It will do them no good for my heart has already made its choice. How much longer are you going to deny what there is between us?"  
  
"By advice of the Lady I shall not deny it, Master Greenleaf, but in the eyes of all the Elves of Lothlorien, I am merely a scholar of the Lady and not worthy of the attention of a Prince." She said and he smiled at her, then frowned.  
  
"Celebfaer, I have told you to simply call me Legolas. There is no need for formalities." He said and she nodded, then looked at her feet.  
  
"Legolas, we cannot be seen in Lothlorien together for the elves such as Lurien's mother will try to tell everyone that I bewitched you. There are some Elves who do not like the fact that I was healed by the Lady then taken on as her Scholar. Though I will no longer deny the feelings that I have for you, even though it is still rather confusing for me. I have never felt anything like this before Legolas." She said and he smiled, then placed his hands gently under her chin and brought her face up so that she was looking at him, before he softly kissed her.  
  
"I only fear that my stay in Lothlorien will be too short and there are no guarantees that any of the Fellowship will live much beyond the destruction of the ring." He said looking deep into her eyes and she knew his words to be true, as she knew she had to tell him of her own quest.  
  
"I too have a journey to make, though I do not wish to embark on it yet for it is dangerous and the path is long, though I must one day. If that quest succeeds however I will not be able to walk among Elves as I do now. I shall search for my people and no longer will I walk the world cloaked and hidden from it." She said and he nodded in understanding.  
  
"If I am able I will travel with you on this quest, I shall and may I be able to protect you when you least expect to be attacked." He replied, bowing his head slightly as he made his pledge.  
  
"But while I am in Lothlorien I am under the Lady's command and our talks are often long and tiresome so I shall not have much time for you I am afraid." Celebfaer told him.  
  
"It does not matter. I shall find ways." He said with a slight smile and she laughed.  
  
"But now I must be leading you back to the couches where the others sleep."  
  
"I know the way, my love I just needed an excuse to get away and talk to you." He said then he kissed her hand lightly. "I shall see you often before we depart from Lothlorien, but until then I bid you farewell my Lady." He said and then he ran off, away through the trees and back to the couches, where he slept silently and peacefully.  
  
Celebfaer stood where he left her for a small amount of time realising that he had just called her 'my love' and until then, they had never spoken of love. The way he had said it so casually as though it just rolled off his tongue had shocked her a little. It seemed weird to hear him mention the word 'love' for Celebfaer was new to the emotion. She did not know if it was indeed love that she felt for Legolas, but while he was in Lothlorien she had time to work it out. Besides, Aragorn was right, if Legolas had hope of coming back to something, it would make the journey a little easier.  
  
Celebfaer did not stand there for long and after a minute or two, she walked back to her rooms and the smile that was on her face reflected the happiness that she was feeling. It was almost the first time in her years among the Elves that she had been truly happy and that thought was what made her smile. 


	17. Chapter 15: Training, Learning and Medit...

A/N: If anyone has any questions about anything that I have written in this fic or about fairies or Celebfaer, then please feel free to leave the question in the review and I will try to answer it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy another installment of this fic.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 15: Training, Learning and Meditation  
  
The next day, as was normal for Galadriel and Celebfaer, they were up early and off for a walk in the woods for one of their talks.  
  
"So tell me of this cave troll." Galadriel said when they were at their normal spot.  
  
"I do not know what came over me. After it stabbed the ringbearer, I became angry and slashed at it. The troll then whirled around, swinging its arms and I was hit by one and flung against the wall. Angry because I knew that the troll may have badly damaged my wings beyond repair forever, I let loose the deadliest spell I knew on the troll."  
  
"And what did the spell do?"  
  
"It is forbidden to say." She said, lowering her eyes and Galadriel looked at her.  
  
"Do you say that because it is the truth or because you do not know? Celebfaer, you frightened people with that spell and I think it best I know what it was in case it is unleashed once more in a fit of anger. That way I may be able to have a little hope in doing something about it before any major damage is done." She said, the power that she held clearly in her voice, so that Celebfaer had no other choice than to tell her.  
  
"It was not a spirit spell but the last one that we ever learn. It is never supposed to be used unless in grave danger because it takes a lot of control that is beyond most Fairies and can kill the weaker ones. It stops the heart of an enemy and kills them where they stand." She replied, reluctantly, hanging her head.  
  
"Celebfaer that surely is a deadly spell and it is probably best that the rest of the Elves knew that it was not you that killed the troll."  
  
"All members of the Fellowship saw and that was when it was revealed to them that I was not an Elf. My hood fell off my head when I was thrown back and the words of the spell scared the Orcs away. If I could have remembered the spell then maybe I could have killed the Balrog also before it killed Mirthrandir." She said sadly and Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"Child it is not your fault that Gandalf the Grey fell so do not blame yourself."  
  
"I do not, only I feel as though if I had remembered the words I could have killed the Balrog, but fear gripped me when I saw it and I could not remember the spell nor anything else."  
  
"The spell would have been unaffective because Balrog's have no heart. Some things are meant to happen for the good of all, so do not trouble yourself with dark thoughts child. Now, let me see your wings." She said, so Celebfaer took her cloak off and allowed Galadriel to see her wings. "They do not look any more damaged other than a bruise on your shoulder blades." Galadriel said then she closed her eyes and mummered some words that Celebfaer could not hear and the pain was no longer as bad as it had been but was now just a dull ache. "You were lucky."  
  
"My Lady I have been told of a way to cleanse my wings and get them restored to their original beauty, though the road is dangerous, long and full of peril I wish one day to try it." She said and Galadriel just nodded.  
  
"You are not obliged to stay here Celebfaer, you are a free spirit and allowed to come and go as you please though if you must go on this road I would will you to take at least one Elf that is trained for battle with you." She said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"I shall my Lady. Though I do not intend to leave yet. I should like to stay in Lothlorien for a time before I begin my journey." Celebfaer said.  
  
So the two sat there talking of many things for quite a long time before Galadriel decided that it would be best if they headed back to the dwelling for the noon day meal and then afterwards, the Lady told Celebfaer to meditate for the afternoon.  
  
Though for Celebfaer, meditation was more of an exercise than for relaxation because when she was in her trance she organized her mind and tried to pull up bits of information that were stored in the depths of her mind.  
  
In the next few days Celebfaer was kept busy with Galadriel and when she fell into her bed at night she was mentally exhausted so she slept long and deep. But she had no time to see anyone or think of anything else other than what she was doing with Galadriel. The third day after their arrival Galadriel told her to find Haldir and get him to start continuing with her training with the knife.  
  
She was in Lothlorien a week before she was able to have a break and go down to see the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn and the hobbits ended up being the only ones glad of her company. Boromir was growing darker by the day and Legolas had taken Gimli off to explore, which they all thought odd for now it appeared as though the two were friends instead of foes.  
  
"Do you always dress like that?" Merry asked her looking at her clothes and she laughed.  
  
"Only when I am in Lothlorien, the Lady does not let me wear cloaks that are not embroided. Almost all dresses that the she-elves wear have some form of embroidery in Lothlorien so the Lady tells me to wear these." She said and Pippin's eyes widened.  
  
"You truly do look like a queen Celebfaer, and I would say that if it weren't for the Lady you would be queen here." He said and Merry hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't let Master Gimli hear you say that Pip!" Merry whispered to Pippin and Celebfaer sighed, then shook her head, pretending that she had not heard what Merry had clearly intended for only Pippin to hear.  
  
"If it weren't for the Lady I would not be here at all." Celebfaer said softly and sadly.  
  
So, the hobbits and Aragorn chatted to her for a while before one of the Lady's servants came down to summon her.  
  
"Now it seems my friends that I must continue on with my tiresome training and learning, though I do not know what else she intends for me to learn as I have learnt all that I can." Celebfaer said. "It is almost as though the Lady has tripled the amount I must do as though to make up for the four months that I was away." She said, then she bid them goodbye and went off to the Lady.  
  
*****************************  
  
So, Celebfaer was back into her normal tiresome training routine and she did not see Legolas again until a week and a half after their arrival in Lothlorien.  
  
Celebfaer had been told to meditate in her rooms by the Lady and so, she settled down to do the mental mind work that her form of meditation required of her for the whole afternoon. Because she had also been given the night and the next day off as well, so she wanted to get some work done with her mind.  
  
Celebfaer's rooms were over the other side of the dwelling to the Lady's but Galadriel had given her a servant by the name of Myrelle to guard Celebfaer's rooms when she was meditating or walking around without her cloak. They consisted of a bathing room, her bedroom, a main room that was where she sat in thought and finally a parlor type room where she meditated. Celebfaer's servant had become a very close friend to Celebfaer and she could not bare to let her do all the cleaning of her rooms, so she normally told her to leave Celebfaer's bedroom for herself to clean. Mainly though when Myrelle had finished her duties for the day and when Celebfaer did not need to meditate or be left alone, Myrelle was allowed to do her own things. But when Celebfaer needed privacy Myrelle would sit in the main room and read or sew while she was in her rooms doing what she needed and Myrelle would not let anyone pass into her rooms unless it was of great importance or it was Galadriel.  
  
This was one day that Myrelle was sitting in the main room because Celebfaer had taken off her cloak to meditate in the parlor. Celebfaer had told Myrelle that no one, not even the Lady herself was to disturb her this time because she had some serious mind work to do this afternoon. Besides, after meditating, she had planned to have a nice long bath.  
  
So the Fairy was meditating, completely lost in the trance when Myrelle heard someone knocking on the doors of Celebfaer's rooms. Myrelle got up from the chair she was sitting in and put her sewing on the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Who comes to see the lady Celebfaer, Scholar of the Lady of The Wood?" She called through the door before she opened it.  
  
"It is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. I request to see Celebfaer because I have matters of great importance to talk to her of." He said and Myrelle opened the door.  
  
"Master Greenleaf, I have heard of your presence in Lothlorien, but the lady requested that she not be disturbed today."  
  
"It is of utter importance that I must speak with her." Legolas replied. "And who are you, may I ask?" He asked and she bowed.  
  
"I am Myrelle, servant to the Lady Celebfaer." She said. "And I cannot let you enter."  
  
"Celebfaer will want to see me, go in and tell her I am here to see her."  
  
"I cannot do that Master Greenleaf." Myrelle said, standing her ground. "I can permit you to wait in the sitting room until she is finished, but I cannot let you enter her other rooms until she permits it."  
  
"What if I told you the Lady sent me to tell Celebfaer the news that I have urgently."  
  
"She said not even the Lady was to disturb her this afternoon. The Lady has worked her too hard and she deserves an afternoon of peace." Myrelle said and Legolas sighed.  
  
"I shall have to wait then." He said and Myrelle let him in and he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
After a few minutes, Myrelle went back to her sewing and Legolas sat there for a few minutes before he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Myrelle asked, finishing her stitch then looking up at him.  
  
"I was just going to see how long she would be." He said and she shook her head.  
  
"I do not think so." She replied looking hard at him.  
  
"Well could you see how long she will be then?" He asked her and she laughed.  
  
"Today she is meditating and when she does that she is unaware of the outside world." Myrelle responded and Legolas looked at her.  
  
"Meditation is not that difficult and it is only used to relax the soul. I use it to help with my archery but surely it is not that deep that one loses their awareness of the world." He said confused, and Myrelle shook her head, looking straight at him.  
  
"Her meditation is of a special kind. It is more like a mind exercise. It takes quite a toll on her when she is finished, so she may not be up to talking to anyone."  
  
"Still I will wait." He said and Myrelle nodded.  
  
"As long as you wait seated so that I can keep an eye on you." She said and he nodded, then sat back down, she didn't think he would wait terribly long though.  
  
An hour later he was still there and she looked up from her sewing, surprised that he had stayed as long as he had already. "It must really be important." Myrelle said and he looked at her.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The message." She said and he nodded.  
  
"Yes. It is and I must tell her soon, though if I must I shall wait." He said and she stood up.  
  
"I shall see if she is finished." Myrelle said and then she walked to the door leading further into the rooms that belonged to Celebfaer.  
  
She knocked first and getting no answer she went to another door, that led to the bathroom. She found that there was no one in there, so she stuck her head back out the door.  
  
"Master Greenleaf I do not think that the lady Celebfaer will be coming out tonight so it would be best if you left." She called out the door and Legolas nodded.  
  
"As the lady wishes." He replied.  
  
So, Myrelle then went back into the bathroom and heated the water, before pouring it into the bath and walking back into the main room, seeing that Legolas was in fact gone, which surprised her once again for the Elf had been determined to see Celebfaer. 


	18. Chapter 16: An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: This chapter is for Lady Katayna, who read my mind and predicted what was going to happen in the chapter. Good luck with your sophmore year too. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far too, your reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to write more.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 16: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
Celebfaer had just finished her meditation, proud of what she had discovered and the amount of organization that she had gotten through and she vaguely heard her servant, Myrelle knocking though it did not register to her. As she came back to herself she sat back closing her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Then she got up and became aware as always of the sounds around her, the birds and the noises of the Elves going about their lives. Then she opened her eyes and saw her room, taking it in bit by bit.  
  
When she was ready, Celebfaer got up and draped her cloak loosely around her shoulders, then walked into her bedroom and found a piece of leather to tie her hair back before she had a bath. She started to hum a tune to herself, glad that she had been spared the night of more training.  
  
In fact the Lady had been so kind that she had given her the next day off too and she intended to take Legolas on a grand tour of Lothlorien and save him from the Elves that were trying to marry him off to their daughters.  
  
She smiled at the thought then continued humming her tune, opening the door to the bathroom to see if Myrelle had warmed up the water yet. The water was hot because she saw the steam rising up from it and it made her smile once more, then she turned around going back into her room, shutting the door behind her as she did.  
  
She looked into her room then gasped in shock because there stood Legolas, and she almost cried out but he crossed the distance between them and put his fingers to her lips, silencing her before she could make a sound.  
  
"It took me forever to get past your servant, let alone all the she-elves trying to court me, so please do not spoil my fun." He said softly with a cheeky smile on his face and she nodded, then he removed his hands from her lips and she looked straight into his eyes, not believing that he had managed to sneak in, before she remembered Myrelle.  
  
"Just a moment." She said, then she went back into the bathroom and opened the door that went to the main room.  
  
Myrelle was sitting in her chair continuing her sewing, she was even softly humming a tune and it made Celebfaer smile to hear her and it was a shame that she had to disturb her friend.  
  
"Myrelle." Celebfaer said and the elf jumped. It was rare for most elves to be caught unaware, but Myrelle was becoming old for an Elf, and her senses weren't what they used to be. Though if she was sewing the Myrelle was easy to sneak up on because she became so engrossed in her work.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" She asked, standing up and placing her sewing on her chair.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance today. Did anyone request to see me?" She asked and Myrelle nodded.  
  
"There was one young Elf, he said it was urgent that he saw you and that he was on business from the Lady. He waited for a while but then he must have left."  
  
"Thank you Myrelle. Did he say what his name was?"  
  
"Master Legolas Greenleaf I believe. He is the elf that they all keep talking about isn't he? The prince from Mirkwood that came in with the strange folk." She said and Celebfaer looked at her, unimpressed.  
  
"Myrelle." She said sternly.  
  
"Oh. The people that journeyed into Lorien with you is what I meant to say. I must be getting old and tired is all, forgetting my manners." Myrelle said shaking her head as though in a daze and Celebfaer smiled at her.  
  
"You're too good for me Myrelle. I am glad to have you. But I think you should take the rest of the night off. I shan't be needing someone guarding the door tonight so you are free to go home. Tomorrow also I will be out all day, so do not bother yourself with the cleaning or anything else." She told the dear Elf that she loved like an adopted mother.  
  
"What about breakfast, should I bring that up to you?"  
  
"Don't bother yourself. I will be leaving early for a walk in the woods and I imagine that I shan't return until on dark so you have a day off for yourself, catch up with your friends."  
  
"Thank you my lady. You enjoy your walk now too and I shall see you for your breakfast in two days time." Myrelle said then she bowed before letting herself out.  
  
Celebfaer smiled once more, she really did like the sweet old elf, even if she did gossip a little too much with her friends. Most of Myrelle's friend were always curious as to what she did for Celebfaer, so Celebfaer was careful with what she said to the elf, though she considered the elf to be her friend, despite the mistrust that she had for Myrelle. Then Celebfaer walked back through the bathroom and into her bedroom, still not believing that Legolas had managed to walk through her rooms without her knowing.  
  
"So is it just the four rooms or is there more?" Legolas asked her when she came in and she nodded.  
  
"Just the four rooms. I think it is too much but Galadriel insisted that I have a room where I can meditate in peace, hence the parlor or else I would only have had the three rooms." She said and he nodded. "How did you manage to sneak past my servant?"  
  
"A skill I picked up from my youth." He replied smiling and she laughed, remembering the conversation she had heard him have with Arwen back in Rivendell at the feast. Then Celebfaer looked at him curiously and he looked back at her wondering why she was looking at him so strangely. "Where have you been this past week and a half?"  
  
"With the Lady or meditating. She is rarely letting me have a break in my learning. Though I am amazed at what I have learnt this past week and a bit. She did give me a small break three days ago and I went to see the Fellowship, though you and Gimli were off exploring the trees of Lothlorien." She said and Legolas nodded but smiled.  
  
"Aragorn told me you had dropped by. I was sorry I had not been there though I rarely see much of them except at meals. Gimli I see quite often because we explore together."  
  
"Yes and that is an odd pairing if I ever saw one." She said and Legolas shrugged.  
  
"He sees the Lady as above all other beings. You should hear him talk of her. When I say she works you a little hard he even defends her! It is quite a change to the stiff necked Dwarf from days of old." He said and Celebfaer smiled, knowing it would be hopeless to argue with Legolas about his new best friend.  
  
"I imagine he has come to his senses. But you did not sneak into my rooms without permission when I had told Myrelle that I was not to be disturbed so that we could talk of Gimli, son of Gloin. You are a very slippery Elf Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood though Myrelle said you had some urgent news from the Lady. Now that you have seen me you may deliver your news." She said.  
  
"The Lady told me to tell you to take a day off." He said and Celebfaer laughed.  
  
"Funny that she already told me that herself. Legolas you didn't make up a tale so that you could see me did you?" She asked and he looked at her guiltily.  
  
"I told you I would find ways to see you." He said and she smiled once more.  
  
"Legolas, you could make any female of any race very happy." She said sadness appearing in her voice, but Legolas smiled, ignoring her sad tone.  
  
"Good, because I intend to make this girl in front of me happy for as long as I can." He replied then he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Have the ladies been hassling you again?" She asked and he groaned.  
  
"No, this time it is their daughters. The elf called Lurien particularly, she seems to know where I am going to be before I myself know. I don't only just take Gimli with me for his companionship; it keeps the she-elves away because they do not like Dwarves. They have never encountered Dwarves in their lives and yet they sneer on him before they get to know his gentle spirit." Legolas said and Celebfaer cracked up laughing.  
  
"You were in their shoes but two weeks past Master Greenleaf." She said and he shrugged.  
  
"I have learnt."  
  
"Come, let us sit in the main room where it will be a little more comfortable." She said but, as she turned around to walk to the main room, Legolas grabbed her cloak to stop her. Because the cloak was wrapped loosely around her shoulders, when Legolas pulled on it, it was enough pressure to cause the cloak to fall off her shoulders and land in a heap on the ground.  
  
Celebfaer whirled around only to see that Legolas had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
The cloak had fallen to the ground, revealing to Legolas, the two wing-like things that hung loosely at Celebfaer's back. They appeared to be made out of the most extraordinary material, as fine as a spider's web, yet as fragile as a piece of porcelain. But the wings were not as they should be. On the bottoms of the wings, there were massive tears that looked as though a large cat had raked its claws through them. Further up in the middle of the wings there were places that had been torn in a way that it looked as though they had been snagged on a tree as she was running from something. All the tears in the wings had broken up the design that was on them and Legolas imagined that when they had been complete they would have been things of beauty. He had managed to pick up all that detail in the few split seconds that he had seen the wings, because Celebfaer had turned angrily around as soon as she had felt her cloak fall.  
  
"Are those wings?" Legolas asked her as though he were in a dream and she nodded, the anger leaving her eyes instantly, because she knew he had not done it intentionally.  
  
"They were wings." She replied.  
  
"Orcs did that? Do they hurt at all?"  
  
"The wings themselves do not hurt. But if pressure is applied to my back the wings get crushed and damaged further. Orcs did this to my wings, but I am in fact able to survive without them. I was caught unaware and as I was a young fairy, I did not have enough power to defend myself properly nor did I carry any weapons with me."  
  
"Were you hurt badly, other than the damage to your wings?" Legolas asked.  
  
"When Elrond found me I was unconscious and he tells me that I was very close to death and that my spirit would not stay with my body for long. It kept drifting away for I am a Fairy and Fairies know that if they lose their wings then they are better off dead. I was not told the extent of my injuries, but it was beyond Elrond's power to heal, so he brought me here for the Lady to try and heal me further." Celebfaer said, remembering what it had been like when she had awoken in Lothlorien, how confused she had been and how when she remembered that she was in fact a Fairy, she had wanted to die because her wings were useless.  
  
Legolas looked at her as she told her story, knowing that he did not want to see her hurt in the same way again. It was that moment that he swore to himself that he would never let her wonder about by herself when it was not safe, even though he knew she was able to look after herself quite well. He knew then that after he left Lothlorien, he would need to find another Elf, one that he could trust to keep an eye on her so that she was not harmed again.  
  
"From this moment forward, every Orc I kill shall be taking revenge on their savage treatment of such beautiful things." Legolas said, his face dark with anger and she nodded, then went to her wardrobe and took out a blue cloak, then donned it, leaving the hood down though, as she felt no need to hide her face. But she wanted to cover her wings so that Legolas would not talk of them anymore because she did not want to think about the road that she would need to take to cleanse them and restore them to their original beauty.  
  
"Come, let us go to the main room, I cannot have a bath as I had planned anymore because I must entertain, a prince, and surely a bedroom is no place to entertain royalty. So, if it pleases you, we shall return to the main room, for it is more comfortable." She said and Legolas looked at her, debating whether or not to respond to that statement.  
  
He decided not to because he was content just to watch her and hear the sound of her voice. It had been over a week since he had seen her or heard the sound of her voice, and he merely wanted to enjoy her company for the time being because he did not know how much longer he would be staying in Lothlorien. He knew that soon they would need to continue on with their journey south to destroy the ring, so he followed her wordlessly through her parlor and back out to the main room. 


	19. Chapter 17: Talking

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the fabulous reviews! Well I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review to tell me your honest opinion of this fic. Grazie!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 17: Talking  
  
They sat in a chair each, opposite each other and for a while they just sat there each looking at the other, content to just sit and be silent. Eventually Legolas broke the small silence between them as he wanted to hear her voice.  
  
"So you said you had tomorrow off." Legolas said with a small smile and she nodded.  
  
"I was wondering, if you have made no other promises if you would like a guided tour of Lothlorien, I can show you all of the best places in the wood."  
  
"Just you and I?" He asked.  
  
"That was what I had in mind. I'll give you the royal tour of Lorien, and when I come to Mirkwood, you shall give me the royal tour." She told him and they both laughed before another comfortable silence fell.  
  
"You are beautiful." Legolas said suddenly, his eyes looking at her as though she was a rare bird that was about to fly away never to be seen again, so he had to store what she looked like in his memory.  
  
"So is your hair." Celebfaer replied laughing, but almost as soon as she had started laughing, she stopped and continued in a serious tone. "And everything else about you." She said and Legolas stood up, then walked over to her chair. "Legolas, I do not like that look in your eyes!" She said slightly scared of what she saw there, but he grabbed her shoulders softly, then pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him, though she was only tall enough to come up to his nose.  
  
Then he kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair as she tangled hers in his hair. She was so glad that she had found him because to her he was perfect in every way. But she knew that her wish to keep him all to herself would never be fulfilled. She was not an Elf and no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it did not matter, she knew that it would and the thought depressed her. So, she gently pushed Legolas back and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"My sweet Elf, I wish I were an Elf so that it would be okay for this romance, but when your father finds out about my origins......"  
  
"He will not care. As long as I fulfill my duties as a prince and heir he allows me to do as I wish, whenever I wish." He informed her and she laughed at his last comment, so he kissed her again.  
  
A few moments later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Faer hen?" Someone called through the door and Celebfaer smiled recognising who it was straight away, before she stepped around Legolas, heading for the door.  
  
She walked to the door, replacing the hood to its normal position before opening it. "Estel what brings you this far up?" She asked and he laughed.  
  
"The Lady told me you had the night off, so I wondered if you would like some company." Aragorn said and she smiled.  
  
"Do come in." She said and then she opened the door wider to reveal her main room. Legolas had sat back down and his chair had its back to the door, so Aragorn could not see him. "We would be grateful for the company you give Estel." She said walking in. Aragorn stopped briefly to take his sword off and he placed it standing up next to the door then followed her.  
  
"We Faer hen?" He asked questioningly and then they were level with Legolas's chair.  
  
"Yes, we Aragorn. Though why you call Celebfaer 'spirit child' I cannot guess."  
  
"You are already entertaining? I am sorry Celebfaer." Aragorn said but she shook her head before he could turn to leave.  
  
"Do not be Estel. Make yourself comfortable it has been long since you have been here and this place is not often graced with visitors, except for Myrelle of course."  
  
"And why do you call him 'Hope'? That is a name not often spoken." Legolas said, wondering how she had come across Aragorn's childhood name, as Aragorn sat down and Celebfaer sat in her chair once more, smiling.  
  
"Elrond calls him that because he is the hope of the Dunedain. Surely you knew that Master Greenleaf." Celebfaer said and Legolas nodded.  
  
"I did, though I did not know that your elven name was so well known." Legolas said to Aragorn and he laughed.  
  
"I have been to Lothlorien many times in my youth Legolas and those that observe long enough will pick up on things that are supposed to remain hidden." Aragorn said and Legolas nodded, so Aragorn continued. "And Celebfaer is called 'Spirit Child' by Arwen though I have no idea why. So, I picked it up from Arwen." Aragorn added.  
  
So Aragorn stayed and the three of them talked of many things but none dared to bring up the ring or anything associated with it. For none wanted to think of what would happen when they came to the end of their stay in Lothlorien and none wanted to talk of the events that had occurred in the mines of Moria.  
  
Celebfaer caused a bit of confusion when the night fell and it began to get cold because she lit the fire with a whispered word, simply out of habit and both Aragorn and Legolas gave a start when the fire started in front of their eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?" Legolas asked and she looked up then looked at the fire a little surprised that it had been lit as she was not aware that she had done it.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry, it's a bad habit and I forget that people do not know some of my ways. I just lit the fire, that is all, except that this fire will not go out very easily." She said not wanting to explain about the four spirits yet.  
  
"So that is how you lit that fire on Caradhras." Legolas said and she laughed.  
  
"Has it been bugging you to find out?" She asked and he threw her an evil look which made her laugh.  
  
So the two males stayed and talked to her way into the night and when it was quite late, Aragorn finally stood up.  
  
"I wish to get some sleep before the day begins again Faer hen." Aragorn said. "However I thank you for your company and entertainment this night, Celebfaer." He added, walking to stand near the door, where he picked up his sword once more, putting it back by his side, before he turned back around and looked at Legolas.  
  
"I shall follow you soon Aragorn, I wish to talk to Celebfaer of a few more things before I get some rest." He said and Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Do not get up Celebfaer, I have troubled you enough." Aragorn said with a smile, then he left and Legolas threw her a curious look.  
  
"He has been here before?"  
  
"He came here thirty-eight years ago, when he and Arwen promised themselves to each other. When Arwen is in Lothlorien, she comes to see me often, so when they promised themselves to each other, he came with her." She replied.  
  
"So that is how he knew what you were?"  
  
"Well there is a story! Arwen was visiting me and we were sitting as you and I do now when Aragorn came looking for her. I invited him in from my chair, forgetting about the cloak and he walked in, saw that my ears were not like those of other Elves and drew his sword. He bid that Arwen run so that he could protect her from me and we both laughed. I have never seen a Ranger, particularly Aragorn so confused as I did that night." She said laughing in memory. "So we got him to sit down and we explained my ears and anything else he wanted to know. He could not believe me to be true though he had learned of Fairies during his childhood from Elrond. Awren still teases him a little about it because we have never seen or will we ever see a Ranger shocked and unsure of what to do ever again."  
  
"And will you and Arwen still tease me over my reaction to finding out about you in a century's time?" He asked and she shook her head.  
  
"There is nothing funny about being told to leave Legolas. That is the reaction that most people have when they find out. Besides with Aragorn his reflexes took over and he decided to kill what he didn't understand. Since that day he refuses to carry a weapon when he is around me or in my rooms unless I carry one also. Though he did not know that if he had tried to attack me that day his blade would have become so hot that he would not have been able to hold it any longer." She said and Legolas laughed.  
  
"I would have liked to see his face then." He said and they both laughed. "But he is right, I should get some rest before tomorrow if you intend to give me a full days tour of the forest." He said standing up and she stood also.  
  
"Where will you be sleeping tonight? Aragorn tells me you rarely sleep with them anymore."  
  
"It is alright Celebfaer, at dawn I shall come to the door, unseen and we will start our tour." He said and she laughed.  
  
"Okay. I suppose that will give us enough time to get out of City before the daughters of the Elves that are of marriageable age wake up and try to look for you." She said and he laughed.  
  
"Thank the Valar." He said and then he kissed her lightly. "I shall see you tomorrow." He said walking to the door and she nodded following him towards the door, where they paused once more.  
  
"I will try to be ready." She said. "Farewell dearest Elf, until next we meet." She added and he laughed as he walked out the door.  
  
Celebfaer found she had too much energy to sleep, so she went into her bathroom and tested the water that was in the bath to see if it was still warm, which she knew it wouldn't be. So, she reheated the water, using the fire spirit because she found she did not have the energy to take it out of the bath then heat it in the normal way. When it was hot again, she got in, relaxing as the hot water washed over her muscles and washed away their tiredness.  
  
She lay there and the heat was relaxing her so much that she was almost falling asleep in the bath alone with her thoughts and enjoying the hot water. Eventually the water started to go cold, so she got out then went to her bedroom and fell asleep as soon as she got into her bed, knowing that she would have pleasant dreams that night. 


	20. Chapter 18: A Walk In The Woods

A/N: Just a quick one this time that tells you I am going mainly by the book, unless something from the movie, like a Quote or something was one that fits with the fic. So, according to the book, the Fellowship were in Lothlorien for just under a month, which is why there are so many chapters from Lothlorien. I will not drag it out for too much longer, another three or four chapters I think, but I hope you guys all enjoy it anyway. Here is another chapter for you all so enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
Chapter 18: A Walk In The Woods  
  
She awoke an hour before dawn, and took a quick bath, before preparing herself for the tour of Lothlorien that she had promised Legolas.  
  
She wore a light green cloak that had been embroided in the same way as the rest of her cloaks, though the embroidery on this cloak was all in silver and to those that looked close enough it told the tale of Elrond's finding of her. It more described why she was named 'Silverspirit' and hence the reason why it was done all in silver. Underneath the cloak she had simply donned a blue elven dress that had been made with a gap at the back so that her wings would be able to sit on her back without the material hindering them.  
  
When she looked in her wardrobe though at the very back she saw the silver dress that she had been wearing when she was found. She longed to try it on or have another made in the same fashion but the dress was badly torn in some places and the material it was made in was like no other that any Elf from Lothlorien, or even Galadriel had seen. So, the dress remained lifeless and Celebfaer knew that she would one day try to make one like it herself.  
  
She had just finished getting herself ready and she was sitting in the main room when there came a soft tap on the door.  
  
"Celebfaer? Are you awake?" A hushed voice came through from the other side of the door and she smiled, then went to the door, placing the hood on her head before she opened it.  
  
"Legolas, what brings you here at this hour of the day?" She asked him and he smiled.  
  
"Have your forgotten your promise?"  
  
"Nay I have not." She said then she closed the door and started to walk off into the woods.  
  
It was still a little dark but she knew her way around the woods blindfolded and she set a brisk pace for which Legolas had to keep up with. He could keep up with her easily though because he was an Elf and the stamina of Elves is said to be better than that of Dwarves.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked her after a short while of walking in silence.  
  
"To the greatest place in Lothlorien to watch the sun peak her gracious head out over the horizon." She replied, looking over her shoulder at him to see that he was concentrating hard on not falling, as the ground was uneven and becoming rocky as the trees thinned out. Seeing that he was okay, she continued on.  
  
Just before the sun was due to rise, Legolas bounded up behind her and walked in front of her before stopping and taking her hands in his.  
  
"Do we have to walk any longer? Aren't we far enough away from the City?" He asked her looking into her eyes and she laughed, then pointed behind him.  
  
Legolas turned around to see that they were standing near the edge of the forest and the sun was starting to turn the sky a gray colour as she started to show her face to the world marking the beginning of a new day.  
  
As the sun gradually came up, light was spread to only certain parts and eventually as she was completely up the whole world appeared as though it were in light. Almost as though heaven was shining a light on the world so that hope would come to all that drew breath.  
  
They stood there in silence for a while before Celebfaer spoke.  
  
"When I finally regained some of my memory, I commanded Galadriel to kill me, so she told me to be ready before dawn and she would take me away. I honestly believed that just like that Galadriel would obey a command of mine. But she brought me here to watch the sunrise and it taught me that there is hope, no matter how dark a path shall be. She still brings me here every so often just to remind me that no matter how down I am feeling there is a hope for me somewhere." Celebfaer said softly and Legolas turned to look at her.  
  
"There is hope for every creature in this world. Even Orcs however horrible they appear to be there is still hope of some sort for them."  
  
"How do Elves know so much about the world?" She asked him and he laughed.  
  
"Fairies I imagine would know a great deal about the world also. But I suppose we Elves never take anything for granted and to us a flower is still as sweet and as beautiful as it was the first time we saw it, even after we have seen it a million times. Because we are immortal we do not rush things and appreciate everything." He replied and she reached out to touch his face tenderly before she drew her hand back again and she looked at him.  
  
"You have such a sweet perception of life Legolas. Yet, life is not as simple as that for there are things in the world that would want to destroy all happiness any of us can have." She said thinking of Sauron and the fate of the world if the ring was not destroyed, but Legolas just put his fingers to her lips trying to silence her words, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Celebfaer." He said softly so that he had her full attention and then he continued. "If the quest succeeds, then the threat from the south shall no longer worry us. The world will be in harmony again and all will be happy."  
  
"But the cost is the loss of the most graceful beings on earth. The Elves will diminish and go into the West and eventually they will be forgotten. You fight to save Middle Earth though you know that it will be the end to your people." She said and Legolas laughed.  
  
"Not the end Celebfaer. We Elves will still live on in Valinor. But not all elves will pass over the sea." He said and he stopped there, then he frowned. "Has Galadriel not spoken to you of this?"  
  
"Nay she has not Legolas for she does not wish to discuss it." She said but she did not tell him why it was that she thought the Lady did not want to tell Celebfaer about the travel West to Valinor. "And now, my dearest prince of Mirkwood we shall continue on with the rest of the tour, before the day gets too late for there is much to see." She said then turned around and Legolas stepped next to her, taking her hand and they walked back into the forest.  
  
That day Legolas and Celebfaer were glimpsed by other elves that were on guard for brief seconds before they rushed off to another destination. They never lingered in one spot for more than half an hour and once they were very close to the borders of Lothlorien, near the Nimrodel river, Haldir, who was on watch saw them.  
  
He heard their laughter first, and thinking that they were trespassers in the wood, he readied an arrow to his bow, then jumped from tree to tree searching for them. When he found them a smile came to his lips as did a sudden pang of jealousy. His foster sister had found something that she loved more than her home and that meant that she would spend less time with him. Haldir had grown attached to her over the years as had she to him, but now another Elf had come along and stolen her heart. Haldir sighed and then his elven ears detected his name being called by Celebfaer, and realised that he had lingered too long, so he left the couple alone quickly and went back to his guard in fear of being seen and told that he was spying.  
  
"This is Haldir's area to guard. He and his brothers patrol these borders because they are close to Moria and the younger Elves are not experienced enough to hold them. Haldir is in love with wood and none other. No she-elf is yet to steal his heart in almost 4500 years."  
  
"He is good at what he does Celebfaer, and when there is battle and a chance of being killed why would one let the one that he loved worry about him whilst he is on the battle field and she is at home?"  
  
"Once again Legolas you are correct."  
  
"So what is the connection between you and Haldir. I have seen the two of you together often whilst we have been in Lothlorien." Legolas said and she laughed.  
  
"Haldir is more like a brother to me if anything Legolas. We are good friends and he helps me train with the bow and knife." Celebfaer replied, then she turned around. "Come let us continue on with out tour before Haldir spots us and tries to shoot us by mistaking us for Orcs." She added, and Legolas just laughed then followed her once more.  
  
The next place she showed him was a small walk out of the woods, but he did not care as long as he was with her, he would walk into Mordor itself. The place had few trees and they walked alongside the river, and Legolas wondered why she had brought him here, when suddenly she stopped and he looked around, still confused.  
  
"This, is where Elrond found me." She announced and Legolas blinked, wondering if he heard right.  
  
"Pardon my Lady, I do not think I heard right, do you just say this was were Elrond found you?" He asked her and she laughed.  
  
"There certainly is nothing wrong with your ears Legolas." She said and then she smiled. "This is where I was attacked by the Orcs that then destroyed my wings." She added and an angry look came across Legolas' face.  
  
"I sware to you that no Orc shall harm you ever again for if ever you travel I shall try to be there to travel beside you and help you when you are in need." He said.  
  
"Legolas I am capable of fighting myself now too, but if that is what you wish, then I shall thank you for any protection that you are willing to give." She said and he smiled, then he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Come, there are still more sights to see." She said bounding off across the plain, back towards the wood of Lothlorien.  
  
It was a busy day for the two of them because there was a lot to see in Lothlorien and the two did not make it back to the City until a little after sun down. But when they were within sight of the City, Legolas stopped so she stopped too looking up at the Elf and wondering why he had stopped.  
  
"What is the matter Legolas?" She asked and he sighed.  
  
"I do not want this tour to end for it has been a pleasant day."  
  
"I agree my prince, but we must go back before the Elves and the rest of the Fellowship begin to suspect that we have been kidnapped or never intend to come back." She said and he laughed then they continued walking into the City.  
  
Almost as soon as they were back in the city of Galadhrim they saw Lurien, walking about in her prettiest green gown as though she were looking for something or had lost something. However, when she saw Legolas, she started to head in their direction, bowing lowly to Legolas, and dismissing Celebfaer almost straight away.  
  
"My lord, the Dwarf, Gimli was looking for you today and not a soul knew where you were to be found, but now that you have returned I am sure he will be glad that you are not harmed." Lurien said saying 'dwarf' rather awkwardly. "I do believe that he was rather worried, but if I had known that you were with the Lady's Scholar, then I would have told him you were in more than capable hands." She added, smiling sweetly at Legolas.  
  
"Well then, I shall have to find him to see what ails him. Thank you Lurien, Celebfaer was only giving me a tour of the fair woods, of which I am grateful but now I must find Gimli." Legolas said nodding to her and she smiled.  
  
"Your presence in Lothlorien is soothing to the trees my lord, I wish you an enjoyable stay." Lurien said to Legolas, bowing low once again then walking off.  
  
"I shall come to see Gimli too, for I wish to see the rest of the Fellowship." Celebfaer said and Legolas nodded, then offered her his arm.  
  
"The decent down the stairs is rough and I do not wish you to fall my lady." He said softly and she laughed, then put her arm through his.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Aragorn was not with the Company, and Boromir was no where to be seen. He was seldom seen by the Company or the Elves these days, preferring to stick to his couch and be alone. The hobbits and Gimli were there however and when the hobbits saw Legolas they called out.  
  
"Legolas! It has been some time since anyone has seen you except for Gimli here." Merry said and Pippin nodded.  
  
"Indeed! Though I hear that the she-elves have been flocking around you." Pippin commented and Legolas laughed.  
  
"It has been hard to get away from them, though Lurien did mention to me that you were looking for me friend Gimli." He replied.  
  
Gimli nodded in response. "Indeed I was. I had thought that the she-elves had kidnapped you but if I had been told you were with the lady Celebfaer, I would not have worried." Gimli said a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"That I was. Celebfaer offered to give me a tour of fair Lothlorien and I am glad for it. There are some wonderful treasures beneath her trees and I do not think I could have found them myself." He said and they all laughed.  
  
"Come now, it is late, and I am sure the hobbits are hungry. Let us all feast together this night." Gimli said and on their way to the dinning hall, Aragorn and Boromir caught up with them so the Fellowship were together for the first time since their arrival in Lothlorien over a week ago. 


	21. Chapter 19: A Fork Is Reached

Disclaimer: All references to Lord of the Rings Characters and places are the property of J.R.R Tolkien, I have just tried to use them for my own story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: A Fork is Reached  
  
Legolas and Celebfaer spent a lot more time together, after the day that day and eventually, the younger she-elves stopped harassing Legolas. But, Celebfaer received more frowns from the Elves than she normally did, especially from Lurien's mother and Lurien herself.  
  
About three weeks after the Company arrived in Lothlorien, Galadriel and Celebfaer were walking through the woods on one of their many long talks, when suddenly Galadriel stopped at the place near the edge of the woods where they normally watch the sun rise. The sun had risen many hours ago, but Galadriel looked at Celebfaer, trying to see what she was thinking, very proud of her 'scholar' and what she had achieved in her time with the Elves.  
  
"My Lady?" Celebfaer asked, wondering why Galdariel had brought her here.  
  
"Celebfaer, you have progressed so much in the years that you have dwelt with us in Lothlorien. I am grateful for your presence. But now we come to a fork in the road. There is nothing more that I can teach you and I believe that you need to be among your people if you were to learn more. However, current events have swayed you. I have but two options to give you for the decision is yours to take. You can remain here in Lothlorien under the guise of my scholar, and though I cannot teach you anymore, I can offer you protection for as long as you need it." She said and Celebfaer, frowned wondering why Galadriel was saying all this. "Or you can depart with the Company when they leave in a few days time and do what I know your heart desires. You are a free spirit and now I release you of any oath or penance that you have that binds you to me and Lothlorien." She said watching closely for the Fairy's reaction.  
  
"Do you mean that I can do as I please from this moment onwards? I can take the journey to cleanse my wings or start the quest to find my people? My lady, surely you jest!" Celebfaer responded, shocked as the reality of what the Lady was saying sunk in and Galadriel smiled, knowing that she would have gotten that reaction.  
  
"Celebfaer I have taught you all that I can. You are safe enough now that you can wonder the world as you should, uncloaked and unhidden and you will do no harm unless you will it. And though I would wish for you to stay in Lothlorien, for I have become used to your presence, the decision is yours to make and I bid that you will choose wisely."  
  
"If I choose to leave will I ever be allowed to walk though the woods of Lothlorien again?"  
  
"Celebfaer, where ever you go you shall have the protection of Lothlorien with you always and this wood will always welcome you with open arms."  
  
"And when shall we walk together again my Lady?"  
  
"Whenever you want my child. But from this day forward I shall request that you merely call me Galadriel, for we are on equal terms and are just friends." The Elf responded, then she turned and disappeared into the woods, leaving Celebfaer looking at the spot where she disappeared in wonder. She still could not believe what had just happened, and so she sat down on a rock to think.  
  
Celebfaer was torn. There were three possible paths as she saw it and all would result in her wishing she had chosen differently. She could stay in Lothlorien forever, never knowing where her people were, and never being able to cleanse her wings. Or she could leave the Golden Wood in search of the rest of her people with some hope of trying to cleanse her wings, but then she would miss the Wood and she would surely miss Legolas. The final option that she had was to join the Fellowship in their quest to destroy the ring, for then she could be with Legolas and travel with her friends as well.  
  
So, she sat where Galadriel had left her for many hours, contemplating the consequences of each decision. The sun set and the wood around her became dark, but she did not notice and she sat in the same position until she had made her decision. Only then did she realise how dark it was and start to head back in a daze as she still could not believe that she was finally able to chose her own path.  
  
The sun was well down when Celebfaer returned to the City and as she entered the dwelling, Aragorn spotted her and approached her a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Where were you, Faer hen? We have been looking for you since Legolas came to us a few hours ago and reported that you were no where to be found in the City. None of the Elves wanted to help, because I suspect they knew something that we did not, so the Hobbits, and I have been searching everywhere that we know of. I thought you may have been killed by an Orc that the guards had not detected." He said and she looked at him with a vague look on her face.  
  
"I have been in the woods thinking, and I saw no Orc, for Haldir will not let any past his guard." She said with a smile and then she disappeared back into her thoughts for a few seconds before she spoke once more. "Where is Legolas now?" She asked Aragorn and he searched her face for any sign of what she had been thinking about and finding none, he answered her anyway.  
  
"I believe you may find him with the Lady of the Wood, demanding to know what she did with you and Gimli beside him threatening that he will sharpen his axe on Legolas' stiff elven hide if he is disrespectful to the Lady." Aragorn said and Celebfaer nodded, but did not laugh as he had expected her to, so he knew that whatever she had been thinking about must have been very serious indeed.  
  
"Thank you Estel you are most helpful."  
  
"If you would allow me Celebfaer, I shall escort you to the Lady's chambers." He replied offering his arm to her for support and she nodded, smiling briefly before threading her arm through his and they headed towards the Lady Galadriel's rooms.  
  
When they got there, Celebfaer heard the voice of Legolas closely followed by a low voice, which could only have been Gimli's, then the Lady's laugh.  
  
"Celebfaer, come in, you are back from you walk in the woods. I trust you have thought about my words earlier on today." Galadriel's voice rang out suddenly and so Celebfaer walked into the room, holding onto Aragorn's arm as though she was a little scared, which he thought was odd.  
  
"Celebfaer, you are back." Legolas said, relief in his voice and Celebfaer turned to look at him.  
  
"Indeed I am Legolas and I am dreadfully sorry that I missed our meeting as I was walking and lost track of time. It appears as though I have had much to think on." She said, releasing Aragorn from her grip and he took a step back.  
  
"What ails you Celebfaer?" Galadriel asked her suddenly and she looked to the Lady.  
  
"Nothing Galadriel. The way forward is clear." She said and the men present in the room were confused and remained silent wondering what had passed between the two women, who it appeared now stood on equal ground.  
  
Galadriel looked into Celebfaer's eyes and Celebfaer stared back as she always did, this time opening her mind to the Elf. Celebfaer did not want to keep it a secret what path she had chosen, so Galadriel was easily able to read what was in her mind. Galadriel knew the moment that Celebfaer opened her mind to her, that her Scholar had made her decision. She was going to leave Lothlorien, and as much as that saddened Galadriel, she knew that it was for the best.  
  
After a brief silence, Celebfaer spoke up once more. "Legolas, would you care to join me in my rooms for a late supper." She asked, then she turned her gaze from Galadriel to Legolas.  
  
"As you wish, my lady." He replied, nodding, then he turned to the Lady of the Wood. "Lady Galadriel, thank you for your kind words of comfort on this day." He said, then he bowed and Gimli smiled at him in approval, then Legolas walked over to Celebfaer, nodding to her. "Lead the way my lady."  
  
Celebfaer nodded to him then turned and nodded to the Lady, Aragorn and Gimli as well, before turning to walk out, Legolas following closely her.  
  
When she returned to her rooms Myrelle was sitting in the main room fidgeting.  
  
"My lady, you are back. When Master Greenleaf told me you were missing I started to worry, so I came back here to wait for you, to see if you would come back here first. I thought you might have wanted to be alone, but I needed to know if you were okay my Lady." She said and Celebfaer smiled at her.  
  
"Myrelle, your concern flatters me."  
  
"You're good to me my lady." Myrelle replied.  
  
"Thank you. Now would you please fetch me some supper from the kitchens because I am rather hungry and I am sure Master Greenleaf is too, so fetch enough for two please. Once you have done that Myrelle, you are free to have the rest of the night off."  
  
"Thank you my lady." Myrelle said and with a small curtsey, she rushed off to get some food for Celebfaer and Legolas.  
  
"Celebfaer, the Company is getting restless and it is nearing the time when we shall have to move on and continue the journey." Legolas said when they were alone.  
  
"I know. My sweet, beautiful prince and I wish it were not so, for there are still many things I must tell you." She replied and he nodded.  
  
"And I you......." He said looking at her and trailing off, not wanting to finish his sentence, though he didn't have to for she knew what he meant.  
  
After a brief silence, Celebfaer started to speak once more.  
  
"Legolas. The Lady has freed me of all ties that bind me to Lothlorien and she has suggested that I continue on with the Company." She said, then waited for his reaction, wanting to see what he would say, even though she had already made her mind up.  
  
"You cannot!" He burst out suddenly and she smiled, knowing that this would have been his reaction, but she waited for him to continue. "I cannot allow you to come Celebfaer, it will be too dangerous for you on this journey and I do not think that we would be able to take care of you and the hobbits, because from now on the road is more dangerous. Besides, I could not bear to have you in the Company."  
  
His last sentence, though he had said it because he knew she would be a distraction to him, cut deep into Celebfaer's heart, but she did not let it show. "Legolas, I have already made my decision not to go." She replied and he blinked as though he had miss heard her then he gave her a confused look.  
  
"You will not come?"  
  
"A part of me wants to go very much, but another part tells me I will be of no use on this quest." She said and that was when Myrelle came back with the food. "Thank you Myrelle, please leave it on the table and then you are free to go." Celebfear said and Myrelle curtseyed again.  
  
"Thank you my lady you are most kind." Myrelle said, then she walked out of the room.  
  
Celebfaer picked up a piece of bread then took a bite from it before she continued. "Legolas I have another quest that I wish to embark on and I have reason to believe that this quest will require all my energy, so I shall stay in Lothlorien for a time."  
  
"Celebfaer, as glad as my heart is that you are not continuing with the Company it is saddened also for I believe that I may never see you again."  
  
"You shall Legolas. I do not wish to start my quest for some time and I will wait for some news of you before I leave. I believe that the quest to destroy the ring will succeed."  
  
"Your hope fills my heart with joy, though I have nothing to give you that assures you I shall return but my word. When the ring is destroyed, I shall return to Lothlorien with as much haste as is possible so that I may accompany you on your quest." He said.  
  
"Come, let us eat and talk of more joyous things for the Company shall not leave for a while yet." She said and so they ate.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that night, after Legolas left Celebfaer, he went back to the couches where the rest of Fellowship were seated to find them all up, sitting around in a small circle, glum looks on their faces. Even Boromir had a glum look on his face, which was unlike him, because lately he normally sat with a blank look on his face as though he had a lot on his mind.  
  
"What is the matter?" Legolas asked looking at each of them, yet none would meet his eyes, he did not think that any had heard him or acknowledged that was there.  
  
Then Aragorn looked up and seeing Legolas he stood up to face the Elf. "It is time." He said and Legolas nodded, Legolas needed no further explanation, he knew what Aragorn was talking about.  
  
"When?"  
  
"In three days time we shall leave Lothlorien." Aragorn said, raising his voice a little, so the rest of the Fellowship could hear him also. 


	22. Chapter 20: Matters Of The Heart

Disclaimer: All names, characters and places that occur in the Lord of the Rings books are property of J.R.R Tolkien and if I was as good a writer as he then I wouldn't need to write fiction about his books would I? Only Celebfaer is mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Matters of the Heart  
  
The next day Legolas came to tell Celebfaer that they were leaving and she just smiled, a sad yet content smile, then she stroked his cheek tenderly.  
  
"So you shall leave, and I shall stay. It is not the end, Legolas, merely the beginning." She said softly and then she laughed to try and lighten the mood. "Come let us go for a walk." She said and then she led him off into the woods.  
  
The two days leading up to the day that the Fellowship were due to leave Lothlorien, appeared to be too short for Celebfaer. She and Legolas spent almost every waking hour together walking around the woods or just sitting by Celebfaer's favourite pond talking of things that did not mention the ring or anything of its journey. Sometimes Gimli or Aragorn would sit with them for an hour or two, but neither would stay for long, wanting to let Legolas and Celebfaer spend as much time alone as they could.  
  
It was just before noon on the day before the Fellowship were due to leave, when Aragorn came up to the pond where the two were sitting, his heart was sad, but his face showed nothing of what he was thinking. He had been watching Legolas and Celebfaer for almost an hour, debating whether or not to tell Legolas that Galadriel had called a meeting for the members of the Fellowship at noon. But Aragorn had not the heart the to separate the two because he knew that it was possible that these were the last few hours that they would ever have together. The fate of any that traveled with the ring could not be foretold and it was quite likely that all the members of the Fellowship would share the same fate as Gandalf.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said when he reached where the two were sitting and both Legolas and Celebfaer turned to look at him, amusement in their eyes and smiles on their faces.  
  
"Aragorn, what causes you to watch us for almost an hour before you decide to approach? There is something that weighs heavy on your mind." Legolas said and Aragorn was glad to see that the Elf's senses were still as sharp as they used to be.  
  
However, Aragorn suddenly wished that he had not volunteered to tell Legolas of the meeting that the Lady had called. The two looked so happy together, which reminded him painfully of Arwen, and he did not want to disturb the happiness that they shared, even if it were for a few hours.  
  
"The Lady of the Wood has requested your presence in the meeting of the members of the Fellowship, concerning the quest." Aragorn said and Legolas nodded, the smile dropping from his face as his face returned to the normal serious look that rarely left his face before he met Celebfaer.  
  
"When is the council due to be held?" Legolas asked, he knew the time had come to be serious once more.  
  
"At noon on this day."  
  
"But it is near noon now! Alas that we should be late!" Legolas cried, standing up and then he turned to look at Celebfaer as she stood up too. Her face had the same serious expression as Legolas' face. "My Lady, it appears that I am needed elsewhere for our quest is of great importance though I shall return as soon as the Valar wills it." He told her, but before he could say anything else, she took his right hand in both of hers to get his attention. When he looked at her it was as though his crystal blue eyes were staring straight into her soul.  
  
"I shall not be here when you return Legolas." She said softly. "I wish to take a walk through the woods for a while. You can search for me there if you wish."  
  
Legolas paused before he answered, his eyes still looking at her, their gaze cutting into her heart. "I shall." He said and she nodded, releasing his hand as he turned to Aragorn. "Come Aragorn. Lead the way, for the Lady of the Wood is not one to be kept waiting and I do not wish to be taught punctuality by the strokes of Gimli's axe." Legolas said and Aragorn smiled at his joke then turned and walked in the direction of the Lady's rooms, hoping Legolas was following him.  
  
When both had turned their backs, Celebfaer tore her eyes away, then she turned in the opposite direction and quickly disappeared into the woods.  
  
********************************  
  
Some hours later, Legolas was seen heading through the woods, a passive look on his face. The Lady's last words still ringing in his ears.  
  
'She loves you and no other, nor will she ever love another for you have captured her heart, even though she is yet to know this for the truth. But she has captured your heart also and you shall never get it back.'  
  
There had been more - the Lady had spoken to all members of the Fellowship, in private - but it was these words that worried Legolas the most. He knew that he cared deeply for Celebfaer, because she had made him feel things that no other had ever made him feel. Before he had left Mirkwood, his father had tried to make him find a she-elf that he thought he could settle down with, but he had discarded them all, wanting only to live for his bow and the next quest that was appointed to him. And none of them had been able to hold his full concentration for more than a minute.  
  
But what was it about Celebfaer that had caught him? He did not know, because she certainly wasn't as stunning in appearance as the she-elves that his father had presented to him. He supposed that what first caught his attention was her strange attire at the Council. Later it would have been his discovery that she was from the woods of Lothlorien as he had assumed that all the Elves from the Golden Wood were mysterious. Being in Lothlorien now he knew that they were just like the other Elves, but at the time he had not known that.  
  
Celebfaer made him feel as though it was his duty to protect her above all things. He had first felt the need to protect her on the day in Rivendell when he had seen her sitting almost lifelessly on her horse. Then when he had seen the damage that the Orcs had done to her wings, that feeling had been renewed only this time he had not wanted to see her hurt or helpless ever again.  
  
The Lady told him that this was love, but Legolas was still a little uncertain. He had called her his love once, but it had been a slip of the tongue and he wished that he could take it back because he did not know for sure what he felt. She made his thoughts run wild and he wanted to find her and tell her something of what he felt for her so that maybe he could understand it himself.  
  
So, he headed out into the woods, hoping that he could find her because he feared that this would be his last chance to talk to her alone. He did not know if he would survive the quest to destroy the ring, but he knew that if he did he would pass through Lothlorien to see her on his way back to Mirkwood forest.  
  
But first he had to find her in the woods.  
  
*********************************  
  
Celebfaer had gone into the woods, searching for something she had hidden there. She had hidden it with the intent of leaving it there and never letting it see the light of day again but she knew now that it had to be destroyed. It was a piece of paper and she realised now that she should not have written anything of that nature down on paper, let alone leave it where any elf could find it. She had hidden it very well, because she dreaded to think of what would have happened if some one found it.  
  
Celebfaer found the tree easily and once there, she looked around cautiously before kneeling down to remove a piece of bark from the bottom of the tree. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the small piece of folded paper still there where she had left it. Looking around guiltily once more, she removed the piece of paper, then put it in one of her cloak pockets before replacing the piece of bark and walking away from the tree.  
  
She walked for about half an hour before she finally stopped, looking around to see if anyone, even the guards had noticed her. Content that she was safe, she looked around the area that she was in. With a smile she found a small boulder lodged in the ground, so she sat on it making herself comfortable, before she pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it, not wanting to open it.  
  
Sitting there looking at the piece of paper, she got a little scared. She had written some of her deepest thoughts down on that piece of paper and they scared her. Her feelings for Legolas were terrifying, because she had never felt so many emotions for one person. Something she had felt today had completely confused her though.  
  
When Aragorn had announced that Legolas was needed for a meeting of the Fellowship, the realisation that she would not be continuing with them had sunk in and she had felt angry at both Aragorn and Legolas. The anger came from her heart and it was this weird anger that she felt towards not only Legolas and Aragorn, but the rest of the Fellowship as well that confused her.  
  
Deep down she knew that she wanted Legolas to announce that he would not continue on with the rest of the Fellowship so that he could stay with her, but she knew also that it was his duty to go and his sense of duty was very strong. Legolas, like all in the Fellowship had sworn to protect the ring- bearer until the end of the quest and he would not go back on his word. Celebfaer herself had sworn to protect Frodo, but her promise had been merely until she made it to Lothlorien, and now she was in Lothlorien she was free of her promise. But that did not explain her anger at Legolas.  
  
The way he had merely told Aragorn that he would come had baffled her. She had thought that Legolas would have at least waited until Aragorn had left to discuss it with her before following after him. But Legolas' honour was too great.  
  
Celebfaer bit her lip, uncertain and fought tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She knew she had been foolish to think that Legolas, an Elven Prince, could possibly share deep feelings for her. She was not an elf, and Legolas' honour and duty was a lot more important to him than a 'mythical being' that he happened to like talking to. When one is on a mission, surely love can never blossom or survive, had he not said that to her once, whilst walking through the woods?  
  
Sighing, Celebfaer called to the fire spirit, setting the piece of paper alight. She let it burn for a few seconds before she placed it on the ground and watched it burn to ashes. When the fire had gone out and only ashes were left, she called the wind spirit and a small gust of wind scattered the ashes throughout the wood, so that none would ever learn of its contents.  
  
She sat for some time after that, thinking her own quiet thoughts and suddenly she realised that the shadows of the trees were getting longer than they should that marked late afternoon. So, not wanting the sun to go down before she made it back to the City, she started on her way back.  
  
When she came to the hill Cerin Amroth - where Aragorn and Arwen had pledged to each other 38 years before - the sun was just starting to go down and she paused for a moment, debating whether or not to go back into the City.  
  
*********************************  
  
Legolas had headed in the direction of Cerin Amroth because he had felt that Celebfaer would be found in the woods somewhere near there. He came there just as the sun was due to go down too.  
  
He was a little shocked to find that Celebfaer was standing in the clearing of Cerin Amroth, a look of deep thought on her face, so smiling he headed over in her direction.  
  
"Celebfaer, glad I am to see your face." He said and she looked up at the sound of his voice, a sadness in her eyes had he not seen before. Instantly he became concerned and he scanned the area, wondering what had caused her such sadness. "What is the matter?" He asked her, finding nothing.  
  
"Nothing of your concern Legolas." She said, the sadness disappearing from her eyes and she looked at him, her face serious and curious at the same time. "You shall leave with the Fellowship tomorrow?" She asked him then changing the subject and he nodded.  
  
"Though my heart wishes me to stay where it belongs, I shall travel with the Fellowship tomorrow." He said sadly and this time she looked up at him, slightly confused.  
  
"Where does your heart wish to stay Legolas? In the great Mirkwood forest of perhaps in Rivendell......?" She started, he shook his head, confused at why she was saying these things and then he spoke, cutting her off so that she could not finish.  
  
"My heart desires to stay in Lothlorien with you Celebfaer."  
  
"Why? I am a Fairy, deemed to be stuck in Middle Earth with the rest of the Mortals while the Elves travel to Valinor......."  
  
"Because I love you." He said quickly before he could think about the words and stop them from coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Pardon?" She asked, not believing what she had just heard.  
  
"I love you Celebfaer." He said and this time he meant to say it. "And when this quest is over and the ring is destroyed, I shall come back to Lothlorien for you. This is all I can promise you for I have no gift to assure you that I shall return. Though I do wish for you to know that I am yet to break a promise and this I promise you, so it shall be done to the best of my ability." He added and she looked at him, too shocked to talk, which caused him to smile. "My love is speechless? Surely she has something to say?"  
  
There was a small silence before she spoke, so softly that he only just heard her.  
  
"Keep your promise Legolas, for I will not wait forever." She said softly and he smiled, then he ran the back of his fingers up the side of her arm, then up to her chin, gently pushing her chin upwards before he leaned down and kissed her ever so softly.  
  
"I will not let you wait that long." He added before kissing her once more.  
  
And so the sun went down as Legolas and Celebfaer kissed at the same spot where Arwen had told Aragorn that she would bind herself to him 38 years ago. 


	23. Chapter 21: The Giving of Gifts and Fare...

Disclaimer: All names, characters, places and events associated with Lord of the Rings are property of J.R.R Tolkien, not me. The only thing that I created was a character called Celebfaer, who may or may not be a Mary Sue, depending on your opinion.  
  
  
  
Chatper 21: The Giving of Gifts and Farewell  
  
That night Legolas slept with the rest of the Fellowship for they had many things to discuss before they left on their journey the next day.  
  
When the morning came, the Elves that could speak the common language came down and gave the Fellowship gifts whilst they were preparing for their journey. The food they gave were in the form of thin cakes and they fascinated Gimli. The cakes were called lembas, waybread and would keep travelers on their feet for a day.  
  
Legolas however was not interested in hearing something that he knew already and his eyes wondered up in the direction of Celebfaer's house. Aragorn noticed Legolas' gaze and he too looked up to her house, wondering what caught the elf's attention up there, but there was no movement from her house at all, which saddened Aragorn.  
  
"She will come to see us off." Aragorn said softly to Legolas, trying to reassure him and Legolas turned to look at Aragorn.  
  
"It matters not, for we said farewell last night." He said in response, no emotion in his voice, which despite himself Aragorn thought as a good thing.  
  
Legolas was back to his normal self, uncaring of anything but the next Orc that he could slay. In fact it had taken him the whole night to rebuild his defenses and he knew that he would have to keep them up at least until the end of the quest. He had decided last night when he had said farewell to Celebfaer that he would not think about her until the ring was destroyed. On a quest such as theirs, luxuries like that would only interfere with their concentration and hinder them.  
  
Eventually the Fellowship were ready and the Elves that had come to give them the lembas had also given them elven cloaks. So, they donned the cloaks for they were told that the Lady herself had made for them. Haldir approached them when they were ready to leave. "It appears I shall be your guide once more." He announced and so he led them to the river where three elven boats were stocked with yet more food, ready for the Fellowship to use them.  
  
But Galadriel would not let them leave her domain without a final farewell, and so they had not gone very far when they saw a boat on the river also. The boat was shaped to the likeness of a Swan and they stopped alongside it. So, Galadriel invited them to attend lunch with the Lord and Lady of the Wood for they had yet to eat with them and the Fellowship greatly accepted.  
  
Celebfaer was beside the Lady, dressed as Galadriel was in a white cloak, with very little embroidery on it, the hood up so that her face was showing but none of her hair. Galadriel herself wore a hood, though it showed some of her golden hair also, but when they stopped on the grass for lunch, she put it down and he hair appeared as though it were a ray of sunlight itself.  
  
When the luncheon was over, Galadriel rose and offered all the members of the Fellowship a drink from the cup of parting, then she announced that she had yet more gifts to give to each member of the party before they left for their journey.  
  
"Celebfaer?" Galadriel said and the Fairy looked up at Galadriel from where she was sitting on the grass, she had been told to keep up her guise as her scholar if she was to stay in Lothlorien and she intended to do as she was told.  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"Will you bring the chest out from the boat please?" She said, so Celebfaer walked over to the swan boat and brought a silver chest from it, laying it at the Lady's feet before she opened it. When Galadriel was satisfied that she was ready, she called out to Aragorn and he stepped forward. "This is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company." She said, and Celebfaer took the sheath that had been made for his sword, out of the chest and handed it to Galadriel, who then gave it to Aragorn.  
  
"A blade that is drawn from this sheath will not be stained or broken, even in defeat." She said then she asked Aragorn if there were anything else that he desired that she could give him, but there was not, for she could not give him Arwen, which was his heart's desire. So, Galadriel gave him a silver brooch in the shape of an eagle with its wings outstretched with a green gem in the middle that had been given to Arwen by her mother.  
  
And so, Celebfaer passed each gift to the Lady and Galadriel spoke to each as she gave them her gift. To Boromir she gave a golden belt; Merry and Pippin were given small silver belts. Then she turned to give Legolas his gift and Celebfaer took the bow from Lothlorien and the quiver with arrows from the chest, then she held in her breath as she gave them to the Lady.  
  
"To Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood forest, I give a Lothlorien bow. May each arrow shot from this bow fly true and hit their target." Galadriel said and Legolas bowed then accepted the bow and arrows, looking at them in wonder as though they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  
  
"Your gift shall be treasured my Lady." He said to Galadriel and then she moved on to Sam.  
  
Sam was given a little box that had soil from her garden in it and Sam was in awe as he took the box from her and then she moved on to Gimli. There was nothing left in the chest but the pouch that Celebfaer herself had put in there and she picked it up and held it in her hands, wondering what Galadriel would give Gimli and Frodo.  
  
Galadriel asked Gimli what he would want from the Elves and he merely wanted to be given a single strand of Galadriel's hair so that it could be a treasure in all of his family. That she gave to him and then she moved onto Frodo.  
  
"Ring-bearer, for you I have prepared this." She said and she took a small crystal phial from her cloak pocket. The phial glittered as it moved and it appeared as though white light was coming from her hand, when she passed it to Frodo. "In this the light of Earendil, our most beloved star is caught. May it be a light to you in dark places, a light when all other lights go out." She said and Frodo merely bowed in response.  
  
Frodo was the last of the Company to receive his gift and then Galadriel dismissed her servants so that all that was left on the grass was the Fellowship, Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebfaer and then Galadriel told Celebfaer to stand.  
  
"My Scholar, and friend to you all has some gifts to give to you also. At this point in your journey they may seem useless, but she has great wisdom beyond her years and I pray that you all keep her gifts close for they may aid you also." Galadriel said then she turned to Celebfaer and nodded.  
  
So, Celebfaer opened the pouch that she had in her hands.  
  
After she had left Legolas the night before, she had gone back to her room and made these gifts in hope that they would be able to help the Company and give them strength in some way. They were stones that she had threaded onto a piece of leather so that they could be worn as a necklace if their bearers wished.  
  
Celebfaer stepped forward to Frodo first, then she kneeled down so that she was level with the hobbit.  
  
"To you Frodo, I give an Emerald, green as the grass you stand on, may it help you to see the goodness in the others around you. Middle Earth depends on you to make this quest succeed." She said softly to him and the hobbit had to strain his ears to hear, and when she finished, Frodo nodded, then she took the necklace out and placed it in his hand. "Wear it close to your heart Frodo." She said to him a little louder and that was all that the others heard.  
  
Then she moved on to Sam, kneeling once more. "Sam, to you I give a Diamond, the strongest stone in all of Middle Earth and I bid that it will give you courage when you need it." She said whispering once more then she put the necklace in his hand and repeated what she had said to Frodo so that each could hear it.  
  
Next was Merry, who she gave a purple coloured stone that had six points. An amethyst to point him in the right direction when he needed it. The stone also had healing properties, so she hoped it would be helpful to the young brave hobbit.  
  
To Pippin she gave a deep red coloured Ruby to protect his health and body and strengthen the heart as well. He was the youngest of the company and she hoped that the Ruby would help to protect him when the others were not there to help him.  
  
Then she stood up once more and approached Boromir, who looked at her with clear distrust in his eyes. "Boromir of Gondor." She said softly. "To you I give a Blue Lace Agate, may it give you peace and help you think clearly." Boromir took it but she knew he would not wear it or use it, it was more likely that he would cast it into the river when none were looking. "Do with it as you wish." She said louder this time and he nodded.  
  
Next along was Gimli and she smiled at him when she got to her knees once more so that she was eye level with the Dwarf. "Master Gimli I do hope that you shall not take offence from my gift. To you I give a black opal and I hope that it will aid you and help you to release your anger in productive ways, when you do in fact get angry." She said softly and Gimli nodded to her, he was not offended. "Wear it close to your heart." She said then she moved on to Aragorn, her second last and one of the hardest people to say farewell to.  
  
"Faer Hen......." He started but she cut him off.  
  
"Estel, to you I gift a Jade stone in the hope that it brings you wisdom and prosperity. You shall not fail in your choices Aragorn, the people in this Fellowship and the free peoples of Middle Earth depend on your judgement and guidance." She whispered to him and he just nodded, then took the necklace she gave him. "Wear it close to your heart."  
  
"I shall, for wisdom is the one thing that I shall need most." He said softly also and she smiled, then she moved on to Legolas who was looking at her with curiosity.  
  
"My love, there is nothing that you could give me that you haven't already........" Legolas started softly, so that none other than her heard him.  
  
"There is Legolas. To you I give a Carnelian for it invokes passion and love. Two things that all Elves are well known for. This stone also increases energy, may it give you that when you have none left. Wear it and I shall be with you." She said for his ears only, putting the red-orange coloured stone in his hand, resisting the urge to kiss him one last time. "Wear it close to your heart." She announced loud enough for all to hear and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Indeed I shall." He said, his face unchanged and as emotionless as it had been that morning. But before she could turn away he whispered once more. "Nor shall I forget my promise." He added and Celebfaer nodded then she walked back to where the Lady was standing because she was finished.  
  
"And now we in Lothlorien shall bid you all farewell, for the day is getting late and it is wise for you to be on your way." Galadriel said and Aragorn bowed to her as the rest of the Fellowship walked over to the boats.  
  
"We thank you for your kind gifts and comfort during our stay in Lothlorien. May the Golden Wood stay as pure as the hearts that dwell there forevermore." He said and then he walked to the boats, where he helped Frodo and Sam in. Boromir was helping Merry and Pippin into his boat, while Gimli was jumping into the boat that he was to share with Legolas.  
  
Legolas was behind him, but before he jumped into the boat he tied the necklace that Celebfaer had given him around his neck, then he pushed the boat forward into the water before jumping in and taking the paddle.  
  
So they started their journey once more and Celebfaer hoped that each of them would be all right and survive the terrible peril that was ahead of them.  
  
But she was not allowed to watch until they disappeared for Galadriel and Celeborn were wanting to get back to the City.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I just thought I should tell you that the stones she gives the Fellowship have NO EFFECT on what happens in the book (in fact Boromir does throw his away) and the Fellowship follow the guidelines of the book, NOTHING is changed from any of the books. The only thing from the books that I changed was Celebfaer joining until Lothlorien and a few bits and pieces along the way, but as of now the Fellowship go by the book til the end of the quest. 


	24. Chapter 22: A Vistor to Lothlórien

A/N: There are spoilers in here for The Two Towers if any of you have not read them then maybe you shouldn't read this chapter until you do. Just a quick warning, but otherwise, enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lord of the Rings books, or anything associated with Middle Earth, they belong to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 22: A Visitor to Lothlorien  
  
In the days following the departure of the Fellowship, Celebfaer sat by her favourite pond in Lothlorien, deep in thought. All who saw her thought that she was mourning, when in fact she was planning. She knew that she could not stay in Lothlorien for much longer, she wanted to go and find her people, but she had promised Legolas she would wait until he came back to Lothlorien before she left.  
  
It had been three days since they had left when an unexpected visitor came to Lorien. As soon as they arrived though, they were ushered to the Lady's chambers and not many heard who it was that had come and Celebfaer felt a change in the atmosphere, but she paid no heed to it.  
  
When a few more days had passed Celebfaer got up before dawn and walked to the edge of the wood to watch the sun rise. She remembered what Legolas had said when she had showed him and it cheered her up. There was hope for her to find her people yet. She did not linger there for long and eventually she walked to the outskirts of the wood, to the borders, near the Nimrodel River, seeking Haldir.  
  
He had seen her coming but he wanted to watch her search for a little while before he spoke up. He did not like seeing her as she had been the past week looking as though there was no hope left in the world. His foster sister had sadness in her eyes that he could not pin point and he had hoped that he would never see again. Though today as she searched the trees for him, there seemed to be a new form of hope in her eyes and that made Haldir's heart jump in happiness.  
  
She was looking up at the trees, searching the branches for Haldir, when suddenly she heard a voice coming from a tree ten meters to her left.  
  
"Has not the Lady advised you against walking in these parts of the woods. You could very well be mistaken for an Orc." The voice said.  
  
Haldir had also heard the voice and he smiled when he did. It was his youngest brother Orophin and Haldir hoped that he did not give away his position to Celebfaer, because he had been enjoying watching her wonder about the wood. She had actually been smiling and he had not seen her smile in over a week.  
  
"Orophin. Where is your brother? I wish to speak with him."  
  
"My brother is supposed to be on the look out for Orcs and with such a beautiful maiden walking around it is hard to scout for something so ugly as an Orc. You are a distraction Celebfaer, but I know not of where either of my brothers are at this time, expect that they are in the area." Orophin called back down and Celebfaer walked to the foot of the tree that he was sitting in and she looked up to see his face, so much like Haldir's looking down at her.  
  
"Surely you flatter me, for none are more beautiful than the Lady Galadriel or the fair Arwen." She said and then she smiled at him "Now, where is Haldir? Surely you must know, for where one of the three brothers are, the other two are not far behind."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer your question my lady." Orophin said with a smile, then he raised his voice a little so that Haldir would be able to hear him. "I am sure he will be off duty in a few minutes, so if you wait around you may be able to see him." He said and sure enough, it evoked the correct reaction from his brother.  
  
"Orophin, you assume much. I am the head of the Lady's guard and I am always on duty." Haldir said, then he swung through the trees until he was in the one next to Orophin. "Celebfaer, I am sorry for tormenting you but I wanted to see if you could indeed find me." Haldir said then he turned to his brother and said something that Celebfaer did not catch.  
  
About a minute later, Haldir dropped out of the tree and landed beside her.  
  
"What troubles you Celebfaer? You have not been yourself this past week and I believe it has something to do with Legolas leaving. Come, we shall walk through the woods as we talk, as I can afford to take some time off, my brothers are capable of taking the watch in my absence." He said and she could hear Orophin's laughter as they walked back towards the City.  
  
"Haldir, he will come back won't he?"  
  
"So you do not deny that you feel something for the Elf Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Nay, I do not. Has he said something to you?" She asked and Haldir laughed.  
  
"If he had I would not be permitted to say what for matters of the heart are not what I am experienced in. However as a friend, I see the anguish that you are feeling and I suggest a cure." Haldir said and she laughed emptily at him.  
  
"What does the all great Haldir, head of the Queen's Guard recommend."  
  
"Training." He said and because they had made it to a small clearing, he turned to face her, then he took off one of his knives and placed it on the ground, then walked some meters away, drawing his other knife. "I know that you intend to leave Lothlorien one day, I can see it and though I know I cannot stop you from leaving, I shall not let you leave until I deem you capable of defending yourself properly." He said and she sighed then picked up the knife he had left for her throwing it from hand to hand to get a feel for the weapon.  
  
So, they trained and she felt good, even though she was in a dress and limited to some of her moves, she did okay and Haldir complimented her.  
  
"I think that you are merely fighting with your anger, and pain. To fight truly one must fight from the heart, or they will be caught off guard. Remember, emotions blur your judgement." He said and the came a laugh from the trees above them.  
  
"Haldir, you work her way to hard. The sun is almost due down, and I think we should be heading back to the City." Rumil, Haldir's other brother called and then he dropped to the floor and approached them. "Orophin sent me to search for you and a good thing I found you because you are leading Celebfaer astray brother." He said then he turned to Celebfaer, drawing one of his knives and looking at it, before looking back to Celebfaer. "Emotions only blur your judgement if you are heartless like my older brother here. The rest of us let our passion for revenge drive us in battle."  
  
"Yes kind sirs." She said, bowing and the brothers laughed.  
  
"Come, or we shall miss dinner." Rumil said then and so the three walked back to the City.  
  
They were in time for dinner, but Celebfaer took her plate and went to sit outside, not wanting to be surrounded by people and Haldir followed her.  
  
"What ails you Celebfaer?"  
  
"There is an odd atmosphere in the air Haldir, do you not feel it?"  
  
"I do, but I am normally on watch when that air is about and it is not outside, it is within the boundaries of Lothlorien." He said and Celebfaer frowned.  
  
"It has something to do with the mysterious visitor every one keeps talking about, does it not?"  
  
"He was not well when he came so the Lady is tending to him, but he brings ill news." Haldir said.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"You should go see for yourself. I am surprised that you had not gone earlier." Haldir said a trace of a smile on his face and so Celebfaer finished her food, then she headed up to the Lady's chambers.  
  
The maid would not let her pass, but Celeborn came out when he heard them arguing and he admitted Celebfaer.  
  
"Who is this visitor that I have heard about?" She asked him and the Lord of Lothlorien bowed his head.  
  
"You shall see for yourself." He said and then he paused in front of a door, mentioning for Celebfaer to go in, so she entered and stopped when she heard Galadriel's voice.  
  
"Celebfaer, I have waited and wondered when you would come for our visitor would interest you greatly. Please do not linger in the door, come and see who it is." She said, so Celebfaer walked into the room, seeing Galadriel sitting beside a bed, looking down at the frail figure in the bed.  
  
But Galadriel was forgotten when Celebfaer saw who it was in the bed. His beard was still the same, but his face looked stretched and he had lost a lot of weight but there was no mistake. Gandalf the Grey was lying in the bed, alive and awake. He smiled when he saw Celebfaer and she rushed forward to stand beside the Wizard, too glad to say anything.  
  
"Celebfaer, you look well." He said and she smiled happily for the first time in almost a week.  
  
"Mirthrandir, you are alive. My heart is filled with joy at the news." She announced and he laughed.  
  
"I am here, but barely. I shall recover soon, but when I do I shall need to have a talk with you." He told her and she nodded.  
  
"Of course Mirthrandir." She said.  
  
The next four days passed quickly for Celebfaer as she took to daily training sessions with either Haldir, Rumil or Orophin and when she was not training she was sitting in Gandalf's room tending to him, while the Lady tended to other important matters. On the fourth day, Gandalf was back to his normal self and he spent most of the day with Galadriel, but when he came to Celebfaer's rooms at night he was clothed in white instead of his normal Grey.  
  
"Mirthrandir, come in and make yourself comfortable." She said and the Wizard walked in and sat down and waited for her to sit before he spoke.  
  
"Celebfaer, you must tell me of the events from the time after I fell to the time that you came to Lothlorien, but be quick for I fear I must leave again, there are evil things at work on the world." He said and she nodded, then began to tell him all the events that had taken place.  
  
When she was finished, he gave her a very brief account of what had happened to him with the Balrog.  
  
"Mirthrandir, I couldn't do anything to help because my mind went blank when I saw it close up." She said and he shook his head.  
  
"It is alright, do not trouble yourself with such thoughts." He said.  
  
When he had finished, he stayed for a short time longer before he left, because he needed to get to Rohan as quickly as he could.  
  
The next three weeks flew past and Celebfaer was getting better at her combat with the knife. It was late at night on the tenth day of March when Haldir was sitting with Celebfaer, in her rooms, talking to her about her skills.  
  
"You have improved greatly in spirit as well as in combat." He said and she laughed lightly.  
  
"Why thank you Haldir. When do you think I shall be ready to leave the woods and journey by myself?" She asked testing him, and he laughed.  
  
But before he could answer, they heard a yell from outside and Haldir rushed to the door, his knife at the ready and an arrow in his bow, ready to be fired.  
  
There was not a band of Orcs in the city of Caras Galadhon, as Haldir had feared, it was merely one of the guards returning with ill news.  
  
"Haldir, Captain of the Guard, you presence is required!" The guard called and Haldir ran down to where he was standing, Celebfaer following, her weapons in her hands, in case she needed them.  
  
"What is it Ishmael?" He asked the Elf and the Elf looked at Haldir.  
  
"There is an army of Orcs attacking the eastern borders of Lothlorien, we believe them to be from Dol Guldur. I have sent all the scouts there and we are awaiting your command sir." The Elf said and Haldir nodded, then walked towards the stables, where Celeborn and Galadriel were to be found.  
  
"My Lord, My Lady, it appears as though we are under attack." Haldir said to them and Celeborn nodded, then mounted his horse.  
  
"Indeed we are Haldir. The guards are already on their way to the eastern borders, I wished to wait for you before we rode."  
  
"Let me come!" Celebfaer spoke up then, as Haldir's horse was brought out and Galadriel turned to look at her.  
  
"Celebfaer, you wish to go to battle?"  
  
"My Lady, Haldir believes that my skills have improved ten fold in the last few weeks and I may be of some assistance." She said.  
  
"I never said......." Haldir started but Galadriel just nodded.  
  
"She shall go, it will be a good test of her skills, but Haldir, if harm comes to her, then you will have to contend with one very angry Elf." She said and Haldir knew which Elf Galadriel was talking about.  
  
So, Celebfaer's horse was brought out and she rode off to join the battle, behind Ishmael, Haldir and Celeborn. 


	25. Chapter 23: Farewell To Lothlórien

A/N: This is a rather long chapter, and seeing as I got 50 reviews, I thought I'd give you all this next chapter to celebrate!  
  
Thank you so much to all my reviewers, particularly Vaynaer, Black Pearl, Kele-kesen, a, Lady Katanya and greenfairie!! You guys just keep reviewing. Thank you also to Mercuy's Love, Azira Aziz, , Tanyae Miquilis Greenleaf, Tanzina, Lady Elf, carolalicentaur, Åsa, c, Stick, faithfulbeyondfear, chris, princess greenleaf, Goddess Morrigan, Kka and arabella thorne. All of you guys ROCK and thank you for my 50 reviews, and if I left you out, you can send me an abusive e-mail.  
  
Cheers and enjoy the next chapter, even if it is a little sad!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters, events and places in middle earth all belong to Tolkien. Only Celebfaer belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23: Farewell to Lothlorien  
  
Celebfaer fought hard all through the night and eventually the Orcs withdrew, as more of their number had been slayed than of the Elves. She was not the only female there either, for a little less than half of the guard were she-elves that had wanted to be warriors, or their father's were warriors also. In Lothlorien, all the elves were equal, unless they were royalty, but when it came to war, she-elves and he-elves fought side by side and Celeborn generally fought beside his people too. Galadriel did not often fight but when she did there was never a doubt of victory.  
  
On their way back to the City, Orophin rode up beside her. "You fight well Celebfaer. I wonder who was it that trained you?" He asked with a smile and they both laughed.  
  
"I shall look forward to a nice hot bath though on our return to Caras Galadhon." She said and he laughed again.  
  
"So shall I." He replied.  
  
The second assault on Lothlorien was four days later and Celebfaer went out again with the rest of the guard and once more, the Orcs were thrown back. Celebfaer fought beside Orophin this time and she slew many Orcs, though when she did not see them, Orophin was there to help her out so that she was not killed. She felt right fighting with the guard and defending her home. But she knew that sooner or later she would have to leave Lothlorien to find her real home and then she would be able to help defend the Fairies if the need ever arose. But her mind told her that the Fairies were a folk that rarely fought and that they preferred to live a quiet life without weapons. Still the more time she spent with the Elves the more she thought and acted like one and fighting to defend Lothlorien seemed right.  
  
The third and final attack on the Golden wood came but a week after the second attack and again the Orcs were thrown back, the Elves fought well and they defended their land as though their queen would die if they did not hold back the Orcs. Under the direction of Haldir and Celeborn they were victorious and many Orcs died by the hands of Elves, a lot more Orcs died than Elves, which Haldir was proud of for he had trained many of them himself.  
  
Believing that there would not be another attack on the wood, as they had hit the Orcs hard that day, the Elves retreated back to the city once more but this time they celebrated. They celebrated well into the next day, until all was quiet once more in Lothlorien.  
  
Three days after the third battle, Celebfaer was heading up to the Lady's chambers when suddenly Galadriel herself appeared at the top of the dwelling. She was towering above the wood in the balcony of her rooms, looking heavenly as she was dressed in white.  
  
"It is over." She announced, her voice ringing through the whole wood, carried by the wind so that even the guards could hear what she had to say. "The ring has been cast into the fires of Mount Doom and Sauron has been defeated." She said and a cheer rose up through the woods of Lothlorien as Galadriel turned and walked back into her rooms.  
  
Celebfaer stood where she was for a few minutes, the reality of what Galadriel had just said not fully sinking in until a few seconds after the announcement.  
  
The ring had been destroyed, so the quest had succeeded. Sauron would no longer cause a threat to the peoples of Middle Earth. And then another thing occurred to Celebfaer. The Elves would soon start to travel to the west and cross the seas to Valinor. Men would once again dominate in Middle Earth and Celebfaer would be left behind.  
  
Angrily, she turned and walked back to her rooms, where she went to her parlor, she needed to meditate before she lost the serenity within her mind and on her face. She was going to be the last immortal being left in Middle Earth after the Elves left, for she knew that she could not go with them.  
  
Then suddenly, halfway back to her rooms a piece of memory came back to her with such force that she almost fell to her knees. She stopped, her anger completely forgotten and she closed her eyes hoping to keep the thought in her mind so that she could store it somewhere in her mind to remember it later. It was a picture, a wall of rock that was near the woods of Lothlorien that would open to reveal the realm that belonged to the Fairies. And with that memory Celebfaer smiled for the first time in about two weeks. She had remembered the entrance, but she did not know how to get there or how she would know when she found it but she knew that it was the way to the city of her people.  
  
Smiling, she turned around from where she was standing and headed away from her rooms, and up to the Lady's rooms once more.  
  
Galadriel was sitting in her main room, thinking and looking almost as if she were vanishing right there, but when Celebfaer entered she turned her head to look at her.  
  
"Celebfaer, you have heard the news?"  
  
"Indeed I have. The quest was fulfilled the Fellowship succeeded." She said and Galadriel nodded.  
  
"Yet there is something that I must do." Galadriel said nodding to herself as though she had just made up her mind, then she stood up. "Come for today we attack Dol Guldur, no longer will the Elves fear to walk through the forest known as Mirkwood." She added and so Celebfaer went to get her weapons as Galadriel went to find her husband and the head of her Guard.  
  
Galadriel led all the Elves that could be assembled in such a short time to the river, where Celeborn took over the command. Celeborn led the small army of Elves to Dol Guldur, where they were once again victorious and then Galadriel walked through and cleansed the forest, of the evil that dwelt there.  
  
Then they moved northward and met an army from the wood-elves. Celeborn met Thranduil and so as a soldier for Lothlorien, Celebfaer first laid her eyes on the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, the father of Legolas.  
  
Looking at Thranduil Celebfaer could tell that Legolas was indeed his father's son. Legolas had inherited the golden, yellow hair from his father and most of the features on Legolas' face were older and more defined on the face of his father. The only difference between the two faces was the eyes; Legolas bore blue eyes, while his father bore eyes that were as green as the leaves of the wood that surrounded him. Thranduil's build was slightly bigger than Legolas' but he walked and held himself in the same manner as Legolas did. Yet, that was where the similarities ended. Legolas had a feminine side to him, which his father lacked, due to the years of endless war with the wood. Celebfaer assumed that Legolas was the perfect blend of both his mother and his father. But Thranduil due to many years upon the earth held an air about him that suggested wisdom and power. By looking at the King of Mirkwood, one could tell that he would have a strength in battle that would be very hard to match.  
  
Thranduil and Celeborn talked for a short time before raising their voices and announcing that the forest would be renamed; Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of the Greenleaves. The Elves on both sides watched happy that the wood would slowly become safe to walk in unarmed once more. Then the two Lords claimed their lands, Thranduil the north and Celeborn the south before they turned and marched back to their dwellings, victorious and proud. Celebfaer thought it a shame that both of these great Elven kings would eventually head to the west with the rest of the Elves, no longer gracing Middle Earth with their presence.  
  
*****************************  
  
Back in Lothlorien in the many days that passed after that day, Celebfaer sat often by the pond, talking to Haldir of things to come and when she was not sitting by the pond, she was seen walking through the woods and to all that saw her she appeared happy. But inside her heart, Celebfaer was growing restless. She had promised Legolas that she would wait until he sent word or until he returned to Lothlorien before she left the wood, but as the days went past the road called to her and she longed to be on the road off to find her people.  
  
Half a month passed since the destruction of the ring and no word of Legolas, nor the elf himself came to Lothlorien, and a fear crept into Celebfaer's heart. It was quite possible that Legolas was dead and that they were still searching the battlefield for his body, as she was sure Aragorn would. But then Aragorn would have sent word if he was in fact dead.  
  
So, Celebfaer decided that she would wait another half a month before she assumed him dead or not coming and then she would leave in search of her people.  
  
When the month was past and she had still not received word, she found that she could not accept that he was not coming, so she gave him five more days and then she would leave.  
  
Reports had started coming in from Gondor and Rohan about the Victory of the battle and some of the news that came was good, others were bad, but none mentioned Legolas or any of those that were in the Fellowship.  
  
Finally the last day of April came and with a heavy heart, Celebfaer went to say goodbye to Galadriel. She was wearing a plain black cloak, the type of cloak that she was used to traveling in. She had left all the embroided cloaks back in her rooms, hoping that Galadriel would find a use for them. All she was taking with her was a few plain cloaks and the silver dress that had been torn. She hoped to find her people in less than a month, otherwise she would return to Lothlorien and accept an escort from Galadriel so that she could start the quest to cleanse her wings.  
  
"So you are leaving then Celebfaer?" Galadriel asked when Celebfaer came to her rooms.  
  
"I am."  
  
"You have heard no word?" She asked the fairy and Celebfaer shook her head.  
  
"If I cannot find my people, I shall return to Lothlorien within a month, otherwise I do not know if I shall see you again before you pass over the sea." She said sadly and Galadriel smiled.  
  
"You were the finest scholar I ever had Celebfaer, though I knew this day would one day come so I had something prepared for you." She said and Celebfaer frowned.  
  
"Galadriel, I ask for nothing and need nothing other than my horse and my weapons."  
  
"It shall protect you on your journey and remind you of Lothlorien." Galadriel said and then she took one of her necklaces from around her neck. Celebfaer lowered her head as Galadriel put the necklace on her.  
  
Celebfaer opened her eyes and looked at the pendant that was on the bottom of the silver chain. It was shaped the same way as the phial that Galadriel had given to Frodo, yet the glass of the phial was covered with intricate silver patterns.  
  
"What is in the phial?" Celebfaer asked her.  
  
"A form of Elf magic enchants this pendant Celebfaer. Nothing with an evil heart can touch you when you wear this and inside the phial, I have captured the essence of Lothlorien. You should only open the phial if you are in great need Celebfaer and the essence of Lothlorien shall help you, though it cannot be used near the woods themselves, because the bearer of this pendant shall be protected whenever she walks though the woods of Lothlorien." Galadriel said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"I thank you for this beautiful gift Galadriel. I shall miss you and the woods, but I know that I must do this for my heart is restless and I wish to find my people. Thank you for every thing you have done for me over the years that I have dwelt here in Lothlorien." She said and then Galadriel leaned forward and kissed Celebfaer on the top of the head.  
  
"You go with the blessings of Lothlorien behind you Celebfaer. May the Valar be with you always." Galadriel said and then Celebfaer turned and walked back to her rooms to get her things, before she went down to the stables.  
  
She called for her horse, then mounted and rode off towards the borders; there was someone else that she needed to thank before she left.  
  
As always he spotted her before she spotted him and he lingered watching her and he knew that this would be the last time he would be able to do that for the time had come for his foster sister to leave. The knowledge saddened him because he knew that he would miss her company.  
  
"Haldir?" She called out to the trees when she was near the spot that he patrolled.  
  
"My sister is leaving." He called, dropping from the tree he was in to land in front of her horse, but her horse was not spooked because she had trained it well, with the help of Haldir himself.  
  
"Haldir, I wish I were your sister, then I would be able to stay." Celebfaer said with a sad smile and Haldir laughed and she dismounted. "Thank you for your training and your companionship over the years, I shall miss you greatly my friend." She said and he nodded.  
  
"And I you. I shall have no one to look after now." He said and then she hugged him.  
  
"And thank you for all your valuable lessons. Without your advice, I would never have allowed myself to fall in love." She said softly and Haldir sighed.  
  
"I cannot believe that he is dead Celebfaer and you should not either. But you insist on leaving, so I shall not hinder you with talk of what you should be doing. I just hope that if he did die, he knew that you loved him." Haldir said and she did not meet his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Haldir, may the Valar protect you always." She said and he shook his head.  
  
"You should have told him. But it is not my place to tell you what to do, look after yourself and I shall miss you also." He said and then she mounted her horse.  
  
"Think of me when you are in Valinor." She said and then she spoke to her horse and the horse took off, as Haldir climbed the tree once more, scouting for more Orcs.  
  
Celebfaer went to the place where Elrond had found her all those years ago.  
  
As she came up to the spot, memory flooded back to her and she remembered the day that she had brought Legolas out there to show him where she had been found. It was the same day that he had told her that there was hope for all beings on Middle Earth, even the Orcs. Then she remembered how a few weeks later he had promised her that when the ring was destroyed he would make haste and come back to Lothlorien to see her. Thinking of those things made her heart ache, because he had not come and the ring had been destroyed for over a month.  
  
Painfully casting Legolas to the back of her mind, she dismounted from her horse and walked over to the river, looking upon it as though seeing it for the first time. She took in every ripple of the river and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, taking in the fresh air.  
  
When she opened her eyes she still stared into the water, wondering if she would ever find the rest of the Fairies and knowing that even if she didn't she would make her own way to Withered Heath and attempt to cleanse her wings. She knew that she couldn't go back to Lothlorien until she had achieved something, whether it was cleansing her wings or even finding her people. However, if she found her people she would not return to Lothlorien.  
  
Celebfaer looked down and touched the pendant that Galadriel had given her, hoping that she would never have a use for what was in the phial for she hoped that once she found her people she would be able to settle down and live a quiet life among them. She closed her eyes once more, fighting tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, but was only able to turn halfway around before something knocked her on the head and she fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Her horse, reared then ran back to her home, back to Lothlorien, riderless and near mad with anger. 


	26. Chapter 24: The Realm of the Fairies

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry to leave you all in a bit of a cliffhanger, but I was going to update before I went home for the week, but something came up and I then I left before I had another chance to update. Anyway, thank you to all my readers and here is the next installment.  
  
By the way, hopefully this will be finished before the 30th of this month because that's when my exams start and I am not going to allow myself to be distracted by this. If this fic isn't finished by then, I will postpone the posting until my exams are finished (which is the 13th of November).  
  
  
  
Chapter 24: The Realm of the Fairies  
  
Celebfaer awoke to find herself resting on a bed of leaves. Looking down, she did not recognise the leaves from any tree that she knew, from Lothlorien or Rivendell and when she looked up the trees were so large that she could not see the top of them. Sitting up she looked out from where her bed lay to see a dwelling that was almost as large as a City.  
  
The dwelling looked very much like Rivendell, but from her memory she would not have been close enough to get to Rivendell in less than a month and unless she had been unconscious for more than a month it was impossible for her to be there. All the roads in the City seemed to lead up to one house that was more like a mansion in that it was large enough to be seen from this side of the City.  
  
Then Celebfaer looked down further and she noticed the people walking around the City for the first time and she gasped in shock. The people were clad in a very fine material that shimmered as they walked and was so thin in some places that it may as well have been a nightgown. The women wore backless dresses, the men shirts that were as low cut at the back as the women but what had caused Celebfaer to cry out was that their clothing was backless for a reason. From the shoulders of each person there, sprouted two identically beautiful wings. The wings had all sorts of intricate patterns on them and she could not believe the beauty that they held.  
  
Not believing what she was seeing, Celebfaer looked around once more, then she lifted her hand up to brush her hair away from her face. Seeing that her arm was bare and that her hair was not held back by a hood, Celebfaer looked down at herself and she noticed that she was clothed as the other beings were. Except that her dress was silver, very similar to the one that Elrond found her in, yet this one had no tear marks in it and the material felt like silk against her skin. Her wings were laid bare for all to see their tattered and lifeless state and she wished she could find one of her cloaks to cover them so that none would see her ugly wings.  
  
Celebfaer's gasp had got the attention of a Fairy sitting not to far away and so the female fairy came over to where Celebfaer was sitting causing Celebfaer looked up at the creature, unable to believe that she was finally among the fairies.  
  
The fairy was dressed in a dress similar to Celebfaer's but green in colour and she smiled warmly at Celebfaer.  
  
"Are you real?" Celebfaer asked her, looking at the fairy before her in wonder and the Fairy laughed.  
  
"Yes, indeed I am. As real as you are yourself. After many years of endless searching we have finally found you Rydia." The Fairy replied, watching Celebfaer with interest and Celebfaer frowned at the name the Fairy gave her, but before she could ask, the Fairy continued again. "Come, your mother awaits your arrival."  
  
As she followed her guide, Celebfaer looked around the dwelling, and her memory started to return to her and it felt as though someone had smacked her over the head with a stick. Trying to steady herself from the jolt, Celebfaer stopped, so her guide stopped too, waiting for her to recover. She had finally remembered who and mostly what she is and what that meant.  
  
"My mother?" Celebfaer asked, then she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them once more, not being able to believe the words she was about to say. "The Queen?" She said uncertain and frightened, but the Fairy just nodded in response.  
  
"She is busy with some Fairies that wish to leave the realm, but she will see you when we arrive at the castle, Princess."  
  
When they made it to the middle of the City, at the big building that Celebfaer had noticed when she had woken up, her guide led her inside. Celebfaer looked around once again, in wonder for the design of the building and the craftsmanship all around her surpassed any skill that she had seen any Elf posses, even the great Elves, such as Galadriel would not be able to design something that beautiful. The sights took her breath away and by the time the two arrived at the hall, where the Queen greets guests, Celebfaer felt as though her head would explode from all the beautiful things that she had just seen.  
  
The fairy that led her into the 'castle' told Celebfaer to wait while she went in to announce her arrival and a few seconds later the fairy came back mentioning for Celebfaer to enter.  
  
Entering the room, Celebfaer felt very exposed because of the clothes that she wearing. They were in the Fairy fashion, so the garments showed quite a bit of flesh, but Celebfaer was not used to it at all and she found herself wishing that she had her cloak so that she could at least cover herself and her wings. It didn't help that every pair of eyes in the room was watching her.  
  
She walked into the middle of the room, then bowed low to the people in the room. Her bow was as low as she would have bowed to the Lady Galadriel herself and then Celebfaer looked up to take in all the people that were in the room.  
  
The female Fairy that sat on the throne could almost be Celebfaer's twin, except that her eyes showed far more wisdom and she had clearly come to her full age, the lines on her face suggesting that she had also grieved much and seen much in her days upon the earth.  
  
Next to that Lady sat another female Fairy, that Celebfaer was sure had not been alive when she had been in the dwelling for she had no memory of the girl, that was clearly younger than Celebfaer herself.  
  
"Rydia. My firstborn child, you have indeed returned to us after many years of us thinking that we would never find you. We had almost given up hope. But you have returned to us changed and frightened by what you see around you." The Queen said and Celebfaer tried not to show how uneasy she felt that all the people were watching the exchange between her mother and herself. The Queen sensed Celebfaer's unease and she turned to all that were present. "My servants, advisors and loyal friends, I bid that you leave me some time to talk to my daughter for it has been many a year since we have spoken and she has changed much in her years away." She said and the people she spoke of walked out of the room.  
  
Only two remained in the room, the female that sat next to the Queen and the male that sat beside her, and both looked at Celebfaer with great curiosity. The male she thought looked familiar, though she could not yet place him in her memory.  
  
"Elysa, I wish to be alone with your sister for a while. You will be able to talk to her later though as I wish for you two to get to know each other and become friends. Sabin, will you escort your wife out to walk in the gardens please?" The Queen said and the male stood up and Celebfaer instantly remembered who he was and why he was so familiar.  
  
Before she had left the realm that day to talk to the water spirit, Celebfaer had been promised to be married ten years after her coming of age at 1000 years old. It would have been a 500-year courtship and Sabin had been the one that had been promised to her. As he escorted Elysa away from the hall, their eyes met and Celebfaer remembered everything that she knew about him.  
  
When they were gone, the Queen stood and approached Celebfaer.  
  
"Rydia, you have returned and now the City will have its proper first daughter of the Queen." The Queen said and Celebfaer looked at her in shock. Her mother had just told her that she was now the correct heir to the throne of the Fairies. "My child, speak for your silence I cannot bear."  
  
"My queen, I shall serve you as you wish, but I cannot accept the position of heir. I am but a simple Fairy, looking for a place in the world. I see that you are my mother, the resemblance we have is to close not to be, though I wish only to be known as Celebfaer and not to have such a burden placed upon my shoulders. Burdens such as the one you wish to give me mother, are never to be taken lightly and I wish first to be taught how to regain all of my memory, or taught how an heir should act before I can take on this role. Long it has been since I dwelt in this place and I fear I have forgotten all the rules." Celebfaer said nervously and the Queen smiled at her.  
  
"Daughter you have gained much wisdom in your years away from this realm. Tell me, where have you been hiding for over 2000 years?"  
  
"I have dwelt in a wood called Lothlorien, and the Lady of the Wood taught me much, trying to help me regain my memory for I lost it when Orcs attacked me on that fateful day."  
  
The Queen paused, shock evident on her face. "You have dwelt with the Elves for over 2000 years? Yet we have not been sought out by them, or hunted by any. Tell me how is it that you kept your identity a secret for so long?"  
  
"The Lady bid me wear a cloak that covered my wings and a hood that covered my hair and ears. She took me on as her scholar and many just assumed I were an Elf and accepted it."  
  
So, the Queen talked to Celebfaer for quite some time, hearing of her travels to Rivendell and back and the Queen in return told Celebfaer of what had been happening in the Fairy world. Celebfaer could not bring herself to mention the Fellowship and the quest that they had succeeded in. Bringing up the Fellowship would have caused Celebfaer great pain because she would have to remember Legolas and the grief of losing him was still too new.  
  
Eventually Celebfaer was shown a room, where once she was undressed, she instantly fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from talking and still weary from the blow to her head.  
  
Celebfaer found out that Elysa was in fact her sister, though she was just over 500 years younger than Celebfaer herself because the Queen, fearing that Celebfaer was dead had needed another daughter to take over the throne. The circumstances of her birth were not the kindest that Celebfaer could see and Elysa she soon found out did not like Celebfaer in the slightest. Nor did she want to.  
  
In her first few days back in the City, Celebfaer was allowed to wonder around as she pleased, so she wondered in the streets of the actual city itself not wanting to be surrounded by the castle for she felt hemmed in when she was in there. Within a few days she had seen everything that there was to see, so she started to wonder outside the City, trying to work out where they were in Middle Earth. But the City was surrounded by forest that appeared to go on forever. The trees were large and dense, but Celebfaer knew that they could not surpass the beauty of the mallorn trees of Lothlorien.  
  
The Fairies generally kept to themselves and when she walked past most stopped to watch her. Somehow it had been made known to the rest of the dwelling that she had been living with Elves for the last 2376 and most of the Fairies did not like that. Most thought that the Elves, knowing that Fairies existed would come and hunt them down and make them come out into the world, but Celebfaer knew different. So she did not have many friends, or any at all for that matter, most of the Fairies were simply curious about her. Sabin, her sister's husband was the only Fairy that did not frown at her or avoid her when she walked near. He was the closest thing she had to a friend in the whole city. Most people also believed that the Elves were the ones that had mutilated her wings and so they stayed away, thinking she was cursed.  
  
She saw her mother every night at dinner and every morning for breakfast, but she rarely saw her sister for her sister despised her and wanted nothing to do with her. Although when Elysa was not around, Sabin would come and talk to her of trivial things just so that she was not completely alone. 


	27. Chapter 25: Questions and Training

A/N: Just a quick note this time. Celebfaer will start the journey to get her wings cleansed, but she just needs to find her bearings first. She is still searching for a place where she belongs and I want to develop the Fairies and their traditions and stuff a little more first. Anyway here is the next installment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing in all of this chapter that is not purely a creation from my own imagination is the character Legolas and any other references to Middle Earth. Celebfaer, Sabin, Elysa, the Queen Asura, Mildred, Julyan and any other non-recognisable characters are my creations. Enjoy them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 25: Questions and Training  
  
  
  
Celebfaer was sitting in the gardens of the castle but five days after her arrival at the fairy City, a little overwhelmed by everything that she had seen. Her mother had tried her best to help her fit in, giving her the same style clothes as every other fairy, but Celebfaer thought most of these to be indecent. So much so that Celebfaer had taken the dress that covered the most of her body and requested that her mother get more decent gowns made. She felt strange, not wearing the cloak and having that much of her body exposed for all to see made her a little uncomfortable.  
  
She could not believe how fast things had happened. A week ago, she had thought only to find her people and she did not even know how to do that. However, they had somehow found her, brought her into the City and then she had regained some of her memory and was unable to believe that she was indeed the daughter of the Queen. That she was the first-daughter had come to even more a shock for she had wished to find her people and just live the rest of her days in peace in a small house at the edge of the City. But her birthright would not allow that. Her mother made sure that she had everything she wanted and she knew that it was a matter of time before they would begin training her again, for she had unlearnt all the fairy ways and was now more like an Elf than ever.  
  
Celebfaer was a little disheartened for already she was starting to miss the Elves, and there were many questions that she needed to be answered before she would begin to consider accepting that she was the heir to the throne.  
  
Sitting in the garden was calming as there was no one that could stare at her and give her those unapproving looks that she got from many of the Fairies in the City itself. She was alone and there was no one to hassle her.  
  
Sabin found her there deep in thought and he smiled when he saw her. Elysa, his wife had finally given him some time to himself, where he did not have to run any errands and he had wanted to see Rydia. There were things that had to be said between them and he knew that the longer he left it, the harder it would be.  
  
"Rydia?" He called entering the garden, but she did not answer, so hesitating slightly he called the name that she had called herself when she arrived, weird as it sounded and he hoped that she would respond to him. "Celebfaer?"  
  
Celebfaer turned around, wondering who it was that was calling to her, for no one in the realm dared to call her by her elvish name. When she saw that it was Sabin she smiled for though she knew he that he would have tried, even if he knew that had pronounced it wrong. The tongue of the Elves was hard to learn and pronounce right without practice, though fairies were good with languages, it was difficult for them to pick it up on hearing just one word.  
  
"Sabin. What brings you here?" She asked looking around. "And where is my sister, should she not be at your side?"  
  
"Nay, Elysa has given me a few hours to myself, as she wishes to meditate in her room." He replied walking over to where she sat. "And I wish to talk to you of the past." He added then he sat down next to her on the garden chair overlooking the whole garden.  
  
"The past? Not many wish to know me now, let alone talk of my past. They say the Elves were the ones that destroyed my wings and that they bewitched me. Do you wish to try and cure me of my bewitchment?"  
  
"Nay. I believe that you speak the truth and that it was Orcs that destroyed your wings and that the Elves showed you nothing but kindness in all your years there. I wish to talk about the day you left the City and did not return." He said slowly and softly so that she almost did not hear him.  
  
"Sabin, what is there to say? My mother sent me to talk to the Water Spirit and gather news. It was a test for me I am told, a test to see if my skills were as good as I thought they were. Obviously they were not because I did not sense the Orcs until they were upon me."  
  
"I should have been there with you Rydia." He said and she looked at him, questions in her eyes.  
  
Although she remembered things about him there was a lot that she still did not remember clearly and this comment startled her. She knew that they had been promised, but that did not mean that he was to accompany her everywhere. In her knowledge that was only allowed once they were wedded. The bonding of two fairies was rather different to any other bonding of all the races. Once wedded the two fairies would share a mind link and for the first fifty or so years of their bonding, they would not leave each other's side for more than a few minutes.  
  
"We were only promised Sabin, not wedded."  
  
"That is true, but that day before you left, my mother had a premonition and she told me that I should not let you go out of the Realm by yourself. But your mother called me to her before you left and she too gave me an errand to run, which is why I was not there to protect you from the evil that was done to you and your wings."  
  
"Sabin, it has been many years since that day and you should not carry guilt, for I would not have allowed you to come with me either. My mother appointed the errand to me and it was a test of my skills, so I would have wanted to go alone. Had I paid more attention in my classes as a child I would have known how dangerous it is outside the realm and I would have known what Orcs were. It was not your fault." She said reaching out and touching his hand. "You make my sister happy Sabin and you are worthy of a wife as grand as Elysa. The Valar has a plan for all." She said and Sabin frowned.  
  
"You are wise beyond your years Rydia. I look forward to your friendship and if you shall allow me I will look to you as a sister."  
  
"You are my brother by marriage Sabin and at this moment I could not ask for anything other than friendship from you. To call you brother would surely be too much as I am yet to accept that I am the first-daughter. I need to relearn much of what I have lost and only then will I call you brother and accept the responsibility of the first-daughter." She said.  
  
A brief silence fell then, but as Sabin stood up to leave, she spoke once more.  
  
"I have questions that I wish to know the answers of. You may not be able to help with many of these questions, but there is one that plagues my mind and I wonder if you can answer it, or guide me towards the answer."  
  
"Princess if I know the answer, you shall be told it. Ask your question."  
  
"How did the fairies find me and bring me here? I have no memory of a journey to this city."  
  
"The Queen went to talk to the water spirit a month before we found you and when she came back she told all that she had heard word of you, and knew where to find you. It had been a very long time since any had wondered past our borders to talk with the spirits and the Queen was shocked to find that they roughly knew your location. Immediately four search parties were sent out in search of you with the instructions that we were to make certain it was you before we approached and that we were not to give away the location of the realm. Rydia, when we spotted a cloaked figure beside the river, they did not know if it was indeed you. I told them that it was you for I would know you anywhere, and your face had not changed. But as you wore a cloak they could not be entirely sure and were not willing to merely take my word for it. They wanted to see your wings to make certain that it was you. So we attacked you from behind, merely as a precaution and for that I hope that you can forgive us. To get you back to the realm it was necessary to keep you unconscious so that you would not see the location of the City. You are of our folk and therefore should be told the secret but when we took you could not be sure if you would accept that so easily and we could not risk the chance that you would run once you found out where you were." He said, bowing his head as though he was ashamed of it.  
  
"Thank you Sabin. I understand now and I thank you for your caution. Had I have seen you I also may have been compelled to attack you, merely because I would have mistaken you for foes." She said and he smiled, then he stood up straight once more, his wings fluttering slightly, obviously happy.  
  
"I am glad that we understand each other." He said and then he walked from the garden.  
  
Celebfaer continued to sit in the garden for the rest of that day, deep in thought. She was glad that Sabin had cleared a few things up, but there was still many things that she wished to know and she could not feel at ease in the presence of any fairy, not even Sabin or her mother, until she had the answers she needed.  
  
*********************************  
  
A week or so later, Celebfaer was wondering around in the forest - that reminded her so much of the wood that surrounded Caras Galadhon the elven city in Lothlorien - when suddenly she stumbled on a small clearing. The clearing was small and had a yard full of horses to the side of it but on further examination, she realised that it was a training ground for the members of the Queen's guard. Not only the Queen's guard trained there, but so did all small male Fairies that were old enough to start their training in the forms of battle.  
  
That had been another thing that she had learnt. When she had been with the Fairies for her first 500 years of life they had been peaceful people, that would only use their spells and summons for good or in self defense. But in the 2000 years that she had been away, things had changed. The male fairies now were trained in the skills of fighting with a sword from the moment they learnt telepathy. All this had been because one day the City had been attacked and the Fairies only just managed to win; though they lost many friends that day. More women had died, so the male fairies now wanted to train so that they could protect the women. After that day they had placed a barrier around the realm and made sure that only fairies that dwelt in the City knew the way to pass through it.  
  
But Celebfaer was yet to see where the male fairies trained or how they trained.  
  
She was about to walk out and explore the field a little more closely, when she saw some fairies walk out to the field, carrying swords. They all stood and listened to one of the men before they teamed up in pairs and started to practice.  
  
Watching them she could not believe the skill that they had, for their swords moved so fast that she could barely keep up with them and she was surprised that the defenders swords moved just as fast, making sure they did not get even the tiniest scratch. By looking at them Celebfaer could tell that these young male fairies where all between 1000 - 2000 years old, which shocked her because they were still quite young and therefore should not be as skilled with the swords as they were.  
  
She was so busy watching the men practicing that she did not notice the older Fairy approach her until he was beside her and he spoke.  
  
"Princess Rydia, the forms of battle interest you?" He asked, bowing his head slightly, cocking an eyebrow in question and she turned to look at him.  
  
He had short dark hair, with a blue sapphire of the Queen's guard studded into his left ear. His eyes were blue though, which was unusual for a fairy and she looked into them and instantly thought of Legolas. Quickly, she lowered her eyes from his face, hoping not to see the blue eyes again as she fought a stab of pain in her heart and tears that threatened to fall. He had an air about him that reminded Celebfaer of a strung bow, ready to fire at the blink of an eye. Yet, she could sense that he was still a young fairy for he was not older than herself.  
  
"Not as much as one of the Queen's guard. However, I thought that we Fairies were not ones to meddle in the wars of Men and Elves." She said answering his question, which only caused him to smile.  
  
"In such times as these we can no longer rely on only our magic, so the men are trained in the sword in case we should be attacked again. We will not be caught by surprise once again." He said proudly.  
  
"May I ask you for your name sir?"  
  
"Indeed you may Princess." He said, bowing to her as though she were the Queen, which shocked her a little. "I am called Mildred and I serve the Queen Asura with every breath of my life."  
  
"You are married to the battle already? One so young......." She started and Mildred stood up straighter then looked into her eyes.  
  
"I am 2467 years of age my Lady." He said proudly cutting her off in mid sentence. "My parents were taken from me when I was but a babe and I was put under the care of the head of the Queen's guard. I have no real family, but am very skilled with the sword. It is my blood, and my life." He said.  
  
"That is quite upsetting Mildred. A young one such as yourself should not be troubled with thoughts of battle. Tell me have you ever fought anything other than another student?" She asked him and he laughed.  
  
"I am the head of the team that patrol the woods in search of Orcs that managed to get past the barrier and often I wonder out of the realm in search of evil that I can sharpen my blade on." He said, a passion for killing evident in his eyes and it scared her, but she merely nodded then smiled at him.  
  
"Mildred." She said as though trying a new word on her tongue. "I shall remember your name and on a day when I have nothing better to do I shall travel with you on one of these journeys." She said and he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"A female? It is not proper for a female to fight in battle, unless it is her spell and callings that are needed, the men are to do all the combat fighting."  
  
"I have also been trained in battle and though I do not love it as you do, I am able to defend myself when the need arises." She said and he bowed to her.  
  
"I am sorry my Lady for I meant no offense." He said and she laughed.  
  
"I am not offended Mildred and you should feel as though you can speak freely around me. I should like to see you with your sword, for your students move with more grace and speed that even the Elves would be hard pressed to beat." She replied and he smiled.  
  
"I taught them all that they know." He said, then he mentioned for her to follow him and they walked over to where the younger Fairies were practicing.  
  
"Julyan." Mildred called when they got there and a Fairy that would have been no more than 500 years younger than Mildred stepped forward as the rest of the students stopped. "Princess Rydia wishes to see a demonstration and as you are the best we have in this group, I ask you to practice your sword with me." He said and the younger Fairy nodded.  
  
"Yes Master Mildred." He said, then he readied his sword as Mildred drew his.  
  
"You do not practice with practice swords?" She asked and Mildred shook his head.  
  
"As part of their training, they must learn the control of the sword and when they beat another Fairy the control they learn will stop the blade before it draws blood." Mildred replied then he readied his sword and took up his normal stance then he looked to one of the other students.  
  
"Set, go!" The other student said and Julyan and Mildred started their battle.  
  
Their blades were moving so fast that all Celebfaer could see was the flash as they moved and she could hear when they clashed.  
  
They fought for no more than five minutes because Mildred soon grew tired of toying with the student and within a second after that, Julyan, without realising what had happened was on the ground, Mildred's sword millimeters from his throat.  
  
"I yield." Julyan said quietly and then Mildred re-sheathed his sword and helped the younger Fairy up.  
  
"Well fought Julyan." He said then the told them to go back to their practicing.  
  
"I understand your love for the battle now Mildred. For you love your students as well and that is where you will stay forever until you grow old and die." She told him and he shrugged, then bowed to her once more.  
  
"Your presence here has been uplifting Princess and if any other time you would come to the training yard we would enjoy your presence once again." He said and she nodded, taking that as her dismissal.  
  
****************************  
  
After she had been given her two weeks of adapting to Fairy life, her mother told her that she was to continue training with her former teacher because they could not risk her walking around 'untrained' in her spells and callings. She had purposely not told her mother or any other Fairy that she was able to control her spells or any of the spells that she actually knew. So, her days were taken up with more training and learning and she held most of her abilities back. She found herself unable to put her complete trust in the Fairies as the minute she had restarted her training, they had treated her as though she were merely a child and still only 500 years old.  
  
When her tutor, or teacher as her mother called him, would show her something, Celebfaer would pretend to stumble on it for a few days before she could actually show him that she knew it. Her mother came to the first few sessions and she could see the disappointment in her eyes for the queen knew that Celebfaer should have already learnt the things she was being taught. All the abilities of a fairy - spells, summons and callings - are with the fairy the moment they are born and their potential is also with them from the day they are born.  
  
Celebfaer didn't know why but she feared that if they knew that she had learnt all her spells already, then they would demand to know everything she knew. She thought she might need that advantage over them, seeing as they insisted on treating her as though she were still 500 years old.  
  
So, she took their instructions and started to learn a lot more about all the spells that she knew and the history behind them, instead of just knowing what they were and what they did. When she did try to ask about the more powerful spells, they told her she wouldn't learn them for quite some time so she shouldn't worry about them until she needed to.  
  
Though there was one thing they made her remember and practice often was her telepathy. She was getting rather good at it and within a matter of weeks she was able to talk telepathically to anyone she pleased, no matter how far away they were. It was the one thing that she enjoyed because with the telepathy she was superior to most of her teachers, so they left her alone with it. 


	28. Chapter 26: The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Lord of the Rings or anything else that J.R.R Tolkien may have written.  
  
  
  
Chapter 26: The Ball  
  
Some years passed and Celebfaer found herself longing for the presence of Elves, because not many Fairies wanted to be her friend and she was getting rather lonely. Not only that, but she was tired of being treated as though she were just a child. She knew a lot more than they thought and she wished that they would just listen to her and answer her questions instead of telling her she was getting ahead of herself. The Elves had never held her back and all had respected her, treating her like the age that she was. But seeing as the fairies thought she was still 500 years old, her training was rather intense and she was only allowed one day to herself every two weeks.  
  
Her mother watched her sitting in the gardens by herself on one of these days off and saw just how lonely Celebfaer was and so she started to organize a ball in honor of her daughter. She knew that Celebfaer needed to have something to keep her mind from thinking about how she did not fit in. And it was far past her time to be getting married and so she would have to choose a potential husband soon.  
  
Celebfaer was coming back from one of her walks two weeks later, on one of her treasured days off when she ran into her mother, who told her that there would be a ball in a few days time. What her mother didn't tell her was that the ball was also going to be to try and find a husband for Celebfaer.  
  
In fact, her mother suspended her training for the next two days after that so that the best tailor in all of the City would be able to measure Celebfaer and make her a dress, specifically for the ball.  
  
The material that her mother chose was silver with splashes of gold through it to show that she was in fact the first-daughter of the Queen. But when Celebfaer tried to complain, and explain that she could not accept that she was first-daughter yet, her mother just shook her head and told her be to quiet before she could get half of her argument out.  
  
Elysa did not take it well either. She could be heard all through the castle as she headed towards the gardens where Celebfaer was being fitted into the dress. But the Queen merely told Elysa to be quiet as well, except that Elysa was threatened that if she complained then Elysa would not be invited to the ball and would be told to stay in her room like a young child. Celebfaer was not that lucky, she had to go to the ball, complaints or not as she was the guest of honor.  
  
When the day of the ball arrived, Queen Asura spent the day with Celebfaer, instructing and supervising how her servants were making her daughter look.  
  
Eventually the Queen was asked to leave the room, and the servants helped Celebfaer into her dress before leaving themselves. So for the first time in two days, Celebfaer was allowed a few minutes to herself to think and look at what they had done to her.  
  
Her hair had been left out but there were small braids throughout her hair and small Diamonds and Carnelian's were threaded into the parts of her hair that had not been braided. Seeing the Carnelian's tore her heart in two as she remembered that she had given Legolas one the last time she had seen him in a hope to remind him of their love and to give him energy on his long journey. The servants had told her that because Carnelian's evoked love they would be needed that night as she was to find a husband.  
  
The hair she didn't mind because they had spent so much time on it - half the day - and she liked the look of it. It was just the dress that made her stare at her reflection, wondering if it was indeed her. The dress she was wearing was showing more of her skin than she was used to. Being with the Elves had made her more conservative but her mother and the rest of the Fairies would not understand that as all fairies wore dresses much the same as the one she wore now. All the dresses that she was allowed to wear since she came to dwell with her people, did show a fair amount of skin, but she tried to choose the ones that covered most of her, much to her sister's disgust. The dress that she wore now was cut quite low that she had called it indecent, but her mother had just laughed then insisted that she wear it. The material felt almost silk-like on her skin yet at the same time it felt as though it was merely her skin. Celebfaer had to keep looking down to remind herself that there was indeed a dress surrounding her body.  
  
Altogether though, she knew she looked good. Her mother would not have had it any other way, but she was still tempted to try and find one of her cloaks that had magically disappeared since she came to the City to cover herself properly.  
  
She had no idea how long she stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, but soon there came a knock on the door and without looking from her reflection, she told them to come in.  
  
"Rydia, you look amazing and worthy of being a princess, the first-daughter of the Queen." Her mother's voice said and then Celebfaer turned to look at her mother.  
  
The Queen was dressed in a dress that had an even lower neckline, but to her that was normal. And the colour of the dress was a gold that shimmered every time the Queen moved.  
  
"Mother I feel too exposed in this dress, could I not just wear another of my gowns? People will be looking at me!" Celebfaer said a little scared. She was so scared that she had not even noticed that her mother had once again called her the first-daughter. Celebfaer was afterall starting to accept it now.  
  
"Which is exactly why you shall wear it my daughter. Come, you shall be my escort, as I believe the guests are waiting."  
  
"Yes mother." Celebfaer said reluctantly, bowing her head slightly before she linked arms with her mother and the two walked off in the direction of the dining hall.  
  
When they got there, they had to wait to be announced before they could walk in, so every pair of eyes were watching the Queen and her daughter when they entered the dinning hall. All bowed when they walked past and took their seats at the head of the table. Celebfaer sat to the left of her mother and Elysa sat on the right, Sabin next to her. The two were already there when Celebfaer and the Queen arrived and Elysa was glaring at Celebfaer because she had received such a warm welcome.  
  
So they ate and then the music started and people begun to dance. Watching the Fairies dance was weird at first because they did not hold each other as closely as the Elves and Mortals did, simply because the wings were there. But their wings that were part of the dance too, so they appeared as though they floated across the floor instead of dancing like the mortals and the elves did.  
  
Elysa went to dance for the whole night, sometimes with Sabin, sometimes with other male Fairies, but Celebfaer stayed where her mother was. Her mother asked her to sit by her, so that she could introduce Celebfaer to some of the fairies that were present. Celebfaer talked to them, merely to be polite and when most of the introductions had occurred, Celebfaer went to talk to the people that were not dancing.  
  
She noticed Mildred a few times dancing and laughing with some fairy- maidens, but she saw that his eyes weren't really interested in having fun or what the maidens were saying. He was still dressed as though he were from the Queen's guard and the look in his eyes showed that although he laughed, he would never be truly happy unless he was slaying Orcs.  
  
When Sabin wasn't dancing with her sister, he would come and talk to Celebfaer to keep her company, but when the Queen came near with yet another male to introduce to Celebfaer, he normally went to find someone else to talk to. The Queen did not approve of Sabin talking to Celebfaer because he was once promised to her, yet now he was married to Elysa. Queen Asura simply did not want Sabin to be unfaithful to her second-daughter or he would have to be thrown from the castle and exiled from the Realm also.  
  
The Queen was in fact introducing Celebfaer to all the male fairies that were about her age and Celebfaer caught on very quickly to what her mother wanted, so she talked politely to them before excusing herself to go off elsewhere. She tried not to stand too long in the same place and managed to avoid her mother and the potential suitors quite well after that.  
  
Mildred also came to see her once or twice and they talked mainly of training and how long it takes a male Fairy before he is able to join the guard. Mildred she knew had been accepted at a very young age, because his foster-father had thought that it would be a way to stop him from journeying alone outside the borders of the realm, seeking Orcs to slay and hence chasing his own death. So, Mildred had joined the guard when he had been 1534 years old. But most young males could not join until they were at least 2000 years old. But his foster-father had been the head of the Guard and as long as he said a young male was ready, then they were ready.  
  
As the night wore on Celebfaer grew tired and she excused herself to retire an hour before most. She went to her rooms and as soon as she was there, she removed her dress and changed into one that was more suitable and had a higher neckline. Then once she was comfortable she headed out into the woods, taking her bow with her, glad that the Fairies had let her keep her weapons.  
  
She found a small place out in the woods and started practicing her aim, which had deteriorated over the years. She had never been excellent at it but she was able to shoot things from 100 paces away. Even the youngest Elves had been able to shoot that and they could shoot something that was 200 paces away. But archery was not her specialty.  
  
After about an hour of practice, she started to head back to the City glad that she had been able to relax for a while. When she got back, she went straight to bed, tired and glad that the ball was over.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day her training in the spells continued and she went back to her normal routine, so it was a few days until the Queen was able to speak to Celebfaer.  
  
Celebfaer was sitting in the gardens, by a pool that she had found, thinking about Rivendell and wondering how Arwen was, when the Queen approached her.  
  
"Rydia, my daughter you seemed to enjoy yourself at the ball. All that met you complimented me on having such a polite and wonderful daughter." The Queen said and Celebfaer laughed a sad laugh.  
  
"Mother, I will find no suitor here." She said, a tinge of sadness in her voice as she thought once more of Legolas. The pain in her heart had gradually been reduced to merely a dull ache but thinking of him tended to make her feel sad. The Queen smiled at her daughter's words, knowing that Celebfaer would have realised what game she had been playing by organizing the ball.  
  
"Well then if you wish not to choose, then I shall choose for you." The Queen said throwing Celebfaer a stubborn look and Celebfaer just shrugged.  
  
"Mother I will honor whoever you choose and get to know him, but I cannot guarantee that I shall fall in love with him." She replied sadly and her mother sighed.  
  
"My child, I see the pain and sadness in your eyes that you have had since you came back to us and though you do not speak of it I know that your heart aches. I only wish to see you happy and not so lonely as you seem all the time. It is not proper for the Queen's first-daughter to hide herself away in the gardens, or wander around the city and surrounding forest without company."  
  
"I have no other choice......"  
  
"Daughter!" The Queen said firmly and Celebfaer looked up at her, knowing that this was a command, not a choice. Her mother would chose her a suitor whether she wanted to be wedded or not and if Celebfaer did not try her mother would chose another one until Celebfaer agreed to let one of them take on a challenge to prove themselves worthy of her love. "You are a princess and although not many people talk to you, it is simply because you do not wish to talk to them. I have already made my decision on who I shall let court you and I do hope that you will honor my wishes and let him get close to you for hopefully one day I can issue him a challenge and then he can be allowed to marry you." She said and Celebfaer sighed.  
  
"Yes mother." She said, knowing it was pointless to argue and so the Queen nodded.  
  
"I have chosen for you one of my guards for it is not healthy for him to go to battle all the time. I fear that over the years his heart has shrunk and he needs someone to help him regain love for life and not for battle and death." She said. "He is called Mildred."  
  
Celebfaer looked up at her mother with surprise. "He is your best warrior mother and you wish for him to court me?"  
  
"It is reassurement that you will be well protected and it will be good for you both to have somebody in your life so that you do not try and throw it away."  
  
"Mother he will never be ready to settle down, he loves his students and the battle too much."  
  
"Then it should be interesting to watch. The head of the guard is telling him that he does not have to take on so much and passing on the message that he is to court you as we speak." The Queen said and Celebfaer bowed.  
  
"Yes mother." She said and then the Queen got up and walked away.  
  
Her heart still ached with the pain of losing Legolas and she had hoped that her mother would not put so much pressure on her to marry. But her mother wanted to see her married and she had learnt that whatever her mother wanted, as a Queen she would always get it one way or another. 


	29. Chapter 27: Mildred

A/N: Okay before I you read this chapter I think I have to explain a few things so that everything may seem a little clearer.  
  
Firstly, Celebfaer was stubborn when she was with the Elves, because she knew a lot about the Elves and she felt comfortable around them. With the Fairies, she feels out of place and she is unsure of how to act around them, so she becomes shy and reserved. However, when her mother tells her to do something, she does it without questions, because her mother is THE Queen of the fairies. Also Celebfaer does not know her mother very well, (she hasn't seen her for over 2200 years remember) so she treats her mother as she would treat a queen or king from Middle Earth (one that she does not know). I suppose it would be a bit like knowing you were adopted for about 40 years and then one day meeting your real parents, it would most likely be a bit awkward. But if your parents were the rulers of their kingdoms, then you would probably feel obliged to agree with them right (especially if they were a LOT older than you)? But when Celebfaer is around most people such as Sabin, Mildred and any other normal fairy she would act like her normal self once she gets to know them a little more.  
  
Secondly this is the last chapter in the Fairy Realm - I know it's been boring because in the last few chapters there has been no real plot but it all comes together in this chapter. I needed to go into the detail I did with most of the new characters - mainly Mildred but partly the Queen - because now Mildred will play a vital role in the rest of the story. I've tried to be quick with it all, but the last time I was quick in my descriptions I was told to put more description in. I'm sorry that it dragged out so long, as I did not intend for the bit in the fairy realm to take as long as it did. Celebfaer will be back with the Elves and in the real Middle Earth soon.  
  
I just want to say as well that I let the book run it's course and Legolas is not dead, Celebfaer merely assumed that he was dead. I timed it so that she left Lothlorien just before Arwen came for her escort that would take her to Gondor to marry Aragorn, so Celebfaer had no news of them when she left. So Legolas will be entering the fic again soon.  
  
Okay, one more thing before I finish this long A/N. In the first chapter (and a few of the past chapters) I pointed out that Fairies are able to talk to one another telepathically. So normal talking will be shown as "I cannot...." and words that are sent or spoken to another in the mind will be shown as 'I cannot....'. Hope that makes this chapter a little clearer!!! Enjoy and thanks to all my reviewers, I hope things make a little more sense now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.R.R Tolkien created aka Middle Earth and anything associated with it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 27: Mildred  
  
A few days later, Celebfaer had seen neither her mother nor Mildred, so she decided to go to the practice yard and borrow a horse as she did some times when she needed to think. Her teachings had been slackened a little, so now she got a day off every three to four days.  
  
Mildred was there in the yard, practicing forms by himself and when he saw her approach he stopped, then bowed deeply to her.  
  
"My Lady." He said, then he replaced his sword back into its scabbard. "What brings one of your beauty out here on this fine day?"  
  
"I wish to go for a ride." She said and Mildred nodded then bowed to her once more.  
  
"Would you allow me to join you as I would like to get to know you better, if you shall permit it." He said a little awkwardly and she laughed. This was not easy for him either.  
  
"I guess you do not like the fact that my mother has chosen you for my suitor as well. But, if we are to be forced together then we may as well try to be friends, so I shall permit you to accompany me on a ride through the woods." She said and he opened the yard and they both went to their horses.  
  
Mildred threw a saddle on his, but Celebfaer just whispered a few words to her horse before she jumped up onto its bareback.  
  
"You ride bareback? Then surely you have been enchanted by the Elves." He said, jumping up onto his own horse. Mildred was one of the people that believed the Elves wanted to draw the Fairies out and try to kill them. Celebfaer knew different, but none listened to her as they had formed their opinions already and would not see any reason beyond what they thought. Although Mildred disliked elves, he had never held the fact that she had dwelt with them so long against her.  
  
"Master Mildred, you have a lot to learn about the Elves for they merely trained me to ride like this and the horses themselves do not like saddles."  
  
"As you wish my lady." He said and then she spoke quietly to her horse and it took off, letting Mildred follow her if he wished.  
  
So they rode through the woods and Mildred showed her some of his favourite places. One of which was by a small stream that Celebfaer had never seen. They stopped there for a time and talked of things they had done in their life.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" She asked him suddenly and he sighed.  
  
"I do not know except that they were either exiled or killed, for no one wishes to tell me about it and I dare not ask anymore. They told me that they were killed when the City was attacked, but I do not believe that to be the truth for my fighting skills are superior to most of the younger fairies and I could only have inherited that from my father. But your mother, the Queen will not permit me to ask any about it." He said and then a small silence fell. "Now that you have asked a personal question of me, let me ask one of you." He announced and she looked at him, questioning for a few seconds before she nodded. "How did your wings get so badly damaged?"  
  
"Orcs attacked me. They left me to die and I lost all memory I had." She said and then she looked at him, the serious look on her face and they both laughed.  
  
'I think I could start to enjoy your company.' She heard Mildred's voice in her head and she smiled, then nodded.  
  
"So could I Mildred. So could I."  
  
*****************************  
  
Celebfaer had only been living with the Fairies for ten years and that day was when Mildred became her first real friend, though he held back much, as did she, they were often seen walking together and deep in conversation. Most of their conversations were her asking for him to teach her more with her knives, but he always refused because he did not believe that a female Fairy should be trained in such things or about the world outside the realm. Mildred asked her sometimes of the Elves and she willingly told him all he wished to know in a hope that he would learn to think that the Elves were not cold-hearted people.  
  
In her 17th year with the Fairies, Mildred came to her room early one morning.  
  
"Princess Rydia, I have asked your mother for permission to steal you away for the day and she has granted it, so I come to escort you to your horse so that we may ride together." He called through the door and she laughed, then she opened the door because she had been awake and gotten dressed already. It was a habit she had picked up from being with the Lady as they were always up at dawn ready to walk through the woods.  
  
"Well then, you know I could not decline such a kind offer Mildred." She said and then she closed the door behind her as Mildred took her hand and he set off running through the castle, with Celebfaer following behind as best as she could.  
  
Less than five minutes later, they were on their horses and in the outskirts of the City.  
  
They rode to her favourite spot in all of the realm, the small stream that he had taken her to 7 years ago and when they got there, she jumped off her horse and ran to the water, suddenly longing to bathe.  
  
The water was just at her knees, when Mildred caught up with her and he stopped her, putting his arms around her waist and making her look into his eyes.  
  
"Mildred, what are you.......?" She started laughter in her eyes, but he placed a finger to her lips stopping any laughter that may have come from them.  
  
"Rydia, you are my savior." He said softly. "Before I met you I would occupy my empty days with endless training of the sword, and hunting Orcs, hoping that one day I would be killed so that I would no longer have to walk the earth alone. I could be with my parents then and I would never have to endure the terrible loneliness that sits inside my heart." He said and she saw the passion in his eyes that she had only seen when he talked about killing Orcs. "When I was told that I must court you, I was angry because I feared that the Queen questioned my loyalty and that she thought I would not ever die for her. But now that I know you, I feel that she was just trying to throw me a line so that I could swim to safety instead of drowning in endless sorrow. Rydia you have saved me and I know now that I love something more than I love my sword. I keep living each day just to see your smile or hear your laugh. You are my world and you complete me." He said and Celebfaer looked up at him, not believing what he had just said.  
  
"Mildred, what do you mean?" She asked rather shocked at this sudden confession for she had not seen it coming.  
  
"I love you Rydia, and I want you to accept me so that I can start my challenge and then we shall be wedded." He said softly and she stopped breathing for a few seconds.  
  
'Mildred, I cannot accept your love.' She sent to his mind, after a rather long silence, then she turned and walked out of the water and over to her horse, where she climbed onto it's back then she rode off, hoping that he did not see her tears.  
  
Riding through the woods calmed her down a lot, but she felt terrible. She knew that she would never love another as much as she loved Legolas, and although Mildred was her closest friend, she could not see him as her husband. She did not want to hurt him, or offend her mother even so she had been nice to him because she did enjoy his company. But she could not pledge herself to him yet. She was not ready to open her heart once more. That she knew, she just needed time to heal old wounds before she would allow herself to accept Mildred as anything more than a friend.  
  
  
  
Mildred was confused, but he gave Celebfaer a day before he came to her once more in her room.  
  
When she opened the door, she let him in but before he could speak, she put her fingertips to his lips.  
  
"Shh." She said softly. "Mildred, I meant no offence, but what I mean is that I am not yet ready to accept your love. I care for you but I am not sure if it is love just yet. You will need to give me time before I can accept your love and then ask my mother to issue you a challenge. I hope you understand." She said and he nodded.  
  
"Rydia, I shall wait until the day that you do. I do not care if I have to wait forever, you can believe that I will wait until you are ready. You are unlike anyone else I have ever met." He said, his blue eyes flashing with a smile and her heart was torn in two.  
  
"I do not mean for you to stay away from me. I am just not yet ready to accept you as my husband yet." She told him and he nodded.  
  
"Then we shall continue on the way we always have until the day that you decide that you can." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." She said.  
  
**********************************  
  
3 years later, Celebfaer was celebrating her 20th year with the Fairies and she looked at Mildred while at the feast that her mother had thrown in her honor and she realised that he would be the closest she would ever get to love. It was his eyes that captivated her from the very start. His eyes were blue and they were so much like Legolas' that she could not help but like Mildred.  
  
But he knew that it was his eyes that were what made him an outcast among the fairies, because his eyes looked like elven eyes. The colour was very elven and that was the main reason that he disliked elves, for he believed himself to be half-elven and his eyes were what he obtained from the Elves. But no matter where he asked, no one would tell him anything about his parents.  
  
Celebfaer knew that if it weren't for his eyes she would never have given him a chance. He really was a nice fairy, but he was driven by his anger at the world when he battled, and Rumil had taught her once that passion is what makes a fighter good. He had taught her to fight for the passion and love of the people that you were to protect. Not for anger or the thrill of the kill as Mildred fought. Celebfaer knew that an angry Mildred would not be one she would like to face.  
  
So, that night Celebfaer spent most of it talking only to Mildred and he could tell then that she would accept him soon. This made him happy and Celebfaer noticed that he had started to smile a lot more, which she was glad to see.  
  
The day after the feast, Celebfaer went searching for her mother and she finally found her in her private gardens, sitting on a chair looking around at her garden.  
  
"Queen Asura, I come with good news." Celebfaer said when she saw her mother.  
  
"What news daughter?"  
  
"I wish to ask you to issue a challenge to Mildred so that he may prove himself worthy of marriage to me, for the time has come." She told her mother and the Queen nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
"I shall call a court tomorrow and he shall get his challenge." She said.  
  
Happy, yet still a little sad, Celebfaer thanked her mother and then she walked off to search for the man that would be her future husband. She found him, as always in the training yard, practicing with another Fairy that was his age.  
  
Celebfaer waited, watching the two, still amazed, as she always was at how fast Mildred could move whilst fighting. Mildred obviously had the upper hand, but he was just waiting until the other fairy became tired before he would defeat the man.  
  
Sure enough a few minutes later, the fairy that had been fighting Mildred was caught and with a slight shove from Mildred, the other fairy was sent flying. He hit the ground quite hard and landed on his back, but then Mildred walked over to him and helped him up, a smile on his face.  
  
When both were on their feet they turned around and seeing Celebfaer, both bowed deeply to her.  
  
"Princess Rydia, once again you have decided to grace the training field with your presence. Grateful we are to see you." Mildred said and she nodded in response.  
  
"If you will excuse me Princess, I must go and practice my skills further." The other fairy said bowing to her, and the he turned to Mildred. "I shall beat you one day Mildred and I too shall be seen worthy to be in the Queens Guard." Having said that he walked away and Mildred turned to Celebfaer, putting his sword back in its place.  
  
"What brings you here Rydia?" He asked her, his blue eyes searching her face.  
  
In the past twenty years she had gotten used to everyone calling her Rydia, but she could not think of herself as a fairy princess. To her, she was still Celebfaer, scholar of the Lady of the Wood, Lady Galadriel, who no doubt would have traveled to the west already. There wasn't a day that went past when she didn't think of the Elves and wish she could see them just once more. But she had accepted that she would live with the Fairies for the rest of her days otherwise she would have a lonely existence, wondering around Middle Earth, trying to find Withered Heath.  
  
"The Queen will see you and give you your quest tomorrow." Celebfaer said to Mildred in reply to his question and he smiled, then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly. It was the first time he had dared to try and kiss her and Celebfaer felt strange letting him do that.  
  
"Rydia, I will prove myself worthy to marry the heir to the throne, for I am the best swordsman in all the realm." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"I do not think you will fail." She said and he his eyes flashed proudly and stubbornly.  
  
"I do not mean to." He said and then she returned to her rooms, while Mildred continued his practice.  
  
***************************  
  
The next day most of the city was at the court, eager to see what task the Queen would give Mildred to gain Celebfaer as a wife. Most knew of the courtship and many wondered why it had been drawn out for so long. Ten years was slightly longer than normal. Fairies believed that eight years was sufficient enough before you would go to the Queen to be issued a challenge so ten was rather abnormal.  
  
They waited for everyone to be seated before the Queen walked in ready to give her judgment. Celebfaer and Mildred stood before the Queen, both dressed for riding, with hooded cloaks, that covered their wings. It was part of tradition that the bride to be go with her future husband on whatever challenge that had been issued. And the Queen's eyes searched the crowd; amusement evident in them and then her eyes finally came to her daughter and her chosen suitor.  
  
Both Celebfaer and Mildred had bowed deeply, waiting to be addressed before they rose as was right with tradition. Celebfaer had been taught how to act in a time such as this when her mother had first chosen Mildred to court her.  
  
"You may be at ease." The Queen said eventually, so both Celebfaer and Mildred stood up and looked at the Queen. "My daughter tells me that you wish to wed her. Is this true?" Queen Asura asked Mildred.  
  
"Indeed it is, my Queen." Mildred said, bowing his head once more.  
  
"Well, let this challenge be known to all then for it is one that shall require great strength and courage. It is well known already that Rydia's wings are damaged. Her wings can only be cleansed by one road and the road is dangerous." The Queen said to the people watching, then she turned to Mildred. "I challenge you then Mildred. If you wish to prove yourself worthy of her love, you must travel with Rydia to the top of Withered Heath in the north east from here and there she will bathe her wings while you keep a watch out and make sure no harm comes to her. If you can bring her back here safe and with fully restored wings within a year and a half of your quest starting out, you shall be deemed worthy of my daughter and the two of you will be wedded the night of the first full moon after you return."  
  
A gasp went through the crowd that had gathered and Celebfaer saw Elysa smile triumphantly. Her sister thought that Celebfaer and Mildred would surely die on this quest and Elysa would then be free to take the throne after her mother. Her sister had always been jealous of her and any chance that would place Elysa on the throne was always something that she rejoiced in.  
  
"Do you accept these terms?" The Queen asked.  
  
Mildred bowed deeply then still bowing he nodded. "I shall take her to Withered Heath and she will cleanse her wings. Then I shall return her too you healed and her normal charming self." Mildred said and Celebfaer was still looking at her mother in shock so she missed Mildred's last comment. He was hoping that in cleansing her wings, all of her memory would come back and she would no longer act as though she were an Elf and act more like a Fairy.  
  
'Mother, that is impossible!' She sent to the Queen and the Queen smiled.  
  
'My child, you cannot be Queen with your wings in their current state and the challenge will stand for any that wish to wed you. If they can let you cleanse your wings and get you back here safely then they are worthy of the love of a Queen.' Was what the Queen replied.  
  
"You shall leave at dusk." The Queen announced, then she stood up and walked out of the courtyard.  
  
Celebfaer turned to Mildred then. 'This is suicide.' She sent to him and he laughed.  
  
'Well then if I die, I shall finally be at peace with myself.' He sent, then he bowed to her. "I shall see you at sundown, my love." He said then he turned and walked off and Celebfaer felt herself remembering when Legolas had first called her 'my love' and her heart ached.  
  
Thinking of Legolas triggered a memory in Celebfaer's mind, so she headed off to the library to look at maps and her worst fear was confirmed. They would have to travel through Mirkwood forest and would draw near to the dwelling of the wood-elves where Thranduil was king. Legolas' father and his kindred the wood elves.  
  
Feeling numb, Celebfaer sat in front of the map thinking. That was how her mother found her an hour later, sitting deep in thought in front of a map of Middle Earth.  
  
"I am sorry my daughter, but it had to be done." Her mother said and Celebfaer came out of her thoughts and looked up at her mother, a vague and confused look in her eyes.  
  
"And so it shall. We will return sooner than you think mother." Celebfaer said.  
  
"I do not doubt that you will. Mildred is our best fighter, but there is something about him that is not often spoken for if any knew, he would be an outcast of the Fairies. I tell you now for it may help you to know and make you more forgiving." She said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
'You notice his blue eyes, for I see that is what you love about him. No other Fairy except for his mother has ever had blue eyes.' Her mother sent to her.  
  
'Yes mother. His eyes I believe are beautiful and different. The mystery about his parents would clear up the confusion about them.' Celebfaer sent, wondering if what she suspected was true. 'One of his parents was an Elf, were they not?'  
  
'Nay. His mother's father was an Elf and that is where he gets his blue eyes. He must never know for he does not like the Elves all that much as you are well aware. The reason he is such a good warrior is because his skills are half-elven and half-fairy. This is a secret that you must keep my daughter for the results of anyone, particularly him, knowing could be disastrous.'  
  
'I shall not utter a word about it mother.' Celebfaer said and then her mother nodded and stood up, leaving her daughter in the library.  
  
Celebfaer could not believe it. Even when she had come back to her own realm she had become bound to someone with elven blood. She had educated him a little on the ways of Elves and he no longer hated them as much as he did but he was still likely to kill an Elf if he ever saw one.  
  
She only sat for a short while, before she retracted to her room. Only once she was there did she let her tears fall. But her tears were not for herself; they were for Mildred, who would never know the truth about his origins. And she wept also because she knew that Mildred would have been the perfect Elf, but for his wings and she knew that the Elves would have made him a great warrior. 


	30. Chapter 28: Leavetakings

A/N: For this chapter, just remember that 20 years have passed since the war of the ring and a lot of things have changed in Middle Earth. The Elves have started departing for Valinor some have stayed and are going to wait for the last boat before they leave as there are not many Elves left and the last boat will be departing in a few years time. (Elves are immortal so they do not rush things!!)  
  
Once again thanks to all the people that reviewed and for all your comments!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything related to Middle Earth is purely the property of J.R.R Tolkien or whoever inherited it after his death. Hopefully my manipulation of his characters and places is not too bad.  
  
Chapter 28: Leavetakings  
  
At sundown, Celebfaer was at the stables, the backpack that Galadriel had given her on her back and the cloaks that she loved also with her. She had managed to convince her mother that she would need the cloaks on the journey, so her mother had given them to her. Now that she had them, Celebfaer did not intend to let them be taken from her again they were the only things besides her weapons that she had that reminded her of her times with the Elves. She carried also, her bow and arrows and her knife at her side, not wanting to leave them behind. When Mildred saw the weapons, he frowned at her.  
  
"You carry weapons, my Lady?"  
  
"I may be able to be of some assistance. Besides, if you are caught from behind you might welcome my skills with the knife or the bow." She said and he nodded though he did not like the idea of her carrying weapons as it was his challenge and he was supposed to protect her.  
  
Then she went into the stables, bringing her horse out, saddleless as was her way and Mildred shook his head when he saw it. He had led his horse out, with a saddle, the heavy saddlebags behind the saddle.  
  
"You are Elven trained and it appears as though you are more Elven than you are Fairy." He said and she looked at him.  
  
"You mock my ways, yet you yourself are weird among the fairies. I am only outcast because I had lived most of my life with the Elves. You are outcast because your eyes are unlike those that any fairy ever possessed." She said but before Mildred could open his mouth to speak, she continued. "I do not wish to start a fight with you. If you are to be my husband you shall have to accept that there are things about me that I shall not change." She added and he sighed then readied his horse.  
  
As no one was there to see them off, they made sure they had everything, checking their supplies and various other things. But before they could leave Sabin approached the stables and he stopped in front of Celebfaer.  
  
"Be careful on your journey." He said to her, looking at her weapons, obviously in disapproval, but he did not comment about them for which she was thankful.  
  
"I shall, and you look after my sister."  
  
"I always do." He replied protectively and Celebfaer laughed then Sabin walked to where Mildred was still checking his horse. "Mildred, you must look after the heir for I would not put it past her running back the Elves." He said and Celebfaer pretended that she did not hear it. "And I am sure you will succeed. If you do not another will take your place until one does." Sabin said and Mildred nodded, he understood.  
  
"I shall not let anything happen to her Sabin." He said and then Sabin muttered something to Mildred, who just nodded in response. "I shall remember Sabin. Thank you for all your advice, I believe I shall need some of it before this journey is over." Mildred added, before he looked at Celebfaer. "Are you ready to depart my love?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
"Let us start." She said then they both mounted their horses, and Celebfaer muttered a word of command to her horse and it moved forward, as did Mildred's. 'Farewell Sabin, till we meet again.' She sent to him and Sabin laughed in her head in response.  
  
Halfway through the night they reached the borders of the Fairy Realm and Mildred brought his horse up to the wall of rock and stopped. Wondering what was going on, Celebfaer watched with interest as Mildred muttered a word and the walk of rock opened, to reveal the rocky face of the Misty Mountains. Once they were through, Mildred said another word and the door to the Fairy Realm closed.  
  
He saw Celebfaer looking at him with interest, so he taught her the word that would open the rock wall that they were hidden behind, in case he did not return with her.  
  
So, they rode onwards, with little breaks and chatting telepathically to each other for there was no need for them to talk much. They rode wearing cloaks that hid their wings, but the hoods they did not wear, for they wished to pass as Mortals.  
  
As they came to the base of the Misty Mountains, near Drimrill Dale, Celebfaer looked to her right and saw in the distance the Golden wood of Lothlorien. The wood appeared as though it had not changed since she last dwelt there and she was glad to see it. Her thoughts wondered and with a smile she looked down at the pendant that Galadriel had given her. Taking a deep breath and remembering all the times when Galadriel had given her advice she wondered whether the Lady still graced the wood with her presence, or if she and Elrond had finally traveled west to Valinor. Her thoughts had a mind of their own as she remembered things from the wood and she hoped that all the people that she knew were safe. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, Galadriel, Celeborn and Myrelle her faithful maid, she hoped they were all safe and peaceful in Valinor, if they were indeed there.  
  
Mildred had continued on and did not notice that Celebfaer had stopped. So he was about ten meters ahead of her before he realised she was not behind him. Turning to face her he saw a sad yet happy smile on her face and he instantly scanned the area around to see if there was any danger about but he saw none.  
  
'Rydia, what is it?' He sent to her and she shook her head.  
  
'Nothing. Let us continue and we shall enter the wood that was once known as Mirkwood in a few days time.' She sent back still not looking at him.  
  
Celebfaer took one last look at the wood, wishing it farewell then she turned her horse and headed off across the plain, towards Mildred. When she was level with him, they continued on.  
  
Within two months, they were traveling near the Mountains of Mirkwood and neither had spoken much for they did not need speech and if they were to speak they normally used telepathy. Celebfaer enjoyed the peace as she looked around at the wood that had been home to the Elf that she loved.  
  
The wood itself was creepy and neither Fairy wanted to be there for longer than they needed to be as the feeling in the air was foul so they kept their senses ever alert. She wondered how the Elves could stand to live in such a terrible place as all the elves that she had known had been graceful and beautiful, but she could not comprehend how one could live in the wood and still be as beautiful and light-hearted as most elves were.  
  
Celebfaer placed her hood on her head, so that her curly hair and human- like ears were hidden by her green cloak as they rode through the wood. Mildred did not need to place the hood on his head, for he could pass as a Man, as long as none saw underneath his cloak and saw his wings. If the two were careful enough they would be able to pass as two mortals, the Lady and her manservant, merely wanting to pass through the wood and be on their way.  
  
Even when the sun was shining there seemed to be shadows in the now called Eryn Lasgalen and Celebfaer realised how dangerous it really was and why Legolas had warned her from traveling alone in the wood. She dreaded to think what would happen if they came across one of the spiders, that Legolas had told her about all those years ago and she shivered at the thought. Although some of the evil had been driven from the wood when Galadriel walked through Dol Guldur and cleansed it - the same day that the wood had been renamed Eyrn Lasgalen - it would still take many years before all of the evil was driven from the wood.  
  
Suddenly a voice called down to them from above and Celebfaer was pulled out her thoughts as she looked up to see where the voice had come from.  
  
"Halt! Who are you are what is your business in Eryn Lasgalen?" The voice said in Elvish and she looked up, wondering whether she should be happy or feel dread at meeting a Mirkwood wood-elf.  
  
"We are friends. We simply wish to travel through Eryn Lasgalen as quickly as we can and we do not wish to be hindered. We are on a quest of great importance to us." She said in Elvish and one of the Elves dropped from the tree in front of her horse.  
  
Celebfaer felt Mildred tense when the Elf in front of her had dropped down and she almost smiled but she paid attention to the elf.  
  
He had long blonde hair, as most Elves did. His eyes were green though and she thought of Thranduil when she saw them. She could not smile at that thought as she needed to try and negotiate so that she and Mildred could pass through the forest without having to go to the City where Thranduil, if he was still indeed King, ruled.  
  
"You speak the language of the Elves. Remove your hood and show us your face for it has been many years that any that spoke Elvish that were not Elves walked through our wood."  
  
'Rydia, what are they saying?' Mildred sent to her.  
  
'Elvish. It is okay, they are friends.' She sent back and then she removed her hood. 'Follow my lead and do as I do and we will be out of this wood within a few days.' She added and she felt him nod in her mind.  
  
"You are not an Elf?" The Elf in front of her said and she noticed that his hand was resting on the hilt of his knife that hung by his side.  
  
"Nay I am not, and neither is my companion. We wish to pass through the wood unhindered for we must make haste on our quest." She said, in the Common Tongue, so that Mildred would understand her also.  
  
"All who walk through our wood must be taken to the King first and he shall then judge whether or not you can travel through Eryn Lasgalen." The Elf in front of her said in the Common Tongue as well, examining their faces closely.  
  
"We do not have time to delay...." Mildred started, but Celebfaer cut him off for she knew it would be impolite to deny this offer and no doubt they would probably be killed if they did refuse.  
  
"We shall see the King, for we intend no harm and we shall be on our way once he has given us permission to travel through his wood." She said and the Elf nodded, then whistled and another three Elves jumped from the trees as a horse came up from behind.  
  
"I shall escort you through the wood to the King's dwelling. My name is Operon." He said and she nodded to him, a little shocked at his name. Hadn't Operon been one of the Elves from Mirkwood that had been in Rivendell for the Council all those years ago? She did not let her shock show and she kept her face serene and showed no emotion. She was thankful that he did not recognise her.  
  
"We thank you Operon." She said and then he said a few things to the other elves before he mounted his horse and mentioned for them to follow him, which they did.  
  
As each step of the horse took her closer to the Elves, Celebfaer felt nervous. She had not seen Legolas for 20 years and she was nervous. Then her thoughts were snapped back to reality, for she had thought Legolas dead, so there was no way that he could be in Eryn Lasgalen, instead he probably lay in the earth near Mordor in a nameless grave. But despite her feeling that he was dead she could not shake the nerves she was feeling at heading towards the dwelling of the wood-elves. 


	31. Chapter 29: Eryn Lasgalen Mirkwood

A/N: A quick note to empress blade: This fic is not over yet, so keep coming back because I should be updating roughly every second or third day. Thanks once again to all my reviewers, and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Eryn Lasgalen, Mirkwood, and anything else associated with any of Tolkien's books are his property.  
  
  
  
Chapter 29: Eryn Lasgalen (Mirkwood)  
  
The three arrived in the dwelling of the Wood-elves in the late afternoon. Operon put his horse in the stables, mentioning for them to do the same, and the horses were left to the Elves in the stable to care for them, while Operon rushed them forward.  
  
As they hurried towards the large building at the base of the dwelling, Celebfaer looked around. The elves had started building in and around the trees, because they believed it was time to come out of the caverns in which they had once dwelt. With the passing of Sauron, the Elves were gradually driving the evil out of Eryn Lasgalen, which was formerly known as Mirkwood forest. The houses looked newly built and the palace was still only half built. The palace where the king lived was to be perfect, so the elves had taken their time in building them. They were in the final stages now, but in all the dwelling had an air about it that spoke of battle and power, yet at the same time it spoke of the beauty and grace of the people that blessed its borders.  
  
Operon led them into the large building that Celebfaer took to be the palace, and he only spoke to them once on the short walk.  
  
"The King is in counsel with the members of his court, but I believe he shall see you when he hears that you understand the Elven tongue." Operon said as they reached the building and entered a small corridor. Celebfaer merely nodded, looking around once more, enchanted by the beauty of the buildings.  
  
She noticed that great detail was being taken to building the house and the palace in particularly. Tapestries hung from walls, and intricate carvings lined the outside of the doors. Celebfaer wondered why the Elves were going to so much trouble rebuilding a dwelling in the wood, when they were due to travel west to Valinor soon.  
  
Eventually hen they reached their destination, he paused in front of the door and turned to Celebfaer.  
  
"I shall announce you to the King and he will decide when to see you." Operon said and as he finished, he opened the doors and stood at them waiting for the Kings attention before he would speak. "My Lord, we have found some intruders near the Mirkwood Mountains. They appear to be mortals, but one speaks the Elvish tongue, so I have escorted them here for you to judge them." Operon said and the King must have signaled for Operon to let them in because a few seconds later, he turned to Celebfaer and Mildred and mentioned for them to go in.  
  
Celebfaer looked up long enough to see that the King was indeed Thranduil and then she bowed deeply, praying to the Valar that Mildred was doing the same behind her. She did not look at any but the King as she did not want to appear rude.  
  
"King Thranduil, we mean no harm and are only traveling to the Grey Mountains on an urgent quest." She said when they entered, as she was bowing and a silence fell on the room.  
  
"How does one such as yourself know of my name?" The King asked her a little suspiciously and she did not raise her bowed head.  
  
"I once dwelt in Lothlorien and the Lady there spoke of you to me. She said that you were a brave and noble Elf and would see reason when there was great need such as ours." Celebfaer said looking up to the king whilst still bowing and there, beside him she saw Legolas and her heart fluttered, taking the rest of the speech that she had prepared on their way to the palace from her mind.  
  
She had thought him dead and seeing him now took her breath away, making her heart break once more. She could not believe that it was him and he looked as though he had not aged a day since last she saw him. He was still as beautiful as he had been when he left Lothlorien just over 20 years ago. If anything there was a new wisdom in his eyes that he did not possess when they had last met. His appearance had not changed, but there was an air about him that suggested that he would one day be well respected among his kind. Upon his head was a simple, plain gold circlet that looked like a small crown of tiny leaves, which she took to be the crown of the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, the wood of Greenleaves. Looking at Legolas she did not know whether to cry for joy that he was not dead, or cry for sorrow that she felt because she knew that she would never have the chance to be with him again. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she tore her eyes away and looked back to the King, trying to pretend that she did not know him.  
  
"You may rise my lady." He said and so Celebfaer rose slowly, hoping that her shock at seeing Legolas did not show in her stance. "May we have your name, my lady?" Thranduil asked her then, but before she could speak, Legolas answered for her, shock on his face also.  
  
"Celebfaer." He said softly as though he himself did not believe that it was her in front of him and not some mirage.  
  
When she had first walked in the room, he had thought her to be another arrogant mortal that was merely educated in the languages of the world. But when he had heard her voice he had thought it to be her, but not believed it. When their eyes had met, she had known that it was Celebfaer, for her eyes still radiated with the same energy and wisdom that had driven them when he had known her. His heart ached at the mere sight of her and he longed to get up off the seat and take her far away from this place, somewhere where they could talk for there were many things he needed to say to her.  
  
"Legolas, you know this lady?" King Thranduil asked him, turning to his son with a surprised look on his elven face. Celebfaer was still trying to recover from her shock at seeing the Elven prince and had not spoken a word since she had seen him for she could find no words to say.  
  
"She was a scholar of the Lady of Wood when the Fellowship passed through there, on our way to Amon Hen. She has a pure heart and will not hurt a soul unless in great need." Legolas said not taking his eyes from her and still talking as though in a dream, his voice a little breathless. He could not believe it was Celebfaer, but it was indeed her. He felt like walking over to touch her just to see if she was indeed real, and it took all of the willpower that he possessed to restrain himself from doing so. He managed to wrench his eyes away from her and he turned to look at his father. "Father I give you counsel that you let her pass and I hope that you heed my counsel."  
  
"Well then." The King said, a little confused about the reaction his son had to seeing the lady. "Lady Celebfaer, if you were a scholar of the Lady then I should like it that you stayed here in Eryn Lasgalen for a time." He added and Celebfaer looked at Legolas, but saw that his face was expressionless so she turned back to the King, but before she could speak, her companion rose.  
  
She had forgotten about Mildred, as soon as she had seen Legolas, she had forgotten everything and she was brought back to the reality of the situation fast, by the sound of Legolas' voice.  
  
"Celebfaer? Rydia of what name do they call you? You are the Queen's daughter and we have a quest from the Queen that we must fulfill with great haste." He said his voice confused then to her telepathically he added, 'We do not have to tolerate insults from Elves.'  
  
'I am the Queen's daughter and you will listen to me now Mildred. We shall stay a few days with these Elves for a rest then we shall be on our way.' She sent angrily. The Fairy had changed a lot since they had emerged from the Fairy Realm. He had become easy to anger and suspicious of everything that she looked at for more than a few seconds. It confused her, but she had come to the conclusion that the only way to deal with him was to use the authority of being the first-daughter over him. He would never argue once the Queen's name was mentioned merely because he had pledged never to say a bad word against the Queen or go against the Queen's will and her life was above all. It was the way of the Queen's guard.  
  
"Rydia? Celebfaer what........?" Legolas started then the realisation hit him and that knowledge rendered him silent.  
  
"The Queen? Of which Queen do you speak?" Thranduil demanded Mildred, angry because of the rude way Mildred had interrupted, especially when he had not been addressed.  
  
"Queen Asura, the Queen of the Fairies of course!" Mildred burst out angrily also; insulted that they did not know a Fairy when they saw one and Celebfaer cringed inwardly. Mildred's pride she had guessed would get them into trouble if they encountered the Elves, but she had hoped to avoid running into them and if they did run into Elves, she had planned on being sent on their way as soon as possible. Now that Mildred appeared to want to reveal the world that they were Fairies, she knew it would be impossible to be able to leave the forest without staying for at least a week with the Elves. Celebfaer prayed that Mildred did not do anything stupid like reveal his wings for all of the Eryn Lasgalen council to see.  
  
'Mildred you fool!' She sent to him disapprovingly, then she looked at Thranduil.  
  
"I am sorry my lord, he has these fantasies some times and believes he is a Fairy........"  
  
"I have heard of Fairies, but had believed that they were only a myth. Tell me, if you are Fairies do you not have wings?" The King asked looking at Mildred and suddenly Thranduil's face lit up in surprise.  
  
Celebfaer turned in horror, hoping that Mildred had not just done what she thought. But she saw that Mildred had indeed just thrown off his cloak to reveal his wings, confirming her worst fears.  
  
"Rydia, my Lady, tell these Elves to let us be on our way for our quest is of utmost importance." He said and that was when Legolas stood up, angrily.  
  
"You dare to speak that way in the presence of a being much older and wiser than yourself, let alone an Elven King!"  
  
"Master Greenleaf, please sit down there is an explanation for this." Celebfaer said, then she turned to Mildred. 'And you will put your cloak on and behave or I shall send for my mother and she will never let you try to court me again!' She sent and he nodded, then put his cloak back on and she nodded as well glad that she was able to control him a little. 'Better, now do not speak anymore or we may be thrown into the dungeons.' She sent to him, then she turned back to the front of the hall, taking a deep breath.  
  
"An explanation? Then please explain because I am curious to know why it was that you left Lothlorien when you promised me you would wait until I returned!" Legolas cried, anger clearly in his face and a gasp ran through the court.  
  
'Rydia what does he mean.' Mildred sent her, his confusion clear in her mind.  
  
Celebfaer was so shocked, that it took her a few seconds to regain her thoughts. 'Legolas, please not here.' She sent to Legolas telepathically and he looked at her a little stunned, before turning away and storming out of the court.  
  
She had wondered if he would be able to hear it and obviously he had, which meant that his mind was strong enough to learn the skill of telepathy, something she had learnt in the fairy Realm. If someone had a strong enough mind, telepathy could be taught to them. But they had to be willing to learn and had to be told all about the skill before they would be taught. It had been a few millennia since one that was not a fairy had been taught the skill of telepathy.  
  
"I apologise Celebfaer my son has been edgy and irritated since his arrival back from the War of the Ring many years ago. He has not been himself of late." The King said, looking at the spot where Legolas had disappeared.  
  
"That is alright my Lord. I understand he went through a difficult time during and after the War." She said and the King nodded in response. "Now I believe I wish to reply to your kind offer sir. We will accept your offer, if we are still welcome to stay that is. I would not want to cause you kingdom any grief or discomfort."  
  
"You are most welcome to stay any length of time lady Celebfaer. A Fairy is quite a rare sight and two of them, surely would bless this forest! It would be an honor to learn something of your people while you are in our wood. And do not worry about my son, I shall have him apologise to you for his actions later."  
  
"Thank you for allowing us this pleasure my Lord for it has been a time since I dwelt with Elves last and my parting with them was a sad one." She said and she felt Mildred trying to send her a message, but she had blocked him out. Something that she had managed to do and keep a secret from the other fairies.  
  
"I shall have someone show you and your companion to your rooms immediately Lady Celebfaer."  
  
"Thank you once again my highness." She said with a bow and Thranduil clapped his hands, causing two servants to appear.  
  
Thranduil instructed the servants to show Celebfaer and Mildred to some comfortable guest rooms.  
  
"Lady Celebfaer I hope that you and your companion enjoy your stay in Eryn Lasgalen. If ever you have a question or need assistance with anything, feel free to ask any of the servants, either of my sons or myself."  
  
"I thank you for your kindness my lord." She said and then she and Mildred followed the servants out of the room.  
  
On the walk to their rooms, Celebfaer glared at Mildred then opened her mind to him once more.  
  
'Why do you look at me so?' He sent to her.  
  
'Mildred you are a fool. We will not be able to simply pass through without being asked many questions about our folk due to your show. King Thranduil will no doubt want to learn something of our folk and questionings of Elves are very hard to endure.'  
  
'Rydia, we do not need to answer any questions that we do not wish. We are Fairies and the Elves have no right to ask questions of us.'  
  
'You will be courteous to all the Elves that are here Mildred.' She sent firmly, hoping her took the hint. 'Any Elves that approach you, you will treat with the same respect as you would my mother. If they speak to you, you are not to tell them anything of importance. Just that we are on a quest is all that they need to know. You have made a big enough mess already, do not make it any worse than it already is. Is that understood, my faithful subject?' She sent back, anger clearly in her words. But the last comment merely to spite him and get his anger flaring.  
  
'I am proud to be a Fairy, my lady, but you obviously wish to remain hidden so I shall do as you wish, but only because you are the Queen's daughter and I serve the Queen, so I serve you. If this is what you wish, then I shall do it. Being courteous to Elves.......' He trailed off in her mind and she knew that he was not happy. She was glad because hopefully he would not dare to make the same sort of mistake again. He never liked to be told off and least of all by her.  
  
By that stage the servants had made it to a room, where they mentioned for Mildred to enter as one of the servants stayed with him to show him around. Celebfaer left him with a final warning to behave or else she would send him back to the Fairy dwelling and continue on herself. Then the other servant showed Celebfaer into the room next door to Mildred's.  
  
He room was as large as her bedroom had been in Lothlorien with a large bed in the center that faced the balcony that her room opened out to. The doors that led out there were open and once the servant had finished telling her all she needed to know, she wondered out onto the balcony to have a look. From her vantage point she could see the whole dwelling, and the Elves going about their lives. It was nearing dusk so many of the elves were walking back to their homes to eat the final meal of the day. Smiling, she turned and walked back into the room, closing the doors behind her.  
  
Celebfaer was content because she was back in the presence of the beings that she had most knowledge of and their peaceful nature was starting to rub off onto her. As she relaxed, she realised that she would need to resolve many things before she could be at ease in Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
So, Celebfaer searched through her bags and donned a light blue coloured cloak, then placing the hood on her head she walked out of her room.  
  
She searched for Mildred's mind and found that he was in his room, fuming at being told off by his future wife and she guessed he would stay like that for a time. He could be the most stubborn Fairy sometimes and she knew why, though he was never allowed to know his ancestry.  
  
So, Celebfaer went in search of Legolas. 


	32. Chapter 30: Legolas

A/N: Thank you so much every one that reviewed. I was not expecting to get so many, so thank you all. Here's the next chapter, as you have demanded, hope it does not disappoint!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything related to Middle Earth is property of Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Chapter 30: Legolas  
  
It did not take Celebfaer all that long to work out where Legolas' rooms were. She had exited the castle, then walked around the dwelling, admiring it while trying to find where his rooms were, when suddenly she had seen a servant fleeing from a small house that was facing south west, and a little separate from the rest of the houses.  
  
The servant had looked like she was fleeing for her life, tears apparent on her face, so Celebfaer found it easy to guess where Legolas lived, for she knew him to have a great temper. Arwen had warned her about it once back in Rivendell when Celebfaer and Legolas had first become friends. Celebfaer felt sorry for the poor servant that had been in the line of fire. But she headed in the direction of the house that the servant fled so quickly from, for she needed to speak with Legolas.  
  
Timidly, Celebfaer knocked on the door, the butterflies in her stomach causing her to fidget nervously because she was a little nervous about talking to him. She had thought him dead for so long and now that she had seen him again, everything that she should have said to him had come flushing back into her mind. Celebfaer knew that this time some of those things needed to be said, even though it was not proper as she was promised to another. The circumstances had changed, but her feelings had not.  
  
Legolas opened the door, looking as though he was ready to kill whoever dared to disturb his peace again, but when he saw it was Celebfaer his face smoothed over, back to its normal serene state and he sighed then opened the door a little wider. "Come in Faer hen." He said softly and she looked up at him then walked into his rooms, looking around at their contents.  
  
They were plain and very much like her own rooms had been back in Lothlorien which made her smile as she remembered her rooms that she missed dearly. Except that these rooms were much larger, the main room was the size of two bedrooms and she wondered if the bedroom was bigger.  
  
"We have been rebuilding much of the dwelling, for my father wanted to come out of the ground and have a dwelling up above in the trees, where we belong." Legolas explained as he watched her look around his rooms in wonder. He could not believe that it was in fact her standing in front of him. He had wished for this moment for so long and now that it was here, he could not find any words to say to her, for he merely wanted to look at her.  
  
Celebfaer nodded then she sat down and waited until he was seated opposite her before she spoke. "I waited a full month after Galadriel announced that the ring had been destroyed and you nor any word of you came to Lothlorien. The calling to leave the wood was too strong by then, so I left." She said softly, pausing slightly, waiting to see if he would explode in anger at her at her before she would continue.  
  
"Arwen told me that you were dead." Legolas said interrupting her before she could continue. "She came with an escort from Lothlorien that included Elladan and Elrohir so that she and Aragorn could be wedded. The Lady had told her that on the day of your departure from Lothlorien, your horse had returned but an hour after you had gone, without a rider. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil searched the woods and surrounding areas for days afterwards, but found not a trace of you or any thing that indicated a struggle that you may have had. They found not even the slightest trace of where you had gone or what may have befell you."  
  
"My people found me Legolas. They have accepted me and I have learnt many things from them. My mother is the Queen of our people and it is my duty to follow in her footsteps." She said looking at him, watching carefully for his reaction again.  
  
"Then why are you here?" He asked her a tinge of anger and irritation in his voice. It appeared to her that he was very easy to anger now, so she stepped lightly.  
  
"We were sent on a quest to cleanse my wings and the only way to do that is to bathe them in a pool on the very top of Withered Heath."  
  
"We? Celebfaer, if that is indeed your name, this male Fairy is he your lover?" Legolas asked her. She had not expected Legolas to ask this so soon, but she could not lie to him, so sighing, she nodded in response.  
  
"If the quest succeeds, we are to be wedded when we arrive back in the Realm." She said, looking at the floor beside him, not wanting to tell him the news.  
  
"Do you love him?" Legolas asked her and she looked up at him before looking away once again.  
  
"My mother chose him for me and I must honor her wishes. He is a good and noble Fairy, a great warrior perfect in every way and worthy to be king........"  
  
"But do you love him?" Legolas asked, standing up this time and she closed her eyes, calming herself before she answered him.  
  
"Nay, I do not." She replied standing up also and Legolas looked at her, his eyes questioning. "Legolas, I only ever loved one person in my life and I never had the courage to tell them how I really felt."  
  
"Then tell them now that you can admit it to yourself. Leave my forest and me in peace." He said an emotionless expression on his face, but Celebfaer could tell from what he said that her appearance in his home had disturbed him, and it pained her heart to know that.  
  
"It is you that I love Legolas. I always have since the day we rode through the woods of Rivendell on your horse." She admitted and he looked at her, the same emotionless expression still on his face. "Do you remember that day?" She asked with a smile.  
  
It was a few minutes before Legolas answered her question and she had begun to think that he had forgotten.  
  
"When I found you sitting on that horse, lifeless and dreamy I thought your spirit had left you and I was almost about to run back to Rivendell to fetch Elrond and make him cure you. Then you opened your eyes and I knew the Valar was giving me a sign. That I had to protect you to save you from all harm in the world or else the peaceful spirit that you are would leave the earth forever and never come back." He said, closing his eyes as he remembered a smile forming on his lips as he spoke.  
  
"Legolas, Mildred and I must continue on our journey. I wish for my wings to be cleansed." She said calmly, hoping he would understand.  
  
His eyes opened and he looked at her, those blue eyes that she loved so much boreing into her own eyes as though trying to see through to her very core and into her soul.  
  
"Then let me come with you." He said and she shook her head slowly, but he continued before she could speak in protest. "I shall help protect you on the journey like I promised you I would."  
  
"I cannot allow that."  
  
"Then I will follow you on my horse. My father will not deny me the use of a horse, as long as I return to the dwelling. You cannot stop me Celebfaer."  
  
"I must talk to Mildred. For it is his challenge to help me cleanse my wings and he must be the one with the final decision. Legolas there are a few things you must know before you can accompany us......."  
  
"I do not care." Legolas said firmly, the power and pride that he held evident in his eyes.  
  
"But you do not understand........"  
  
"Go and ask Mildred!" Legolas commanded and she looked at him, defiance in her eyes.  
  
"It will not be that simple Legolas." She answered back staring him down and he sighed, weakening.  
  
"Well at least stay until you can ask him."  
  
"Seeing as you left so early, you did not hear that we have accepted your father's offer and will be staying for a time in Eryn Lasgalen." She told him.  
  
"Then, I shall have to give you the royal tour, as was promised." He said with a small smile and she laughed.  
  
"I am surprised that you remember, though Mildred will have to come also." She said and Legolas looked at her anger flaring in his eyes once more.  
  
"It was not in the agreement that I would show him around........"  
  
"Surely Legolas as an heir you would know the responsibility that your father puts upon you. I too have a responsibility to my people as my mothers first-daughter." She said, then she sighed. "And now I must go before Mildred comes to look for me and seeing that I am not in my room, decides to burn the whole of Eryn Lasgalen down. His anger is already flared at being told off for his display in front of your father today. Surely if I am not in my room when he wishes to speak with me, then he will burn down this beautiful wood, believing that I have run off with an Elf." She said, but before Legolas could respond to her comment, she walked out of the room.  
  
As she headed back to her room, Celebfaer looked for Mildred's mind to see where he was. He was still in his room, but he was not as angry as he had been.  
  
'Rydia stop doing that.' He sent to her when he felt her searching for his mind and she smiled.  
  
'I am coming.' She told him. 


	33. Chapter 31: Explanation and Horses

A/N: First and foremost, I would just like to say that anyone that had a relative in the bombings in Bali I hope that you do find them alive and well. And my thoughts go out to all those people that did lose a loved one. I hope that they find whoever planned this evil deed and that they are brought to justice, even though it will not bring back all those innocent people that died.  
  
On a lighter note, here is the next chapter and I hope it is to your liking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything on Middle Earth was created by Tolkien, not me. I just created a breed of fairies to see how they would react when placed in Middle Earth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 31: Explanation and Horses  
  
On her way to Mildred's room, Celebfaer saw the King in the hallway and it appeared that he had been searching for her.  
  
"Celebfaer." He called and Celebfaer turned, then seeing the king, she bowed deeply to him.  
  
"I am very sorry for my companion's actions in the court today. Not many among my kind are happy that I dwelt among Elves for longer than I have dwelt among Fairies. My folk find some of my ways peculiar and I am the same with some of their ways. Some also believe that the Elves bewitched me and that I am merely going to run back to them if I am given half a chance to do so. Mildred is one of these and he wishes to try and help me be clean of the way of the Elves."  
  
"So he is one to be weary of?"  
  
"Nay. He will not cause a disturbance whilst I am here. I hold some power over him being the heir to the throne." She said and Thranduil laughed.  
  
"One willing to use that power over his subjects is a brave soul indeed. But if you can avoid any breaking of the peace then it shall be of use. I came to inform you that tomorrow night we shall hold a feast in honor of you and your companion arriving in Eryn Lasgalen. I shall talk to Legolas and there will not be a repeat of the court this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you my Lord."  
  
"It is a pleasure to be in the presence of mythical creatures." He said with a smile and she laughed.  
  
"You will soon discover that we are not all that mythical."  
  
"Then so be it." He said and she laughed again then bowed as he walked away. When he was gone, she continued to head towards Mildred's room.  
  
She knocked on his door and heard a gruff command willing her to come in. When she entered he looked at her and she could see in his eyes that he was still slightly angry.  
  
"I trust we shall only stay a few days, enough to rest our weary bodies and then we shall be on our way." Mildred said and she shook her head looking around the room to see that he had not unpacked at all.  
  
"We shall stay at least a week as is the custom of the Elves and you will not be unkind to any of them. The Elves are kind hearted people and you will treat them with the respect you have for my mother. You will have to follow my lead. Bow to the people I bow to and be your normal pleasant self. Is that understood Mildred, I do not want a repeat of today." She said sternly.  
  
"I shall." He said and she nodded.  
  
"Good. Now tomorrow night the King is holding a feast in our honor and you will be there with me and we shall be polite. I also warn you not to drink too much mead as it is quite strong."  
  
"Yes my lady." He said and then he stood up. "I'm obedient now but when we are wedded I shall not be as willing with my obedience Rydia." He added in a tone that she did not like.  
  
"I am gathering that Mildred." She said sweetly. "But you have to finish your quest to show that you are worthy of me and then you must make it back to the dwelling."  
  
"Do you threaten me, my lady?"  
  
"Only if you threaten me Mildred." She replied and he sighed then turned away.  
  
'What is the connection that you have with the King's son Rydia? And why do they call you Celebfaer?' He asked her telepathically, obviously not wanting any to hear whatever her connection with the Elven prince was.  
  
'Celebfaer is the name that was given to me by the Lady of the Wood, a very highly respected Elf. Legolas I met while he was traveling with a group that were to destroy the One ring that belonged to the evil Lord, Sauron.' She replied coolly in his head.  
  
'So he is a friend?'  
  
'Yes. We became friends during his stay in Lothlorien and I was sad when I heard no word of him after the war of the ring ended.' She replied then, she continued before he could ask anymore questions. "Thank you Mildred. I am glad you understand that the Elves are friends not foes." She said to him then she turned and walked from the room.  
  
So that night she rested well on a soft bed instead of the ground that they had been sleeping on for the past few months.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next day, Celebfaer spent the morning with Mildred walking around the gardens, and telling him some of the formalities that he would need to adopt for the feast the King was holding that night. However, after the midday meal, she went down to the stables to see her horse. Though it wasn't the same horse that she had when she was in Lothlorien she still liked this horse and little by little she was training it to be like her horse in Lothlorien, though her folk did not know that.  
  
The Elf in the stable yard let her walk in herself to find her horse because he had too much work to do to show her around.  
  
She walked in and was heading towards the place where her horse was when suddenly a horse walked forward and nudged her with its nose.  
  
Celebfaer looked at it and it took her a few seconds realise that this was the horse that she and Legolas had rode back to Rivendell on that day that she had sent her own horse back to Lothlorien before the Fellowship had departed. Smiling as she remembered the day, she rubbed the horses nose and it rubbed its nose against her in response.  
  
"Hey." She said, still rubbing its nose. "You remember me?" She asked and the horse tossed its head happily at her, making her laugh. "Your master has taught you well." Celebfaer said then she went to walk off but the horse tossed its head angrily crying out.  
  
The Elf in charge of the stables heard the horse from outside and rushed in thinking that Celebfaer had upset some of the horses and he would have to calm them down again.  
  
"My lady?" He called out to her when he saw her rubbing the nose of a horse and whispering words that he could not hear to it. Celebfaer looked up at the sound of the Elf's voice as he recognised the horse she was with. "This horse is noble indeed. The King's eldest son, Legolas rides this great horse."  
  
"I know." Celebfaer said with a smile as she looked back at the horse and the elf looked at her curiously. "I can see that she holds herself in the same manner as her master holds himself." Celebfaer said, hoping that her answer would answer any unwanted questions.  
  
"You work with horses do you?" The elf asked her, questioning her with his eyes because he was now suspicious.  
  
"I have a way with horses." She said cautiously. "Thank you kind sir for coming to my aid, the horse appeared to like me too much." She said and the stable elf laughed hollowly but let her continue on down to her own horse watching her wearily.  
  
The Elf was puzzled because to everyone else except Legolas that horse was troublesome and Legolas was the only one that she would let near her. That the horse would allow a stranger to rub her nose and become agitated when the stranger tried to leave was a mystery. The stable Elf suspected that maybe there was more to this strange Lady than he had first thought.  
  
Celebfaer found her horse and spent some time tending to it before she moved onto Mildred's horse.  
  
When she was finished at the stables, she wondered around the gardens for a short time, marveling at the greatness of them but longing for the beauty of Lothlorien. For Legolas had been right, Eryn Lasgalen was beautiful but Lothlorien was like heaven compared to Eryn Lasgalen. Though Celebfaer knew this was mainly due to the evil that was gradually being driven from Eryn Lasgalen by the Elves.  
  
She had observed enough and overheard enough to know that the Elves were planning on staying in their wood until all the evil had been driven from her borders and she was once more a safe wood to travel through. 


	34. Chapter 32: The Feast

A/N: Akumu Angel - Rid - e - a is how it is pronounced. Well that's how I would pronounce it anyway, but however you pronounce it would be fine.  
  
It's been a while since I updated, so seeing as this Chapter is really long, I hope that you aren't all that angry.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything associated with Lord of the Rings is property of J.R.R Tolkien and is copyrighted to him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 32: The Feast  
  
Back in her room, Celebfaer found a bath in the room that connected to her bedroom. The bath was filled with hot water, so she undressed and sat in the bath, thinking of how lovely it was to be back in the peaceful presence of Elves once more. She had almost forgotten the way that they made all their visitors feel - calm and at ease with the world. A stay with the Elves, for no matter how short a time, always left a person feeling regenerated and refreshed.  
  
After the bath Celebfaer started to prepare herself for the feast that night.  
  
Celebfaer searched through the little clothing that she had brought and decided to wear the best clothes that she had. The clothes were not supposed to be worn she and Mildred came back into the fairy realm, as a matter of ceremony, but Celebfaer knew that the King would expect them to look their best.  
  
She wore a silver dress styled in the manner of the fairies, and over the top, she wore a hoodless white cloak that had the sleeves, bodice and collar embroided with silver threads that shone as brightly as mithril. Her hair, she left in the fashion of the fairies - half up in order to keep it out of her face, with curls at the tips where the two sides joined at the back.  
  
When she was ready, Celebfaer went to Mildred's room. He was also ready for the feast but when she saw him she shook her head.  
  
He was wearing the best clothes that he had brought with him, and as she had entered, Mildred had been placing the blue sapphire into the hole in the lobe of his left ear once more. The mark of the Queen's guard, that he had removed as soon as they had left the realm. They had wanted to keep a low profile, and any that knew what to look for would know that a sapphire studded into the left ear would mark a fairy that was a member of the Queen's guard.  
  
"Mildred, a cloak will be necessary or else the elves will think I am impolite by not showing my wings also. Your wings are beautiful and intricate whereas mine are tattered and ugly. Then we shall have to explain why my wings are different and I for one do not wish to." She said, then she went to the wardrobe where she noticed he had finally hung his clothes.  
  
Celebfaer searched for a few seconds until she found what she was looking for. The cloak was almost identical to the one that Celebfaer was wearing herself. It was white with the same silver embroidery along the cuffs of his sleeves and the collar.  
  
"This is not to be worn until......."  
  
"Wear it or the King will think he is not worthy of the presence of Fairies and you would start a feud that even my mother would not be able to negotiate her way out of." Celebfaer said firmly, pausing slightly so that he understood. "Elves are very easily offended if they are not treated with the right amount of glamour or respect that they deserve and once they are offended, they do not easily forget." She added thinking of how Lurien had hated her because she was in high favour of the Lady and then later on because Legolas had enjoyed Celebfaer's company over Lurien's.  
  
"Yes my lady." He said through gritted teeth, then he donned the cloak and looked very much like a king himself. Celebfaer could not believe the air of nobility that the cloak brought Mildred, and her shock at his appearance caused him to smile. "I am worthy of being your partner for life Rydia I may not act it some times but I am honored to have you think so highly of me above all the other Fairies." He said and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Mildred you are sweeter than all other Fairies and although you are younger than myself, if not by much, I am able to learn a great deal from you." She replied and he took her hand then brought it up to his lips, kissing the top of it gently.  
  
"When your wings are cleansed you will out shine all beings and not just Fairies in your beauty and the whole of Middle Earth shall know your name." He said and she laughed.  
  
"You are too kind." She said, reaching up to touch the sapphire that was in his left ear. "And one day that shall become a diamond." Celebfaer told him softly, looking into his eyes and seeing him smile.  
  
An diamond in the left ear was the symbol of the King of Fairies, which if she and Mildred were wedded and when he mother decided to hand the throne over to her would be true of Mildred.  
  
Mildred was still smiling at Celebfaer knowing that no other would ever capture his heart if he failed in his quest to bring her back to the realm, with her wings back to their original shape. He truly did love her, even if he did say some things to her that were harsh. Mildred was the kind that easily became jealous and he did not like the effect that Legolas had on Celebfaer when she had seen him in the court the day before. Mildred did not know what he would do if she tried to deny him and refused to return to the realm with him. All he knew was that he would be lost without her.  
  
Seeing, the happiness in her eyes, Mildred decided to tell Celebfaer some of what he was thinking, when suddenly there came a knock on the door. They separated slightly so as not to look as though they had been disturbed, then Mildred called for the person to enter, as Celebfaer fixed his collar, smiling proudly at him.  
  
The door opened and one of the King's servants stood there then bowed to the two Fairies in the room.  
  
"My lord, my lady, dinner is ready." He said and Mildred nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Lead us to the dinning hall." He said to the servant and the servant nodded then bowed once more.  
  
"Right this way my lord." He said and Mildred turned to Celebfaer.  
  
"My love?" Mildred said, offering her his arm and her heart sank as she took it because she realised that she could never really love him as much as he loved her. However, she knew that with time she could learn to love him that much. She would have to, or she would be very lonely for the rest of her days on Middle Earth. So, she took his arm and allowed him to lead them after the servant.  
  
'Mildred?' She sent when they were walking through the corridors of the palace towards the dinning hall and he smiled then looked at her.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Remember among the Elves my name is Celebfaer.'  
  
'As you wish my love.' He replied and would have bowed if there had been no one else around.  
  
She smiled then and they arrived at the dinning hall, so the servant went in first to announce that they had arrived to the rest of the guests.  
  
"The Lord Mildred and the Lady Celebfaer." The servant said then the king nodded and they entered the room, to see that most of the kingdom was present and seated in the hall.  
  
All the elves were looking at the two newcomers. Only Thranduil's councilors had been present in the court, so none other than them knew of what they were. But the Elves were looking at Mildred and Celebfaer with curiosity. All the attention they were receiving from the elves scared her a little so she squeezed Mildred's arm a little tighter.  
  
'Scared Rydia?' He sent to her, humor in his voice.  
  
'I have never had to be in the presence of so many Elves before. This kingdom is far larger than the one of Lothlorien. But do as I do and we should not offend any.' She sent back.  
  
"Welcome Mildred, may your stay in Eryn Lasgalen help you to understand the way of the Elves and some of our cultures." Thranduil said to Mildred first, then he turned slightly to address Celebfaer. "Welcome Celebfaer, may your stay in Eryn Lasgalen be peaceful and soothing. And may we learn from both of you, as your presence is a blessing to this forest." Thranduil said and Celebfaer released her arm from Mildred's and bowed, mentioning for Mildred to do the same.  
  
"We thank you for your kind offer my lord." She said then they rose and she took Mildred's arm once more then they walked around to their seats.  
  
Celebfaer avoided looking at Legolas the whole time and she allowed Mildred to pull her chair out for her and wait for her to be seated before he sat down himself; the perfect fairy and gentleman in every way. She knew then that she would need to accept her predicament and honor Mildred so that he would not be disgraced when they returned to the Fairy Realm. She would have to deny any feelings that she had for Legolas and tell him that they could be nothing more than friends now.  
  
When the two fairies were seated, the servants started serving up the feast that consisted of every Elven delicacy that was imaginable.  
  
Thranduil was seated at the top of the table with Legolas on his right and his younger son on his left. Celebfaer was seated next to Thranduil's youngest son and Mildred sat next to her.  
  
Throughout the feast Thranduil asked her and Mildred many questions, though not too much about their folk as he could not risk any more elves knowing of what they were or they would not be left in peace. Towards the end of the meal, Thranduil started to ask them about their travels; where they wished to go and why they were so far north, traveling through his wood.  
  
"We are headed to Withered Heath in the Grey Mountains." Mildred said taking over, as most decisions about the quest were his to make.  
  
Upon hearing where they were headed, Thranduil paused in his eating, as did his younger son, both wondering if Mildred were serious or not. Legolas simply looked at Celebfaer, realising why she had been so interested in his home when they had met, then he continued eating as though nothing were out of the ordinary.  
  
"Withered Heath is a place that we wood-elves do not often travel too. There is a foul air at the foot of the mountains that leads up to Withered Heath and any elf that has ventured up there has never returned." Thranduil said and his youngest son nodded.  
  
"Surely if an Elf cannot return from a journey such as that then two beings such as yourself would not have much of a chance." He said and then Thranduil turned to Legolas, waiting for him to say something on the matter but he did not.  
  
"Legolas? You have been rather quiet during this meal would you care to tell us what you think about a journey to Withered Heath?" Thranduil asked him and Legolas looked at Celebfaer, then his eyes drifted to Mildred, considering the male fairy briefly, before he turned his attention back to his father and nodded.  
  
"One does what one will in order to do what must be done." Legolas said and Celebfaer looked up at Legolas, recognising the words he had just said. "A friend taught me that on the journey with the Fellowship father. I think that these two will journey up there even if it is against your counsel father." He said and a silence fell over the table as Legolas looked at Celebfaer and she looked back at him, before dropping her eyes away.  
  
The King cleared his throat, uncomfortably. He had seen the look that had passed between his son and Celebfaer and as he had wondered the day before, he wondered once more, what had been the nature of their relationship. "Well." The king said looking at his eldest son. "We shall talk more on this subject later." He added, then he changed the subject, hoping to lift the mood at the table.  
  
So, they finished their meal talking about more pleasant things and as the servants came to take the plates away a band of elves started to play music, so the elves got up to dance.  
  
Soon Legolas's cousin came and demanded he dance with her, so he stood up with a quick look at Celebfaer then danced with his cousin, while his brother went to find another she-elf to dance with.  
  
When they were gone the King turned to Celebfaer, glad that both his sons were gone and that his advisors were talking among themselves or with Mildred.  
  
"Celebfaer, if you would care to join me in my study tomorrow, we shall discuss more about your quest and I will give counsel that I can. However, it will be up to you as to whether you heed any advice that I can give you." He said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"I will consider your counsel, though this quest is of great importance to me, so we must continue on, whether we know if we shall succeed or fail." She said.  
  
Before the King could respond, one of his advisors came over from the direction of the door and he whispered something into the King's ear that Celebfaer did not catch. The expression on Thranduil's face did not change, as the elf spoke to him and when he was finished, Thranduil addressed Celebfaer.  
  
"Excuse me, my lady, but some pressing matters have come up that I must tend to now. Please do enjoy the night and I shall be back as soon as the Valar wills it." He said and Celebfaer nodded as he stood up then followed the male elf from the room.  
  
The Elf sitting next to Mildred had needed to leave also, so Mildred turned and watched the dancers, as did Celebfaer.  
  
'They are not much different to the way that a Fairy dances.' Mildred sent to her after a few songs had passed and she nodded.  
  
'Yes, except that we Fairies cannot hold each other as close as they, or the wings will be crushed.' She replied and Mildred laughed.  
  
'Let me show you a thing or two about dancing, my lady, if you will permit it.' He added, with a smile on his face as he stood up. Celebfaer sighed, then took his hand and stood up also, hoping it would not be too difficult to dance.  
  
'I have never danced before Mildred, so do not make me look a fool.' She sent to him nervously and he laughed once more.  
  
'Never would I make you look a fool Rydia. Never in a thousand years.' He replied, taking her hand and leading her out to where the elves were dancing.  
  
He led her to the edge of where the elves were dancing and for the first time in her long life, Celebfaer danced. Mildred was instructing her how to do it through telepathy and leading her confidently, so to all the elves they looked like they both knew what they were doing. Quite a few times, she almost fell but Mildred caught her before it was noticeable and she actually started to enjoy herself.  
  
When the song finished though Mildred looked at her once more in question, but she shook her head.  
  
"No. I think I need to recover from that." She said to him, then she smiled and sent 'Though I do thank you Mildred, for that was the first time ever that I have danced and it was quite enjoyable.'  
  
So the two walked off the dancing area and a few minutes later a she-elf approached them, complimented Mildred on his dancing, then asked him if he would join her.  
  
He looked to Celebfaer for permission and she nodded, so Mildred went out and the she-elf started to teach him a few of the dances of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Celebfaer was watching them with a smile on her face, glad to see that Mildred was enjoying himself and fitting in with the rest of the Elves. So, when a voice spoke behind her she was quite surprised.  
  
"I thought you said you did not dance." It said and she turned around to see Legolas standing there.  
  
"Believe it or not Master Greenleaf, that was the first time ever that I had danced."  
  
"Well then, would you give me the honor of teaching you some dances of my people?" He asked her, bowing slightly as he offered his hand to her, wanting her to take it. She smiled at him then nodded, placing her hand in his.  
  
"I would like it if you taught me Legolas, but if you crush my wings you will live to regret it." Celebfaer said softly and he laughed then led her out into the large number of elves that were already dancing, so that she could dance with him.  
  
He held her lightly as Mildred had but she knew that somehow she felt at home in his arms and Legolas himself felt comfortable with her in his arms. For the first few seconds, she looked as though she was concentrating hard, but Legolas told her to relax. When she couldn't he started to talk to her, telling her about the mischief the hobbits had gotten up to after the War of the Ring, and he succeeded in making her laugh. She was enjoying his company because it had been a time since she had been in the presence of people that did not know that she was an heir to the throne and they treated her for herself and not her title.  
  
After a few dances, Celebfaer noticed that quite a few Elves were watching them, giving them queer looks, so she told Legolas that she was tired and wished to retire, knowing what those looks meant.  
  
"You may need an escort to your room, my lady, to wander around Eryn Lasgalen alone and defenseless as yourself is not wise, even though we are trying to drive the evil from her borders completely." He said and she realised that he had not noticed what she had noticed, so she smiled at him then bowed.  
  
"You of all people know that I am far from defenseless." She whispered looking at him.  
  
"But it is not proper for a female to wander around by herself." He whispered back.  
  
"I shan't be alone." She replied and then she walked off in search of Mildred.  
  
He had been standing there watching her and now when she walked away from Legolas, Mildred sensed that it was not because she wanted to, but because she had become uncomfortable, so he spoke to her telepathically.  
  
'What is the matter Rydia?' He sent, looking at the Elf, wondering what had passed between them and Celebfaer looked up then met his eyes from across the dance floor as she headed in his direction.  
  
'Nothing. It is time to retire to our rooms, you shall have to accompany me.' She said, then she finished walking the distance between them and he looked at her.  
  
"My lady?" He asked her and she smiled.  
  
"Mildred it appears that we have been riding a little harder than I thought and it is taking its toll." She said and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that I am starting to feel the effects of the ride also, shall we retire?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She said, then she took his arm and he led her from the hall.  
  
When they were out of earshot of the Elves and far enough away from the hall, Mildred stopped to look at her. Somehow she appeared changed and he knew it had something to do with the Elven prince. Mildred had seen them dancing, and the way they had looked at each other as they danced, was not the way a friend looked at another friend. That Celebfaer would look at another being that way surprised him for she had never looked at him like that before and it made him jealous.  
  
'What was the friendship you had with that Elf?' He sent to her and she looked at him briefly then sighed, knowing he wanted a mental argument so that no elves could hear it.  
  
'A friendship, that was all.' She replied and Mildred stared at her, his eyes becoming angry.  
  
'Do not lie to me Rydia!' He sent angrily and it was as though he was yelling inside her head. 'I think the majority of Elves in there could see the way he was looking at you and it suggested that there was more than just a friendship.' He added a little more calmly now.  
  
'Well, there wasn't. I do have friends that aren't of the Fairy folk Mildred.'  
  
'And you don't have many among the Fairies do you? Everyone assumed that you were dead and your younger sister was all ready to take the throne. She had been trained in the correct way and everyone was willing to let her succeed your mother when the time came. Then your mother herself disappeared for two days and came back saying that she knew where you were. So a search party was sent out and they found you and you regained your position as heir though you were under trained in the day to day running of a kingdom and the rest of your abilities. There are some that do not believe you should succeed your mother. And you would never get the chance if it were known that you had an affair with an Elf!' He sent angrily and she glared at him this time.  
  
'How dare you Mildred!? If my mother had not sent me out to call the water spirit that day you would not have had a chance to court me.' She shot back. 'I do not have to take this from you of all Fairies.' She added, then she turned around trying to walk back to her room.  
  
"Rydia, you underestimate me. When your mother hears of this incident you will be thrown out of the dwelling." He said out loud.  
  
"There is no incident to tell about Mildred, that is what I am trying to get through to you." She said, not managing to lie to him as well as she thought, but Mildred took a step towards her the anger flaring in his eyes.  
  
"In abilities I am far greater in power than you are Rydia. You are still stumbling about like a child, so do not defy me or you will suffer." He said and the look in his eyes had scared her, so while he had said those words, she quietly mumbled something under her breath and Mildred stopped dead in his advancing towards her, unable to move. "What is this? What have you done to me?" He called out in dismay.  
  
"My teachers still teach me as though I am but a child, but I am almost 3000 years old and the Elves are able to teach things that Fairies cannot. Most of my abilities I keep hidden Mildred and it would be wise of you to never cross me again, or you shall have to ask Legolas what happened to the cave troll that angered me." She said, then she walked off to her room before she commanded that the inivisible wind that held him be released.  
  
In her room she sat and the hopelessness of her situation hit her. Before she had left the realm to call the water spirit as were her mothers wishes, she had been promised to Sabin. He had been perfect in every way and before she left she had fantasized about living with him and spoken to the spirits about him and she knew he felt the same way. The two were to be wedded in the year Celebfaer turned 1100. Or he would have wedded her, until they assumed that she was dead. Now Sabin had wedded her sister, who was younger than him by seven hundred years.  
  
Celebfaer got a little upset when she thought about it and if none of it had happened, she would never have met Legolas, never have damaged her wings and she would not have been there with Mildred.  
  
When the Fairies had heard of the proposal put to Mildred, many looked upon him as though he was dead already. Not many Fairies that had gone to cleanse their wings returned. But Mildred was determined and that was what she liked about him.  
  
Mildred on the other hand, once he was released he walked briskly back to his room, not believing the things that he had accused her of, or what he had been about to do. He felt terrible, but he came to the conclusion that he would not give up on her that easily. He would fight back and he would win her heart from the Elf, whether it killed him to do it. 


	35. Chapter 33: Unexpected Departure

A/N: Thanks once again to all my reviewers - Akumu Angel, thanks for the tip. I don't have a very good thesaurus in my head and I tend to repeat words a lot. So, I re-read each chapter like 5 or 6 times to filter out bad bits and try to fine tune everything, but sometimes I get slack and just post it when I haven't read it so many times. So sometimes there are bits that I'm not all that happy with, but I keep pushing myself to update every few days at least, or else I drive myself crazy.  
  
The next few chapters will take a while to update because I have exams in a week and I don't even have a rough idea of what's going to happen in some of them, so bare with me! The story will hopefully be finished by the end of November though or else I probably won't be able to update for a while.  
  
I have two endings in my head, one of them is on paper, but the other I'm still debating where it will fit in, so that it goes perfectly, but I don't know if I'll do that one yet. I might post both yet, but we are quite a way away from the ending, so until I decide I'll keep posting chapters.  
  
That's enough raving for one chapter and once again THANK YOU to ALL of my reviewers and here is the next installment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All things that are associated with Middle Earth are copyrighted to Tolkien, not me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 33: Unexpected Departure  
  
The next morning Celebfaer walked into Thranduil's study, as she had been told, to find that Legolas and the King were the only ones present. She had thought that the king might have asked his youngest son and possibly Mildred to be present also, but it seemed that they were to be the only three. Legolas appeared to be in a serious conversation with his father, but when she entered both the elves stopped their conversation then stood and Legolas bowed his head slightly to her, but the king remained standing, so Celebfaer bowed to him in greeting.  
  
"My lady, I have requested to my father that I accompany you and your companion to the peak of Withered Heath, to help protect you on your quest." Legolas said before anything could be said by Celebfaer or the king of the quest that she and Mildred had to undertake.  
  
"And I have given consent, because it is advisable that you take an Elf with you as a guide and though I wish it were not my son, he is willing to go. I do not doubt that we will find an Elf as willing or as skilled as Legolas." Thranduil replied.  
  
Celebfaer looked from Legolas to Thranduil in disbelief. Thranduil was willing to send his eldest son into a peril that none knew the full extent of and Legolas was also as willing to go. She could not see any logic behind it but she knew she would be grateful for the company.  
  
She was just about to answer to tell them that it would be advisable for Legolas to stay in Eryn Lasgalen, when the door behind her flew open and Mildred strode into the room. Seeing Celebfaer, he threw a quick glare in her direction, then he turned to address the King, ignoring Legolas completely.  
  
"My lord." He said, bowing deeply. "We thank you for your kind offer of a place to rest for the past two days but we must be getting on our way for the journey is long and we are expected back in our realm as soon as can be arranged." He added and Celebfaer turned around to look at him, a little shocked at his announcement.  
  
'Mildred, what game do you play?' She sent to him but he did not respond and Thranduil looked at Celebfaer, as did Legolas, questions in their eyes.  
  
"Is this true Celebfaer?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Before Celebfaer could respond to the king, she felt as though little needles were pricking her brain and even though they were little pinpricks, they hurt quite a bit. Before she could guess what was going on, she heard Mildred's voice in her head.  
  
'You will agree with me Celebfaer. We have stayed here long enough and it is time we were on with the quest, which I may add is mine and mine alone. Queen Asura told you I was to be making all the decisions, while you are to just cleanse your wings and let me do all the fighting.' He sent firmly and angrily and she was a little confused as to why he had this sudden outburst of anger.  
  
She had thought that he had been set straight last night, however Mildred had decided to fight back and he was determined to get Celebfaer away from the corruption of the elves, particularly the elven prince. She realised that Mildred was serious when she hesitated and the pain became more intense. So, trying not to show what was going on inside her head Celebfaer turned to address the King.  
  
"It appears so my lord. Our need is great and we will accept your offer of a guide as long as they can be ready by noon." She said calmly and not willing to let Mildred feel that he could order her about by force. Besides she did not want to travel with Mildred alone after the words he had said to her the night before and what he was doing to her now.  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt the needles stop pushing into her brain, most probably because Mildred was too shocked to concentrate on it. The second the pins stopped, Celebfaer put up a mental barrier, blocking Mildred out of her head so that he could not do anything to her again, it was a skill that she had picked up from learning the mind control from Galadriel. Once she had blocked him, Celebfaer could feel that he was trying to talk in her head again but she refused to let him argue with her, as she would not budge in this matter.  
  
"Well then." The king said a little startled. "I wished we had been given more time for Legolas to decide the best path, but it appears that you are indeed in a hurry and so we shall not hinder you further. I shall have the kitchens prepare enough food for you to carry with you and then we shall meet you in the stables at noon." The king said and she nodded, smiling.  
  
"Your hospitality is immense and we thank you my lord. No ill word of the elves in Eryn Lasgalen shall be heard from our mouths." She said bowing to the king, and then she turned to Legolas. "Master Greenleaf, I believe we shall not get our tour of the forest after all and I am saddened by this but haste is needed and we shall have to ride quite hard." She said and she bowed to both of them. "I thank you both for your counsel and look forward to our return to Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
Then she turned and walked from the room, Mildred close behind her. Once they were away from the king's study, Mildred glared at her.  
  
'I told you the decisions about the quest are mine and mine alone to make. We will not take this Elf with us.' He sent angrily and she thought he was acting like a child, not a 2487-year-old fairy.  
  
'Believe me Mildred we will. You may just find that you will learn a thing or two about Elves and this is your chance to compete for my love.' She admitted, then she turned from the hallway, leaving Mildred standing there, glaring after her.  
  
It was the first that she had spoken to any other fairy of what she had Legolas had shared and even that much was still vague, but still enough to anger Mildred because he had been lied to. She knew now that she would have to watch Mildred very carefully from now on.  
  
*******************************  
  
By noon they were all heading towards the stables. Celebfaer had been there for some time, talking to her horse and then Mildred's, making sure that they would be alright for the journey. She had just finished talking to Mildred's horse when she saw Legolas enter the stable.  
  
Celebfaer looked up at Legolas then smiled. He smiled back as he headed for his own horse and started rubbing its nose affectionately; the horse tossed its head happily in response. Celebfaer went back to her horse and put her luggage on the back of it, glad that she had refused the saddle that had been offered to her when she had left the fairy realm.  
  
Then, Mildred walked into the stables. As he walked past Legolas the two eyed each other as though they were enemies and the Mildred walked swiftly to where his horse was. Seeing that Celebfaer had her hand on his horse's nose as well as her own horse, Mildred looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Rydia?" He said when he had reached where she was with the horses.  
  
"Mildred, your horse does not like the saddle you use." Celebfaer said, looking at his horse, then looking back to Mildred, to see that he had an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"She is a horse, she may not like it but it is her job to bear me and she will." He said, gruffly his eyes looking straight through Celebfaer's. 'Besides it is clear you were trained too much by the Elves. Riding without a saddle? And talking to horses? This is why your sister is probably a better choice for the throne.' He sent harshly and she laughed.  
  
"You have a lot to learn young one." She said, then she opened the door to let her horse out of the stall it was held in. Her horse walked out obediently and then she took the reins and led her horse out of the stables, to the courtyard.  
  
The King was waiting in the courtyard to see them off and when he saw Celebfaer come out of the stables with her horse, he nodded in approval that it bore no saddle. "You ride without a saddle?" He said and she nodded in affirmation to the king. Then, Mildred walked his horse out with a saddle on it and the King frowned at Celebfaer. "Yet your companion does not. Could it be that you were trained to ride in Lothlorien?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Indeed I was my lord. However, my folk are also trained to ride without a saddle, but they do not ride without a saddle for long distances. For short distances they are able to ride but for long journeys such as ours, it is better for them to ride with a saddle." She replied.  
  
"I see also that you carry a bow carved in Lothlorien, yet your companion appears unarmed." The king said and Celebfaer laughed.  
  
"Our folk always appear unarmed and helpless, but we have other ways of defending ourselves." She said to the king.  
  
Celebfaer knew also that Mildred carried a sword and she could see it, though none of the elves would be able to see it. Before he had left the realm, one of the female fairies had cast an invisibility spell on the scabbard that held the sword and while sheathed none would see Mildred's sword but himself and any other fairy.  
  
Celebfaer bowed to the king once more. "Once again I thank you for your generosity and we shall return back to Eryn Lasgalen with as much haste as possible to return your son."  
  
"But the question is, will he want to return." The king said softly and she heard it then looked at him questioningly, curious as to what he would say. "I may not be able to stop him from following you back to your realm." He added and she laughed.  
  
"It is dangerous to assume the things you assume my lord. But I shall make sure your son is returned to Eryn Lasgalen so that one day he may be able to follow his father and become a wise King of Eryn Lasgalen himself." She said looking over to the entrance to the stables, to see that Legolas had just come out, leading his horse.  
  
Once out of the stables, Legolas' horse walked over to where Celebfaer's horse was standing and Legolas appeared a little shocked. Legolas was almost glad to see that his father was there also.  
  
"Father, my horse does not want to leave you." Legolas said and the king laughed, then embraced his eldest son.  
  
As Thranduil started to talk to his son, Celebfaer tuned out then she jumped up onto her horse, looking around to see that Legolas had fought off his father and was already mounted, but still talking to his father. Mildred was just mounting his horse as she looked over towards him. 'Are you ready Mildred?' She asked him, amusement in her voice as he settled himself on the horse.  
  
'Indeed I am.' He replied.  
  
Celebfaer smiled, knowing that it was going to be a rather interesting quest indeed. But before she could suggest that they be on their way, a young female Elf ran through the small crowd that was gathered. She ran up to Legolas's horse and put her hand on his ankle looking up at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"You had better come back Legolas. If I'd had a say you would never have gone but you always put yourself in danger these days." She said and he looked at her then smiled.  
  
"I did not know you had returned. I would not have volunteered had I known you were back." He said softly and she smiled at him.  
  
"I returned but two hours ago. I have been searching for you since and it is only just now that I have found out that you are leaving with a slim chance that you shall return!" She said looking up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"It is alright, I shall return as soon as I can. I could never leave you all by yourself for too long." He said, leaning down to run his fingers down the side of her face tenderly. "I promise to return." He added, then he straightened up and told her to stand back.  
  
"Farewell." The King said then, as the female elf went to stand by his side. "May the Valar help your quest and bless it so that no danger may disturb this quest. Now go with haste and come back quick." He said and Celebfaer bowed once more, then she spoke a word to her horse and it took off, Mildred and Legolas following close behind her.  
  
Not long after they left Eryn Lasgalen; Mildred made his horse come towards Celebfaer's, who was leading the way through the forest. But instead of stopping as Celebfaer had thought he would, Mildred led his horse further, making it pick up speed as it went a smile on his face as he passed Celebfaer.  
  
'Let's see if you can keep up, because we have to go fast for a few days so that we make up for the time that we lost whilst staying with the Elves, my lady.' He sent and she just laughed.  
  
'I could keep up with you on a horse while I was walking.' She replied and she felt the needles again. 'And Mildred if you do that one more time, you will experience the same fate as the cave troll.' She sent to him angrily, commanding her horse into a gallop and she chased Mildred as his horse galloped through the forest, just ahead of her all the time.  
  
After a few minutes, Celebfaer looked behind her wondering what had become of Legolas and if he was still behind them, but she saw that the Elf was no where to be seen. She turned back to face the front and was about to tell Mildred, that they had lost their guide, when suddenly Legolas's horse flew out of the woods directly in front of Mildred causing Mildred's horse to rear, throwing him to the ground. Thinking quickly, Celebfaer pulled her horse up as fast as she could so that her horse would not trample Mildred and cause him further damage.  
  
"Legolas." Celebfaer said irritably but he was still looking down at Mildred, curiosity and irritation evident on his face, so Celebfaer jumped off her horse then walked over to where the fairy was starting to sit up, still a little dazed from the fall. "Are you okay Mildred?" She asked and he looked up at her, then he sat up and she saw some blood on the back of his cloak.  
  
"I think I am fine....." He started, but he was cut off because she was down on her knees, her hands moving lightly over his back as she whispered words that neither Mildred nor Legolas could hear.  
  
"What is she doing?" Legolas asked Mildred curiously and Mildred shrugged.  
  
"Healing probably. What were you thinking?" Mildred asked, his voice poison.  
  
"I am the guide, so you will follow me. There are places in this forest that are foul and if you stumble on them unaware, you will never be seen again. Though Sauron has been destroyed Orcs and other foul beings still roam the world and we are yet to rid this wood of all the evil that it was once named for." Legolas said and Mildred laughed.  
  
"You think I am harmless because I do not appear armed?" He asked Legolas then, he muttered something before producing a sword from out of the air.  
  
Legolas looked around then frowned. "How did you do that?" He asked and Mildred laughed.  
  
Celebfaer was finished and as she came back to herself, she took in the scene before her, Mildred was still sitting down, but he had his sword in his hands, and it was pointed at Legolas. Legolas was still on the horse and he looked confused.  
  
"Mildred, stop showing off and put that foul weapon away." She said and he did as he was instructed; though to Legolas's eyes the sword disappeared once more. "As for you Legolas, you seem to have forgotten that Mildred is also a Fairy and his wings can be crushed by a fall such as that. We are on a journey to cleanse my wings, not Mildred's as well." She added and then she walked back to her horse and mounted it. "Mildred, your wings are fine there was little damage and what damage there was it was fixable."  
  
Mildred stood up took off his cloak then tested his wings before thanking her. Then he donned the cloak once more and mounted his horse again.  
  
"I am the guide, and the two of you shall follow my lead." Legolas said firmly looking at Celebfaer, then to Mildred, his look daring the male Fairy to challenge his authority. Seeing that Mildred was ignoring the look Legolas gave him, Legolas took off on his horse at a fast pace, but not as fast as they had been going before Mildred's horse had thrown him. 


	36. Chapter 34: Hope

Disclaimer: Celebfaer and Mildred are my creations. Legolas and anything else recognizable is Tolkien's.  
  
Chapter 34: Hope  
  
That night when they stopped to make camp, Celebfaer cooked them a small dinner then they sat around the campfire for a brief amount of time, enjoying the sound of the crackling coming from the fire and the warmth that it gave.  
  
The silent ride through the woods after Mildred had been thrown from his horse had given Legolas time to think. It had been clear in the look that the fairy had given him in the stables in Eryn Lasgalen that Mildred was going to compete with Legolas. At first Legolas had not known what he was competing for, but after seeing the fairies face when Celebfaer had lectured Legolas he knew. Mildred had wanted Legolas to compete for her and Legolas planned to do exactly that. After all, Celebfaer had confessed that she only loved him and no other, so Legolas refused to give up on her so easily.  
  
"You should get some rest." Legolas said suddenly, breaking the silence and both of his companions turned to look at him. "I shall keep watch on the camp as my eyes are sharper than those of a fairy." Legolas said, looking at Mildred and Celebfaer threw Legolas a look. "Besides, I am more experienced in this wood and will have more of a chance to defend the camp if something should decide to attack." He added and Celebfaer sighed.  
  
She had known since she had seen the look the two had shared in the stables before they had left, that there would be no peace between the two of them. She just hoped that it did not come to blows or she would have to take drastic measures and send them both back to their homes, then continue on by herself. She did not want to tolerate any feuds within the group on this mission for she knew it would be hard and they would have to work as a team to accomplish the quest.  
  
But before Mildred could respond to Legolas, Celebfaer stood up. "Thank you Legolas, but you must not do the whole watch on your own. Wake me halfway though the night and I shall continue the watch." She said and Legolas nodded.  
  
"As the lady wishes." He said so Celebfaer turned and walked to her horse, where she pulled out her bedroll.  
  
Walking back over so that she was closer to the fire, she noticed that Legolas had walked off a short distance and was sitting with his back against a tree, scanning the woods about him.  
  
Mildred was still sitting by the fire, an irritated look on his face.  
  
'Mildred, get some rest for I have a feeling that once we reach Withered Heath there shall not be much of a chance for sleep.' Celebfaer sent to him as she settled down on the ground.  
  
So, Mildred went to get his bedroll, then he set it up on the ground near where Celebfaer was lying. He watched her for a while before he settled down, as he believed her to be sleeping.  
  
Celebfaer waited until the fire had died down and Mildred was indeed sleeping, even checking his mind lightly to see that he was dreaming before she silently got up and walked in the direction of where she had seen Legolas.  
  
Legolas was sitting near the campsite, in a tree to gain a better vantage point, scouting the area around. When he heard a slight sound, he instantly took up his bow thinking it was a creature that was planning on attacking, but when he saw what it was, he placed the bow back where it was, putting an arrow back in the quiver.  
  
He watched her approach, wondering if she would be able to find him without his help and if she would think to look up in the trees. She was heading slightly in the wrong direction, as she could not see all that well in the dark and Legolas found that rather amusing. So, silently he slipped down from the tree he was in, then he sat down at the base of it, watching her still search.  
  
"Legolas?" She called softly looking through the woods, hoping that he was in that direction and he smiled, but did not toy with her any longer.  
  
"I am here." He said softly, knowing her ears would pick it up and she turned her head in the direction of his voice then headed, this time with more confidence in the right direction.  
  
When she finally made it to where he was sitting he smiled at her.  
  
"I see that you have lost some of the abilities that you gained whilst you dwelt in Lothlorien." Legolas said softly, still scanning the woods around them and the campsite.  
  
"The fairies do not wish for me to practice them, and without practice I am unable to keep my abilities as sharp as yours Legolas." She spoke softly also, knowing that she did not want Mildred to awake and hear them, or for the sound of her voice to draw foes.  
  
"Why do you seek me Celebfaer? You seem to make it a habit of wanting to find me." He said with a small smile and she laughed lightly.  
  
"I always have my reasons Legolas." She said smiling. "Though this time I do not seek you for my own pleasure as I have in the past. This time I come to ask for you to show the same kindness to Mildred as you do to me. He is after all of my kin and promised to me if we return from this quest. Besides you may be able to learn a lot from him. He is wise beyond his years Legolas and he has suffered some and seen the suffering of many in his short years." She added and Legolas sighed.  
  
"If it shall make you happy, I shall." He said and then a small silence fell each enjoying the company of the other and the peacefulness of the night.  
  
"Celebfaer?" Legolas said suddenly, and Celebfaer turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes Legolas?" She asked.  
  
"In the court, before I left, how was it that you were able to talk to me, yet I did not see your lips move?" He asked and she smiled.  
  
"It was telepathy Legolas. One good thing that has come from my time with my kin has been that I have relearnt the use of telepathy. It is also said that one that is not of our kin, but is strong enough in the mind is able to be taught the skill of telepathy if they are willing. I did not know if you would hear it, but seeing as you claim to have heard it, that means that you are strong enough in the mind to be taught." She said and Legolas looked at her for a few seconds, a little shocked.  
  
"So, I am able to be taught telepathy?"  
  
"Yes. But it is quite difficult if you are not born with the ability already. But I do not believe I am skilled enough to teach you, even if you would ask it of me."  
  
"I would not want to learn it, for it appears that you will leave me, and I shall have none to practice it with, so the skill would be lost." He said and she sighed.  
  
"Legolas, I remember once that a very wise person told me that there is hope for everything. Even for the Orcs." She said and Legolas laughed.  
  
"I was that person Celebfaer."  
  
"Yes. And now I give you some words of my own. Do not give up hope because sometimes the most unexpected things happen when you least expect them too." She said, reaching her hand out to Legolas' and she placed something in his hands then closed it before getting up and walking off back to the camp and to her bed.  
  
Legolas looked down in his hand after she had disappeared and he saw that she had placed a Carnelian in his hand. 


	37. Chapter 35: A Love Between Races

A/N: I think that the rating for this chapter is PG - 13. Just warning anyone, but it will be the only chapter with this rating, so I am going to leave the rating of the whole story as PG.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed - as always you guys are fantastic!!! To Alkhawien I know Elrond had only 9 members in the Fellowship for a reason, and I wished I could have done it some other way, but I couldn't so sorry. Maybe next time I write a fic it won't be a Fellowship one cos there are way too many of them around at the moment.  
  
Also, my exams started this week, so I don't know if I'll be updating as regularly as I normally do (though I haven't been that regular this past week or so). But hopefully I'll have the whole story finished by the end of November.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas, Eryn Lasgalen and anything else associated with Lord of the Rings are creations of JRR Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 35: A Love Between Races  
  
The next day, they rode on in silence, Legolas in the front and Mildred and Celebfaer following close behind. When they had been traveling for a short while, Celebfaer pulled her horse up level with Mildred's. She had watched him all morning and she had noticed that every time he looked at Legolas a scowl would appear on his face and he would look at the Elf with pure hatred, so Celebfaer decided to try and keep the peace between the two.  
  
Mildred did not notice that she was beside him for a few moments, because he was looking at Legolas and as always when he looked at Legolas, a look of hatred appeared on his face. 'Mildred, you should not detest Legolas he is a friend.' She sent to him and Mildred turned his head to look at her, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
'I do not detest the Elf. I am trying to find what it was that caused you to consider him as a husband or even a lover.' Mildred replied.  
  
'I did not consider him as a husband Mildred, for I knew it would not work. But I ask of you to be civil to him for he is wise and has seen many battles. He fought in the War of the Ring and was apart of the Fellowship that set out from Rivendell to destroy the one ring, ring of the evil lord Sauron. Also, he is an Elf and Elves and Fairies, however different we may seem, we are not all that different. You can learn much from him as he can from you.' She said and Mildred nodded.  
  
'As you wish, princess.' He sent and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mildred." She whispered and he reached over for her hand then gently brought it up to his lips and kissed the top of it.  
  
"For you I would do anything my love." He said, then he released her hand.  
  
Then Mildred dropped back behind her and they were once again traveling in silence.  
  
So many days passed, and eventually Celebfaer began to loose track of the days as they seemed to hold the same thing. The wood appeared as though it would never end and each day they would travel for miles, but still be within the borders of the wood. However, it appeared odd to Celebfaer that they did not encounter any danger. There were no Orcs, Spiders or other foul beings and Celebfaer began to get edgy because of it. When she approached Legolas about it he merely told her that his kindred had driven most evil things out of the wood, and that near the foot of the mountain leading to Withered Heath, even Orcs feared to walk near. However, he would not say much more about it, so once again the three travelers journeyed on in silence.  
  
One afternoon, Legolas stopped well before they were due to stop to make camp and he waited for Celebfaer and Mildred to catch up.  
  
"We have at last come to the edge of our wood. Beyond these trees lies the road leading to Withered Heath, so we shall stop here for the night for I do not wish to venture any further when night is not far away. I wish to make the first part of the journey in daylight so that we may at least have a inkling of what danger is to come." Legolas said.  
  
"Mildred?" Celebfaer said and Mildred nodded.  
  
"I agree with Legolas. It is too dangerous a path to tackle at night. Besides, not many Fairies that have attempted this have returned and the Elves claim the same with adventurous Elves that venture up here." He said and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Those that do return are normally badly injured and refuse to talk of their travels in the Grey Mountains save to say that there are fouler things than Orcs that dwell there." Legolas responded.  
  
Since she had talked to both of them, they had been unusually civil to each other and though Celebfaer was enjoying that they were not constantly bickering, she knew they did it only because she was around. She did not know what would happen if she were to leave them, like she knew she would have to once they reached the pool in Withered Heath, but she hoped that they would develop a respect for each other before then. Seeing them talk as companions and equals made her heart leap with joy.  
  
So they made camp for the night and Legolas went in search of water, while Celebfaer cooked and Mildred tended to the horses.  
  
Later that night, Legolas once more offered to go on the first watch, and Mildred had settled down to sleep straight away, so once more Celebfaer went in search of Legolas.  
  
When she found him, Celebfaer sat down next to him and Legolas put his arm across her shoulders. Seeing that she did not object, Legolas left it there and he realised that his soul felt at peace whenever she was around. She had a calming affect on him that no maiden in the now called Eryn Lasgalen possessed. So, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, each thinking their own thoughts, as they did not really need words to enjoy the company of one another.  
  
"Are you frightened?" Legolas asked her eventually, breaking the silence and she shook her head.  
  
"I know that the Valar has a plan for all and if he wills me to die on Withered Heath then so I shall." She replied. "I do not fear death Legolas."  
  
"I did not mean death Celebfaer." Legolas said and she turned her head so that she was looking at him.  
  
"Legolas my heart has made its choice, but the duty in my mind will not allow me to honor what my heart so greatly desires." She said and Legolas looked at her with his penetrating crystal blue gaze.  
  
"You must be listening to your heart, for why else would you give me a Carnelian. The symbol of your love for me."  
  
"My heart yearns for you."  
  
"As mine yearns for you." He said sadly and Celebfaer sighed.  
  
But before she could speak he leaned down and kissed her so softly that she thought she had imagined it and that he had not done it at all. But Legolas had made the first move and any restraints that she had put on herself had dissolved the minute he kissed her. As Legolas went to pull back, she put her hand up to his face, looking up into his eyes, the love that she felt for him evident in her eyes. Legolas did not think he had ever seen her look so passionate about anything in the short time that he had known her.  
  
Putting his hand up to his face, he removed her hand, kissing the top of it lightly, before lowering it. As he lowered her hand, she instantly entwined her fingers in his, not wanting to let him go. Legolas could not resist anymore and this time he kissed her more passionately than he ever had.  
  
As he kissed her, Legolas took in everything about her; her scent, her hair and the feel of her lips on his. He knew that he would savour this moment forever, even if they did end up together he knew that he would never forget this moment. She did not resist him or pull back from his kisses and he was glad that she didn't for he would not have been able to let her walk away without kissing her again.  
  
Celebfaer was doing the same, taking in everything about Legolas, for she knew this would be all they could ever have. She knew it was cruel to give Legolas false hope, but it could not go beyond stolen kisses in the dark when Mildred was asleep. She realised also at that moment that she would never love another as much as she loved Legolas.  
  
Little did they know that Mildred had woken up and seeing that Celebfaer was not in her bed, he had panicked and come in search of Legolas in case the elf knew something of where she was. He did not walk very far from the camp before he saw the two of them. Even in the dark he could see what was happening and the knowledge both angered him and saddened him at the same time. Jealousy raged through his veins and his first instinct was to walk over and catch the two out in the deceitful game.  
  
Mildred did not know why he did not storm over to where they were and take Celebfaer away from the Elf, but he did not. Instead, he turned and headed back to the camp.  
  
It felt like she had been kissing Legolas for years, but it must have been only a few seconds and eventually they broke off, both short of breath and looking at the other.  
  
Legolas recovered first, but before he could say anything, Celebfaer held her fingers to his lips to stop the words from coming.  
  
"Don't." She said softly, then she looked at her lap, fighting a wave of tears that threatened to fall. "I must go." She added, then she stood up and walked back towards the camp, knowing that if she did not leave then the consequences would have been disastrous.  
  
Back at the camp Celebfaer checked to see that Mildred was still sleeping, which he was, so she silently got back into her bedroll and went to sleep.  
  
Legolas was left recovering from the shock of her leaving him like that, though he knew it was the right thing to do. He also remembered that she could very easily hide her emotions when she needed too as he had seen her do it once before.  
  
So, he climbed the tree he had been under and continued his watch of the surrounding area. 


	38. Chapter 36: Withered Heath

A/N: I know it's been over a week since I updated, but like I said, I have exams and I need to try and study for them. Also, I want to thank all you wonderful reviewers once again. I now have 100 reviews and when I first posted I thought I would not get many reviews, let alone so many. So, thank you all heaps, you all rock! So, to celebrate I did this chapter a little longer than normal. I just hope it is up to the normal standard.  
  
If there are any bits that don't flow properly, or that don't make sense, feel free to post it in a review and if there was something about it that you didn't like then I would appreciate to be told about it. Constructive criticism or any feedback is always welcome.  
  
Thanks and enjoy the next chapter. Cheers!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything associated with any of the books by JRR Tolkien are from his fantastic imagination and his alone. Also I borrowed a 'domino' effect from the Hobbit, though it is with different animals, goblins not wolves, that idea was Tolkien's also, not mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 36: Withered Heath  
  
The next day, Celebfaer woke up to Legolas shaking her shoulder lightly.  
  
"It is time to leave." He said, then he moved on to Mildred and shook him awake also.  
  
Celebfaer frowned when she realised that it was in fact dawn and Legolas had done the whole night's watch without resting himself. "Legolas........" She started, but he turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I know Celebfaer. I was restless last night and would have gotten no sleep, so I did not wish to wake either of you. Today we start our assent up to Withered Heath." Legolas said, then he walked over to his horse.  
  
So, they packed up camp and were once again on their way.  
  
Celebfaer had thought the woods had an ill air about them, but the road to Withered Heath had an even fouler air to it. The air was denser; making it hard for the travelers to breathe and soon their breaths became as though they were running out of oxygen - slow and deep. Noises were all around them and none of them friendly noises. The howling of wolves and the wind, though they felt no wind around them and the screeching of birds and other fouler beasts.  
  
"Be on your guard." Legolas warned and for once Mildred did not argue, his hand already resting on the hilt of his sword, that he had loosened from the sheath, ready to be drawn in the blink of an eye.  
  
So, mounted on their horses as they were, they started the assent up to the top of the mountain.  
  
The first day of the journey was uneventful, but as the sun began to put her head back into the horizon for another day, the travelers stopped for long enough to hold council and eat an early dinner.  
  
"I do not think we should stop tonight, unless we must." Legolas said looking to Mildred and Mildred nodded.  
  
"Indeed we cannot. I do not like the air about on this mountain and I fear that soon we may encounter the beasts that make the noises we have heard all day." Mildred said, then he turned and looked at Celebfaer. "Celebfaer, do you know any summons that may be of use should we run into any sort of trouble?" He asked her and Celebfaer nodded then held her hand up to silence Legolas from telling the story of the cave troll.  
  
"I know enough to help if there is need, but I do not wish to use magic of any sort on this mountain. I feel as though the very air around us shall absorb it if I do and the spell will be lost forever. The wind is telling me to turn back and leave this dreaded place. It tells of trouble ahead." She told Mildred and Mildred nodded.  
  
Mildred had not been trying to listen to the wind; instead, he had been wrapped up in his own thoughts. He had never been good at talking to the spirits anyway and his strengths lay in the battlefield. He was faster than all the fairies that were his age, not only in attack, but in defense also. He was so quick that most thought that he could read their minds and know what they were going to do before they did it.  
  
"We cannot turn back. I cannot return you to your mother without attempting to cleanse your wings!" Mildred said firmly and Celebfaer frowned.  
  
He had been a little odd that day. Mildred had not really said much, so it had been a very silent day for the travelers, but Celebfaer could sense that it was not just because of the foul air about. Even his voice had been different, hard and more warrior-like than normal. In fact the edge to his voice was as hard as it had been when she had first met him.  
  
"And I refuse to turn back without attempting either." She said, determination in her face.  
  
Legolas watched the exchange curiously and he started to re-evaluate his opinions about the male fairy. Maybe he was a lot wiser and braver than Legolas had originally thought. For Mildred certainly talked as though he had been in and won many battles, though Legolas wondered what sort of battles they were.  
  
Eventually they decided to keep going until they had to stop. So they mounted their horses and Legolas led once more, while Mildred went behind Celebfaer. All three of them were scouting the areas, looking for anything that had the potential to attack them, every one of their senses alive and very much alert of their surroundings.  
  
'Mildred, what troubles you? You are not yourself today.' Celebfaer sent to him, still looking around for enemies and not turning to look at him.  
  
'I am fine princess. I shall protect you, whether it means my life is taken or not.' He sent back, and the voice in her head was as emotionless as the voice he had used to talk before. This caused Celebfaer to frown once more, as she was confused in the change of his behaviour, but she decided not to hinder him for he would tell her if it were of importance.  
  
As night closed over, the blackness that surrounded them was so complete, that Celebfaer had to strain her eyes to see the shadow of Legolas in front of her, leading them through the paths as best he could. The blackness covered the land and it appeared as though the sun would never rise again.  
  
The night was almost over and had they had survived through to that point without drawing the attention of the creatures that lived on the mountain. Their eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and now they were able to see more than just a little black.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas sensed movement off to his right and an instant later Celebfaer and Mildred saw what it was too. It was a black, crow-like bird that was almost as large as an eagle, but before it could get too close, Legolas had loosed an arrow on it and the foul bird shrieked in pain, but the arrow did not stop it. So as quickly as he had loosed the first arrow, Legolas had loosed another and it hit the bird in the heart with deadly accuracy. The bird shrieked once more and this time started to fall from the air, and Legolas nodded, proud and happy with his aim, as he knew the beast would be dead. The shriek as the bird fell was awful and filled their ears, then their hearts with terror. Once it was gone, the travelers heard the shrieks from the other birds that were still far off, but close enough for them to hear.  
  
"I did not like the look of that or the thought of meeting more like it." Mildred said.  
  
"Let us push as hard as we can and hope that we do not encounter some more of them." Legolas replied then without waiting for an answer from Mildred or Celebfaer, he urged his horse into a gallop, hoping that they were following behind.  
  
Running at such a speed over uneven ground was scary and Celebfaer hoped that the horses would be okay and not fall on a stray rock, taking their riders down with them. They did not stop galloping until the sun rose and the shrieks of the birds following behind them were gone.  
  
Only then did they slow down and stop shortly for a brief meal before they were on their way again.  
  
During the day they traveled as far as they could, taking a rest for the smallest amount of time and more for the horses than for themselves. By night they were attacked by various different beasts and by night and day they heard the howling of the wolves getting ever closer.  
  
It was late one night, about a week and a half into the climb that they came close to the top of the mountain. Without warning all noises around them ceased and the mountain was deadly silent. The wolves stopped howling, the birds stopped crowing and the only sound to be heard was the soft clop of the horses hooves when they touched the rocks embedded into the ground.  
  
"I fear we have merely been tested and that soon we shall encounter something that shall truly be a test for us." Legolas whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace. He was reminded of the travel through the Mines of Moria, where all the goblins and orcs had run away once they heard the approach of the Balrog.  
  
"It is alright Legolas. I am slightly better trained now and although I am no Mithrandir, I shall try my best to help us gain an edge on the new devilry that approaches." She said softly also, knowing exactly what Legolas was thinking about, for she too had remembered.  
  
Mildred remained quiet, scanning around; hoping to see anything that could cause a threat before it saw them. He did not want to be caught by surprise.  
  
They were not traveling much longer before they first heard a mighty roar coming from the road up ahead, which made them all jump. But still they continued on, riding close together so that they would not lose each other should something happen.  
  
The roar came again and this time Celebfaer spoke up. "I think we should tie up the horses somewhere so they are not spooked further or eaten by whatever we are about to face." She said and Legolas looked back at her then nodded.  
  
"It is inevitable that we will face this creature up ahead and I think it would be better if we did so whilst on foot." Legolas added.  
  
So, they dismounted, then tied the reins of their horses loosely together, so that they could run if they needed too and break free of each other.  
  
Then, with their weapons at the ready, they continued on towards the mountain. As they did, they felt what only the horses felt as they walked along the ground. The earth beneath their feet was trembling, as though a giant walked upon the earth.  
  
Frightened they continued on and they had not traveled long before the roar came again, softly at first and then suddenly a creature burst out of the ground. The roar increasing to a deafening sound as it broke through the ground and shot up into the air from just in front of Legolas, Mildred and Celebfaer then landed on the ground to the side of them.  
  
Quickly, the beast turned to face them and the three looked at it in horror.  
  
It was as large as a dragon, yet it was not a dragon. The beast was long and thin - a giant worm with legs protruding from the back, middle and top of the underside of it's belly. It was now propped up on its four back legs and looking down at the three travelers with rage evident in its eyes. The beast's head was small considering the size of the rest of its body, which gave it an eerie look. The beady eyes were black and in the darkness, the only way to see where they were was from the gleam they left in the pale moonlight.  
  
Before any could think Legolas had drawn his bow and the arrow he loosed hit the beast just above the upper arm, in the side of the throat. The beast roared in fury and with both of its upper arms it struck out, sending all three of the travelers sprawling.  
  
Legolas once again was on his feet in an instant, letting arrows loose, then moving so that he would not get hit once more. Meanwhile, Mildred had leapt to his feet and drawing his sword had charged at the beast.  
  
No sooner had he taken a step forward when goblins jumped out of the hole in the ground that the worm had made and charged at them. So, Mildred turned his attack to the goblins, killing as many that charged at him with lightening speed.  
  
Celebfaer had landed to the left of where her two companions had landed. She had landed awkwardly and now she sat up, fighting the sudden pain in her side. Thinking it was only a bruise she put her hand to her side, but what she felt there, made her recoil as soon as she did. Looking at her fingertips once she had withdrawn them she saw that there was a sticky liquid on the top of them. Looking down to her side this time, her eyes caught the glimmer of the blood oozing out of right hip. Feeling around with her hands near where she had fallen, she soon found what she was looking for. A sharp, pointy rock that was covered in blood, which was what she had landed on.  
  
Grabbing her bow that had luckily fallen not far from her, she leaned on it to help herself up then looked around at the battle of two against almost 50 goblins and one overgrown worm.  
  
She had been knocked to the side of the battle, so the worm-like creature had forgotten her, thinking she was dead and had started to help the goblins in their fight against the male Elf and male Fairy.  
  
The odds were not in Mildred or Legolas' favour, so Celebfaer closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and starting to clear her mind as Galadriel had taught her. When she had cleared her mind, she started muttering a few words, calling to the fire spirit and once the fire spirit was within her grasp, Celebfaer opened her eyes and looked at the battle around her once more.  
  
Taking mere seconds to decide where she was needed the most, Celebfaer pointed her hands in the direction of the goblins that were towards the back of the pack that were fighting Legolas and Mildred. Another word was all it took and flames shot out of her hands like daggers scorching the goblins, who then ran around trying to rid themselves of the flames. In the process of running around, they bumped into many other goblins who then also caught alight and soon the goblins had been halved.  
  
Seeing this new attack on his army the worm turned his head in surprise and looked in her direction, wanting to know what caused this flame. Seeing a female, the worm started to move in her direction, drawing its hand back ready to strike her a deadly blow once he got close enough.  
  
Fighting a wave of dizziness, as the worm started moving towards her, Celebfaer barely noticed that the beast was advancing on her. She put a hand to her head, closing her eyes trying to clear her head once more because she knew she would be needed once more before the end of this battle.  
  
Seeing that worm had been distracted, Mildred looked to see where it was heading, just as some more goblins attacked him. Concentrating on fighting for his life, he started whispering words, then as he was almost finished the phrase, he turned to look at Celebfaer.  
  
He was just in time to see that the worm was almost about to strike, so he concentrated on Celebfaer as he finished his words. Just as the worm's arm came down to strike her, the spell Mildred had called caught Celebfaer and threw her to the side, so the beast missed her.  
  
Celebfaer had just opened her eyes to see that the beast was in front of her, about to strike and she knew she was powerless to do anything to stop it, but when she had felt herself pushed to the ground she had known. Thanking Mildred in her mind, she looked over to where he was and their eyes met for the briefest second before a goblin thrust its tiny dagger into Mildred's calf as another jumped into his knee joint from behind.  
  
Mildred's legs collapsed underneath him and he landed in a heap on the ground, the goblins ready to overpower him and kill him.  
  
Legolas had seen Celebfaer but had know he would have been too slow to stop the beast, even if he could get away from the goblins. So, he had turned a few seconds later, so see Mildred collapse in front of ten goblins. Thinking quickly, Legolas swiped at the two remaining goblins he had been fighting then he turned and jumped over the goblins around Mildred and landed in front of the male fairy. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the Elf's knifes were slashing and cutting any of the goblins that dared to come near him or Mildred.  
  
But Celebfaer had not seen Mildred fall, because she had already turned around to concentrate on the beast before her. It was furious that it had missed her and was walking towards where she had been thrown determination in its walk and hatred in its eyes.  
  
This time Celebfaer did not bother to stand, she did not think she would be able to either. So, from where she sat Celebfaer called to the wind spirit and a few seconds later lightening came out of the cloudless sky striking the worm in the back. It roared in rage, and another bolt struck it, stinging it once more. It took another three bolts of thunder before the creature roared its last and fell to the earth, sending a tremor through the earth as though an earthquake was rocking the earth.  
  
That took everything that Celebfaer had and she let the dizziness overcome her and as she closed her eyes, she heard Legolas' voice say something to Mildred.  
  
Once the worm had fallen, the goblins had fled and Legolas had turned around to see Mildred, getting to his feet.  
  
"Are you hurt badly Mildred?" Legolas asked and the fairy shook his head.  
  
While Legolas had been fearlessly fighting the goblins, Mildred had ripped the bottom of his cloak off and wrapped it tightly around the wound. He just hoped that the dagger had not been poisoned and that the pressure on the wound would stop any further blood loss.  
  
"I will survive." Mildred said but he was not concentrating on the Elf, he was already hobbling towards Celebfaer.  
  
Legolas realised then where Mildred was heading and he came up behind the fairy, offering his shoulder to Mildred to lean on.  
  
"Thank you." Mildred muttered, then they made it to where Celebfaer lay. Her eyes were closed and Mildred knelt down in front of her, checking for a pulse, which he thankfully found.  
  
"She is not dead." Legolas said and Mildred nodded.  
  
"She is not. But she has lost a lot of blood, there is a large cut in her right side." Mildred said and Legolas looked at him, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
"You can heal, can't you?" Legolas asked Mildred and Mildred shook his head.  
  
"I was not taught how to heal." Mildred said.  
  
"You are a fairy!" Came the outburst from Legolas. "You should know how to heal!" Legolas added, angrily and Mildred shook his head, frowning in irritation.  
  
"If you bothered to learn a little about our race, Elf, you would have known that our tutors concentrate on the our strengths, not our weaknesses and women are stronger in healing than men!" Mildred said fiercely.  
  
"She will not die!" Legolas said, leaning down and touching her side. "I cannot allow that."  
  
"Nor can I." Mildred said, then he took a deep breath, then looked down on her.  
  
He did not know healing, but he would try anything to save her at this point.  
  
'Rydia.......' Mildred sent to her, hoping that she would hear his faint call.  
  
'Mildred........' He heard back in his head and hope filled his heart once more. 'Mildred, I can teach you healing............ open your mind to me.' She sent and the voice in his head was so faint that he almost did not hear it. A whisper as though she was already fading from the world.  
  
Opening his eyes in surprise, Mildred looked down at her.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked, but Mildred shook his head then closed his eyes once more.  
  
Mildred cleared his mind as he had been taught to do when he was fighting, so that no thought and no emotion could break his concentration. Once his mind was clear of all thoughts and feelings, he sought out Celebfaer's mind, hoping that she would hear him.  
  
She did and once she felt his mind pull at hers, she gave him her mind completely, as she would when they were wedded. He swayed a little where he sat from the force of her giving her mind to him as completely, and wondered what it would be like to have her mind linked to his in the wedding bond.  
  
As part of the wedding vows, fairies were required to form a mind bond with each other. It enabled husbands and wives to locate each other and when they were close enough to each other, they could hear the other's thoughts. There were ways to block the bond when you did not want your partner knowing what you were thinking, but the mind bond was also useful if one of the partnership was injured. In that case, the bonded fairies would be able to know what happened to the other and tell the healers how to heal it. However, to complete the process of the mind bond, another fairy was needed to actually bind the two minds together. It was possible for two fairies to link, but not bond and the bonding only took place at a wedding.  
  
'Use my knowledge.......' She thought to him, as they were linked by the mind so he could hear her thoughts. '........ there was toxins or poison on the rock that I fell onto........'  
  
Mildred did not need for her to tell him that. Another disadvantage of that sort of linkage was that they could feel the pain of the other and Celebfaer was in some amount of pain from her wound.  
  
Quickly, he searched her mind and found what he was looking for. So, he stored it into her own memory, then gently left her mind, letting her go so that she would not get too exhausted.  
  
Opening his eyes, Mildred lay Celebfaer down onto a flatter surface so that he would be able to help her easier.  
  
"What is......." Legolas started but Mildred looked up at the Elf then shook his head.  
  
So, Legolas was left to watch as Mildred placed his hands on Celebfaer's right side, covering the wound and stopping any further blood flow from it. Then Mildred started muttering words that Legolas could not understand or hear.  
  
The healing did not take all that long.  
  
Once he finished saying the words, he opened his eyes again and looked down at her. She was still breathing, but she gave no sign that what Mildred had done had worked. Mildred did not know what was supposed to happen if it worked, so he prayed to the Valar that it had indeed worked and that she was just resting for the minute.  
  
"Did it work?" Legolas asked and Mildred looked up to him.  
  
"I do not know. All we can do is sit and wait." Mildred replied, then a small silence fell, that Mildred broke. "One of us should go in search of the horses." He said looking up at Legolas and Legolas nodded in response.  
  
Legolas looked at Mildred's leg, then sighed before whistling rather loudly, much to Mildred's surprise. It was something he had seen Celebfaer do once while they were riding though the woods in the fairy realm and it had surprised him then. It surprised him now and he looked at Legolas, questioning.  
  
"The horses shall be here soon." Legolas said in response to the look Mildred had given him and Mildred nodded, then relaxed, stretching his leg out so that he could examine the damage. Luckily, the dagger was not poisoned, nor had it penetrated very deep into the skin.  
  
It was not long before all three horses came running up to where Legolas and Mildred were. Mildred had been tending to his wound and by then he had just put a cleaner piece of his cloak on it when he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
Turning to see who it was, he saw it was Celebfaer and she had her eyes open.  
  
"Rydia. You are awake." Mildred said, happiness and relief in his eyes. Legolas heard also, so he left the horses, then came over to see her.  
  
"Thank you Mildred." She said softly and then she tried to sit up.  
  
Failing in her first attempt, the two of her companions helped her sit up and once she had steadied herself, she touched her side then winced. "But your healing abilities need to improve." She said which made Mildred laugh.  
  
"It seems that Elves are indeed the superior race as both you and I were injured in this little battle, yet Legolas was not." Mildred said and Celebfaer looked at him, concern instantly on her face.  
  
"You were hurt?"  
  
"It is small......." He started, but she told him that was for her to decide.  
  
So, she healed the wound in his leg and then he removed the bandage, as he no longer needed it. Then they let her rest until the sun came up a few hours later.  
  
Once the sun rose, the three companions mounted their horses and were once again on their way. Celebfaer's wound was mostly healed, but she was still a little exhausted from the callings she had done, so they traveled at an easy pace, glad for the sunlight.  
  
A few days later, they finally reached the top of Withered Heath but it took them another day to find the pool that Celebfaer was to bathe in.  
  
The pool was odd shaped and looked more like a puddle than a pool, though it was about 5 meters long and about the same across. The water was a murky black colour and there was no movement along the surface of the water, despite the slight wind that was blowing on the top of the hill. It was in the middle of the mountain and from the pool a slight trickle of the water ran into a nearby small river, which then ran to a Waterfall that ran off the edge of the mountain.  
  
Looking at the pool, Celebfaer dismounted from her horse, then she felt the butterflies of nerves in her stomach. She had fully recovered from their fight with the worm and now she was nervous about walking into the pool because she did not know if she would come out alive. 


	39. Chapter 37: The Pool

Disclaimer: I do not and did not think of any of the recognisable names or places in this fic. The credit for them is Tolkien's and Tolkien's only!  
  
  
  
Chapter 37: The Pool  
  
Celebfaer managed to control the nerves that she felt, slightly as she walked forward towards the pool, then looked at the darkened and murky water, uncertain.  
  
"Celebfaer, this is the pool." Mildred said softly as he had jumped off his horse, then walked over to where she now stood, observing the scared look on her face.  
  
"What do I do?" She asked Mildred, her voice shaking slightly and he shrugged.  
  
"I suppose you bathe your wings in the water." He said and Legolas, who had dismounted from his horse and then walked over to where they stood frowned at them.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that we came all this way and neither of you know do not know what to do?"  
  
"The water spirit told me only that I had to bathe my wings in the pool and wait until they were cleansed, no matter how long it took." She said looking at the two of them. "I do not know if there is a ritual or anything that needs to be performed before I can enter the pool." She said confirming her worst fear and so they stood in silence, each looking at the pool, hoping to find an answer.  
  
Suddenly they heard the howls of the wolves once again and Celebfaer looked up from her thoughts, then looked from Mildred to Legolas. The howls had brought her back to her senses and she was not so nervous anymore, rather she was more aware of the danger that her two companions would be in.  
  
"If the wolves catch us when I am in the pool, I shall not be able to aid you." She said and they both nodded, knowing what she meant, they had seen the lightening that struck the giant worm from out of nowhere.  
  
"That is why we traveled with you." Mildred declared. "I now understand why the queen sent me on this quest and I do not know if I have the heart to stay for that howl terrifies me." He added and Legolas looked at Celebfaer then nodded.  
  
"One does what one will in order to do what must be done." He said looking into her eyes and Celebfaer nodded. "And as long as those wolves threaten to come closer, and if goblins or other beings come, I shall stand to protect you Celebfaer, though it saddens my heart the mere sound of their howls. However it would sadden my heart more if I did not stay to protect you and you died by the hands of goblins, wolves or worse." Legolas added and Mildred nodded.  
  
"I also will stand with the Elf until I take my last breath." Mildred said and she nodded, then took a deep breath.  
  
"I go to bathe." She said then, she stripped her cloak to reveal the silver dress that Elrond had found her in. It was torn in some places and revealed her tattered wings, but the torn dress matched her wings in that some places where it was torn on the back were continued on from the pattern on the wings. Once she was dressed in her silver dress, she sighed and looked down at her neck. She was wearing the necklace that had the pendant Galadriel had given her on it. Neither Legolas nor Mildred had ever seen her wear the necklace because she was the only person other than Galadriel that knew she carried it. Reluctantly, she removed the necklace and sat it on top of the cloak, hoping she would be able to come back to claim it.  
  
"Celebfaer, what is this pendant?" Mildred asked her and she looked up, as Legolas bent down to examine it, though he did not touch it. He sensed that it was some form of elf magic and it intrigued him.  
  
"It is from Lothlorien." Legolas announced before Celebfaer could respond to Mildred and she nodded to Legolas.  
  
"A parting present from the Lady of the Wood." Celebfaer said but it was all she would say for she did not want to tell her companions why she had been given the gift. She knew that she would have to enter the water, wearing her silver dress and no other form of decoration or jewelry, not matter what it had been created for.  
  
After she had wrapped the pendant in her cloak, Celebfaer turned to Mildred. "May the Valar protect you and if your loyalty still holds through this then I shall be honored to wed you." She said, then kissed him on the head as she had seen Galadriel do many a time to her loyal subjects.  
  
"I shall be here when you leave the pool and I shall prove myself worthy." He replied firmly.  
  
Then she turned around to Legolas and kissed his forehead. "I am blessed to have been worthy of receiving your love, though someone else needs you back in Eryn Lasgalen and I am sure they are worthy also." She said, then she kissed his nose.  
  
"And I have been worthy of receiving yours, even if it were for a brief period of time." Legolas responded and she backed away then stood before both of them.  
  
"I do not know how long this will take and if it takes more than three months I bid that you kill me or abandon me and return to your homes." She said and then she looked into each of their eyes for a time before she turned away and walked towards the pool.  
  
Just before she stepped into the pool she stopped. "The Valar protect those two that stand behind me." She whispered, then she looked down to the pool. "I request for my wings to be cleansed and will that this pool shall cleanse them. May it take as long as the Valar wills it." She said, then she dived into the pool and all her thoughts were lost and she was just a body lying in the pool.  
  
Legolas rushed forward when he saw her body go limp, but Mildred stopped him before he could move more than a few steps forward.  
  
"The pool must work its magic and then this will all be over and she will be restored to her original self." Mildred said in a sneer, looking at Legolas as though it were his fault that she had adopted many of the elvish ways.  
  
"What do you mean by that Mildred?" Legolas shot back.  
  
"I mean that maybe when her wings are restored she might stop all this foolish Elf business."  
  
"Are you saying Elves are foolish?"  
  
"She isn't here to protect you anymore Elf, so I suggest you just sit down and relax. If anything comes I am skilled enough to handle it." Mildred said, sitting down and Legolas looked at him.  
  
Within a blink of an eye, Legolas had his bow drawn and ready to fire straight at Mildred and Mildred blinked wondering where the bow or arrow had even come from.  
  
"I do not need the protection of the Lady Celebfaer." Legolas said warningly then as quickly as it had come, the bow was gone as was the arrow.  
  
Mildred let out a breath and Legolas smiled, then went to sit by his horse.  
  
"I shall watch this side and if anything comes through from your side Fairy, you will not be distinguished from foe." Legolas said and Mildred laughed.  
  
"If I needed to kill you I could have done it quicker than you could draw your bow Elf." Mildred said and Legolas smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know? What does that mean, you cannot know how quickly I could kill you."  
  
"I have seen it done. Celebfaer killed a cave troll and saved us all, revealing to us that she was indeed a Fairy and not an Elf." Legolas replied. "She scared Orcs with what she did and I would never like to be her enemy, for she is a very powerful foe."  
  
"She killed a cave troll? How?"  
  
"You mean you do not know how? I don't know how either but I do know that as I jumped onto its head, it appeared to fall, so I jumped off and when I landed I saw it was dead."  
  
"She killed it with command?" Mildred said, a little worried about her because he had never been taught such a summons.  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"I do not believe it, no such spell or summons exists that any Fairy, alive or dead knows."  
  
"It is the truth for I could not believe it myself and I saw it with my own two eyes and my eyes rarely lie." He said and Mildred sighed, then laughed in disbelief.  
  
"You do not understand. It is not possible, because any new spell that a Fairy learns, or any knowledge that they obtain, the rest of the Fairies obtain. We are all linked by the mind, which is how we gain knowledge of knew summons and spells, but unless she has found a way to block her mind to all of us then we would know of this summons." He said and Legolas shrugged.  
  
"She never spoke of it. But I had never seen her as angry as I did that day for the troll had tried to kill an important member of our Company and had thrown her against the wall, crushing her wings."  
  
"Her wings were crushed more?"  
  
"Yes and it angered her the most I believe."  
  
"She truly is the first-daughter!" Mildred whispered to himself, then he sighed. "Well, we shall see the truth once her wings are revealed." He added, thinking that Legolas had not heard him.  
  
Legolas just wondered what he was talking about.  
  
***************************  
  
They were not waiting long until the first round of wolves decided to attack.  
  
The Elf and the Fairy worked well as a team and though it was only to try and protect Celebfaer they were able to kill all the wolves working together as though they were born to work together.  
  
When the assault was over, they rested and Legolas looked over to Mildred.  
  
"You fight well for a young one."  
  
"I am not as young as you think Elf. 2487 is not that young among my people."  
  
"That is at least 500 years younger than both Celebfaer and I and though it isn't that long a time span for our people, you fight as though you have an extra 200 years to your name." Legolas said and Mildred nodded, then bowed.  
  
"You also fight well and if we survive this ordeal then I do hope that we can be a little better acquainted than just enemies." Mildred said and Legolas nodded, then extended his hand.  
  
Mildred took it and from then on, although they still watched each other like hawks, the air between them was a little less tense. 


	40. Chapter 38: Wings

A/N: Okay! Lady Katanya, calm down for a second will you! :-) I never really made it certain that she is going to be with Mildred. Let me put you straight, she loves Legolas, but she is obligated to go with Mildred because she owes it to the rest of the Fairies. Anyway, the only reason she said all those things in the last chapter was because she did not know if she would make it out of the pool alive and if she doesn't she just wants them both to know that they are the only people that she would have chosen to love. Mildred is more like her best friend so she loves him in that aspect and Legolas is the one that she loves from the heart. I didn't mean to confuse anyone. Sorry! But just remember that almost everything that happens has a purpose. Even that 'skank' as you put it has a purpose. You'll probably end up hating me for the next 4 or 5 chapters, but just bear in mind that I do have a happy ending in mind. :-)  
  
So everybody just take a breath and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien is the creator of anything associated with characters places or events that occurred in Middle Earth that anyone recognises. I am not as good at writing as he is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 38: Wings  
  
Legolas and Mildred were waiting near the pool for almost two months. They had begun to trust each other enough to let one sleep while the other watched during the night. The attacks from the wolves were less frequent now and both had injuries from their battles. The injuries were small and did not hinder their fighting abilities, or stop them from walking around. Most of the major injuries Legolas obtained, Mildred was able to heal, thanks to the knowledge he had gained from Celebfaer, but his ability to heal was still rough and he avoided using it unless it was absolutely necessary. Legolas also helped to heal any major injures that Mildred had gained, as the fairy was unable to heal himself.  
  
It was a few days off two months and Legolas had just taken over the watch from Mildred, letting the fairy settle down to rest. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Legolas caught movement near the pool and he was on his feet in a flash, bow and arrows ready to fire if he needed them.  
  
Hearing a cough that was closely followed by the sound of splashing water, Legolas frowned, looking towards the pool suspiciously. Then he heard the two sounds again, this time the coughing was getting worse and it sounded as though whoever was coughing would never stop.  
  
Throwing caution into the wind, Legolas jumped up and ran swiftly to the pool, just as Mildred sat up. He had been awoken by the splashes and when he saw Legolas running towards the pool, he panicked. He knew a little about the pool and he wanted to stop the elf before he caused damage to Celebfaer by entering the pool while she was still in there.  
  
"Legolas, you cannot enter the pool!" Mildred called as Legolas got to the edge. Legolas looked up at the sound of Mildred's voice, panic in his eyes.  
  
"She is choking on water! And I will not let her die!" Legolas said, then he plunged into the water as Mildred, who was already on his feet, ran to try and stop him.  
  
"Legolas you fool! She has to come out herself and you will be in grave danger if you enter while she is still in there. Not to mention what you might do to her!" He called one last time but Legolas was already lost.  
  
Legolas hadn't made it far into the pool before he felt something try to pull him under the water, but he was too far in to go back and before he could blink Legolas was dragged under by something that he could not see.  
  
Mildred was watching from the edge of the pool praying that he did not kill Celebfaer with his foolishness and lack of knowledge. There had been two things that all fairies were taught once they turned 600 from their tutors. The first was that if a fairy was in the pool to cleanse their wings, it could take as long as two years or as short a time as two days. The second had been that one they were in the pool; no being was able to enter the water, until the fairy had come out of the water completely. If a being entered the water whilst a fairy was in there, then there was a risk that the fairy could be killed.  
  
Legolas was pulled under the water by something that he could not sense and he was held under until he thought his lungs would choke. Struggling against the unseen force that held him under and trying desperately to get to the surface of the water for much needed air, Legolas only managed to be dragged even further down into the water. They had thought that the pool was only swallow, but being in the pool as he was now, Legolas realised that it was indeed no ordinary pool. He was being dragged so deep that he was not sure if he would ever see the light of day again. The murky blackness that gave the pool it's colour was choking him and the deeper he was dragged, the less he struggled as his lungs started to fill with water.  
  
Suddenly, right before he thought he would certainly die under the water, an uncanny, strong force pushed him up out of the water and he was shot into the air with the speed of an arrow that he had shot himself.  
  
Mildred watched as Legolas was thrown out of the water, then high into the air, glad that the spell had worked. Once Legolas landed, Mildred ran over there, still keeping an eye on the pool, and cursing Legolas for his stupidity. Mildred had done the spell in the hope that if Legolas was out of the pool, then no further damage would come to Celebfaer. He would not allow himself to admit that it had been to save the elf, who had once saved his own life.  
  
Legolas had landed about twenty meters from the pool, scaring the horses so that they had run away and as Mildred approached the elf did not move. So sighing, Mildred picked Legolas up, surprised at how light he was then carried him the ten meters back to where they had made their camp. Once there, Mildred placed him gently on his back on the ground, looking for any sign of life.  
  
He saw none, but before he could examine Legolas further for any damage, Mildred heard a female cough and a splash of water. Worried, he turned around and walked to the edge of the pool, hoping to see her.  
  
The sun started to rise and as it did, Mildred saw something rise in the middle of the pool then start slowly heading towards where he stood. As the sun revealed enough light for him to see the thing properly, he saw it was Celebfaer, hunched over and soaking wet. Except the sight that dazzled him the most was the two wings that were flapping slightly. He guessed that her wings were propelling her forward, as she appeared to be only semi conscious and her wings were fluttering very softly.  
  
When she was close enough to the edge of the pool, she started coughing once more and he could hear her struggling to take in breath. But Mildred found himself unable to move.  
  
He had become captivated at the sight of her wings for they were by far the most intricate and beautiful things he had ever seen. They appeared to be crafted from the finest fibers the world had ever seen and must have been made by a master weaver because the pattern on them were so complicated that not a living being could have done them. Droplets of water were still on the wings and as the rays of the sun shone on them, they glimmered as though gold was woven into the pattern as well. However the one thing that he did notice was that on the top tip of each wing, was a star shaped pattern that had once been the trademark of Queen Asura's first-daughter, Rydia. If he had not believed her to be the first-daughter, he did now.  
  
When he heard her struggled breathing and terrible coughing, he came back to his senses and he looked at her, shocked at her pale face. Her eyes looked as though she was about to die as well, so pale and opaque; so Mildred waded into the pool a few steps and put his arm around her, giving her the support she needed to get from the pool.  
  
Celebfaer felt the touch and she jumped then started coughing once more as she felt her wings go back to their normal spot and then she was picked up and carried. Looking up to see who it was, she saw Mildred and smiled weakly as she went into yet another coughing fit.  
  
"Mildred, are my wings.......?" She asked once it had subsided, but she did not get very far into her sentence because she started coughing once more, so not knowing what else to do, Mildred put her down and let her cough, hoping that she would not die. They were at the campsite now, so he did not have to move her anymore.  
  
"Rydia, you need to recover." He said softly, then he looked over to where Legolas was lying and saw that his chest was rising and falling slowly. So, the Elf had survived the fall but how badly he was injured, Mildred could not tell.  
  
Celebfaer coughed once again and Mildred saw that she was coughing up water, so he rubbed the spot between her shoulder blades, just before the spot where her wings came from her back hoping it would ease her pain. But, she would not stop coughing and Mildred wondered if she would ever stop. He feared that he would lose her and then he would have to explain that to the Queen, for his heart had already accepted the loss of her love to another and now he survived merely to support Celebfaer in any choice that she made. If Celebfaer wished not to go back to the realm, Mildred would leave and make up a story for the Queen, because he knew that Celebfaer was at home among the Elves. Home was where the heart belonged and Mildred knew that Celebfaer loved Legolas and would never love another, so he had accepted the loss and prepared himself for when she would tell him.  
  
But now, all he could do was wait for her to recover and hope that she did not die.  
  
The sun was well into the sky when she recovered enough to talk without going into yet another coughing fit. Mildred was relieved when he heard her voice, however faint it was.  
  
"How long was I gone?" She asked him and he smiled at her.  
  
"I am just glad that you are back."  
  
"How long Mildred?" She asked once more, as weakly as she had said it before.  
  
"A few days off two months." He replied and she nodded, then looked around, then she saw Legolas lying there on the ground, breathing but only slightly and Mildred watched her, wondering how she would react to seeing the one she loved near death.  
  
"What happened to Legolas?" She asked getting up because she was starting to get worried because she knew that the slow rising and falling of his chest was not due to slumber.  
  
"He went into the pool." Mildred said and she whirled around, then had to fight a wave of dizziness before she could function again.  
  
"We have to save him!" She said, then she walked slowly over to him and stood over him, before she kneeled down before him.  
  
"You are not strong enough yet, you still need to recover Rydia!" Mildred protested, falling back into his normal role, and not realising that he had called her by her fairy name. She seemed to hate that name but Mildred fell back into habit and did not realise he had called her that. "And my abilities in healing are not that good. I think he shall recover, eventually, but you are more important at the moment, you need rest!"  
  
"I am fine, he is the one that needs to be healed." She said, then she put her hands on both his cheeks, feeling that they were as cold as ice.  
  
Then she went into another coughing fit.  
  
"I cannot let you kill yourself Rydia!" Mildred said, jumping up and running to her side, trying to stop her from coughing or helping Legolas, he was not sure. He felt the pang of jealousy again and he hated himself for it.  
  
"My name is Celebfaer!" She said to Mildred, a tinge of anger in her voice. Then coughed once more and had to push Mildred away before she could turn back to Legolas and start to try to heal whatever had been done to him.  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders, then started to whisper some words that Mildred could not hear, so he just sat down and hoped that she did not tire herself out. As her words hit him, he gave up all hope that he had of her returning to the Fairy Realm with him and so he sat, finally giving in to despair.  
  
Legolas suddenly felt warmth moving through all of his freezing cold body and wondered what was happening to him. He had been floating through the world in search of something that he could not put his finger on. He had heard his father's voice calling out to him to stop him from leaving, but Legolas knew he had to find whatever it was that he was looking for. It seemed to be important.  
  
That was when he heard Celebfaer's voice calling out to him, telling him to come back also. His body began to warm up more but still he walked on, away from the voices of the people that he loved. He knew that he had to find what he was looking for before he could go back.  
  
Once again he heard Celebfaer's voice. It was stronger this time and held an air of command that he knew he could not deny. So, Legolas turned around, searching for her instead now, his previous search abandoned and forgotten. His body became warm enough for him to be able to feel his fingers and toes once more and as Celebfaer watched him, his eyes fluttered open, then shut once more.  
  
Hope filled her then, as she knew that he was not completely lost in the dream world that Elves go to when they are badly injured. If they get lost there, the only hope of saving them is if a powerful healer, such as Elrond is present, otherwise there is no hope. That is what Galadriel had taught her about Elven healing. The way Celebfaer healed was a mixture of both Elven healing and Fairy healing, which was odd, but seemed to work for her.  
  
So, trying once more, Celebfaer called out to him, urgency in her call and this time his eyes opened and he looked up, wondering what had happened to him and where he was.  
  
As Legolas opened his eyes, he saw a lady looking down at him whispering words he could not hear. She had beautiful wings and was dressed in silver, except that her hair was wet and as his eyes focused more she stopped whispering the words and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Are you one of the Valar?" He asked her softly and she laughed then she started coughing.  
  
When he heard the coughing he was brought back to the real world quickly and he sat up, his head spinning as he did and the pain that he had been able to block out whilst in the dream world, coming through from his limbs and back.  
  
"Celebfaer!" He said, then fighting the pain in his limbs, he put his arm around her shoulders lightly so he would not crush her newly fixed wings and when the coughing was over, she looked up at him.  
  
"Legolas? You are alive?"  
  
"Yes. I do not know what you did my love but I think you have saved me, yet again." He said and then he remembered Mildred and looked up to see him sitting not too far away, watching and then Legolas turned back to her. "Are you okay Celebfaer?" Legolas asked and she nodded.  
  
"My wings are restored." She replied and then she started to shiver.  
  
"Quick get her some more clothes and some blankets or she shall freeze to death!" Legolas said, then he hugged her, trying to keep her warm as Mildred went to get some blankets and clothes.  
  
It took Celebfaer two weeks to get back to her normal self and for the whole time that it took, Mildred and Legolas waited on her, fending off wolves and crows when they dared to come near and eventually she was nursed back to good health. Legolas also needed to recover a little from his venture into the pool, but it took him only three days to recover. Celebfaer however, took the whole two weeks to recover.  
  
When she knew she was better, she stood up, and she walked over to where her horse stood. Ignoring the calls of protest from Legolas and Mildred, she greeted her horse, rubbing its nose and the horse replied by nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Ready for the last part of the journey?" She asked it softly and this time her two companions were at her side and she looked up at both of them. "Come now. Mildred, Legolas we must be off this mountain before the foul air corrupts us all. We will take it slow because our need is no longer great, however I promised the King I would return his son to him as soon as I could." She said and Legolas laughed.  
  
"Then she is well. We will leave." Legolas said and Mildred nodded.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed that and from now on I shall speed up a little bit and get the story line rolling again. I hope! Next post will probably be Wednesday night because that is when my last exam is, then it should be more frequent from then on. Cheers! 


	41. Chapter 39: Returning

A/N: No more exams!!! YAY! So, updates should be more frequent. Alrighty enjoy the next installment, knowing that there may be an update tomorrow or the day after!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's artistic mind created the characters and places from Middle Earth, I'm just trying to see if I can use the characters to weave a tale that many people will like. In other words, no recognisable characters and places belong to me, they are Tolkien's or whoever has inherited the copyrights.  
  
Chapter 39: Returning  
  
Eventually, almost two months later, the three travelers make it back to Eryn Lasgalen. The trip down the mountain was much like the trip up, the crows attacked them, but they were able to fend them off. After they got to the bottom of the hill and back into the woods, they found no more trouble, so that half of the trip was uneventful.  
  
When they were close to the Elf kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen, the scouts spotted them. They had no warning that the scouts were near until one of the scouts dropped down in front of Legolas' horse. Legolas had been leading again, as he still maintained that he was the guide and they would have to follow him.  
  
"Operon." Legolas said and the Elf looked at him then smiled.  
  
"Good to see that you are unharmed my prince." Operon said, bowing deeply to Legolas and Legolas laughed.  
  
"Enough with the formalities. We have been friends for many millennia, so tell me how has the kingdom fared in my absence?"  
  
"The trees mourn your absence Legolas." Operon said with a slight smile and Legolas laughed. "But other than that, the lady Felawin has been terrorizing the kingdom, telling even your father that if you are not returned soon she will have you killed herself once you do return."  
  
"Well, I have returned my friend, and she will be dealt with in due time, but now I wish to be back in the halls with a feast fit enough for an army!" Legolas said and Operon nodded, then bowed once more.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Legolas." He said, then he climbed the nearest tree and shouts of 'The prince has returned' could be heard from above up in the trees.  
  
And so it was that they came back to the kingdom and the King himself was there at the stables to meet them, a smile and relief written all over his face.  
  
"Celebfaer, as promised you have brought me back my son." The King said as they dismounted and gave their horses to the stable Elf. "I hope you have succeeded in your quest and that you may stay a while more in Eryn Lasgalen. A week at the least for we did not have much of a chance to speak with you of your stay in the fair Lothlorien." He added and Celebfaer turned to look at Mildred, who nodded slightly in return, then she turned back to the King.  
  
"We would be delighted to stay." She said and Thranduil nodded, smiling once more.  
  
At that moment then came a squeal of delight from somewhere near the palace and within a few seconds the she-elf that had seen Legolas off came running up to him. When she got to him she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Legolas smiled broadly back, and hugged her just as tightly.  
  
"You came back!" The Elf exclaimed.  
  
"I promised you I would." He said smiling, happily. "And I always keep my promises." He muttered softly and the Elf smiled broadly in response, turning slightly red as she did. But before Legolas could say another word, she had grabbed his hand and would have led him off somewhere, but Thranduil stopped her.  
  
"Felawin, leave the poor Elf alone he has just returned from a long and tiresome journey. No doubt he will wish to bathe......." Thranduil said, but Legolas shook his head then looked from his father to the female Elf that was still holding his hand.  
  
"No, it is okay father, I still have enough energy left." Legolas said, shuddering at the thought of a bath at the minute. His venture into the pool was still vivid in his mind and he hoped that he could prolong a bath for as long as he could.  
  
So Legolas allowed himself to be led off by the mysterious Felawin and the King laughed, then turned to address Celebfaer and Mildred.  
  
"Indeed you are true to your promise Celebfaer." He said and she smiled briefly.  
  
"I have not yet been known to break a promise without a reasonable explanation." She said and the King nodded.  
  
"Well I have organized for a feast to be held in honor of my son being returned, with not even a scratch on him, for tonight. You and Mildred are once again invited to be there as guests of honor." He said and she nodded, then bowed deeply.  
  
"We accept your kind offer your highness." She said and Thranduil then noticed the state that the two of them were in.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see that you were tired and in need of rest. Come, I shall have someone show you to your rooms and there you shall be able to relax." He said then he clapped his hands and two servants appeared, which he instructed them to show the two guests to the rooms that had been prepared for their arrival. "On your beds you shall find a gift of thank you for bringing my son back safely. For that I am grateful." The King said and Celebfaer bowed.  
  
"Thank you for your generosity, your highness. It was our pleasure to journey with such a powerful warrior." She said and the King smiled.  
  
"Well, I shan't keep you any longer as I believe you will be looking forward to a rest. I also have many things to do in preparation for tonight and may your stay in Eryn Lasgalen be joyous and peaceful." He said and then the servants bowed to the king, then to Celebfaer and Mildred as they told them to follow so they could be shown to their rooms.  
  
Celebfaer walked straight in and she did not bother to look around the room this time. The only thing she wanted was a bath and she found it, filled with hot water. So, she had a nice long bath, delighting in the way that her wings fluttered and flapped when she willed them and glad to see that they no longer hung limply behind her.  
  
When she was finished washing all the grime from travelling away, she went back into her room, only to find the 'gift' that the king had told them about. It was a cloak and it was laid out on the bed for her.  
  
The cloak was silver and had embroidery all over the sleeves and trimmings of the cloak in every colour imaginable. The material it was made from was as smooth as silk and Celebfaer marveled at how it slid through her fingers smoothly.  
  
A few moments later someone knocked on her door and she looked up quickly, surprised.  
  
"Enter." She said and the door opened to reveal Mildred, he looked down and saw that she had been given a cloak then smiled at her.  
  
"I see you have been given a cloak also. For bringing the King back his son safely, as the King says, though both you and I know that Legolas was not forced to go. He merely chose to come with us." Mildred said and she nodded.  
  
"Indeed he did. But these gifts are surely meant for us to wear tonight at the feast." She said and Mildred nodded.  
  
"Indeed they are." He said and she looked at him curiously.  
  
"Something troubles you Mildred?" She asked and he looked up at her, into her eyes, then he smiled.  
  
"Only the fact that I shall no longer be part of the Queen's Guard once we return to the realm. I have held a sword in my hands for so long that I do not know what to do without it." He said and she nodded.  
  
"Then you shall have to let me teach you." Celebfaer said and Mildred sighed once more.  
  
"So you will come back to the Realm with me?" He asked her and she frowned.  
  
"Mildred, I shall for we are to be wedded when we return. Whatever gave you the idea that I wouldn't return to the Realm?" She asked and Mildred looked up at her, shocked.  
  
"You will return with me?"  
  
"It is my home Mildred." She said firmly and Mildred frowned.  
  
"But Legolas......."  
  
"He does not matter Mildred. I am the first-daughter of the Queen Asura, my home is where my family is."  
  
"But that night in the woods, before we started our climb to Withered Heath, I saw you and Legolas......"  
  
Shocked, Celebfaer turned away. "That should not have happened Mildred and I am sorry that you had to bear witness to that." She said and Mildred walked over to where she stood, cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"Celebfaer, it is alright to love Legolas. If you wish it, I shall return to the Fairy Realm alone and tell the Queen that you did not wish to return. She will understand......."  
  
"Mildred." Celebfaer said looking straight into his eyes, anger flashing in her eyes. "I will return with you to the Fairy Realm and you will not speak any more of this matter with me." She added, then she turned and walked to the balcony. She heard Mildred follow her, but he made it to the entrance to the balcony before she stopped him with her words. "We shall hide no longer Mildred. We shall let the whole of Middle Earth know that Fairies exist." She added, then Mildred turned and walked from her room.  
  
After Mildred left her Celebfaer stayed on the balcony, looking out over the kingdom that was Eryn Lasgalen. The Elves as always were bustling with activity and the children were running around happily, playing in the fountains and hiding in the trees. It made her smile to think that they could enjoy life so completely, without a care about what would happen tomorrow.  
  
So, Celebfaer took up a seat on her balcony and watched the children play as she thought about her own life. She was going to dread the coming month, because she knew what would come at the end of it; Legolas would be heart broken by her decision to return back to the Fairy Realm with Mildred. But there was no other way for her to do it; she would have to return to the Fairy Realm and forget about Legolas as best as she could. No matter how hard she tried, she could not see a future for the two of them.  
  
As the sun started to go down, Celebfaer went back into her rooms and started to prepare for the feast that night. She even donned the cloak that she had been given then she and Mildred were escorted to the dinning hall by a servant once more.  
  
During the feast, Celebfaer and Mildred were once more seated next to the youngest son of the King and directly opposite them, next to Legolas sat Felawin. The female elf asked Legolas to tell her all the tales of his travels up to Withered Heath. Celebfaer just ate quietly, hoping that once it was over, she would be able to excuse herself and retire.  
  
When the feast was finished, the band begun to play and Felawin dragged Legolas up to dance with him, but before Celebfaer could announce that she was tired, Mildred asked her to dance with him.  
  
He was hoping that if he danced with her, she would be able to take her mind away from her thoughts for a while. She was not smiling as much as she used to before they ever came to Eryn Lasgalen, as her mind was always thinking dark thoughts of late. She needed a break from it all, and Mildred wanted to see her smile as she should now that her wings were restored.  
  
So, Celebfaer danced with Mildred and he joked with her so that she would forget some of her worries for a while. He managed to succeed, but after a while Celebfaer found she could not dance anymore, because she was tired, so she went to sit down. Watching all the other dancers, Celebfaer wondered how they could all be so happy. But then she remembered the nature of the Elves and how they refused to let things get them down. It was just their way.  
  
Then Celebfaer looked up at the whirling couples just in time to see Legolas dancing with Felawin, both of them smiling happily and it tore her heart in two but she knew it was for the best seeing as she was going to be leaving. She had been a little upset that Legolas had not told her about this maiden, for she had been honest with him from the day she had seen him again. Yet Legolas had merely not thought it important and if she had asked him about Felawin, he would have changed the subject because he did not like talking about it.  
  
However, Legolas managed to come over to where Celebfaer sat for a brief period of time and invite her for the 'tour of Eryn Lasgalen' that she had been promised all those years ago.  
  
Smiling she accepted and then Felawin came and stole Legolas away again, leaving Celebfaer frowning at their backs. Sighing Celebfaer looked around and eventually she found Mildred, so she headed in his direction. He was talking to some Elf maidens, smiling and being his charming, something which Celebfaer was not used to seeing.  
  
"Mildred, excuse me for interrupting, but I am weary from our travels and wish to retire." She said when she was next to him and he looked at her, but before he could say anything she shook her head. "Do not trouble yourself, for I know the way to my room and I shall see you in the morning." She said and Mildred nodded, then took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"As the Lady wishes. I bid you a good night, may you sleep well." Mildred said and she smiled at him.  
  
"And I bid you farewell also Mildred." She said, then she turned and walked away, but Mildred was not yet finished.  
  
'I shall come to you in the morning.' He sent to her and without turning around, she sent him her reply.  
  
'Thank you. But come prepared for a ride in the woods. The prince has invited us on a tour of Eryn Lasgalen, I am sure we will enjoy it.' She sent and Mildred's answer was merely to nod inside her head, which made her smile.  
  
So, she went back to her rooms. 


	42. Chapter 40: A Tour Of Eryn Lasgalen

Disclaimer: All things to do with Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it is the property of JRR Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 40: A Tour Of Eryn Lasgalen  
  
The next day, when Celebfaer got up, she went to see Mildred and found that he was ready, so they walked down to the stables together to meet Legolas for the tour.  
  
On the way down, Celebfaer spoke to Mildred. "Today I shall see the king and hopefully we shall not have to walk around cloaked and hidden as we do now." She said and Mildred nodded.  
  
"If it makes you happy." He said and she smiled.  
  
"I am always happy Mildred." She said, and he sensed a tinge of sadness in her voice, but by then they were at the stables.  
  
Legolas was already there and he had brought their three horses out and he smiled when he saw the two of them.  
  
"Celebfaer, Mildred." He said, inclining his head slightly. "Ready for a tour of my home?"  
  
"Indeed we are." Mildred said, then he led Celebfaer over to her horse and helped her mount, before mounting his own horse.  
  
Legolas was about to mount his horse when suddenly Felawin came running up.  
  
"Legolas, you cannot leave on a tour or Eryn Lasgalen without me! Your father would not approve, besides, I know of a few places that you do not." She said and he nodded, then requested the stable elf to bring out a horse for Felawin.  
  
So, the four of them rode out of the city on a tour of all the beautiful places of the wood of Greenleaves.  
  
Felawin spent most of her time fusing over Legolas and making a big show of everything he said. Whenever he told Mildred and Celebfaer of places where great battles were fought, Felawin would interrupt and tell them the part that Legolas had played or she would find some way to talk about Legolas. Soon, Felawin's constant bragging about Legolas started to annoy Celebfaer. So, when Felawin started talking, Celebfaer smiled and nodded and pretended to listen. She did not care about anything that either Felawin or even Legolas said anymore, so she enjoyed the scenery and pretended to be interested.  
  
Halfway through the morning, Mildred pulled his horse up near hers then he took her hand in his.  
  
'What ails you Celebfaer?' He sent to her and she looked at him then smiled.  
  
'Nothing. It is a pleasant day and my wings are cleansed.'  
  
'Yet still your face is sad.' Mildred replied. 'I think that it has something to do with that she-elf.' He added and she laughed.  
  
'Why would I be upset over that? Mildred I am promised to you when we arrive back at the dwelling and I intend to keep that promise.' She replied then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he gave a start. She had never done anything like that to him before.  
  
Mildred had always been the first to make a move and even then he never did it often as he had sensed that she did not want affection from him. But as Celebfaer had kissed him, he was a little shocked and knew for certain that the she-elf was affecting Celebfaer more than she was willing to let any know.  
  
Legolas turned around to tell them both something, when he saw Celebfaer lean forward and kiss Mildred. The action confused Legolas as well, for he had thought that Celebfaer had pledged herself to him.  
  
So, Legolas turned his attention back to Felawin, who had dismounted from her horse and was running through the forest, like a silly child. Fearing that she would be shot by Orcs or kidnapped by the spiders before he could do anything to prevent it, he urged his horse forward, chasing after her.  
  
"Felawin!" Legolas called, slightly irritated, then he rode up to where she had stopped and was looking at him, then he pulled her up onto his horse so that she was sitting in front of him. "Felawin, the woods are not entirely safe." He said and she laughed, then hugged Legolas, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, you are too good a warrior to be tied down to marriage." She said suddenly, looking deep into his eyes and Legolas gave a start at her comment, then his face softened over as he looked at her.  
  
"We shall see Felawin. We shall see." He said, then he rode her over to her horse and let her mount it again.  
  
Mildred and Celebfaer had watched the ordeal, not hearing any of the words, but seeing enough to make Celebfaer's heart rip to shreds, never to be put back together again.  
  
'Mildred.' She sent and he looked at her.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I am glad that you are here with me.' She said, and she squeezed his hand. 'I shall go and see the King, when we get back and we shall hide no longer.'  
  
So, once the tour was finished and they were back at the stables, Celebfaer and Mildred bowed to Legolas.  
  
"Thank you for a pleasant day my lord." Celebfaer said and Legolas nodded.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine." He said and then Felawin dragged him off somewhere else. She literally dragged him too, as Legolas was looking back to see what Mildred and Celebfaer were doing, but Felawin was insistent that he come with her.  
  
Mildred went back to his rooms, and Celebfaer went in search of the king.  
  
She found him in his study, sitting at his desk and looking a little troubled at the papers that he was going through.  
  
"My lord." Celebfaer said, bowing deeply and he looked up then smiled at her.  
  
"Celebfaer I trust you had an entertaining tour of the wood." He said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"Eryn Lasgalen is surely as beautiful as the Golden Wood itself." She replied. "But I come to ask a favour of you." She added.  
  
"Anything you desire, if it is in my power to give it to you, then you shall have it as a reward for returning Legolas to the realm safely."  
  
"Your gifts are too great and too many already my Lord. I merely wish to ask if it could be allowed for the kingdom to know of what race Mildred and I are."  
  
Thranduil paused slightly before he answered. "Why do you ask this of me Celebfaer?"  
  
"I believe it is time for us to come out of hiding. Fairies and Elves I hope will one-day be able to live alongside each other in harmony. When I return to the Fairy Realm, I shall request that my mother travel out of the Realm and let it be known to all that Fairies are indeed real, and not mythical." She said and Thranduil looked at her for a minute before answering.  
  
"Among the Elves your people will be accepted easily, but among the mortals you will be feared."  
  
"That is why I wish to start with the Elves." She said.  
  
"Then it shall be done." The King said and she bowed once more.  
  
"Thank you my Lord. Your generosity will be heard of among all Fairies." She said and the King smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow you shall be able to walk around as you do in your Realm." He said and she bowed once more.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough." She said, then she left the room and went to look for Mildred.  
  
When she got to his room, she was told to enter, so she did.  
  
"Mildred. Tomorrow we no longer travel hidden as we one did." She said and he nodded, then she took her cloak off, revealing her wings. "I am no longer ashamed of being a Fairy Mildred. We are on equal terms with the Elves and deserve to be treated as equals, not as lesser beings." She said Mildred laughed then walked towards her and hugged her, being careful not to damage her wings.  
  
"You are going to make one hell of a Queen one day." He said and she smiled.  
  
**********************  
  
The next day, the King called a court for as many of the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen to attend as could be arranged. When all were present he made a short speech in which he ended with the announcement that Fairies, who were thought to be mythical did actually exist.  
  
"In fact two Fairies dwell here in Eryn Lasgalen as I speak these words." He said and Legolas looked at his father as though he had gone crazy. "They are honored guests and I now present them to the kingdom, as they wish to hide from the peoples of Middle Earth no longer. So it is with great pleasure that I present to the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen the Lady Celebfaer, first-daughter of the Queen Asura and her companion Lord Mildred, of the Queen's Guard." He said and he mentioned for them to stand up and remove their cloaks.  
  
So, Celebfaer and Mildred did exactly that, they stood up and removed their cloaks, revealing their beautiful wings. It was a day that would have been talked about for many centuries afterwards, as all the Elves present started at the wings of the Fairies, amazed at the beauty of such things.  
  
And that was when the questions started.  
  
So, it was many hours later that Mildred and Celebfaer were finally able to leave the court, after promising many Elves that they would meet with them later and answer any more questions that they might have. After they finally left the court, Mildred and Celebfaer walked through the gardens, glad for the peace and quiet, when Legolas came up towards them, alone for a change as Felawin was off elsewhere.  
  
"Celebfaer, what is the meaning of this?" He asked and Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"We do not want to hide any longer Legolas. Fairies will one day be allowed to walk Middle Earth freely without the protection of a cloak to hide what we are." She said and Legolas shook his head.  
  
"The mortals believe that if you catch a Fairy and cut off its wings it will be their slave forevermore." Legolas said harshly. "Do you want them to now hunt you so that they can make you all slaves? Is that what you want for your people?" Legolas asked and she shook her head.  
  
"The mortals are no match for a Fairy Legolas and neither are Elves that believe they know everything!" She said and Legolas looked at her in shock, as did Mildred. She was starting to lose her patience with Legolas.  
  
"Celebfaer........" Mildred started, but she put her hand up, silencing her companion.  
  
"How would you like it Legolas, if you had to hide for almost 2500 years, never knowing who your family was or where you really lived? Or what if people frowned at you when you walked by because you were merely a Scholar, but in high favour of the Lady of Wood, which many could not figure out why? I was considered strange because I was not at all like an Elf, despite if the Lady claimed I was or not. None of the Elves thought I would ever account to everything and I became ashamed to call myself a Fairy, merely because Elves seemed to have everything any being would ever want. The Elves despised me for they believed that I was a lesser Elf, but the Lady of the Wood held me in very high favour. And those that knew the truth, feared me for they did not know what to make of me!" She said and Legolas looked straight into her eyes, determination in his eyes.  
  
"I never feared you Celebfaer."  
  
"Do not lie Legolas. I saw the look in your eyes when I killed that cave troll! You were as scared as Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir." She said and then they heard someone call Legolas' name.  
  
A few seconds later, Felawin appeared.  
  
"Legolas I have been looking for you!" She said smiling and Legolas tore his eyes away from Celebfaer, then looked at Felawin.  
  
"And now you have found me." He said, his voice irritated at the interruption and angry because of what Celebfaer had said to him, but Felawin just laughed, oblivious to whatever had happened.  
  
Celebfaer rolled her eyes then turned and walked off, Mildred knew she needed time alone, so he went up to her room, hoping that he could talk to her later when she got back.  
  
Celebfaer was in a foul mood. She did not know what had happened, Legolas did not deserve to be yelled at like that. He was not the reason for her anger and he should not have been told off. But he had no right to come up to her and tell her she was a fool for revealing her true self. She was sick of hiding away from the world and she wanted him to understand that.  
  
Eventually she calmed down then she headed back to her room, to find Mildred there waiting for her return.  
  
"Celebfaer, do not do this to him, or to you." Mildred said, when she entered, but she glared at him in response.  
  
"It makes it easier to leave Mildred. If he hates me then he shall not be heart broken when I leave with you." She said and Mildred sighed.  
  
"You will hurt the one you love merely for duty. You are no Fairy then Celebfaer........" Mildred started and she glared at him again. Her temper was flaring now.  
  
"You should be happy! You get your wish, I shall wed you and then you shall be King!" She said, then she turned her back and Mildred looked at her then shook his head, sadly.  
  
There was no use in arguing with her.  
  
Mildred walked out of her room, heading for his own, knowing that Celebfaer would not be budged on this matter and he cursed her for it. She was wrong about him, he merely wanted to see her happy, he did not care about being King. Seeing her happy would be enough for him and he knew that she would be happier with Legolas than she ever would be with him.  
  
So the next two weeks, Celebfaer made sure that Mildred was with her almost all the time and they were rarely seen without the other. Every time Legolas saw the two of them together, his heart was broken even more, he loved her but it was obvious that she would once again deny the love that she felt for him. He did not want her to leave Eryn Lasgalen, but he knew that she eventually would, no matter what he did to stop her. But he refused to let her leave without letting her know that she would be missed.  
  
Legolas did not get to talk to Celebfaer by herself until four days before she and Mildred were due to leave Eryn Lasgalen. They had been in the kingdom for almost a month and Celebfaer was getting restless. She wanted to be back in the Fairy Realm and married to Mildred before she had a chance to talk herself out of it.  
  
Legolas went to her room and knocked lightly on the door. He had been thinking about what she had said to him that day and he realised that in order for her to accept him, he would first have to show her that he accepted her the way she was. Wings and all, he needed to show her that he knew and accepted the fact that she was a Fairy and that it did not change his opinion of her.  
  
"Celebfaer?" He called through and she opened the door, her cloak was off, as it always was these days, showing her beautiful wings.  
  
"Legolas. What a surprise, what brings you to my room?" She asked and he smiled. She had felt bad about telling him off that day, but had not seen him since, so she had assumed that he was too angry at her to talk to her. But she had wanted to apologise before she left and it appeared that now would be the perfect opportunity.  
  
"You of course." He replied and she frowned.  
  
"What about Felawin?"  
  
"Felawin? She is from Rivendell. A friend of Arwen's and she refuses to leave me alone."  
  
"Are you sure? I have never seen the Elf before and I have been in Rivendell for long periods of time as well."  
  
"She has relatives in Mirkwood so she stays here for centuries on end, then goes back to Rivendell. Although now that Arwen is no longer in Rivendell and that Rivendell is now governed by Celeborn, she does not stay there often." He replied then he paused. "Did you think that we......?" He asked and she laughed.  
  
"Well, it matters not, for I do have something to tell you." She said.  
  
"But we aren't." Legolas said, still on his own train of thought. "I am just showing her around and making her feel welcome because I am the heir and because Arwen sent a message with her telling me to look after her. Though my father thinks and hopes that I may one day take her as my wife, he could not be further from the truth. I do not want her as my wife." He said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"It does not matter Legolas. I am returning to my people in four days time, with Mildred. I am an heir and I must keep true to my promises." She said and he looked at her, wondering if he had just heard right.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I am leaving."  
  
"I knew that, but Celebfaer I hoped that I might be able to entice you to stay........" He started, a smile on his face as he started walking closer to her and she put her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Do not come any closer," She said and Legolas looked at her, but stopped all the same. "Before I go, I do want to tell you that I am sorry for the way I treated you a few weeks ago. You were just looking out for my safety and I attacked you for no reason."  
  
"Do not be sorry melamin." He said and she looked at him, wondering if he had just said what she though he had said. "I am glad you told me actually, because now I know that in order to win you, I have to accept you for what you are and see you as an equal. Which I do, melamin."  
  
"Don't call me that Legolas. I will leave in four days and there is nothing you can do........" She started and he looked at her, a little hurt at what she had just said.  
  
"Why can't I call you that melamin? It is no secret that I love you." He said softly.  
  
"I love you too Legolas, but one must do what has to be done." She said. "We are of two different races and to mix those races could be disastrous for all of Middle Earth. Legolas, I am an heir to the throne of the Fairies and to that I must honor. Mildred and I are of the same race. We understand each other's needs and wants without having to ask. Elves are far too different to Fairies for anything between us to work."  
  
"Yet you are more Elven than you seem. Your years in Lothlorien have not left you and you still act as though you were an Elf in the Golden Wood. Maybe it would not be so sinful."  
  
"Either way I am still a Fairy......."  
  
"....... and I an Elf! Take off your wings and you would be an Elf, give me wings and I would be a Fairy. It matters not Celebfaer. You belong where you feel most comfortable. I love you Celebfaer, I meant it when I said it and I still mean it."  
  
"And I love you Legolas. Nothing will ever change that but the Valar works in strange ways. If we were meant to be together then the Valar would have brought you back to me in time to stop me from leaving Lothlorien. Legolas, you cannot change my decision, I will return to the Fairy Realm with Mildred when we depart from Eryn Lasgalen in four days. Once I get back there, he and I will be wedded." She said.  
  
Legolas could find no words to argue with for he knew that she would not change her mind no matter what he said. So, he simply turned and walked off going into the forest, wanting to get away for a while.  
  
Celebfaer stood where she was for many hours, wishing that she had not just done what she did, but knowing that it had to be done.  
  
*************************  
  
Four days later, Celebfaer and Mildred were down in the stables, readying their horses for the journey back to the Fairy Realm.  
  
The King was there to see them off, but Legolas was not. He refused to see her off, but surprisingly Felawin was there. She was dressed in a riding dress and had demanded her horse.  
  
"Felawin, you are leaving Eryn Lasgalen?" Celebfaer asked her a little shocked and she nodded.  
  
"Something has come to my attention and I must seek advice from a dear friend of mine." Felawin said with a smile, then she turned to the King as her horse was brought out. "My Lord, I do not know how long it will be until I am back, so I bid you a fond farewell." She said and the King nodded.  
  
"As always you are welcome in the land of Eryn Lasgalen. May the Valar bring you back as soon as he wills it." Thranduil said, then Felawin mounted her horse and rode off.  
  
Mildred and Celebfaer were nearly ready, and Thranduil walked over to where they stood. "Celebfaer, if ever any of your people are in this wood, they are more than welcome in the halls of Eryn Lasgalen. And let them no longer ride hidden as they once did. Fairies shall now be accepted and welcomed in my kingdom." He said and she bowed.  
  
"We thank you for your generosity and the kindness you have shown us. All shall know you name in our Realm and all shall know of the kind nature of the Elves that dwell here." She said and he nodded.  
  
"May you ride safe and may the Valar protect you in your journey home." He said and then she and Mildred mounted their horses. "I wish my son were here to see you off."  
  
"We have already said our good byes to your son, my Lord." Celebfaer said. "We shall miss his company for he is a great warrior and a dear friend." She added and then she nodded. "Farewell King Thranduil, may the Valar always bless your halls and keep them safe." She said, then she and Mildred rode off on their journey back to the Fairy Realm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I by no means believe myself to be a master of the Elvish language, but I thought that seeing as that 'melamin' is one of the few words I have picked up from reading other fics, I decided to put it in. It means 'my love' for any of you that were wondering. Sorry if I confused you.  
  
And please don't hate me, I still have more plans for this fic, and the big plan shall be revealed in the next chapter. So calm down as it is sad that she left Eryn Lasgalen and Legolas, but be assured that everything will turn out right. I hope! 


	43. Chapter 41: Coming And Going

A/N: I really have to hurry up and get all my chapters posted before Sunday the 24th of November or thereabouts, so hopefully this fic will be finished soon. Expect lots of updates!!!! I hope anyway. And thanks to all my reviewers, just remember from now on, you shan't be kept in the dark for terribly long!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's brilliant ideas have been borrowed.........  
  
  
  
Chapter 41: Coming and Going  
  
After two long months of journeying, Celebfaer and Mildred finally came to the rock face that led to the Fairy Realm. It had been a long and quiet journey, for Celebfaer was in a foul mood and Mildred did not dare to say anything that would irritate her further. He knew that it took her all the will power that she had to not turn her horse around and ride back to Eryn Lasgalen, and whenever he mentioned anything to do with the place she snapped at him. So, Mildred had spent most of the time, planning and looking about at the forest as they came back. He had a plan and he knew that it would work he only hoped that the Queen would understand.  
  
So, once they reached the rock face, Celebfaer said the word to open the way.  
  
Once inside, they found the nearest river, then as was tradition, they replaced their travel worn cloaks with the cloaks they would be made to wear for their wedding ceremony. Once in those cloaks, they would wear them until the day that they were wedded.  
  
However, it was the middle of the night when they entered the city, and they were able to leave their horses in the stable, then seeing as it was the middle of the night, they did not wish to wake the Queen.  
  
Celebfaer told Mildred that they would go to the Queen in the morning, then she headed off towards her own room, not wanting to talk to anyone.  
  
As they had journeyed away from Eryn Lasgalen, Celebfaer had found her strength and her hope failing. She had not wanted to leave Legolas, but for the sake of her heritage she had left him. She had left him because it was her duty to stay with Mildred and her mother needed her to take over the kingdom once she died. She had not thought that it would weaken her, not only in her heart, but in her body as well. She had found that last week of journeying hard, but for the sake of Mildred she had kept up the pace. Also, Celebfaer hoped that being back in the Fairy Realm would cleanse her and she would be back to her normal strength once more.  
  
Once in her room, Celebfaer threw off her cloak and donned her nightgown. But when she lay her head on the pillows, she found that despite what she did, she could not sleep. So, she got up then walked to the window. Taking up the seat from her desk she placed it beside the window then sat, looking out at the stars, wondering if the Valar would forgive her for not following her heart. It was a cold night and Celebfaer wore nothing but her nightgown, as she did not seem to feel the cold. In the past few weeks she had not felt the heat of the sun or the cold of the nights. It was as though she was slowly going numb and she did not know the reason why. So, she sat on her chair, her newly restored wings, fluttering slightly behind her almost as if there was a small wind in the room.  
  
Looking up at Earendil, the star that the Elves loved so much, Celebfaer finally gave into her heart. The tears that fell from her face were inevitable and she could do nothing to stop them, no matter how hard she tried. The sorrow that had been building up inside her since leaving Eryn Lasgalen had finally broken through her shield that she had built to hide it. She hid her sorrow for Mildred, because now that she knew Legolas was alive she would never be able to love another and she needed to try for Mildred's sake and the sake of the Fairy Realm.  
  
She had not been proud of the way she had told Legolas of her decision to return to the Fairy Realm, but she had known that she had to, merely for the sake of her mother. Elysa, Celebfaer's sister, would otherwise have to take over the Realm, and most who knew the younger Fairy well enough knew that she had a very short temper and would not make a good Queen. So Celebfaer had denied her heart once more and followed her duty to her people.  
  
The tears were following silently, as Celebfaer did not want any to wake from hearing her sobs because she could tell them no legitimate reason for the tears. She could not stop them either and the emptiness that she felt in her stomach was so intense that she bent over on the chair until it went away.  
  
Still the tears fell. She knew that they needed to be shed, because after the next day, and the announcement of her wedding to Mildred, she would not have a spare moment to herself. Due to all the plans that would need to be made in preparation for the wedding, that would take place on the first full moon after their arrival back to the Realm.  
  
Looking up at the stars once more, she stood up this time walking right to the window sill, and looking upwards so that she could see the moon. It was a mere ten days at the most from being full, and the thought made Celebfaer's sorrow worse.  
  
"Legolas, can you forgive me and learn to love another, as I must?" Celebfaer whispered to the sky, then looking up at Earendil once again she waited for an answer that she knew would not come.  
  
Legolas had sworn that he would bind himself to her, as Arwen would to Aragorn and as Luthien Tinuviel would bind herself to spend eternity with Beren. Yet she had left him, twice now and she asked him for forgiveness. She only hoped that he and Felawin would be happy together, as she knew that he would marry her merely because it was his duty to his father.  
  
She did not know how long she stood by the window, looking at the stars, with the silent tears falling down her face. She had lost all sense of time, but when she heard a knock on the door, she could not answer, and instead she turned to see her mother entering the room.  
  
The Queen was dressed as though she was ready to start the day, looking as noble and beautiful as she always did. The dress she wore was for once conservative, but still in the Fairy style and though Celebfaer thought it odd, she just sighed, then turned to look out the window again.  
  
"Celebfaer." Her mother said firmly, so Celebfaer turned her head to look at the Queen, her mother, once again. There was no mistaking the tone in her voice and Celebfaer knew when to obey one that had more authority than she did.  
  
"My name is Rydia mother. I am no Elf." She said sadly, and the Queen's heart broke to see her daughter like this.  
  
Had she know that the trip to Withered Heath would have brought her daughter back in this state, Asura would have gone with the two of them, to make sure that her daughter was happy. The tears that clearly stained Celebfaer's face made the Queen want to weep herself for no one should ever have to cry from sorrow. Particularly the sorrow that comes from a broken heart.  
  
"No, Celebfaer suits you my daughter for you truly do have a silver spirit. A very wise Lady once told me that love is the greatest thing that a being can ever know. To know love and have it returned is the best feeling, no matter what form it takes." Her mother said, wondering what her daughter would think of it and Celebfaer looked at her mother, shocked once again.  
  
"The Lady of the Wood told me that once too."  
  
"Yes, Galadriel. I knew her once. You see my mother sent me to the Golden Wood, disguised as an Elf to seek the counsel of the Lady once, when I was very young. She gave counsel to a poor Elf, and now as the Queen of Fairies, the Lady's counsel is still the wisest I have heard."  
  
"Mother........."  
  
"Celebfaer, I wished to believe that you would be the one to lead the race of Fairies out into the open to hide no more, but now I believe it shall have to be your younger sister."  
  
"Of what do you speak mother?" Celebfaer asked, for she had told Thranduil that Fairies would not longer hide behind cloaks. She just hoped that her mother did not mind too much.  
  
"Love my child." The Queen said with a smile on her face. "Your love for an Elf that I shall not and cannot let you deny."  
  
Celebfaer looked at her mother for a few seconds, shocked, but then her face hardened and she looked at her mother with a firm and determined face. "That love is dead." Celebfaer said firmly and the Queen shook her head, laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Daughter, I see the tears that stain your cheeks. If that love is dead then why do you shed those tears, even now as you try to deny that love. Your heart yearns for him and I would be condemned by the Valar if I did not grant your heart permission to love any being that you wish. It is the way of a Fairy to always follow their heart and never deny what they feel. That is the one lesson that you seem not to have been taught, and I am ashamed that you would think that duty is greater than love." She said and Celebfaer tried to stop the tears from falling once more, but failed.  
  
"Mother, I cannot........" Celebfaer started, but the Queen closed her eyes briefly for a few seconds, holding her hand up to silence Celebfaer. When she opened her eyes they were serene and had a commanding look in them.  
  
"I shall give you a horse of your choice and as much food as you need. All I ask is that you bring him to meet me before I pass on for one not of our race that wins the heart of a Fairy is surely a very noble being indeed." She said to Celebfaer and Celebfaer shook her head.  
  
"But Mildred and I......"  
  
"Mildred succeeded in his mission, that is true and your wings are more beautiful than any I have seen, and still exactly as I remember them, but Mildred's quest was always a hopeless cause."  
  
"What quest mother?"  
  
"The quest to win your heart." The Queen said and Celebfaer was confused. "You see, my daughter it is impossible to win a heart that has already been won. I knew from the day you walked back into the Realm that you would not find one of our folk, for that day you looked as though your heart still grieved the loss of one that you loved already. When I allowed Mildred to court you, I thought that the pain of the lost one had been subsided and that you might have been ready to love another. But it is clear now that your love for the Elf runs too deeply."  
  
"Mother are you saying that I can just run off and leave my responsibility as an heir to the Fairy Realm and go back to Eryn Lasgalen as my heart greatly desires?"  
  
"Yes my daughter. The only condition is that you come to visit every few years and bring your love with you so that the Fairy Realm may see an Elf worthy of the love of a great and powerful Fairy." She said. "And I know you may be tired, but I think it best if you leave tonight before it is announced that you and Mildred will be wedded." The Queen said, then she turned and walked to the door. Once there she stopped, then turned and smiled at her daughter. "But I shall leave you to think on it."  
  
*****************************  
  
The next day the Queen came back to see if her daughter was still there in her room. But Celebfaer was already on her way to Eryn Lasgalen. Nodding as if she had known all along that Celebfaer would leave, the Queen went in search of Mildred, to thank him.  
  
It took Celebfaer only a month and a half to get to Eryn Lasgalen, because she traveled day and night, not wanting to rest until she got there. Some nights she rested while riding, as her strength was not as it used to be, and her horse knew the way. It had been a two-month trip back to the Fairy Realm so she had been away from Eryn Lasgalen for almost four months.  
  
The scouts let her ride straight in and she arrived in the evening, just after the evening meal. She made sure that her horse was in the stables and settled, before she headed off to Legolas's rooms. She did not want to talk to any but him.  
  
"My lady, you must report to the King first." The stable Elf called after her and when she didn't reply he called out once more. "I shall have to call the guards."  
  
Sighing in frustration she turned around and glared at the Elf. "Where is the King?" She asked, her tone clearly showing her irritation and the poor Elf looked a little scared.  
  
"I should think he would be in his study my lady........" He started, but that was all she heard because she had already set off for Thranduil's study.  
  
When she got to the study she paused for a few seconds before she could bring herself to knock on the door, because what she was doing was madness. She had yet to recover from the journey back to the Fairy Realm and then she had left in the middle of the night at a dead run for Eryn Lasgalen. The new weakness that she had felt in the past two months was also contributing to her weariness. She had no plan except that she knew she was exhausted and she wanted to see Legolas and apologise for all her harsh words to him before she had left.  
  
She knocked softly on the door and waited a few seconds before she heard a response.  
  
"Who requests to see the King at this hour of the evening?" Thranduil's voice called through the door and she took a deep breath and took the hood from her face.  
  
"It is Celebfaer, Scholar of Lady Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Wood, Lothlorien and second-daughter of Queen Asura, Queen of the Fairies." She called through the door and there was a silence in the room for a time and just as she was about to leave, she heard Thranduil answer.  
  
"Come in Celebfaer."  
  
She opened the door and walked in to see Thranduil sitting in a chair by the fire and he looked rather old and frail, which was rare for an Elf.  
  
"My lord Thranduil." She said, bowing deeply and staying down.  
  
"You may rise Celebfaer, you are not a lesser Elf." He said and she rose and looked at him, his face was a little surprised. "Why have you come back from your journey home?"  
  
"I believe I did not stay in Eryn Lasgalen long enough on my last stay and I wish to speak with your son, Legolas." She said and Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Is Mildred with you?"  
  
"Nay, he is not. I come alone and though I have no need this time I wish to rest in Eryn Lasgalen for some time."  
  
"Have you run away from your people Celebfaer? Have they outcast you and bid that you never return?" Thranduil asked a little surprised that she was back, a mere three and a half months since she had gone. He thought that maybe the Fairies had thrown her out of the Realm and he would not take her in if that was the case. He wondered what had brought her back and why she wanted to speak with Legolas.  
  
"Nay, they have not. It was indeed my own mother, the Queen that sent me here herself."  
  
"You wish to speak to my son, however I wished that I could have a servant bring him, but I cannot for he is not in Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again Lady Katanya, you guessed right! Sort of anyway. Are you sure you don't want to write the fic? You seem to know my every idea........... Though I do wonder if you, or anyone else can guess what is going to happen next! hehe! But remember, everybody, you shan't be in suspense for terribly long! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. If I don't then you'll have to wait until some time Wednesday cos I am going home for two days!  
  
I am evil...... anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!! 


	44. Chapter 42: In Search Of Legolas

A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging and thank you all so much for reviewing!!! Okay, I just want to say a few things before I post this chapter, but you guys don't have to read it unless you really want to.  
  
To Lady Katanya - I hope this chapter does not disappoint and I'll let you see in the next chapter about whether or not your predictions are right...... hehehe...... anyway, in answer to your question, you did pick up that Celebfaer announced herself as the 'second-daughter to the Queen Asura' which does indeed mean that she is no longer heir. Seeing as she left the realm, shaming Mildred and forsaking her 'fairy' life, she is no longer the heir to the throne - in her eyes anyway.  
  
To Rya - calm down will you! And I hope you get your e-mail that I will send as soon as I post this.....  
  
To everyone that reviewed - I appreciate everything that you all say, including those 'flames' (I call them constructive criticisms as they haven't been as bad as some 'flames' that I have seen and all have been said in a nice way). To the people that do like my writing, I am touched, but I am sad to say that this could very well be my first and last fic on fanfiction.net. I have my reasons, but if I am inspired, or annoyed by another story running around in my head, I may write it and if it's good enough post it....... But back to the reviewers, THANK YOU! All of you are way to kind and you have no idea how happy I get when I see the reviews and most of them good! Anyway, I've said enough and if any of you have any comments or want a longer version of why I'm not going to write another fic, then feel free to e-mail me at raief_tt@hotmail.com All comments and questions about the fic are welcome and I will reply to all e-mail's that I get.  
  
Okay, I've kept you in suspense for long enough, if anyone even read this, so enjoy the next chapter 'In Search Of Legolas'..........  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it all, except for fairies.  
  
  
  
Chapter 42: In Search Of Legolas  
  
"He is not here you say? Then where has he gone?" She asked, a little shocked. She had not expected him to be gone and she could not think where he had gone to.  
  
"But two months gone a message came to Eryn Lasgalen, requesting his presence in Gondor. It was carried by the Dwarf Gimli and the two left before I could give permission, taking his horse with them. So, I am sorry that he is not here, but if you still wish to stay in Eryn Lasgalen it can be arranged."  
  
"Nay, I would wish it, but it is very important that I speak to him as soon as can be arranged. I shall travel to Gondor and pray that I catch up with them or meet them there." She said and the King nodded.  
  
"I can lend you a fresh horse, if you wish."  
  
"Nay, the horse I have has amazing fitness." She said, then she bowed to him. "I thank you Lord Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen and I bid that I shall be able to return one day and thank you for the kindness that you have shown to me." She said and he dismissed her.  
  
She hurried back to the stables and instead of disturbing the stable Elf once more; she went in found her horse and rode out of Eryn Lasgalen at the same pace that she arrived in. A fast gallop.  
  
After a week of riding at that pace she had to slow down because it was starting to take it's toll on both her and the horse. So she traveled by day and when the sun went down she rested until it rose once more.  
  
So, she made it to the borders of Gondor, within four months of leaving Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
She made her way to Minas Tirith but before she entered, she put her hood on her head to hide, as she always had in Lothlorien. Men were a lot different to Elves, and she still remembered Boromir's reaction to the knowledge that she was a Fairy.  
  
Walking her horse through the city, she stopped to ask random people questions. She was looking for an Elf and a Dwarf -some people told her that they had all left after they finished the rebuilding of Minas Tirith but most said to go to the inner city near the palace to find an Elf.  
  
She searched for the whole day but still had not found a trace of them. Either the people of Minas Tirith had not seen Legolas and Gimli or they had just refused to see that they were an Elf and a Dwarf traveling together.  
  
As the sun began to sink into the hills, she sat down on the side of the street, holding onto her horse and begun to think that she should have just ignored her mother and married Mildred because otherwise she wouldn't be in Minas Tirith, with no where to stay. Or she would never have started a wild goose chase that would no doubt eventually kill her.  
  
She was not sitting there long before someone approached her. She pretended not to notice them when they stood in front of her and looked down at her. She knew that if he wanted to harm her she would show no mercy, as she did not want to be bothered. Her temper was running short and she was all out of ideas so any that crossed her would suffer the consequences.  
  
"Are you the one that searches for an Elf and a Dwarf?" The man asked her eventually and she finally looked at him. Taking in his appearance she saw that he wore a uniform and had a sword at his side. She guessed him to be one of the King's guards and she groaned, then looked back down at the ground.  
  
"Indeed I am, but if you do not have any information then I wish to be left alone." She said, in a bad temper.  
  
"Your presence is requested by the King." The man said. "Come with me please, my lady." She looked up at him and wondered if he was being serious or just making fun of her.  
  
"Am I in trouble with the King?" She asked him, dreading what the King might do to her. "I have done nothing wrong, I just need to find......."  
  
"My lady, just follow me please." He said then he turned and expected her to follow, so she got up, then led her horse along behind her, pushing through the thinning crowd and trying to keep up with him.  
  
She hoped she hadn't angered the King, but she was uncommon in the ways of Men and the only two Men that she had ever met had been contradictory of each other. Boromir had been from Minas Tirith, so Celebfaer assumed that all men from that city were like him. She hoped that the King did not get wind of what she was or she feared being thrown into the dungeons.  
  
Celebfaer noticed that the closer they got to the inner part of the city the less people there were in the streets and that the people that were in the street were dressed a lot nicer than those in the outer city. She supposed that the rich and wealthy lived in the inner city and the poorer people lived in the outer city as the inner city was much nicer looking than the outer city.  
  
Eventually the guard led her to a stable where he told her to leave her horse. She was reluctant to part with it, but the guard became irritated when she did not do as he said, so she whispered a few words of protection to it then she followed the guard into the palace.  
  
They walked down endless corridors, and soon Celebfaer realised that there would be no way that she would be able to escape from this castle if she needed to as she was already lost. The walls in the hallways had many paintings and candles to light the way, but it still seemed to have an eerie air in the castle. Men, she decided were very different from the Elves. Elves enjoyed beauty in their homes, but Men just thought that their homes where their homes. Beauty was not for the homes. Celebfaer just hoped that royalty was treated the same way in all races.  
  
Eventually the guard stopped and she looked at the closed doors as though she was about to receive her death sentence. The guard just smiled then told her to wait there before he entered the room himself.  
  
"My Lord, the lady that was causing a disturbance is outside." She heard the guard announce and she suddenly was very scared.  
  
A short while later the guard came out and nodded to her.  
  
"You may enter. The King will see you now." He said. "But you must take off your hood, for it is impolite to be hooded in front of a King." He added, then he walked out of the room and down the hallways.  
  
Not wanting to take her hood off, she entered the room her head down and when she reached the middle, she turned to the front and bowed lowly. She did not want to reveal her face in case the King saw that she was not of the race of Men and decided to send her to the dungeons.  
  
"Stand up and remove your hood lady." A voice said and she stayed down for a little time more. "Do not be afraid you will not be punished or harmed, I merely wish to know why you seek an Elf and a Dwarf for that truly is an odd pairing." The man said so she stood up and removed her hood, looking up to where the King sat.  
  
A gasp was heard in the room and she looked in the direction it came from to see Arwen sitting on the throne next to the King. Shocked, herself, Celebfaer wondered what Arwen was doing sitting in the place where the Queen was supposed to sit. She vaguely remembered something Legolas had told her about Arwen marrying Aragorn, but then that would mean that Aragorn was the King.  
  
"My Queen?" The King asked Arwen and Celebfaer turned back to look at the King, then she realised that despite the fact that he was dressed in whites and appeared kingly, it was indeed Aragorn, son of Arathorn, one of her dearest friends.  
  
"Aragorn, I believe an old friend has risen from the dead. It does not appear to be her, as her face has aged, but it is her eyes." Arwen said to Aragorn, then she turned to Celebfaer and inclined her head slightly. "Faer hen it has been many, many years and you were assumed dead."  
  
As soon as Arwen said that, Aragorn realised that it was in fact Celebfaer that stood before him and he frowned at her.  
  
"Celebfaer? What brings you so far down this land that you would come to Gondor?" Aragorn asked her and she bowed to him once more.  
  
"My Lord, I seek an Elf that I believe to be on his way here if not here already." She said and Aragorn rose, as did Arwen.  
  
"Rise friend. You are welcome to stay here in Minas Tirith, for you look as though you have traveled far and are weary from your travels. Rest and eat, and we shall talk of this later." Aragorn said and then he turned to Arwen. "Arwen, you will show Celebfaer to her room, will you not?" He said and Arwen nodded.  
  
"Indeed I shall." Arwen said to Aragorn, then she mentioned for Celebfaer to follow her. 


	45. Chapter 43: Six Months

Disclaimer: Everything from Middle Earth - Gondor, Minas Tirith, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Arwen etc. - are copyright of JRR Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Chapter 43: Six Months  
  
When Arwen and Celebfaer were in the hallway and out of earshot of the court Arwen stopped then hugged Celebfaer, wiping tears away from her eyes. She was so happy to see the Fairy that she could not contain her excitement. She had thought that Celebfaer had been dead, but to see her alive made Arwen unbelievably happy. She had not had many reasons to be happy of late so seeing Celebfaer was a good thing.  
  
"It has been long indeed my friend and I believed that you were dead." Arwen said and Celebfaer nodded, happy to see Arwen as well.  
  
"My people found me and I have something to show you when we reach my room." She said and Arwen nodded, but before she could ask another question, Celebfaer spoke once more. "Arwen is Legolas in Minas Tirith? It is urgent that I speak with him."  
  
Arwen paused, thinking about how best to tell her, before she answered. "He is in Minas Tirith, but he is not well Celebfaer."  
  
"Not well?"  
  
"He is dying."  
  
"What? Why is he dying?" Celebfaer asked, shocked that he would be dying, when eight months ago she had seen him and he had been in perfect health. She would not believe it until she saw it and after her long search for him it was not what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Sorrow. Gimli and he have traveled from Eryn Lasgalen down to Minas Tirith because I received a message from a friend telling me he was ill. And now he wishes to travel over to the heavens before he does indeed die."  
  
"He cannot die!" Celebfaer called and Arwen nodded.  
  
"That is what I keep telling him." Arwen said sadly. So, they walked the rest of the way to the guestroom in silence, each thinking their own thoughts.  
  
When they got to Celebfaer's room and Arwen showed her in. It was a small, but lovely room, furnished with a desk and chair, a bed and a wardrobe for her clothes. The window looked out over the city, but it was small and only gave a glimpse of the city. Celebfaer did not mind; she had been expecting to be thrown into the dungeons so this room was much better than that.  
  
"I am sorry it is so small Celebfaer, but it is all we have that we can spare." Arwen said and Celebfaer nodded, but she was thinking other things.  
  
"It is fine Arwen." Celebfaer said absently, then she looked up and placing a hand on Arwen's arm to get her attention, she continued. "I must see him." She said and Arwen was shocked at the commanding tone she used.  
  
"You shall, once Aragorn has spoken with you." Arwen said, then she shook her head. "You have changed much Celebfaer. You must tell me about all of your travels since I last saw you. It has been too long Celebfaer and old wounds are now cured." She said and Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"They are tales for later Arwen, but you do not understand my urgency." She said and Arwen looked away from Celebfaer.  
  
"What was it that you were to show me spirit child?" Arwen asked, changing the subject, so Celebfaer went along with it, sensing that she did not want to talk about Legolas. Though Celebfaer could not sense why Arwen did not want to talk about him. Maybe it was worse than Celebfaer had first thought.  
  
"This." Celebfaer said smiling happily as she threw off her cloak and opened her wings.  
  
Arwen's eyes opened wide and a gasp escaped her lips, which made Celebfaer laugh.  
  
"Celebfaer, your wings!"  
  
"They are restored. With thanks to Legolas." She said and Arwen smiled, happily.  
  
"All is well then." Arwen said, still looking at the magnificent wings. Then she lowered her eyes to look straight into Celebfaer's. "But Legolas did not speak of you."  
  
"I shan't imagine he would have." Celebfaer said sadly, and Arwen frowned, but left the topic.  
  
"Well, I shall have a servant bring you your meal and later on I shall come and we can walk in the gardens. I have much to tell you Celebfaer." Arwen said and Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"And I you." She said, then Arwen left and Celebfaer settled into her room.  
  
That night Arwen was true to her word and she came back then took Celebfaer for a walk around the gardens. The two told each other tales of what they had been up to during their time spent apart and their friendship was remembered once again.  
  
Arwen had traveled to Minas Tirith and she and Aragorn had been wedded two days before Aragorn had been crowned King of Gondor. Since then she had been helping Aragorn rebuild the city and had already borne him two children, which she assured Celebfaer she would meet the next day.  
  
Eventually it grew late and though Arwen never tired of walking out underneath the stars, Aragorn came out into the gardens, seeking his wife.  
  
"I am sorry Celebfaer, but it is getting late, and my wife shall need some rest in order to carry out her duties as queen, tomorrow." Aragorn said and Arwen sighed, looking up at the stars once more.  
  
"Aragorn, you are right. I shall just show Celebfaer back to her room." Arwen said and Aragorn nodded, then took her hand and kissed the top of it lightly.  
  
"Farewell, melamin." Aragorn said softly, then he turned and walked away.  
  
Celebfaer felt her heart breaking at the mention of 'melamin' for Legolas had called her by that name once, and she had denied him, requesting that he not call her that. She longed to see him because there were many things that she needed to say to him.  
  
Arwen was smiling when she turned back to Celebfaer and Celebfaer smiled at Arwen.  
  
"The love he carries for you shall never fade." Celebfaer said softly and Arwen nodded.  
  
"Nor will the love that I have for him." Arwen said. "To spend but one lifetime with the one that I love, is more than I could ever ask of the Valar and I thank them every night for the gift they gave." She added and Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"Come, do not keep him waiting." Celebfaer said and so the two walked up to Celebfaer's room together. Once there, Celebfaer thanked Arwen for being so kind, then she bid her goodnight.  
  
"Tomorrow, I shall show you around properly, and you shall meet our children." Arwen said with a smile, then she walked off, heading back to her husband.  
  
**************************  
  
It was a few days before Celebfaer was allowed a few minutes to herself, and the moment she got more than an hour to herself, she went down to the gardens, hoping to find a quiet place to think. She had still not seen Legolas or heard anything about him, so she guessed that Aragorn and Arwen were trying to keep her busy so that she would not see him.  
  
Wondering around in the gardens admiring their beauty, for the Elves had built them also she searched for a place to sit quietly and be alone with her thoughts. As she wondered she found a pond and she smiled then started to head over there when she saw that someone was sitting there.  
  
The person had long blonde coloured hair and at first glance, Celebfaer thought it was one of the servants, taking a break. But the attire of the person was not that of a servant. They were wearing elvish style clothes and once Celebfaer noticed that, she realised that it was Legolas and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He looked sad and as if he was in deep thought, so Celebfaer started to approach the place where he was sitting, not wanting to disturb his thoughts.  
  
But his keen Elven hearing allowed him to hear her approach before she was too close and he looked up at her, then watched her approach not sure if he was just dreaming or if it was indeed Celebfaer walking towards himself. It was not until she was close enough to hear his voice that he spoke to her, uncertain.  
  
"Celebfaer?" He asked confusion in his eyes and she smiled at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Legolas!" She cried happily, then she walked up and sat down next to him. But as soon as she sat down there was an awkward silence that she did not like.  
  
Eventually she broke the silence. "These gardens are beautiful, I heard you had a say in the design." She said and he nodded.  
  
"Why are you in Minas Tirith?"  
  
"For you." She said softly.  
  
"What about Mildred and your people?" He asked, his voice was emotionless and she could not figure out why it was.  
  
"We got back to the Realm and my mother came to tell me that I was released of all my duties as an heir and free to roam where I will."  
  
"First Galadriel frees you and now the Queen of the Fairies as well? There must be conditions." He said harshly and she wondered what was wrong with him.  
  
"There are conditions on my freedom, but we shall not speak of them here. All you need to know is that my mother is a wise woman and believes that some things are stronger than duty and birthright." She told him and he didn't reply, just sat there looking into the pond.  
  
So, again they sat in silence, Celebfaer did not know what to say and Legolas was busy thinking deeply about how he could tell her what she needed to know. Eventually it was Legolas that broke the silence this time and when he did, the words hit Celebfaer hard.  
  
"I am dying Celebfaer." He said and she looked up at him.  
  
"Arwen mentioned that but is there some way that you could be healed?" She asked. She firmly believed that she would be able to heal him somehow and then she would be able to tell him why she was there. But hearing him say it himself had made it more real than hearing Arwen say it.  
  
"I'm dying of sorrow, or so Arwen tells me. Elves can die from grief and loss of losing something that means a lot to them."  
  
"What happens if that thing they lost comes back to them?" She asked hopefully and he shrugged.  
  
"When I look at you Celebfaer, all I feel is a deep pain within my heart and it makes me feel weaker and very sad. I see you and I feel my life shortening more."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I don't think I am capable of recovery. Unless something captures my heart once more."  
  
"I will think of a way to help you Legolas. I cannot let you go so easily this time. If there is not a way to be found then I shall stick by you until the end."  
  
"My heart shrinks and my life slowly shortens. I wish to travel to the heavens before my last breath Celebfaer and you cannot follow there." He said bluntly and she looked at him, slightly hurt.  
  
"Legolas, hear me now and believe the words for I speak the truth." She said and he looked at her, his eyes looked as though they did not see her and appeared to look straight through her. "I will capture your heart once more and when I do, I wish to show you where my people dwell."  
  
"I shall give you six months for I do not wish to wait any longer than that in fear that I will die before I make it to the heavens." He said and then she sighed but stood up. She knew a dismissal when she heard one.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." She said then she bowed and she walked away. 


	46. Chapter 44: Attempts

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the person that inherited Tolkien's copyrights and works.  
  
Chapter 44: Attempts  
  
The next day Celebfaer went back to the same spot in the garden where she had first found Legolas, and seeing that he was there, she decided to make her first attempt. She had come up with a plan the night before and seeing as he had only given her six months, she was willing to put it into action as soon as she could.  
  
"Master Greenleaf, now that you have been in Lothlorien, what are your thoughts on the fair wood?" She asked him walking over and going to sit by him.  
  
"Since the Lady departed from it the trees have withered slightly and no longer hold the beauty that they once did."  
  
"You do not know that for certain." She said, frowning and he nodded sadly.  
  
"Indeed I do, Celebfaer. Gimli and I passed by there when we were journeying south to Minas Tirith." He said. "Her original beauty no longer stands because the Elf that kept her alive left."  
  
"That is ill news indeed." She said, sadly, for she had wanted to go back to the Golden Wood but had not had the time on her way to Minas Tirith. Seeing as her first plan had been killed, she racked her brain for something else to say and a brief silence fell.  
  
"Does Rivendell share the same fate?" She asked eventually. "Now that Lord Elrond has departed?"  
  
"Nay, it does not. Or I believe it does not. Not all Elves left to sail across the sea and those that stayed are looking after Rivendell, gathering the last of the High Elves before they will then set sail. The lesser Elves will be in charge of looking after Rivendell. They wish for my father to go west soon, but I know not why he still dwells in the forest."  
  
"Your father is a wise Elf, and he does things for his own reasons."  
  
"My father needs to sail across the sea and be with the Higher Elves." Legolas said, looking up at her, a small flicker of anger in his eyes. "I think that he should hand Eryn Lasgalen over and take the journey, that I too must soon take. My father must take the journey before I though, for I do not wish to arrive at the heavens before he does." Legolas said, then he dropped his head once more to look into the pond. Staring beyond his own flawless reflection as though he was in deep thought.  
  
"Maybe your father waits for one of his sons to be wedded so that Eryn Lasgalen can have a Queen once more and then seeing his sons happy he may be happy with himself and decide to set sail." She said softly, wondering what sort of a reaction it would get.  
  
"Well it shall have to be my brother that inherits the throne, for I am too tired to wed an Elf. The sea calls, and my father will not accept any to wed me unless there has been a 50 year courtship, as is custom in Mirkwood." He said riveting back to calling the wood what he had called it for almost three thousand years, and Celebfaer sighed.  
  
"Legolas, can you look at me and tell me that you feel nothing, in that poor shrunken heart of yours, for me at all? Not even the slightest bit of love?" She finally asked him, loosing her cool. She was hurt by the harshness in his tone and wanted him to talk to her the way he used to. With the same passion that he used to, but everything he said was cold and emotionless, so it was almost like talking to a corpse.  
  
Legolas looked at her, taking in all of her. Her curly, brown hair that cascaded down her back, that he had braided once or twice and she had taken out straight after he had done it, saying it was immoral for her to have such braids. Her dark brown eyes that would never look directly into his own eyes unless he made her, as though she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. The chin that he had loved so much to touch because he knew it was as smooth as silk and once he cupped her face in his hands, he knew she would give him her full attention. Seeing her sitting there, he could not believe that it was indeed her and he felt a strange pain in his heart, that he had not felt before. It felt as though despite seeing her sitting there, he had already lost her.  
  
"My heart breaks to look at you Celebfaer, but it breaks from loneliness not because it does not love you." He said light coming into his eyes and she smiled at him.  
  
"There is hope for you yet, Legolas." She said.  
  
"You do not understand. My heart still loves you but a deep cloud of sorrow is covering it and it is that cloud that needs to be lifted for me to be able to have any hope." He told her and then he sighed.  
  
"But the light in your eyes is returning!" She said happily and he shrugged.  
  
"Only because you talk of things that I was once passionate about."  
  
She sighed this time then stood up. She had lost her patience and she glared at him. "Legolas, I am trying. Could you at least try and help me instead of killing every word I have said?" She asked and he did not answer, so she turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
Arwen had been watching for a few minutes what was going on between them and when Celebfaer walked away, she sighed. Legolas had told Aragorn of the quest Celebfaer had taken upon herself and then Aragorn had told Arwen. But Arwen knew that the quest was in vain because it appeared to her that Legolas no longer wanted to live. So, in order for Celebfaer to be able to cleanse him or help him she had to give him back some hope or will to live. It was the only way that he could be saved, or stopped from traveling to Valinor.  
  
**************************  
  
Later that night, Arwen walked down to Celebfaer's room, hoping that she would be able to shed a little light on Legolas' condition. Knocking on the door, she waited to be told to enter before she walked into the room.  
  
"Celebfaer......." She said and Celebfaer stood up then bowed to Arwen.  
  
"My Lady." Celebfaer said and Arwen laughed.  
  
"Celebfaer, we have been friends for almost two millennia, do not address me as though I am your Queen. You are not a lesser person." Arwen said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"Nobility is still to be respected, Arwen."  
  
"And you are nobility yourself. A Princess of the Fairy Realm which gives you no grounds to bow to me or me any grounds to ask it of you. A slight nod of the head will be sufficient Faer hen." She said and then they both laughed.  
  
"Will you walk with me?" Arwen asked Celebfaer and she nodded, then walked out of her room, behind her old friend.  
  
They went out into the gardens, to look at the stars and though they walked in silence for a little while, it was a comfortable silence. Eventually they stopped and Arwen broke the silence.  
  
"Aragorn has been speaking to Legolas." Arwen said and Celebfaer turned to look at Arwen.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You." She said, then she paused slightly. "Aragorn said that you were attempting to heal Legolas and help him recover from his current state." She added and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"I believe that it can be done. I just need to find the way and he is not helping." Celebfaer said, frowning deeply in her frustration.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arwen asked, frowning also and Celebfaer sighed.  
  
"Everything I say, I try to evoke a response in him, but nothing seems to work. I get the same emotionless response every time. It is almost as though he has given up hope and does not want to live anymore." She replied and Arwen nodded.  
  
"That is what it is like. When an Elf dies of sorrow, they slowly begin to fade from the world. They give up their will to live and are unable to find a way to become happy again. That is their way, because an Elf is willing to give up everything they have for someone that they love. The love of an Elf is not easily gained and once gained it is never lost."  
  
"He still loves me, I know it in my heart."  
  
"He will love you until the day he takes his last breath, but in order for you to keep him alive, you must win back his heart. Give him a reason for living and he shall live, but the only way to do that is to make sure that he knows how much he loves you and that you return his love. Elves will lose all the passion that they once had, they become shells of their former selves. They are on the world in spirit, but their heart is lost and it is their heart that they live with. You must find a way to make him find his heart." Arwen said looking straight into Celebfaer's eyes, sadness in her face. "Few Elves are saved from sorrow, but those that are share a love that endures over eons of time. For the only one that can save an Elf from sorrow, is the one that they love." Arwen said and Celebfaer looked at her, curious now.  
  
"Have you seen one be cured of their sorrow Arwen?" Celebfaer asked and Arwen sighed then nodded, slowly.  
  
"It was I." Arwen said softly, then she looked up at Celebfaer again. "When, I gave up my mortality for Aragorn, the loss of my family and the choice to sail west to Valinor with them was more than I could bear. Though I am mortal now, when the sorrow first took me, I refused to look at Aragorn. I lost my will to live for I knew I would never see my brothers, my mother or even my father again. But Aragorn was persistent and eventually I regained my love for him and my will to live. Celebfaer, all you need is time." She said and Celebfaer sighed in response.  
  
"I have little of it. He has given me but six months, or he shall sail west and I will have no say in the matter. As he says, I cannot follow him to Valinor." She said painfully, but Arwen smiled.  
  
"Then make him regret any decision he may make of leaving."  
  
"It is harder than I thought it would be."  
  
A small silence fell and Arwen looked up at the stars once more. Celebfaer did also, but she could see no hope in the stars at all, so she looked down at the ground below her only to see a small pond. The pond was calm and her face was reflected back at her. Celebfaer did not like the worried look that she wore on her face, so she turned away, as Arwen spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"I beg you Celebfaer, do not let him diminish, for it is not his time yet." Arwen whispered so softly that Celebfaer barely heard it, then she inclined her head and walked from the gardens, leaving Celebfaer to think about what she had just said.  
  
Celebfaer watched her walk away, then looked bleakly down into the pond, but her reflection had changed. This time she saw determination on her face. She would find a way to revive Legolas' heart and soul, or she would die trying. 


	47. Chapter 45: Ideas

A/N: Seeing as you are all so good, you're getting two chapters today.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except Celebfaer belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 45: Ideas  
  
The next month was torture for Celebfaer because everything she said to Legolas was answered negatively, but she refused to give up. He had no idea how much every harsh word that he said, tore into her heart, scaring and leaving a mark that she would bear for the rest of her life. She took to following him around, so she was around him for many hours of the day and he knew that she would not give up that easily.  
  
She once followed him to the archery practice field, and she watched from afar as both Gimli and Aragorn spoke to Legolas. He seemed to respond more positively to what they were saying, but then they gave him a bow and arrow. Knowing that Legolas was hard to be beaten with the bow, she watched in amazement as Legolas looked at the bow with a pained look on his face and flinched when he was asked to aim for the target. Carefully and reluctantly Legolas aimed for the target, then released the arrow, only to miss the target by a long shot. Shocked, Celebfaer realised that maybe it was more serious than she had previously thought. Aragorn and Gimli just shook their heads, and Legolas gave the bow back then stormed off into the gardens.  
  
So, day in and day out, Celebfaer tried everything she could think to evoke a passionate response from Legolas, but the only time she succeeded was towards the end of the month, after witnessing yet another of these archery practice sentence. This time, after seeing him storm off into the gardens, Celebfaer followed him. She tracked him, loudly for quite a while before she decided to call out to him, for he had not heard her despite her efforts to be loud.  
  
"Legolas!" She called and he whirled around, in surprise, but anger was the dominate emotion on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped and Celebfaer stopped where she was and looked at him.  
  
"What has happened to you? I have been following you for ten minutes, yet you have not heard me." She exclaimed, worry on her face.  
  
"My Elvish abilities are diminishing and it is all your fault. I cannot even shoot to save myself anymore! I'm a helpless and pathetic creature and I do not wish to live much longer. I loathe you Celebfaer." He said harshly, then he turned around and continued walking, leaving her there, tears silently falling down her face.  
  
By the end of the first month of her attempts Legolas was getting worse. She had approached him one day and he had told her that her mere presence was making him fade even more. Celebfaer had tried everything, but as soon as he had told her that she had left him and avoided him for the next three days. She needed time to think and devise a new plan; a new approach to trying to cure him.  
  
It took the whole three days before she another idea sprung into her head. She had been going about the curing in the completely wrong way. She had been trying to reason it out, yet she had forgotten that she was a fairy and fairies were renowned in legends and songs to bewitch even the strongest mind. So, devising a plan, she approached Arwen and Aragorn while they were eating their evening meal together in the dinning room.  
  
"I am sorry for interrupting your dinner my Lord, my Lady." She said, bowing and Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Celebfaer how long will it take for you to simply call me Aragorn? You knew me as that before I was King and you know me as that now. You are a friend of the court, and are therefore equal." He said and she nodded. "And do not bow, Celebfaer we are your friends, not your rulers."  
  
"Yes Aragorn." She said and Arwen laughed.  
  
"Husband leave the poor girl alone, she has come for counsel." Arwen said seeing the grief that covered Celebfaer's face. Arwen had noticed that Celebfaer had barely eaten or come out of her room for the past three days and she was starting to worry about her friend. She did not want to lose two friends at the same time, particularly the last two friends that were connected to her life as an Elf.  
  
Celebfaer just looked at Arwen, wondering how she knew.  
  
"Forgive me Celebfaer, things in the kingdom have been troubling........." Aragorn said trailing off and Arwen picked up where he left off. Not wanting her husband to be troubled with thoughts of the kingdom when their friend needed help.  
  
"Have you eaten your evening meal yet Celebfaer?" Arwen said and Celebfaer shook her head absently.  
  
"Nay I have not, but do not trouble your maids. I only wish to ask for permission concerning a matter, then I shall leave you two alone."  
  
"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yes Elessar." She said dipping her head slightly and Aragorn sighed then nodded to her.  
  
"What do you wish for permission on? You have my permission to do as you wish in the castle anyway and no one is to hinder you." He said and she nodded.  
  
"Yes but I wish for permission to take Legolas out into the woods for a few days." She said and Aragorn paused, shocked and Arwen looked down at her plate, nervous.  
  
"Legolas is ill."  
  
"I know of his illness and I believe a few days in the woods will do him a great deal of good."  
  
"Celebfaer, Legolas is not himself and it would not be wise for him to be out of the city walls." Aragorn said, concern on his face. "You know of his condition, yes, but I do not believe you know the true extent of the illness."  
  
"Aragorn, believe me, I would not wish for anything to happen to him." She said, her eyes pleading with Aragorn.  
  
"Celebfaer........" He started, but Arwen interrupted.  
  
"Estel." Arwen said, then she waited for Aragorn to look at her before she continued. "The spirit child has good intentions and I believe you shall be able to trust her."  
  
"I cannot allow her to take Legolas out into danger when he is in this helpless condition. He is unable to shoot properly anymore. He cannot even shoot an arrow ten paces anymore and his ability diminishes more by the day. You must understand, I would worry not only for his safety but for Celebfaer's as well."  
  
"Aragorn, you know that I am capable of looking after myself as well as Legolas." Celebfaer said looking up at him then, as his equal and his friend.  
  
"Yes...... I have seen your..... skill." He said and she guessed that what she had done to the cave troll had affected him also. His face showed bewilderment and disbelief still as he remembered what had happened to the cave troll.  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas is the last person I would like to see hurt and seeing him the way he is pains me. I only wish to help him come back to us. I want to restore him to his original self." She said truthfully and Aragorn was about to speak but Arwen interrupted him.  
  
"I shall have the kitchen make the food you will need." Arwen said and Aragorn turned to look at her. The couple shared a look that Celebfaer did not catch, before Aragorn sighed, giving in to his wife's wishes and he turned back to look at Celebfaer.  
  
"You have my permission, but if there is any sign of trouble you are to come back to Minas Tirith immediately, is that understood Celebfaer?" He asked and she nodded, a smile spreading over her face. It was almost as though she were a child and had been told that she could go and run in the woods for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
"I give you my word King Elessar." She said then she bowed once more before departing and leaving the King and Queen to their meal.  
  
Now she just had to tell Legolas.  
  
****************************  
  
Legolas was not that willing for a trip to the woods, and it took Celebfaer quite a few days to convince him to come with her. With the help of Arwen, telling him that the fresh air might cleanse him and bring his Elven abilities back, he finally agreed.  
  
So, Celebfaer made the plans, gathering the food and talking to Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli about routes to take and how long they would be gone for.  
  
Aragorn was only willing to give her four days and bade them to return by dusk on the fourth day before Aragorn would send a search party for them.  
  
Celebfaer just hoped that what she had planned would not take longer than four days. 


	48. Chapter 46: Using One's Abilities

Disclaimer: Tolkien was/is a genius. I am a uni student and far from it.  
  
Chapter 46: Using Ones Abilities  
  
Celebfaer and Legolas rode for half a day before they made it to the woods and they met no trouble on the way. They rode through the woods for a short while, before Celebfaer decided to stop to make camp. She would need some strength and she did not want Legolas to feel pressured or angry with her for pushing him too much. The first night was awkward, and they ate in silence, sitting around the fire to try and keep warm. Eventually Celebfaer grew tired of the silence.  
  
"Legolas." She said and he looked up at her. "I am going for a walk, will you be alright here for a while?" She asked him and he glared at her.  
  
"I am not a child Celebfaer. But you brought me out to the woods, merely so you could leave me alone?" He asked her and she shook her head.  
  
"There is something I must do." She said, then she got up and walked off into the woods.  
  
When she was out of ear shot of Legolas, she called out to the wind spirit.  
  
"It is Rydia, the lost one and young heir of Queen Asura." He said when he arrived and was sitting, perched on one of the branches in the tree she was standing near. Removing her cloak, Celebfaer flew up to join him and he smiled at her. "Your wings are finally cleansed."  
  
"Yes they are." She said with a smile, then she looked at him. "You spoke of the Queen. What of my mother? How does she fare?"  
  
"She is well and asks the spirits for news of her daughter telling them that you go by the name Celebfaer now though you will answer to either. Second-daughter is the title you have taken for yourself, but you are only second-daughter if you are second born."  
  
"Send back to her that I am well. Of my title, I wish not to speak." Celebfaer said then she nodded to the spirit. "But I shall only take a small amount of your time for I wish to know what you know of dark clouds."  
  
"None dwell in the sky, if that is what you mean."  
  
"Not that kind of cloud." She replied with a smile and as the spirit threw her a blank look, she explained to him what she wished to do.  
  
He gave her the advice that she needed then she let him go and called the rest of the spirits, even the fire spirit this time, though she saved her for last because the fire spirit was Celebfaer's favourite.  
  
The fire spirit had the final piece to her puzzle and she spent a while talking to her then she went back to the camp to find Legolas already asleep. It was late however, and she had spent many hours in the woods talking to the spirits. She had lost track of time and was glad that nothing had tired to attack Legolas.  
  
Celebfaer looked at him sleeping, so peacefully that she knew it would be sinful to wake him. So, she smiled, then settled down in her bedroll and went to sleep herself.  
  
The next day she spent just walking through the woods with Legolas, talking to him about anything that came to her mind and getting the same responses that she was used to. She was not going to put her plan into action until that night as she needed for Legolas to be asleep before she could do anything. Also she wanted him to believe that it was the fresh air of the woods that made him feel better, if her plan worked that night.  
  
Finally they went back to their camp and sat by the campfire, talking of the same things that they had during the day, getting the same sort of emotionless responses that she was used to. Eventually Legolas announced that he was going to bed, so Celebfaer waited until he fell asleep before she started the first part of what she hope would be a cure, the part that involved Fire and Earth.  
  
It took a few hours until she was finished the chanting that to anyone other than herself and nearby spirits, would have sounded like the mummering of the wind.  
  
When she had finished she went to sleep, putting up a mental mind-barrier so that she could not and would not feel exhaustion. She would need all of her strength for the next day.  
  
****************************  
  
The next morning, Celebfaer was up before Legolas, so she went about making breakfast, trying not to wake him. When Legolas eventually did wake up, she had just finished making breakfast, so he walked over to where she was, as she put some of the food onto his plate.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked him and he smiled, but the smile was a genuinely happy one, which was rare for Legolas of late. It was the first smile she had seen on his face since before she had left Eryn Lasgalen for the Fairy Realm.  
  
"Better, it appears as though you may have found a cure Celebfaer." He said and she smiled inwardly then gave him his breakfast.  
  
"It is merely walking through the woods again........."  
  
"Nay, it is not that. For I tried it already, with Gimli." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"There is something I want to show you today." She said, changing the subject and he frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shall see, but the sooner you eat your breakfast, the quicker we will be there." She replied and he laughed, a happy laugh and Celebfaer's heart soared.  
  
Legolas was rather hungry and he ate quite a bit for breakfast, which she had been expecting. The spirits had told her what to expect, but she just hoped she was able to do the last bit or else he would be ten times worse tomorrow morning when he woke up. It had been another thing that the spirits had told her. The consequences of failing could very well kill the person that was already dying.  
  
So, when they had finished their breakfast, they packed up the camp a little bit and they set off. Celebfaer set a brisk pace, and for the first time in a while, Legolas found it easy to keep up with her.  
  
"What did you do to me?" He asked her amazement in his voice and she laughed then shook her head.  
  
"I shall see if it works properly before I think about telling you." She said then he laughed this time and her heart skipped a beat. The laugh was happy this time. He seemed to be getting happier by the second and Celebfaer just wanted to throw her arms around him and apologise for everything bad that she had ever done for him. She wanted so badly to take him in her arms and hug him until the world ended, but she knew that before she could do that she needed to know that he was fully cured.  
  
They finally made it to where she wanted them to be and Legolas looked around, wondering why she had brought him there.  
  
The place she had brought him to was a small clearing, that was surrounded by a circle of trees, In the middle of the clearing was a relatively large body of water. The water was a beautiful colour and looked as though it had never been touched by evil, despite the closeness of the land to Mordor. Legolas frowned at her when he saw it and she smiled.  
  
"All shall be revealed soon Legolas, my love." She said sweetly and he turned to look at her to see that she had dropped her cloak and that her breathtakingly beautiful wings exposed to the world.  
  
She had taken off her cloak and now was standing in front of Legolas as the Fairy that she was, very scared and very nervous about what she was about to do. She had never done anything like it before, but she had been told by her mother once that something like what she was about to do was done by a female fairy on her wedding night or if she wanted to seduce a mortal.  
  
The garment that she wore barely covered her properly, but it was the fairy way, and though she did not feel right in it, the spirits had told her that in order for it to work, she needed to act as a true fairy would. So she had made a few alterations to the one fairy dress she had brought to the woods with her, silver as always, but now it had a lower neckline that normal.  
  
"You must sit in a tree Legolas, and if you trust me I can put you up there, if you wish, or you can climb up yourself." She said and he smiled.  
  
"I think I am able to climb. In fact I think I could shoot three arrows and get a bulls-eye with each. I have energy and I am suspicious about what you have done to me." He said and she smiled, then waited for him to climb a tree and perch on one of its branches before she flew up to sit beside him. As soon as she lifted herself off the ground with her wings, Legolas looked at her, completely shocked. He had never seen her fly before and she smiled at his shock. She would win him over and he would be cured by the end of the day or she would spend the rest of her life wondering Middle Earth, with nowhere to live.  
  
"Legolas you are like a little child." She said.  
  
"I am sorry Celebfaer, but you startled me with your flying." He said and she laughed.  
  
"Now. Before I show you what we came here for I need you to promise me that you will not move, but you will watch me and nothing else. Your eyes must not wonder, for it is important that you look at me only Legolas."  
  
"You have my word, my lady." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." She said, then she whispered a few words that he was unable to hear before she floated down to the ground.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf." She said and his eyes moved from her still fluttering wings, to her eyes. "You have stolen my heart and now I wish to attempt to steal yours back in true Fairy fashion." She added then she started to dance, occasionally muttering words in a different tongue and Legolas was not able to pick up the words.  
  
Legolas was transfixed by her dance, and when she floated out into the water, he was amazed even more because she could actually walk on water, something that no Elf had ever been able to do. Though he remembered her telling him that she could once, he had not believed it and now he saw it with his own eyes, so he had no choice but to believe it.  
  
Eventually the dance lifted up and soon she was dancing in front of his eyes in a neat pattern of movements that only she could have made gracefully. The moves of the dance were intoxicating and it was almost as though she was casting a spell, bewitching him and enchanting him so that he would be lost forever, like in the songs.  
  
Legolas had no idea how long he sat there watching her but when the dance came to a close, it had felt like years, though it could not have been more than half a day and he was transfixed. He found that he could not pull his eyes away from the creature that danced before him. She danced for him, and him alone and the beauty and grace of her movements were what captivated him.  
  
He felt warmth flowing through his whole body and a happiness that he had not felt in almost a year spread through his body, to the very tips of his soul. It was almost as though the sun was rising, warming each part of the land separately as it rose, until it was high enough in the sky to illuminate the whole landscape. Except that it was rising in his body, gradually warming him up. Then, Legolas felt as if something close to his heart exploded and he felt a rush of emotions.  
  
As the dance came to a close, Legolas looked at her in disbelief, though Celebfaer did not see him, for she had been concentrating on her dance. She needed to get it perfect, because she did not want to think of the consequences of her failure. It was the final part of the cure that the spirits had offered. This was the part of the Wind and Water spirits. The 'cure' was complete and she could only pray that it had worked.  
  
When she had finished, Celebfaer flew up and sat beside Legolas on the tree and looked at him, hoping for a sign that it had worked she sat looking at him and waiting for her breath to come back to her.  
  
Legolas was so amazed that he could not bring himself to speak. He felt as though a veil had been lifted from his eyes and he was now seeing her for the first time. She was plain, but beautiful and he fell in love with her all over again. The amount of emotions that he was feeling he could not express into words; all he could do was look at her, pure amazement clear on his face.  
  
Looking into his eyes she was amazed at the emotion that she saw there. Elves, she had learnt rarely showed emotions as plainly as she could see them in his eyes and seeing this scared her a little.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked him softly, hoping he would not close his eyes and fall from the tree. Or that he would snap out of the trance that he was in, for all he could do was look at her and that unnerved her quite a bit.  
  
His response shocked her though, as she did not expect it at all.  
  
Legolas simply cupped her face with his hands then he kissed her pouring all the emotions and love that he felt at that moment into the kiss. He felt there was no words that could describe what she had done to him, so he had needed to show her. Celebfaer could not believe how deeply passionate the kiss was and the kiss left her breathless.  
  
When he finally broke off, she opened her eyes and looked at him once more, only to see that he was smiling happily.  
  
"Celebfaer, my love. Thank you." He said and she smiled.  
  
"No, thank you Legolas." She said.  
  
So, they got down from the tree, then walked back, hand in hand to the campsite, not wanting to let each other go, in fear that the other would fade away and they would wake up from the wonderful dream. Back at the campfire, they talked for many hours and eventually they fell asleep.  
  
Celebfaer had fallen asleep with her head resting on Legolas' chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart as she fell asleep, it was soothing and she wanted to lie like that for the rest of eternity. Legolas had been so happy that they were finally together that he had not been able to sleep terribly much. He merely wanted to watch her sleep, for she looked so peaceful in her sleep.  
  
When they woke the next day, Celebfaer looked up into Legolas' eyes and he smiled at her the love he felt for her clearly on his face.  
  
"Melamin, when we return to Mirkwood, I shall announce to the kingdom that I have found my bride. We shall be wed as soon as can be arranged, for my heart beats only for you and I will bind myself to you for the rest of eternity." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Legolas, I shall look forward to the day when we are wedded, so that all of Middle Earth can know of the love that I have for you and no other. My heart beats for you and no other, nor will it ever beat for another. Shall you die, I shall die too for my heart cannot beat without you beside me." She said softly and he smiled, then he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Eventually they got up from the peaceful floor of the wood and they prepared for ride back to Minas Tirith.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How could you all think I would let him die? He is one of the main characters! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and there are still a few more chapters left before I am finished for good, so until I update next, have a good one.  
  
Cheers. 


	49. Chapter 47: Back To Normal

Disclaimer: Tolkien genius, me uni student and still learning how to be a genius.  
  
Chapter 47: Back To Normal  
  
Gimli, Aragorn and Arwen greeted them personally when they arrived at the stables and Aragorn looked at Legolas, then smiled. He could see that the colour had returned to Legolas' face, and the joy that he saw in Legolas' eyes made Aragorn want to weep with joy.  
  
He and Legolas had been friends for most of his mortal life; they shared a bond that could only be compared to the bond between Frodo and Sam. Loyal, yet a friendship that would last throughout all the ages. So, to see Legolas dying and knowing there was nothing he could do about it had near killed Aragorn, and without Arwen he would have probably died. He now knew how Arwen must have felt to lose her family and most of the people she loved.  
  
"Legolas, you are yourself again." Aragorn said, surprised and Legolas nodded as both he and Celebfaer dismounted from their horses.  
  
"Thanks to Celebfaer I feel complete again." He said, looking at her and getting a smile in response.  
  
Aragorn turned to Celebfaer then a smile on his face, but to Aragorn's eyes she appeared exhausted, but she was trying to hide it. Aragorn was glad that he had his friend back, but he would not believe it until he saw Legolas shoot with the bow and get a bullseye. For then and only then would Legolas be back to normal. But first he was curious as to how she had cured Legolas.  
  
"How did you......?"  
  
"That, King Elessar is a secret." She said and then she looked at Arwen, who nodded at her then smiled.  
  
"She truly has many gifts that we do not know about." Arwen said and Celebfaer smiled in response, then she suddenly felt the tiredness that she had been able to forlorn until then.  
  
It hit her like a tonne of bricks and she nearly swayed on her feet, but instead she stood firm, not wanting any to know how tired she really was. Especially Legolas, though she guessed he knew or had his suspicions about how tired she was. But he had not said anything to her about it and she did not want to worry him now that he was back to his normal self.  
  
"Thank you, but if you will excuse me it has not been done without punishment and now I must retire to my room." She said, and before any could protest she was heading up to her room.  
  
Once there the tiredness hit her ten times harder and she collapsed onto her bed, unable to move and get under the covers because she was so tired. As soon as she had hit the bed, she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
Back at the stables, Legolas looked in the direction she had left, a worried expression on his face. He had sensed that she was not well, but had said nothing as she had been so happy to see him looking more alive and well than he had in almost a year. So he had remained happy, but it was not until that moment that he truly sensed that something was wrong with Celebfaer.  
  
"She did not look well......" He started but before he could head off in her direction, Arwen put a hand up to stop him.  
  
"Leave her for now Legolas, she needs her rest for now. I shall check in on her later." Arwen said and he looked at her, but the Queen would not be persuaded otherwise, so Legolas sighed then nodded in defeat. Then, Arwen smiled at Legolas. "I am glad that you are back to your normal self Legolas. I did not think I could handle another loss of a friend." Arwen said then she inclined her head to him, then to Gimli and finally to her husband as well. "But if you will excuse me, there are matters that I must attend to." She said, then she walked away leaving Legolas in the hands of Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Legolas was taken directly to the practice range. Aragorn told him that the true cure would lie in his shot with the arrow, and if that was not as accurate as it had been then he did not know what he would do. Legolas felt the same way, though he knew he would be able to shoot as well as he could previously, but he was slightly nervous at shooting. He just hoped that he could shoot as well as he used to.  
  
Once at the practice range, Aragorn handed Legolas a bow and an arrow from the quiver that he held, allowing him only one arrow, and Gimli laughed.  
  
"But a year ago, I would say that the Elf would only need one arrow to slay many Orcs, but now I say that he needs more than that. Aragorn, you had better give him three, in case he misses his shot." Gimli said and Legolas smiled.  
  
"If you do not shut that mouth of yours Dwarf, I may have to shoot it shut for you." Legolas said as he loosed the arrow, then he turned to look at Gimli, not wanting to see where the arrow went, but wanting to see the reaction from his friend.  
  
The Dwarf's face dropped in shock and surprise, for Legolas had hit the target, in the dead center, with no more than a glance at the target that was two hundred paces away.  
  
"He is cured!" Aragorn whispered silently in wonder, then he turned to Legolas, who had managed to steal yet another arrow from the quiver Aragorn held in his hands, and had loosed it quicker than Aragorn could blink.  
  
Watching the second arrow, split the first, Aragorn laughed. "Legolas she did it. You are cured." Aragorn said happily and Legolas smiled.  
  
"My friend, she has many talents that I would not have thought possible." Legolas said. "I did not believe that she would be able to find a way to cure me, but she did."  
  
"And have you told her......." Gimli started, but Aragorn held up his hand to silence the Dwarf.  
  
"Legolas, you know that she cannot follow you to Valinor......." Aragorn added, but Legolas cut him off.  
  
"I do not intend to let her slip through my fingers once more. And I care not about Valinor, Aragorn. Every day that we spend together is a gift from the Valar and I do not intend to let her go so easily." He added, then placing his right hand on Aragorn's shoulder and his left hand on Gimli's shoulder he smiled at the two of them. "Let you two be the first to know, Celebfaer and I shall be wed on our return to Eryn Lasgalen and I wish for both of you to be there." He said and both Gimli and Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for a battle with Morgoth himself." Aragorn said as Gimli added.  
  
"As long as there is enough ale for a Dwarf!" And the three laughed.  
  
**************************  
  
Celebfaer slept for the whole of that night so she did not attend the celebratory dinner that Aragorn called that evening. Legolas worried a little, but Arwen assured him that Celebfaer just needed her rest. Arwen herself checked in on Celebfaer often and finally in the morning, Arwen brought her some breakfast, hoping the smell of it would wake her up.  
  
But Celebfaer was already awake, looking around as though she could not remember how she got there.  
  
"What.......?" Celebfaer asked as Arwen entered and Arwen smiled.  
  
"You are awake. I had one of my servants put you into your bed seeing as you were too tired to do it yourself." She said, placing the tray on the chair next to the bed, then standing above Celebfaer like a proud mother.  
  
"Thank you." She said weakly and Arwen smiled in response.  
  
"No, thank you Faer hen. Whatever you did for Legolas, worked and we all thank you." She said using Aragorn's nickname for her, which Arwen had rarely done. "He is back to his normal self and his shooting is almost better than it used to be." She said laughing and Celebfaer laughed too.  
  
"I am sorry about rushing out yesterday, but I almost collapsed with tiredness."  
  
"It is okay, although Legolas was quite worried about you." She said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"I can imagine he would be." She said with a smile, then she sighed. "Arwen is it true that Elves must have a 50 year courtship before they are accepted to be wedded?" Celebfaer asked Arwen and Arwen shook her head.  
  
"Yes and no. Some Elves will wed because their parents promised them to someone, others wed once given permission to wed the one they love. Yet there are some that do wait for a 50 year courtship, mainly the royal elves, but normally Elves are married simply when they experience the act of love. The ceremony is of no real importance. Why do you ask spirit child?" She asked and Celebfaer shrugged.  
  
"I was a little curious I suppose." She said and then Arwen stood up to leave.  
  
"Celebfaer, I believe a surprise shall await you once you return to Eyrn Lasgalen." Arwen said then she inclined her head in farewell to Celebfaer before walking from the room leaving Celebfaer to think on her words.  
  
**********************  
  
Celebfaer had been unable to get out of bed until the late afternoon, because she was so tired, but Arwen had been unable to contain Legolas anymore and he had burst through the doors to her room, demanding to see her.  
  
"Celebfaer, melamin." He said walking to her beside and taking her hand in his then kissing the top of it.  
  
"Legolas......" She said smiling and he laughed, then he leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
"Have you recovered? Arwen says not, but........" He started, running the tip of his finger down the bridge of her nose and then Arwen burst into the room.  
  
"Arwen says, she needs to rest. Legolas she was physically and mentally exhausted..........." Arwen started in a firm, commanding tone, but Legolas just laughed then in one smooth motion he had picked Celebfaer up, out of the bed letting the bed sheets slide to the floor as he twirled her around in a circle.  
  
"Nonsense. It is a beautiful day, we shall walk under the sun and watch the healing effect it has on Celebfaer." He said and Celebfaer laughed then held onto Legolas as he carried her out of the room in her nightgown.  
  
"Legolas she is not decently dressed........" Arwen cried, walking after them, but Legolas was too quick on his feet and before Arwen was halfway down the hallway, Legolas was already at the door leading to the gardens.  
  
"Melamin, the gardens are calling." He muttered affectionately into her ear, then he kissed her softly once more and Celebfaer laughed.  
  
"Then we shan't keep them waiting Master Greenleaf."  
  
When they were out in the gardens, Legolas did not stop until they were by the pond that she had first seen him sitting by in Minas Tirith. There, he sat her down on the park bench beside the pond, then sat next to her, looking at her and wondering if it was all a dream.  
  
"Is not the sun beautiful?" He asked and she laughed then nodded.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." She whispered, then she reached up and tangled her hands in his hair. "I wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
"And we shall Celebfaer. I promise you that we shall." He said looking straight into her eyes, and he would have kissed her had Arwen not come striding across the gardens red with fury, most of it directed straight at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, you are almost 3000 years old, so stop acting like you are still a child!" Arwen said and Legolas laughed. "I am the healer here, not you!" Arwen said, pointing her finger at him as though he was really a child and she was the adult, lecturing him. Being a mother had caused Arwen to know what tone to use when she wanted to be obeyed and this was the tone she used now. But it had no effect on Legolas, or Celebfaer for that matter.  
  
"Arwen it is alright. The sun is doing me good." Celebfaer said, standing up and twirling around as if to prove that she was okay. But as she finished her twirl, she swayed on her feet and would have fallen in Legolas had not been behind her and caught her just in time to steady her.  
  
"You are in your nightgown!" Arwen said and Celebfaer sighed.  
  
"Yes my Lady." Celebfaer said, bowing. "I shall return to my room, but I shall not stay in that bed a second longer." She said stubbornly, but before she could walk in the direction of her room, Legolas had picked her up again.  
  
"And I shall help her change into something more suitable to wear." He said to Arwen, knowing the affect it would have but not caring. He did not want to leave Celebfaer's side, in fear that he would wake up and find it to be a dream. Then, having said that, he darted off Celebfaer still in his arms, leaving Arwen's scream of outrage behind them.  
  
Once back in Celebfaer's room, Legolas put her back onto her feet, then nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Melamin, if only we could........" He started, but Celebfaer pushed him back, not wanting to hear his next words. She knew that Arwen would burst in the door any moment and she wanted to be fully dressed when that happened.  
  
"Turn around." She said, and Legolas kissed her once more before she threw him her stubborn look and he sighed in response.  
  
"Yes, melamin." He said, turning his back.  
  
Celebfaer walked to the wardrobe and found a suitable dress, and as quickly as she could she threw it on, then started to do the buttons on the back up, but Legolas' hands stopped her before she got very far and he finished doing up the buttons for her.  
  
Arwen burst into the door, just as he finished, and seeing the affectionate looks on their faces she sighed.  
  
"Celebfaer......" She said warningly and Celebfaer laughed in response, then smiled at Arwen.  
  
"Arwen, I am not a tavern maid, but now I am dressed and ready for a walk in the gardens. Would you care to join us?" Celebfaer asked Arwen, who just sighed then nodded.  
  
"Someone has to keep an eye on you two." She muttered softly and both Legolas and Celebfaer laughed as their sensitive hearing had picked up her words. "Damn Elven and Fairy hearing!" Arwen said then the three of them laughed.  
  
And so it was that Celebfaer and Legolas spent many hours of the next few days together, walking around the gardens, or sitting at the pond talking as they had done in Rivendell when they had first met.  
  
Eventually after a week, Legolas told Celebfaer that they should be leaving for Eryn Lasgalen soon. She had no objections, so they started planning for their journey back to the wood of Greenleaves. Gimli was to come with them, then depart just before the wood so that he could return to his own people.  
  
So, they decided to leave and though Aragorn and Arwen were sad to see them go, they knew that it would not be long until they saw all three of them again soon. Though Celebfaer had no idea what was going to happen on their arrival in Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Once they had left, Arwen went back to her room to write a letter to her friend that still remained in Rivendell.  
  
  
  
'Felawin,  
  
I thank you for sending warning of Legolas' condition. I sent word to the Dwarven realm and Elf-Friend Gimli was able to convince him to travel to Gondor to stay here awhile. Whilst here a dear friend of ours came to visit and it was she that cured Legolas. So, I am grateful that you sent the message, for without it, I have no doubt that Legolas would have traveled to Valinor or his spirit would have gone to the Halls of Mandos which would have been ill news for his father. Everyone that loved him would have missed him greatly, but he is still walking upon Middle Earth thanks to your warning. I hope all goes well in Rivendell and that you shall dwell there for a while longer, as we may travel that way soon.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Arwen Undomiel Queen of Gondor.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I told you Felawin had a purpose. Hope you enjoyed that and sorry I didn't update for ages, but I moved back home for the summer, so I had to organise everything.  
  
Cheers. 


	50. Chapter 48: Announcement

A/N: Hi all, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been so busy that I haven't had time to re-read what I had written and perfect it. But here it is, the chapter that you all wanted, though there is one more chapter and I plan to post that too. So, once again sorry for the delay and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's mind created it, I am trying to manipulate it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 48: Announcement  
  
When they finally returned to the woods of Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas was spotted well before they made it near the dwelling. Messages of welcome were called down from the trees to Legolas while other messages were sent back to the dwelling to inform the King that his son had arrived. So, when the two weary travelers arrived, King Thranduil was at the stables to greet them.  
  
"Celebfaer, I see you found my son and rescued him from the Dwarf." Thranduil said once they were dismounted and standing in front of him.  
  
"Father I told you Gimli is an Elf-friend, in high favour of the Lady of the Wood."  
  
"Just because he is in favour of the Lady does not mean I have to like him." The King responded matter-of-factly and Celebfaer tried to hide her smile.  
  
Legolas just rolled his eyes then offered his arm to Celebfaer. "My Lady?" He said and she smiled at him, then threaded her arm through his and let herself be led through the kingdom on the arm of Legolas to the King's study, while Thranduil followed them wondering what was going on.  
  
Once they were in the King's study, Thranduil sat in his normal seat behind the desk, while Legolas waited for Celebfaer to be seated before he turned to address his father.  
  
"Father I wish to tell you something that may seem a little odd, even odder than my friendship with Elf-friend Gimli the Dwarf, and I hope you will not exile me or disown me." Legolas said looking straight into his father's gaze, not one bit ashamed of what he was about to say. Thranduil frowned at his son, wondering if he was ill.  
  
"Continue Legolas, you have never been one to avoid a topic and I doubt you wish to start now." The King replied looking to Celebfaer, who was looking at her lap, a frown on her face and wondering what Legolas was about to say.  
  
"I have fallen in love." Legolas said simply and the King nodded as though he had suspected as much, but Celebfaer looked up at Legolas in surprise.  
  
"About time! I only had to wait almost 3000 years. I need someone to take over the throne and it may as well be you." Thranduil said and then his eyes slid to Celebfaer still sitting in the chair, looking at Legolas with the same shocked expression, before his eyes went back to where his son was standing. "Now, don't be shy, who is the lucky maiden?"  
  
"Celebfaer, second-daughter of the Queen Asura, Queen of the Fairies." He said bowing his head slightly and the King nodded to Legolas, as Celebfaer looked at Legolas, this time with happiness and love written all over her face.  
  
"I believe I have known since I saw your reaction to her the day she first arrived in Eryn Lasgalen." Thranduil said with a sigh. "You love one of another race." He said almost sadly but Legolas stood his ground and looked his father directly in the eyes.  
  
"I do father. And I will not hide her for any reason. She is the one I love and we will not hide our love any longer." Legolas said proudly and the King nodded then smiled broadly.  
  
"You shall not have to Legolas. There is no law against it, so I approve of this and bid that in due time you shall be wedded and then may you one day take the throne." Thranduil said, then he walked over to where Legolas was standing, then taking his son's hand, he placed it in Celebfaer's and smiled at the two of them. "I am glad, for Celebfaer has earned my respect and is worthy of you." He said, before walking back to one of the chairs in the room and sitting down. "My son, I grow tired and I wish to travel to the west, so you shall have to govern Eryn Lasgalen." He added and Legolas bowed to his father.  
  
"I shall try my best in your absence to govern and rule Eryn Lasgalen forest, but you are not yet absent and until you are I shall stay in my place as heir." He said and his father smiled at him again.  
  
"Now, my son, I wish to talk to you in private, so if you don't mind showing Celebfaer to her rooms, we can talk after you come back." Thranduil said and Legolas nodded, but then Thranduil turned to Celebfaer a smile on his face. "You are worthy of my sons love Celebfaer and I wish you well in your years with him." Thranduil said and then Legolas escorted her to her rooms.  
  
"Legolas........" She said looking up into his eyes when they got there, but he shook his head and put his fingers to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"I do not want to hide you anymore Celebfaer." Legolas said, then he kissed her.  
  
When they broke off, Celebfaer looked up at him once more. "I love you Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood forest." She said. "And you had better get back to your father, for he is waiting and a King is never one to be kept waiting. Besides, I shall be here when you are finished."  
  
"I shall be back soon melamin." He said then he turned and walked from the room.  
  
***************************  
  
The next few years flew past, and though the kingdom was made aware that Legolas had finally chosen a bride, there was no talk of an actual wedding yet. The two were merely content to wonder around Eryn Lasgalen, when Legolas was not needed to help his father, so oblivious to everything else that they could easily be surprised by the guards or anyone else that approached them.  
  
Eventually after 9 years Thranduil grew impatient, so he sent one of his servants to seek out Legolas with a request for Legolas to come to his study.  
  
Legolas and Celebfaer were sitting, in their favourite spot. Celebfaer was talking softly to Legolas, and although he was listening, he was also threading flowers through the braids he had put in her hair, amazed that she had not pulled the braids out yet.  
  
"The braids suit your hair melamin." He said softly when she paused in what she was saying and Celebfaer just sighed.  
  
"I have told you many times Legolas and I tire of telling you. I am no Elf, and braids are customary for Elves, not Fairies."  
  
"Then, will you at least tell me the fashion of the Fairies so that I may be able to do your hair that way instead?" He asked, a soft smile on his face. He knew what her answer would be; it was always the same every time they had this argument.  
  
But this time, he did not get to hear her response, because one of his father's servants approached them.  
  
"My Lord, the King requests your presence." The servant said and Legolas nodded, his face becoming serious and he let go of Celebfaer's hair.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In his highness' study, my Lord." The servant responded with a bow.  
  
Legolas assumed it was urgent, because the whole kingdom knew that late afternoons was the only time in the day that he could spend time with his future wife. And because of this many of the Elves did not disturb them unless it was absolutely necessary. So, leaving Celebfaer sitting where she was, looking into the water with a content smile on her face, Legolas rushed off to his father's study.  
  
"Legolas." Thranduil said in a commanding tone when Legolas entered the room. "Sit down."  
  
"You requested my presence." Legolas replied once he was seated, looking at his father questioningly.  
  
"Legolas, nine years have passed since you arrived back in Eryn Lasgalen, with Celebfaer and told me that she was to be your bride, however, as yet I have not heard any talk of a wedding. The people of Eryn Lasgalen get weary as do I and I wish to sail to Valinor soon." He said a touch of anger flashing in his eyes and Legolas gave a start.  
  
He had not been expecting this. "Father......." Legolas started, but he could not find anything to say to his father. He had been so happy just seeing Celebfaer and spending time with her that everything else left his mind when he was with her. He had known that they needed to discuss plans for the wedding, but every time she was near him, he could not even think straight anymore and all he could think about was her. "..... we have not yet discussed it." He said truthfully and Thranduil sighed.  
  
"Have you already........?" The King started, cocking an eyebrow at his son in question, but Legolas' outburst stopped his words.  
  
"Father, I wish to wed Celebfaer the proper way, and I shall not take her before that day has come." Legolas said, outraged, but using a commanding tone. Thranduil was a little surprised at the power behind his son's voice and he knew that Legolas would one day make a good king.  
  
"Legolas, if you have not decided when within the next month, I shall decide for you." The King said firmly, then he turned and walked from the room.  
  
So, Legolas rushed back to the gardens to find that Celebfaer was still sitting there.  
  
She seemed to be oblivious to her surroundings, but when Legolas walked closer, she turned and looked up at him, then smiled. The flowers that he had put in her hair were still there, but the braids he had done, were not. The braids never lasted longer than a few minutes anyway and this time she had placed the flowers in her hair in a way that he had not seen before. She always claimed whenever he braided her hair that because she was not an Elf, she was not worthy of braids that in her opinion were the mark of Elves.  
  
Legolas realised then that the reason they had not discussed it was because he did not know if she would accept an Elvish wedding with Elvish terms of wedlock. But everyday before his own eyes she became more Elvish in her ways and manner. It had gotten to the point where Legolas looked at her and except for the wings that clearly showed now, and her un-pointed ears, she looked exactly like an Elf.  
  
"What did your father say?" Celebfaer asked innocently, and Legolas smiled at her, then came to sit next to her nuzzling her neck for a few minutes, making her laugh before he answered.  
  
"He wants us to decide on a day that we shall be wedded." He said, not looking up from her neck, but before he could go back to what he was doing, she pulled back and forced him to look her in the eyes.  
  
"An Elvish wedding?" She asked uncertain and scared all of a sudden and Legolas nodded, slowly.  
  
"Melamin, I love you with every piece of my soul, but if you do not wish for an Elvish wedding, we could......." He started but she shook her head.  
  
"No. Legolas, your father is right. It matters not to me what the wedding is, as long as it is you that I wed." She said, the smile returning to her face and Legolas smiled back at her.  
  
"Thank you." He said, then he started to braid the end of her hair again, but she shook her head and stopped him.  
  
"Enough of that. We have some planning to do." She said, then she fluttered her wings, lifting herself off the ground slightly, before she came back to him, and he hugged her. He was so used to seeing her use her wings that he no longer even battered an eyelid when she did it though most of the other Elves did.  
  
"I love you, melamin." He said and she smiled.  
  
"And I love you, melamin." She replied. The brief silence that followed was sweet as they were willing to stay wrapped in each others arms forever. But they could not stay like that for very long and they both knew it.  
  
"How long do you think it will take for me to learn all the things that there are to learn about an Elvish wedding?" Celebfaer asked eventually and Legolas laughed.  
  
"I shall teach you myself as we plan it." He said and then he silenced her with a finger to her lips so that she could not protest. "Shhh." He said, then he kissed her again.  
  
So, they set a date and as soon as they decided on a date - early in the next spring - they started planing the wedding. As each plan was made, Legolas taught Celebfaer the traditions behind each part of the wedding. There were not many, but the worst one that Celebfaer argued with Legolas the most about was the fact that the night before their wedding, the bride and groom were supposed to braid each other's hair, in true Elven fashion, then leave it like that for the wedding itself.  
  
"Legolas, I cannot allow this!" She said when she first heard it but Legolas shook his head.  
  
"It must be done and you are not allowed to remove the braids until three months after we are wedded." He said and she shook her head.  
  
"I cannot do it!" She said and he laughed.  
  
"Braids look good in your hair. And it is custom." He whispered as he hugged her and nibbled on the top of her ear.  
  
"Only if I have to." She said weakening slightly and he laughed, then kissed her.  
  
"Thank you." He said then he continued on with the teaching, but it was not the end of the arguments, particularly about the braids.  
  
They argued about most things, mainly because Legolas wanted the wedding to be a completely traditional Elvish wedding, and some of the traditional Elvish things that they had to do, Celebfaer would disagree to. Elves were not ones for simple things; everything that they did was extravagant and beautiful, and weddings were no exceptions. So there were many arguments between Legolas and Celebfaer, and although they tried to keep them private there were some instances when they became public.  
  
For example, the rings had to have three white gems embedded into them, to symbolise the silmarils, most precious of all gems to the Elves. Then added to that, in tradition of Eryn Lasgalen there needed to be two emeralds, then another gem of the bride and groom's choice. The ring had to be embedded in gold with intricate designs for the arrangement of the gems. Legolas and Celebfaer were at the ring-marker's stall going over the designs that he had done for the rings when one such argument took place.  
  
Celebfaer looked at the design of past rings, then the design of the rings for her and Legolas and shook her head. The gold band of their rings was all twisted so that it looked like golden rope, but Legolas' gems were in different places in the band to where hers were. On Legolas' ring the gems were to be interwoven between the gold string like twists not to mention that they were to be smaller gems. But Celebfaer's ring had the gems arranged into a flower-like pattern on the top, and the same style gold band as the one planned for Legolas but her ring was to have small diamonds scattered throughout the gold twists.  
  
"Legolas, we cannot." Celebfaer said once the ring-maker had showed them the designs.  
  
"We must." He said, smiling and kissed her on the neck. All the Elves in the kingdom were now used to their public shows of affection and Legolas knew that if he kissed her on the neck she would normally agree with anything he said. "The last gem, we can pick together, but the three white and the two green, must stay." He said, smiling at the plan for the rings.  
  
"Legolas, can I not get a ring similar to yours?" She asked and he shook his head. She was weakening, but Legolas could tell from her stubbornness that this was one issue that she would not be easily persuaded with.  
  
"Celebfaer, the Queen must have an ornate wedding ring for it goes to the firstborn daughter when you travel over the sea and the firstborn daughter wears it around her neck on a chain until she is wedded." He said without thinking and saying it only because she wished to learn the traditions of the Elves.  
  
Celebfaer looked at Legolas as soon as he had said it; not sure to be shocked about having a daughter or not being able to follow Legolas once he departed over the sea. Eventually she looked away from Legolas' gaze a sad look on her face.  
  
"My daughter shall never inherit it." She said sadly then, before she got up and walked away from the ring-maker's store.  
  
Cursing himself for his foolishness, Legolas apologised to the ring-maker then ran off after her, leaving the ring-maker wondering what was wrong and why she had reacted so strangely. Many of the Elves assumed that because Celebfaer was to wed Legolas, that she would travel to Valinor with him once he decided to depart, but only she and Legolas knew any different.  
  
Legolas found Celebfaer not long after, sitting beside a small garden bed, looking at the flowers as though she had never seen them before.  
  
"Celebfaer......." Legolas started, a little shocked at where she was, but Celebfaer silenced him by raising her hand.  
  
"What is this? I have never seen it before." She said looking at the flower amazed at its beauty and Legolas sighed sadly.  
  
"It is the garden my father built for my mother once she left us." He said and Celebfaer turned around to look at him. "It is a tradition that the King builds a garden worthy of his Queen once she departs to the west or if she dies." He added, looking at the flowers and not at Celebfaer.  
  
"You have no sisters Legolas. Did your mother take her ring with her?" She asked softly sensing that it was a sensitive subject.  
  
"Nay." Legolas said, then he lifted a chain from underneath his tunic to show her that his mother's ring was on the end of it. The three silmarils were there; as were the emeralds of Mirkwood, but the gem that they had chosen was a sapphire. "She loved the sea, so my father had one of the Sea Elves dive for the sapphires that they have on their wedding rings." He said, looking down at the ring and Celebfaer reached up and touched his hand, making his fingers wrap tightly around the ring. "I wear it close to my heart so that she is forever with me." He added and Celebfaer nodded. "As I do with the Carnelian."  
  
Celebfaer looked up at Legolas surprised that he still carried it after all this time, then she sighed. "I think you have just chosen the gem that shall be on our rings." She said and Legolas nodded, but she was not finished. "Keep the designs, Legolas. They are too beautiful to be thrown away." She said softly and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Thank you melamin." He said softly, taking her hands and putting his forehead down to hers, so that their foreheads were touching. "I shall have to tell the ring maker." He added pausing slightly before he smiled down at her again. "But first, let us walk together." He said, then letting go of one of her hands the two walked off into the woods, hand in hand and heads close together as they talked softly.  
  
**********************  
  
Eventually the arguments stopped and everything was arranged and set in place. So, before Celebfaer knew what was happening, it was the night before their wedding. They had decided that the day after they were wedded, they would journey off to the Fairy Realm, because Celebfaer felt it was the right time to show Legolas to her mother. But that night, there was a feast for all and Celebfaer and Legolas retired early to go for a walk in the gardens.  
  
When they made it to their favourite pond, they sat down and without saying a word, Legolas' hands started braiding Celebfaer's hair.  
  
"Melamin, I shall not make you look like an Elf if that is what you object to about the braids." He said and she laughed.  
  
"Legolas, I care not about the braids. Tomorrow we are to be wed and that is all I care for." She said and then they sat in silence as Legolas went about his work.  
  
When he was finished, it was Celebfaer's turn and she braided his hair in the same way that it always was, which made him frown.  
  
"I wish to wed you as you are and any other style would not look right Legolas, my love." She said and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
Then as was custom they parted ways and went to their own rooms, knowing that they would not see each other until mid afternoon the next day.  
  
****************************  
  
The next day, the servants came to Celebfaer's rooms, ready to prepare her for the wedding that would not start until mid afternoon.  
  
The dress she wore was silver and the fashion of the dress was half-Elvish half-Fairy. The Elvish part of the dress was the bottom, as it was long and the silver slippers that she wore on her feet. The top half of the dress was styled in the fashion of the Fairies. Conservative enough for a wedding, but showing a little more at the top than most Elves were used to. The sleeves of the dress were full length but from three quarters of the way up the arms, there was a slit so that the sleeves merely draped over her arms. The embroidery on the dress was incredibly fine as Celebfaer had done it herself. It told of her love for Legolas and how when they had first met she had merely wanted friendship, but then without her knowledge the friendship had turned into love. It was written in Fairy Runes, so none understood it but herself, though she intended to one day teach it to Legolas.  
  
Once she was ready, there came a knock at her door and the servants rushed to answer it.  
  
It was Arwen and with her she had brought a garland of flowers that would be placed upon Celebfaer's head. So, the servants, having done their job, left Arwen and Celebfaer alone.  
  
"Celebfaer, Legolas will not know what to do when he sees you. That dress truly is magical."  
  
"Thank you Arwen. I am sure you looked more beautiful on your wedding day, for there is no beauty that matches that of the Evenstar of her people." Celebfaer said and then Arwen put the garland down on the bed, then embraced Celebfaer.  
  
"My friend, I have wished for this day to come for so long that I cannot contain my happiness for the two of you." Arwen said, a tear sliding down her cheek and Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"As had I, for the day of your wedding to Aragorn. I am sorry that I missed it."  
  
"All is well." Arwen said, then a small silence fell.  
  
The silence was broken by the sound of a horn, symbolising that the hour of the wedding had come. Upon hearing the horn, Celebfaer jumped and Arwen smiled, then walked over to where she had placed the garland on the bed.  
  
"You know that this garland shall be replaced with a small silver crown once you are wedded to Legolas." Arwen said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"It is to symbolise that I shall be Queen. The mark of an heir to the throne." She added and Arwen nodded.  
  
"Come, let us go, for they will be waiting."  
  
*******************************  
  
The ceremony went until the sun went down and the stars came out. Legolas and Celebfaer's hands were tied together by ribbons, symbolising the bond that they would share over the years and the love that they had for one another. Their hands remained tied until the ceremony was over and Thranduil untied the ribbons, so that Legolas was able to take the garland of flowers off her head, allowing room for Thranduil to place the silver crown on top of her head.  
  
It all went by in a blur for Celebfaer for the only person that she wanted to see was Legolas and he was the only person that her eyes saw. In fact Legolas was much the same, not wanting to let her go in fear that he would wake up from the dream only to find himself back in Minas Tirith, dying of a broken heart. They were not separated from each other for more than a few minutes during the entire night. The whole feast after the ceremony had been spent looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, their knees touching under the table.  
  
After the feast was finished, Legolas offered Celebfaer his arm and they were the first to walk to the hall, where there were many songs and dances later on that night.  
  
Celebfaer had been so oblivious to everything except Legolas that when Aragorn approached she nearly had to pinch herself before she would believe that he had Sam, Merry, and Pippin in tow behind him.  
  
"Aragorn, have you taken up wizardry, for that surely is not Sam, Merry and Pippin behind you!" Celebfaer said and Legolas, Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin laughed.  
  
"Indeed it is us Lady Celebfaer, and it is wonderful to see you again also." Merry said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"You are taller than I remember you." She said, though she noticed Pippin was eyeing Aragorn as though waiting for a command from the King.  
  
"I tell you it was all that ent-draught that we drunk! As Gimli said, isn't that right Pip?" Merry said and Pippin nodded.  
  
Aragorn clapped Pippin on the back then. "Pippin, we are not in Gondor, we are in Eryn Lasgalen and among Elves, no harm can come to me here." Aragorn said and Celebfaer frowned, then for the first time all night she let go of Legolas.  
  
"Pippin? Aragorn? Of what do you speak?"  
  
"Pippin has become a man of the City. A guard in Minas Tirith, though when he is there, he is a guest only. I do not permit him to fight anymore." Aragorn said and Pippin nodded.  
  
"But duty holds me to my word King Elessar." He said and they all laughed.  
  
"Pippin, Merry, I must hear more of your travels once I parted with you in Lothlorien, if you would not mind telling me about it." Celebfaer said then and Merry and Pippin nodded.  
  
"Certainly Lady Celebfaer." They said, bowing slightly and she laughed.  
  
"Well, let us not waste time." She said, before she turned to Sam. "Sam it was good to see you again, and if you would care to join us you would be most welcome." She said and Sam nodded.  
  
"I think I'll go get another ale." He replied, with a bow of his head.  
  
So, Celebfaer looked to Legolas, who nodded to her then she walked off with the hobbits to find somewhere to sit.  
  
Legolas tried to keep his attention on what Aragorn was saying after that, but his eyes would keep straying over to where Celebfaer sat with the hobbits. But, Legolas would not interrupt them until they were finished their story as Celebfaer had not seen them for many a year.  
  
Eventually, after an hour, Aragorn put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Go to her Legolas. You have been waiting a long time for this moment, and I shall kill any that takes it away from you. Go to her and complete the union of marriage." Aragorn said and Legolas looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"You too understand the longing."  
  
"For I have had it. You should torture yourself no longer my friend." Aragorn replied, and Legolas merely nodded, then started to walk over in the direction of Celebfaer and the hobbits.  
  
Celebfaer sensed Legolas' approach before she saw him. The hobbits had just finished their amazing tales and Celebfaer smiled at them, then clasped one of Pippin's, then Merry's hands in both of her own, then she nodded to them.  
  
"Your bravery saved many and I am sure all of Middle Earth is grateful for your actions." She said and Merry and Pippin smiled.  
  
Legolas was beside them then and he nodded. "Indeed they were very brave." He said and the hobbits smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." They said in unison.  
  
"Celebfaer, may I have a word?" Legolas asked, but the hobbits had already disappeared.  
  
"On their way to find more ale I suppose." She said with a smile, looking up at Legolas.  
  
"The gardens are calling." Legolas whispered into her ear and she nodded.  
  
"Then we shall not keep them waiting." She said accepting Legolas' offer for help to get to her feet.  
  
Wordlessly, they walked from the hall out into the gardens and none noticed their departure, for all were caught up in the magic of the singing and dancing that was taking place. Celebfaer and Legolas walked around the gardens for a short while, until they came to their favourite spot under the trees, where they often went when they did not want to be found.  
  
"Melamin, there is one other tradition that I have not yet spoken of." Legolas said once they were there and Celebfaer turned to look at him, curious as to what he would say.  
  
"I do not wish to dishonor the ways of the Elves Legolas, so please tell me of this last tradition so that I may fulfill it's wishes." She said and Legolas smiled.  
  
"It is one that completes the union between man and woman. In fact to the Elves, the ceremony of the wedding does not mean all that much and if two Elves were to experience the act of love then they are considered already wedded. It is the binding of two souls to make one." Legolas said and Celebfaer looked up at him then nodded.  
  
"Then speak no more and let us complete the union of our souls." She said softly and Legolas smiled.  
  
"As the Lady wishes."  
  
Back in the hall, Arwen after searching for some time, sought out Aragorn. "Aragorn, my love, where is Celebfaer, for I wish to speak with her." Arwen said and Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"I cannot allow you to try and find her, my love for she will not wish to be disturbed, no matter how important the matter that you wish to speak to her is." Aragorn said and Arwen smiled at her husband, then kissed him lightly.  
  
"I'm sure it can wait til next I see her." Arwen replied. 


	51. Chater 49: Back To The Fairy Realm

Disclaimer: Tolkien created it........  
  
Chapter 49: Return To The Fairy Realm  
  
The day after the wedding, Legolas and Celebfaer mounted their horses and set out on their journey to the Fairy Realm. In the two months that it took for them to get there Celebfaer discovered that if she opened her mind a little bit she was able to hear Legolas, if he directed comments to her mind as well. She assumed that it was part of the union of their souls and Legolas confirmed that many wedded Elves could sense the approach of their partner before they saw them.  
  
So during the two months that it took, Celebfaer and Legolas practiced, until they could direct their thoughts to each other without intending to. In a way it was almost as though Legolas had learnt telepathy, but to Celebfaer it felt different to telepathy. She could not describe it other than it was more like she was thinking to Legolas rather than speaking to him, as she would if she was using telepathy.  
  
When they finally made to a spot near the rock face that would lead them into the Fairy Realm, Celebfaer stopped her horse and turned to Legolas, not wanting to say her next words, but knowing she would have to.  
  
"Legolas you are the first being other than a Fairy that will pass these borders, but my mother wished to see you to know if you were worthy enough of my love, which I think she will find you are and so you will see the Fairy Realm. However, I must blindfold you here." She said and Legolas looked at her, not believing that after all these years, she would not trust him with the secret to her home.  
  
"But Celebfaer do you not trust me?"  
  
"I trust you, but the other Fairies may not." She said and then she smiled at him. "Do not worry, melamin, I shall only blindfold you until we are in the realm and on the way to the city and I shall not let your horse drop you." She said, then Legolas gave in.  
  
So, she blindfolded him then led him a fair way on the horse before stopping beside the rock face, just long enough to mutter the words that were needed to open the way forward. Then Celebfaer continued on again through the rock face, guiding Legolas's horse with her silent words and her own horse.  
  
'My love can I take the blind fold off yet?' She heard Legolas' voice ask in her head and she smiled. He was only weak but she was strong enough to hear it.  
  
'Not yet Legolas.' She sent back.  
  
After leading them a little way into the forest, Celebfaer stopped, then pulled his horse up next to hers so that she could take off his blindfold.  
  
When the blindfold came off, Legolas looked around adjusting to the light first before he took in the huge trees that were all around him.  
  
"Surely this place is more beautiful that Lothlorien!" He cried out when he saw it and she laughed then let him marvel at the trees for a time before telling him that they must continue.  
  
Celebfaer had taken her cloak off, so her wings were showing and Legolas thanked her for letting him see this place in all its beauty, which caused to her laugh before kissing him quickly then continuing in the ride towards the city.  
  
They did not get very far before they were called out to in the tongue of the fairies.  
  
"Halt, intruders in this Realm seldom live very long. Now reveal yourself and your intentions." The voice said.  
  
"I am Rydia, second-daughter to the Queen Asura, and I bring a friend in request of the Queen." She called to the Fairies that she knew would have surrounded her and Legolas without them even picking up the slightest sound.  
  
The result of her words were immediate and she heard whispers of 'elf' and 'trained by elves' before the voices spoke to her and one stepped forward into her line of sight so that she could see them.  
  
"Rydia and Legolas are accepted to travel to the city, the Queen will be informed of your arrival and you shall be escorted there by the guard." A voice said coming out of the trees in front of them and Celebfaer smiled at the figure.  
  
"How did you know.......?" Legolas started, but then he saw the recognition on Celebfaer's face and he sent her a question. 'Is that who I think?'  
  
'Mildred, it has been long.' Celebfaer sent to Mildred, ignoring Legolas, and Mildred smiled at her.  
  
'And now you come a lot wiser than you were when I left you. Many years have passed.' He replied, then he spoke out loud. "I Mildred, head of the Queen's guard shall escort the Lady Rydia and the Elf Legolas to the dwelling." Mildred said then he whistled and his horse came from the bushes, saddleless and stopped before him. "Come, the Queen awaits." He said and Legolas rode up so that he was beside Celebfaer and Mildred and the younger fairy nodded in greeting to Legolas.  
  
"Mildred, you have changed much since last we met."  
  
"As have you Legolas. I see also that you have been brought where no other being shall be brought. It appears that Rydia was always breaking the rules, even as a young fairy she broke them."  
  
"Mildred you were not even born when I was a young fairy."  
  
"But I have heard the stories." He said laughing and she rolled her eyes then smiled at Legolas.  
  
"500 years is not long enough to know a young fairy, they change quite a lot after their first 500 years of life Legolas, so do not listen to Mildred." She said and the rest of the ride was spent with little chit-chat of Mildred basically telling her news about the few friends she had made and how he had risen up to the head of the Queen's guard so quickly.  
  
When they approached the city, Mildred halted his horse and Celebfaer turned to Legolas.  
  
"My love, welcome to the city of my people." She said and Legolas looked in even more wonder at the great city that sat before him.  
  
"This city is even mightier than Minas Tirith!" Legolas exclaimed and Celebfaer smiled.  
  
"I am sure King Elessar will not be happy to hear that."  
  
"Aragorn should have gotten Fairies to redesign the castle instead of Elves and Dwarves. I have never seen a more beautiful dwelling than this that your people dwell in." Legolas responded and both she and Mildred laughed then they continued down to the main part.  
  
Fairies stopped to stare at the party that came through, mainly because the cloaked one had pointy ears and long, blonde, straight hair. All fairies had wavy hair, of darkish colours and normal shaped ears. Besides no other being but Fairies had ever traveled in that land.  
  
Before they made it to the center of the dwelling where her mother lived, two horses rode out to meet them with a female rider on one and a male rider on the other.  
  
When they got closer Celebfaer saw that it was her sister, Elysa and Sabin, her sister's husband.  
  
"Elysa, Sabin it has been a long time since I saw you last. I trust you are well." She said and Elysa looked at her with a sneer, so Celebfaer bowed, sending to Legolas that he should to.  
  
"You have a nerve coming back here and bringing that Elf with you." Elysa said and Sabin looked at Celebfaer apologetically.  
  
"Elysa, this is Legolas, Legolas this is the first-daughter of the Queen, my sister Elysa." Celebfaer said in the Common Speech and Elysa looked at him obviously not approving.  
  
"Even better, she dares to call me her sister." Elysa said, ignoring Legolas after a brief look and still speaking in the language of the Fairies, not knowing that Celebfaer had taught Legolas much of the language, so he was able to understand her.  
  
"Elysa, she is your sister by blood, you cannot deny that and you do not wish to make a scene in front of your loyal subjects do you?" Sabin whispered to Elysa, but Mildred, Legolas and Celebfaer all heard it as well. It had been the reason he had done it. Sabin knew she would not have liked being told off in front of her sister and the Elf, but Sabin did it to put her in her place. After all, Celebfaer was technically the first- daughter but she had given it up to dwell outside the fairy city with the Elf that had stolen her heart.  
  
"Sister by blood and name, but no sister of mine would run off and leave Mildred for a mere Elf." Elysa said to Sabin making sure they all heard it.  
  
Legolas was about to move forward to defend the Elves, when Celebfaer turned to look at him.  
  
"My love do not. My sister is young and naive and is yet to learn that one does not judge another simply by race." Celebfaer said and Legolas nodded, then backed down. "Sister you should know that we do not choose who we love, rather the one we love is chosen for us." She said looking into her sister's eyes.  
  
Elysa dropped her eyes before Celebfaer was finished.  
  
Celebfaer knew that would have happened for she knew that her sister, although married to Sabin did not love him. The fairy she loved she often spent time with and Sabin nor any of the city knew but Celebfaer, her mother, Elysa and Elysa's lover.  
  
"You are 500 years younger than I, yet you act at least 1000 years younger than I. Child, you have much to learn." Celebfaer said and Mildred intercepted then.  
  
"I am sure the Queen eagerly awaits your arrival Rydia." Mildred said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"Yes. Elysa, I do hope that one day you are able to get past the jealousy of being mother's second favourite and respect the authority and wisdom that I have over you." She said and Elysa glared at her sister before Celebfaer continued. "Sabin, I wish to speak with you later if there is time and if my sister will spare you so that you can talk to the 'elf- lover' for a moment or two." Celebfaer said, using the name that many Fairies used for herself, then she let her horse follow Mildred's.  
  
When they got to the home of her mother, the horses were left outside and Mildred took them to the main room, however, before they went in Mildred stopped and took off all his weapons that he carried.  
  
"Legolas, you must do the same before the Queen for it is an insult to carry a weapon when in the presence if her majesty." Mildred said and Celebfaer nodded to Legolas, then took off her own knife and placed it beside Legolas' bow. No one would touch his weapons, but she placed her own beside it just to make sure.  
  
Then they walked into the room all was silent as every pair of eyes watched the stranger that Celebfaer had brought into the city. So, Mildred announced them to the Queen.  
  
"Queen Asura, I present to you Rydia, your second-daughter, better known in the other world as Celebfaer Silverspirit, scholar of the Lady Galadriel." Mildred said and he paused slightly before Celebfaer stepped up so her mother could see her.  
  
"Mother, long it has been since I saw your face." Celebfaer said then she walked up to the place where her mother sat, bowing deeply then she kissed her mother's feet. "I bring with me the Elf, Legolas Greenleaf, heir to the throne of Eryn Lasgalen, and part of the Company that helped to destroy the ring of power." She said and Legolas stepped forward.  
  
He could see where Celebfaer got her plain beauty from, it was clearly her mother that she took after, for her sister did not look at all like her or Celebfaer's mother.  
  
"Queen Asura, your praise has been heard in Eryn Lasgalen and long I have desired to meet the woman that governs the Fairy folk. All things we have heard of you have been great and there are many songs in Mirkwood that tell of your folk, though none are able to describe a Fairy with true justice, for you are beings that are beyond all words in your beauty."' Legolas said and Celebfaer smiled, knowing he would have impressed her mother already though she had not expected for him to be so flattering towards her people.  
  
"Were you told to say that on this day of meeting Legolas Greenleaf of Eryn Lasgalen?" Her mother asked and Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Nay, I have not. The only instruction that was given was to show you the respect I would show any of nobility of my people or of Men, but I believe you deserve more for your race is far more graceful than mine or any other on Middle Earth." He said and the Queen looked at Celebfaer.  
  
"He speaks the truth, but you, my daughter hold something back from me. There is something else you have not told and I wish to be told now." The Queen ordered and Celebfaer nodded, then bowed.  
  
"I am sorry mother, my Queen, but I did not think you would wish to know so soon. By Elvish terms, Legolas and I are wedded, but I come mother to ask for your blessing in this union." Celebfaer said and Legolas looked up in shock.  
  
"I see you had not told your lover of this Celebfaer. I should like to know him more before he is accepted by us." Her mother said and she nodded. After a small silence the Queen spoke once more. "There will be a feast held tonight in honor of your return to the realm and we shall talk no more on this subject for now. But my daughter, I wish to speak with you and your lover alone for a while." The Queen said and Celebfaer nodded.  
  
"We accept your terms and shall be where you request." She replied.  
  
"Follow me." The Queen said getting up and walking from the room. As Celebfaer followed her mother, she sent to Legolas that he should follow also.  
  
As they walked from the court, all bowed to the Queen, and she led them quite a way into the palace before she took them into a private room, letting them enter first before she herself, entered, closing the door and muttering a few words.  
  
When she turned around she smiled happily at Celebfaer.  
  
"My daughter, I am sorry for being so harsh in court but the people expect it. They do not like that you walked out of your marriage to Mildred, even if it was he himself that suggested it." Asura said and Celebfaer frowned, but her mother had already turned to Legolas and was watching him curiously. "Only once I have dwelt with Elves, it was a requirement to be Queen, one must dwell with the Elves in Lothlorien for a full year before being accepted and never have I seen a male Elf as young as yourself with such wisdom in their eyes." The Queen said and Legolas looked from her to Celebfaer, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"My lady, you have been blessed to dwell in Lothlorien for such a long time, but not all Elves are as they were. My wisdom comes from meeting the Lady of the Wood and the journey I undertook after that meeting. Not many Elves are able to undertake such a journey." He said lowering his head and the Queen smiled once more.  
  
"Celebfaer, your heart chooses well." Her mother said looking to her daughter and Celebfaer nodded then bowed her head slightly to her mother. "Master Greenleaf, you shall be free to dwell here as you would in your own home and I trust you and I shall be having many conversations. You shall need to learn the ways of a fairy before you can be accepted and have my blessing of this union that you have undertaken without my consent."  
  
"Mother it was necessary." Celebfaer said and the Queen nodded.  
  
"My daughter. I accept this marriage already, but it is merely for the council of the Fairies and the people of the City that I must teach you Legolas, of the ways of our race." Asura said and both Celebfaer and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Well, mother you can take as long as you like, for we are able to stay for some time."  
  
"Good. Hopefully during your stay things will become a little more pleasant."  
  
"I'm sure they will mother." Celebfaer said and her mother smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was the final chapter, I hope it lived up to your expectations.  
  
Thank you to all the people that took the time to review this fic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Sorry these last two chapters took so long to update, but I have been busy, and I hope that it was worth the wait.  
  
Lastly if anyone has any questions or any extra comments they would like to make, whether it is about things I could have done better, or how much you liked the story, feel free to e-mail me at raief_tt@hotmail.com I shall try to respond to all the e-mails I get and thank you all so much, your reviews were too kind.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Louise Blue. 


	52. Authors Note about a Seuqel for those in...

Hi guys, sorry it has taken so long, but I thought I'd just post a final chapter in this one just to tell you all that there is a sequel to Celebfaer - Silverspirit and it is called Celebfaer and Legolas. It's not really that much of a sequel seeing as it continues on where the other one left off because it is how I originally wanted to finish the story. So I guess its for those of you that would like to know what happened or weren't happy with that ending. Anyway I hope that any of you that enjoyed this story will go on to read the other one and I hope it lives up to expectations. 


End file.
